Children Divided: A Young Father’s Struggle
by vakuri
Summary: This story is about discovery, understanding and forgiveness as Darth Vader begins the process of shedding the ‘mask’ and revealing a flawed but loving father to his twins Luke and Leia. It is actually a ‘Prequel’ to “Vader’s Kids” and hopefully explains
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

_Chapter 1_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Pain and Suffering' _

'_The Discovery'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CORUSCANT-IMPERIAL REHABILITATION CENTER-DAY

It has been two months since the events on Mustafar. Palpatine finally had Anakin's soul. Anakin followed willingly. He felt he had nothing to live for. His wife and children were gone. The Emperor seemed to take some sort of twisted glee in telling him the horrendous news about his wife and children. What had he done? For whom did he really leave the Jedi order for? A life career, once so promising, had abruptly ended.

Anakin lay depressed in his bed at the rehabilitation center. The gash on his head was still being drained to prevent fluid build-up around his brain. It was the first full week that he had been awake. He had drifted in and out of consciousness. There was a profound numbness on his right cheek. The sutures ran from the front of his cheek to just under his temple. The medical droids tried to keep him sedated to prevent him from moving his jaw. He had over 180 stitches. He couldn't feel the hair on his head. It was gone. It would take months to grow back to the length and beauty that it once was.

Every day the Emperor would visit asking him when he would be ready to return to work by his side. It was painful for him to speak. Anakin was gradually losing his identity. He found himself responding to his new name, the one he was baptized with upon becoming a Sith. It was just as well. It hurt too much to think of himself as Anakin. It didn't matter anymore. He was alone and he was ugly. He felt it. He didn't require a mirror to know this for sure. He truly believed this.

The medication he was given to regenerate his skin cells was working well…too well. With the treatment came excruciating pain. The medical staff wanted to limit any pain medication to his head injuries. Everyplace else on his body was filled with horrific pain. How could Obi-Wan leave him there on the edge of the lava pit?

When Obi-Wan left his former Padawan, fellow Jedi knight, Anakin hand gotten up and was determined to pursue Obi-Wan to settle the score. Obi-Wan had already turned to walk away. As he tried to pull at Obi-Wan, he tripped on a lava rock and rolled down the embankment dropping his lightsaber in the process. Obi-Wan watched in horror as Anakin's clothes began to ignite. By this time the Emperor's ship was in sight and landing. Obi-Wan knew he would have to leave this place. He picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. There was no time to do anything. He thought Anakin was dying. He had to make a choice. It tore at his heart to see Anakin this way. He had to return to the skiff to tend to Padmé. At least there was a chance to save her and the baby. He would soon find out that he would lose one more person he cared about but save a second. Even if he tried to save Anakin, the young knight, was too full of anger and hate to be reasoned with now. He would surely kill Obi-Wan were the fight to continue. It was not to be. It pained Obi-Wan to turn away from the person he once called a brother and a friend. He would go to sleep each night believing he had failed the young Jedi.

Obi-Wan escaped in time. The Imperial Shuttle had just landed and the hatch opened. A group of Clone troopers and the emperor hurried to where Anakin lay. It was just in time because the scalding hot sand on the bank was searing Anakin's clothes. His leather tunic shielded parts of his body from the burns but not by much. He was hurried into a medical capsule and loaded onto the shuttle.

Once at the rehab facility, the Emperor got into an argument with the medical team. He wanted Anakin up and about in 24 hours. The medical droids informed the Emperor that any hasty medical treatment could kill him or leave him irreparably damaged... They insisted the Emperor allow them to treat this patient with the necessary care to ensure a swift and effective recovery.

The Emperor backed off. He would have to wait. He was not pleased at all.

Anakin was treated with topical antibiotics three times a day over those first two months. Microscopic droids were injected into his body to 'excavate' and clear out any and all damaged lung and other damaged tissue housed in his vital organs. The cloned skin was grafted over his wounds. The healing process was proceeding rapidly. Anakin was able to feel again. His body hair started to regenerate. The scalp and facial hair would have to wait awhile.

During this time lying in bed he had time to dream. In a way it was a relief to sleep. It took his mind off the pain and the treatments. He had never felt so helpless in his life. But sometimes the dreams disturbed him he would bolt upright in the bed where he was quickly sedated by one of the round-the-clock attendants. The dreams were different. They were not about Padmé this time but the sounds of a baby's cry. The cries echoed but it wasn't the same sound. It was as if two babies were crying in his dreams.

Sometimes he would awaken in the middle of the night. The cries; they were becoming stronger. He decided for now he would keep this to himself. There was no one he could trust anymore. The Emperor had his own plans for him. All his friends were dead or had escaped the Jedi slaughter that was the Emperor's directive to execute Order Sixty-Six. He was sorry for all the wrong he had done. There was nothing Anakin could do about that now.

His release from the rehabilitation center was a great relief but it was also was a curse. He was beginning to get used to the place. He felt a sense of calm. He was left to his thoughts. It was now over. The Emperor needed him. He was well enough to be weaned off the medication but still required daily inhalation therapy. This is where the helmet and infamous black suit came into the picture. The Emperor, anxious to put Anakin/Darth Vader into action had a suit created for him. It was something that would sustain him but also instill fear into the crew and minions who dared cross the Empire. He didn't want his crew or enemies to see a pathetic, sickly Sith Lord. He didn't want another coughing, hacking General Grievous.

The new Dark Lord of the Sith was now seated at the Emperors' side. The first Death Start was under construction. Vader was at the helm and Governor Tarkin was there to help keep order and to rein Vader in should he get out of control. Vader was still a young man and he was dangerous. The Emperor could feel the anger in the young Sith.

There is a change of events, however when Anakin continues to feel a strange presence in the Force. Palpatine continues to discount it because he wants the Dark Lord to remain faithful to his cause. Vader continues to have these dreams.

A few months have passed since the accident that imprisoned him in the black suit. All remaining Jedi have since scattered into hiding across the galaxy.

He sends a messenger on a secret mission. He is able to scramble any transmission of his thoughts, therefore keeping his investigation from the Emperor's detection. The report he gets back is disturbing. He also realizes that the Emperor has lied to him. He has lied to his new apprentice for a long time.

Darth Vader meets with his secret investigator. "I want you to scan every planet in the galaxy.

"Report back to me on any child born in the last three months. Look for the name of Skywalker."

"Yes, My Lord."

Further investigation reveals that he has not only a son being raised on Tatooine, his home planet, but also a twin daughter living on Alderaan as the child of Bail Organa and his wife Breha. He is furious. He confronts the Emperor.

The emperor's response is that he did not wish to distract Vader from his duties. Vader blackmails him by threatening to sabotage the entire Death Star project. The Emperor relents.

Vader first plans to send troops in to take the children but is advised not to. He needs the sympathy of the courts. Instead, with the help from the Emperor, Vader puts together high profile advisors and attorneys to plead his case. Anakin hated the idea of asking the Emperor to help him. This man was to blame for him losing his children in the first place. He did not trust him.

Palpatine had his own reasons for helping Anakin. He thought the children would come to be useful to him in the next ten to fifteen years. Palpatine was a patient man. He would instruct Anakin to turn the children over to him when the time is right.

The process takes years before a petition is put forth before the judge. Meanwhile, Vader only gets glimpses of the children from a distance. The children are brought together for the first time. They are about six months old. He does everything in his power to resist going up and grabbing them. While this is going on, The Naberrie family gets visitation rights. It is now they are introduced as brother and sister. They also file a petition for custody and file a restraining order against Vader who they fault with the death of their daughter Padmé.

Owen and Beru Lars also retain counsel; however, they are at the biggest disadvantage because Luke is not a blood relative. They are also at a disadvantage because they have limited financial resources.

The petitions are bounced back and forth across the galaxy for the next two years. Vader's legal team is ruthless. They find loopholes in the adoption and fight the Organa family and Lars.

Vader eventually wins an important battle. He is permitted to see Leia in the same room. She is only two years old and fearful of his ominous presence. His attorneys convince Vader to come to these sessions without the mask. He would have to reveal his scars and hair that has not come in fully. Bail's wife refuses to let Vader hold her daughter. Leia is crying hysterically clinging to her adoptive mother. Vader is devastated. He storms out of the meeting.

The judge postpones the meeting until Leia is older. The attorneys, however, protest this and demand Vader gets a private audience with his daughter. They believe any more delays will impede any relationship the biological parent will need to form with his child.

Meanwhile, the case involving the Lars becomes easier as the case falls part for Vader's stepbrother Owen. The court finds that since no legal documents were filed with the courts for the adoption, Vader must have a chance to have his petition heard pleading that he was not told his children survived their mother in delivery. Vader receives limited visitation with Luke until the case can be sorted out on Tatooine. Obi-Wan, is devastated and apologizes to Beru and Lars. Vader is furious at his former friend who helped take his children.

Luke and Leia are now three years old.

Vader is dealt an emotional blow when his visitation is put on hold. He is only permitted to view the children from a two-way mirror. The children sense his presence, Luke, more so. He climbs on a chair in the playroom and touches the glass. Vader places his hand against his side of the glass.

"Father." Luke presses his small face against the glass and strokes it.

Beru breaks down and cries in Owen's arms. Owen is furious but, Beru suddenly ceases to sob and smiles at the little boy she carried in her arms each morning as she hung the wash and watered the plants. She sang lullabies to him. But now, this little boy pined father he could not yet see. She was willing to give him up. Owen was less charitable. He becomes angry. For Vader/Anakin, this exchange with his son is a breakthrough. He presses his hand against the glass and feels the warmth of his son's presence. He speaks to his son by way of the Force. A tear rolls down his scarred cheek.

"Luke."

After a week a social worker brings Luke to see Vader. Luke cries at first. After several minutes he calms down and walks over to Vader. Vader takes him in his arms. The judge grants Vader limited supervised visits in the chambers once a week. Shades of Anakin begin to return.

_To be continued… 'The Court Battle For Leia' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2 The Case Involving Leia

_Chapter 2_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Case Involving Leia'_

'_Goodnight, My Younglings'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The case involving Luke's sister Leia is wrought with difficulty. Bail Organa continues to fight the case. He vows to fight Vader. He approaches Vader before they enter the courtroom.

"You hear me now, Anakin. I'm not afraid of you! I knew your wife. Padmé was a beautiful person. She wouldn't want her daughter to go through this. You don't even know these children. They don't know you. To them, you're a scary man in a mask. Don't do this. Leave them in peace. You have no right to them. They're babies, just babies!"

"They are My children! You have no right to them! I did not give them to you! I'll get them back. You dare cross me? Do you?"

Vader's attorney's hold him back. Vader is furious. He is tempted to force-choke Bail but is held back. His attorney whispers to him

"Save it for another day. Stop now, Lord Vader before our efforts turn to dust! Listen to me! Get out before the judge throws out the case. Then we'll have nothing. You'll Have Nothing."

Vader pulls away and storms out. Bail Organa is urged to take his place on the bench outside the Judges' courtroom. Everyone is emotionally spent by this time. The case drags on with petition vs. petition.

After an hour the judge sees everyone.

"It is my finding that the minor children Luke and Leia are to be wards of the court. I find further, that, although the children were not legally adopted, they will remain in their designated households until a later hearing to determine other arrangements. Lord Vader is permitted limited visitation in my chambers. The children will be brought before me on a day to be determined by letter. Lord Vader, you are forbidden to visit the children on your own. You will not call them, you will not visit either household or school where these children live and play. Any deviation from this agreement will void any and all hearings and proceedings and custody will be remanded to the current guardians. Is that clear?"

As he is nudged by his head counsel. He is heartbroken.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Lord Vader, you are a smart and powerful man. I trust you will listen to your attorney and obey the law. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Honour"

"Your Honour, if it pleases the court, counsel would like to present a petition for a final custody hearing. Since Lord Vader is the biological father of Luke and Leia Skywalker, he should have every right afforded to him as a parent, furthermore, your Honour, counsel also files a motion that said offspring were deliberately hidden from Lord Vader after his devastating accident on Mustafar. He had no knowledge of their whereabouts and should not be penalized as a neglectful parent. My client would also like to prove to the court that he can provide a loving and safe home for his children."

"So noted. We will meet again for a new custody hearing and proof by Lord Vader that he can provide for his children in the manner to which they have become accustomed."

"Your Honour?"

"Yes, counselor?"

"The boy, Your Honour has been living under less than ideal conditions. His birth mother was a senator and was from a prominent family. Lord Vader can and will provide for him as he should have every amenity due him.

"I agree. Lord Vader. As part of the conditions set by the court, you are instructed to pay regular child support for Luke comparable to that of your daughter Leia. This account will be set up as a floating trust regardless of where Luke resides once custody is determined and finalized. Let's see if you are still serious about raising these two children as you claim. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Your Honour."

"We will reconvene one month from today. All parties are required to be present and state their cases. This court is adjourned."

The gavel comes down hard.

"Yes, Your Honour."

There is grumbling in the courtroom. Vader whispers to his attorneys and Bail Organa speaks to his attorneys. Bail is worried.

"What does this mean?"

"Lord Vader will need to match funds child for child, credit for credit."

"Does he have that kind of money? Should we be worried?"

"We will soon find out. It will mean nothing. He will still be required to pay back child support even if he does not have custody of his children. He may not even get to see them for years. If we run him through the system, he may just give up. He is just grand standing. He doesn't want those children. Mark my words."

_**A Month Later**_

Vader abides by the agreement set by the court. He continues to visit with Luke and Leia. Leia is still a bit wary of him. The Queen of Alderaan shelters her and exploits her fear of Vader. She shows Leia a holovid of Vader wearing the mask during a meeting with Governor Tarkin and Motti. No one knows how she got hold of this but the social worker advises the Queen not to do this. Vader has never revealed this side of himself to his children. A decision on Vader's custodial rights is postponed. Vader is furious.

Back at his attorney's office Vader expresses his frustrations. He paces nervously.

"Why do I feel as if I'm losing ground here? Are you all incompetent? Who do I have to kill around here to get my children back?"

"Lord Vader, these are very delicate proceedings "we" need to be patient."

"My children are turning four soon. I have never had them to myself. Always someone is watching us! I have never harmed them. Never."

"The judge sees that. These cases can take light years. I only ask that you be patient."

"Be honest with me. Do I have a chance at getting them back?"

"We are still combing through the legalities of the adoption. The judge has to rule on it. The Organa's are fighting tooth and nail but they don't have a leg to stand on. Obi-Wan brought Luke to the Lars family. We will take one child at a time. Luke will be easiest to get a judgment on. The other problem is the Naberrie family. They are still pushing a wrongful death suit against you.

"Padmé." He sighs heavily. He is exhausted and frustrated. "I loved her. I didn't kill her."

"It's all in perception and how sympathetic the judge is. She's an advocate for spousal rights. She doesn't look too kindly on domestic dispute cases. We've got to make you look pristine before this judge. You will have to display some humility and contrition; it will go far in your favor for this case. I think your combat injuries my help us but it's a stretch. They will want to subpoena Obi-Wan. That might be dangerous. Care to tell us what happened on Mustafar?"

"It was strictly between me and Obi-Wan. It had nothing to do with Padmé. Palpatine told me I went crazy when I discovered she had died. I thought she was alright."

"Don't talk anymore, Anakin. This will not help your case. Our best bet is to review the petitions and to throw out the claims from Organa and Lars. If we don't get everything we want, would you be willing to relinquish the custody of your children to the Naberrie family? At least they would be blood relatives."

"What about custody? What happened to that? I have nothing personally against Padmé's family but the children are all I have. I want my children."

"Alright. We'll go for full custody. It won't be easy. Are you prepared for a fight?"

"Always. Especially this one."

The case drones on. Vader gets visitation albeit strictly supervised and conditional. Accusations fly about Vader's finances and sources of income. The Dark Lord has devised some 'creative ways of generating income and lots of it from off-track Wampa wrangling to pod racing. None of it traceable.

Another year passes. Vader is becoming impatient. Palpatine is growing impatient with Vader.

Vader is permitted to attend a school performance where Leia is a fairy in the forest of Endor. After the performance she sees her 'parents' backstage and runs to them. Vader stands in the back, restraining himself from grabbing hold of her. He wants her love so badly it hurts. Suddenly she approaches him and thanks him for the flowers he left for her. She hands one of the flowers to him She hugs his legs then hurries back to Bail Organa and his wife. They look for a moment then leave with Leia.

Luke and Leia are now 4 years old. They have a play date together. This event starts to occur more frequently. Their teachers see them 'force' communicating with one another in school though galaxies away. Vader is asked to attend a parent-teacher's meeting. Vader refuses to make them stop. When the issue is brought before the judge, Vader's attorney sights their special bond and gifts with their father and says it would be detrimental to the children to stifle their powers. The judge agrees. Bail Organa is appalled and protests but he is overruled.

Unbeknownst to the judge, Luke has been force communicating with his father. Vader does not discourage it. It sometimes manifests itself while Luke is alone playing or at night while he is in his bed. It's a secret that the two share.

Luke's Force voice is soft and sweet. "Hello, Daddy."

Vader's Force voice. He is on the balcony."Hello, son. Aren't you in bed right now?"

"Yes. Where are you, Daddy?"

"At home. On the balcony."

"I can't see you, Daddy; Can I come to see you?"

"Some day soon, Luke."

"When?"

"When the Judge says you can."

"Don't you love us?"

"Of course I do. How are you, son?"

"I'm okay, Daddy. I miss you. I want to see you. Can Leia come too?"

"I want to see you and your sister too. Of course she can come."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Luke. It's late. Go to sleep."

Leia speaks to Luke. "Who are you talking to, Luke?"

"Daddy. You knew that. Want to say,'Hi?**'"**

"No.**"**

"Why? He won't hurt you."

"I'm afraid." Leia almost whimpers as she speaks to her brother.

"I can ask him to say, _'Hello' _to you."

"Dad? Want to say _'Hello'_ to Leia?"

Leia 'whispers' to her brother, "I'm afraid."

Her father begins to speak to her to put his daughter at ease. "Hello, Sweet pea."

"Hi, Daddy."

She giggles and curls up under her blankets

Luke interjects. " Leia's shy."

"It's ok. Listen, you both should be sleeping. That's enough for now."

"Okay, Dad."

"Goodnight, Luke." He hears a faint voice. It is Leia.

Luke speaks next. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Leia. I love you."

"What about me?"

"I love you too, Luke."

"I love you too, Dad."

Leia force voice not wanting to be left out, she speaks to her father in the most timid little voice.

"I love you too, Daddy." As the time passes, Leia sheds her timid shell and becomes more than any father can handle. For now, this is a moment her father will cherish for all his years.

Vader smiles and looks up to the Heavens. It is a crisp clear evening. There is a starlit night sky.

"Padmé, she spoke to me."

A few minutes later on Alderaan. The Queen enters Leia's room to check on her. She thought she heard her child's voice. Leia is sleeping soundly with a smile on her face.

There are several visits with the judge over a course of two years. The monthly three-day supervised visits with their father continue. These are soon increased to a week-long visit. Leia is still shy when approaching her father. She prefers to watch as Luke interacts with him.

The evenings of Force-talking continues. Visits to 'Ewokland' on Endor were a great success. A social worker is always close at hand. He didn't care for this arrangement at all. He was tempted to try to 'lose' the woman but decided it would not go over well with the judge. The judge is not yet convinced that Vader can manage two pre-schoolers even with all the increased visitation. He is still awkward with them and sometimes becomes frustrated and impatient. It breaks Vader's heart when he has to return them to their 'current' guardians. He refuses to acknowledge these people as parents to his children.

The judge visits privately with Luke and Leia again when are almost 5 and a half years old, then with each child separately. After an hour the children are sent out of the chambers to a private area in the courthouse with a social worker. They have visited Ewokland for the second time and both children wear their 'Ewok Ears' inside the judges' chambers.

The court reconvenes. Vader's attorney submits a petition and document showing due cause for full parental rights on behalf of Vader. The judge reviews the documents privately in her chambers. When she returns to the bench she makes a startling announcement:

"After reviewing this difficult case and considering all the parties involved, I have come to a decision. But let me say this. This case should never have been necessary had the children's situation been handled properly 5 years ago.

We have a father who has had his children spirited away from him as newborns with no chance to bond with them. We also have two loving families who have spent the last five and a half years caring for these extraordinary children, raising them as their own. Then we have devoted grandparents who want to have their grandchildren remember the great legacy of their dearly departed mother. It is not an easy case to decide."

The judge looks out at all concerned parties in the courtroom. She continues to speak.

The conditions of the adoption are in grave question. To decide upon oneself, albeit well-meaning is an affront to the surviving biological parent. The court believes Lord Vader was not given the opportunity to decide on the future of his children while he was infirmed. It is therefore, although heart wrenching to move these children around, they should be together as brother and sister. By this necessity, the court grants full custody of Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker Organa to their biological father, Anakin Skywalker…with conditions…"

There is a cry from Bail Organa's wife and the Naberrie family. The judge bangs her gavel and continues.

"The conditions are, and listen well, Mr. Skywalker. There must be a safe home filled with the necessary amenities for said children, secondly! Order Please! Mr. Skywalker, your children must be escorted to school and any and all extracurricular activities by their father unless appropriate arrangements can be made and approved by the court before-hand, furthermore…"

Shebangs the gavel again amid sobs and gasps. "You are to be visited by a court-appointed case worker at least twice a month and at the discretion of the Coruscant Office of Child Welfare. These visits will be unannounced, so heed my words, Mr. Skywalker, any break from these conditions and this case will be overturned as fast as it was decided.

Furthermore, you will be required to take anger management training classes at a time that does not conflict with your child's schooling or playtime. Luke Skywalker will begin his Jedi training as soon as you are able to procure a mentor for him. You will be required to be a stay-at-home parent for up to 6 months until the court decides other 'appropriate' arrangements can be made.

The droids C3PO and R2D2 will be returned to your custody as they are and have been with your daughter since birth. You will maintain them as an aid to both minor children. You will be required to refrain from working on the space station until said children reach their 18th birthdays. You will no longer refer to yourself as Darth Vader. If that Emperor has a problem with that, have him see me. I have a few choice words for him too.

You will permit visitation by all previous adopting parties until the court sees fit to terminate necessity of said visitation. The Naberrie family, maternal grandparents, aunts and cousins is therefore granted two weekends a month with said minors. These will be alternating weekends commencing Fridays at no later than 5:30p.m., and ending Sunday at 5:30 p.m. or until school begins which they will be returned to their father by Sunday noon but no later than 5:30 p.m. You are to arrange birthdays and holidays for said minors. You will be required to include the former adopted parents of both children until the court deems this practice unnecessary. This is not to mean, that these included parties are to coerce, influence or entice said children to return to the former households. And neither former guardian is to influence or try to enforce their parental methods of childrearing.

Once a smooth transition into the Skywalker household is established, Mr. Skywalker retains the right and authority to cease all visitations to parties not related by blood as he and the courts see fit. So, I want everyone to "play nice," not just the children. That is the decision of this court. All decisions are final and not open to appeal. This court session is adjourned. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Skywalker to the holding area to greet his children."

"All rise."

Bail Organa and the royal legal team comfort his distraught Queen. Owen and Beru are saddened. Both parties were instructed to prepare the children should the court rule in Vader's favor. The Naberrie family is not pleased with the over-all case but they are happy that they will see the children twice a month. Vader's attorney's congratulates him. He is in shock. He is still sitting for a moment to gather his thoughts. He thinks if he were to stand again his legs would turn to jelly and collapse under him.

"Congratulations Lord Vader, or as the court has instructed, 'Mr. Skywalker.'"

"Thank you. I appreciate your work. I apologize if I became unglued and impatient at times. I just wanted my children."

"You still have an uphill battle. You're on parental probation. Please contact us if you have any questions. We're here to help you make this transition."

"Thank you."

The second attorney shakes Anakin's hand. It feels good to hear the name Skywalker again. Anakin finally smiles.

"Good Luck Mr. Skywalker."

"Thank you."

Anakin's lead attorney speaks to him and pats him on the back. "Let's go see your children. Nervous?"

"I want them to like me."

"There's going to be an adjustment period. The judge knows that. It won't be pretty and it won't be easy. We're talking about kids here. I have three of my own. And, listen, you're going to have social workers clawing at the house. Keep your cool and take their advice. They're not visiting you to tear you apart. Just show them that you're a good father. Let's go."He smiles at Anakin and pats him on the back again.

As they head for the room, Anakin takes a deep breath. C3PO and R2D2 are with the children. They are playing. When Anakin walks in everyone grows quiet. Leia does not talk. Luke sits with Threepio. The social worker is there to allay any fears. Leia panics and starts to cry. She knew she might wind up going home with her father but the reality had not set in until this very moment. Anakin feels helpless but he refuses to feel guilty because he got his own children back.

The Social worker tries to calm Leia. "Leia, listen. All of your toys and clothes are in your new room. It's designed just as you wanted it. Your father said you could have it set up any way you want. You're allowed to change anything you want. Do you want to say 'Hello' to him now?"

"No."

The Social worker looks up at Anakin,** "**Say something to her."

"Leia, I want to get to know you. We've missed a lot of time together. I hope we can make it up. Isn't this what you wanted? I thought we had fun together all those times. I promise…"

"I don't have a mother anymore." She sobs. This makes Anakin shake. He is terrified right now.

He tries to console her but this is awkward for him. Luke takes her hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay, Leia, I'll take care of you." He looks up at his father and smiles.

They eventually arrive home on Coruscant. They are driven home by the social worker who helps get the children on their way. She eventually leaves and Anakin on his own.

The first task is getting the children settled in. Leia refuses to talk to her father. Anakin is intimidated by the children and lets C3PO help them instead. R2D2 chirps away, saying, _'Anakin has no fatherly instinct and is afraid of his children.' _

Although the children have separate rooms they feel better sleeping together. Anakin is about to make them sleep alone but Threepio tells him to let it go. The first night Leia cries herself to sleep.

Anakin must get used to having the children round the clock. He follows the list given to him by the social worker of activities to participate in with the children.

He listens to Threepio's advice and sleeps in the spare bed in Leia's room while Luke sleeps in Leia's bed to comfort her. First night jitters. Two preschool-aged children? If this didn't scare the Sith out of him, nothing would.

_To be continued… 'The Morning After Sith' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3 Hurdle: Day One

_Chapter 3_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Hurdle: Day One'_

'_The Morning After Sith'_

"_Ewoks, It's What's for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin doesn't get a good night's sleep in the small bed. He is tired and grumpy in the morning. The children are still there. He was worried about this part most of all.

Everyone survives the night.

He watches as the twins sleep like two kittens curled up close to one another. He starts to tip-toe to the door when he hears a small voice.

"Where are you going, Dad?"

It is Luke. He was hoping not to wake the twins but one is up now. Anakin stands in the door like a Wampa in headlights of an AT-AT.

"Uhmmm…I'm just stepping out for a moment."

"Are you coming back?"

"Uhm….yes…sure. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Ok…ok… why don't you go back to bed? I'll be back, I promise."

Anakin actually wanted to catch some sleep in his own bed before dawn. He scratches his head then turns to look for something. His notes from the social worker. He finds it on Leia's dresser. He scans the list. In bold underline he reads to himself.

'_Always Ask Luke If He Needs To Use the Refresher…Always'_

Anakin ponders for a moment. He looks down at his son

"Do you need to use the refresher?"

"No."

"Oh, ok. Go back to bed."

Anakin needs to use the refresher. But he decides to use the one down the hall instead of the one in the children's room. He doesn't want to wake them…again.

He is in the refresher. He had held his bladder for most of the night not wanting to leave the children. Now he was flowing like the Dune Sea. He is feeling so much better now…except he is being watched. He looks from the corner of his eye. Luke is standing beside him.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

"Well, make it snappy. Can you manage?"

Luke nods 'yes' as the pajama bottoms drop to the floor. The two of them stand over the bowl like a couple of fountain statues. Luke smile up at his father. Anakin smiles back until he realizes Luke is a bit 'off-target.'

"Whoa...whoa! Pay attention, you're off your mark there, little guy."

After they wash up, Anakin escorts his 'Mini-Me' back to the bedroom. Leia is still sleeping or so he believes. He is about to leave again when Luke calls him. Anakin is terrified. He was alone with two young children and they were beginning to ask him lots of tough questions.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Uhmm… why? You hungry already?"

"No. I just want to know."

"Uhm… food…we're having food. Go to sleep. Good boy."

After he closes the door Leia whispers to her brother.

"He doesn't have any food for us, Luke. He's going to starve us to death."

"No he won't he loves us. You'll see."

Anakin brings his list to Threepio.

"Threepio, What do we do about breakfast?"

"'We', Sir?"

"Well, yeah… I don't know what to do. They just asked me."

"They meaning your children, Sir? Well, Sir, I strongly advise you to start breakfast."

"I can't cook."

The Protocol droid looks at his old master for a moment.

"You have to help me, Threepio. I can't fail at this."

"Very well. Now here's a list of their favorite foods. Do we have any of it?"

"Yes, but I have no idea how to prepare it. Help me!"

"Sir, you're panicking. You need to calm down. It won't do you any good to let the children see you like this."

"You're right. You cook!"

"What?"

Threepio makes a big omelet. Anakin samples it.

"Well, Sir?"

"It's better than what I can do…which means, we're in _'hot sith.'_

Well, we still have cold cereal and fresh juice and blue milk.

When the children wake up, Anakin dresses them.

Luke slips on his shoes.

"Where are we going, Dad? Why can't we have breakfast here?"

"Because we're going on an adventure. Come on, let's go!"

He piles the youngsters into his speeder. Luke's eyes light up when he sees the infamous revolving Ewok in the distance.

"Leia! Ewok Village! We're going there for breakfast, Dad?"

"Cool, right?"

"Yes!"

Anakin sits in the kiddie restaurant as his two children consume their Youngling Happy Meals. He sips his hot jawa. He is exhausted. And it was just the morning. He still had two more meals to go. He had no ideal what to do.

His son looks up from playing with his new Ewok toy, a Deflector Shield generator. It was $3.99 credits with each Youngling purchase.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Can we stay for lunch too? There's an Ewok lunchbox! Can I have one?"

"Sure. Luke, you're a genius. Anything you like. How about you, Leia?"

"I want to go home."

"We'll go home soon."

"Not _'that'_ home."

Anakin knew exactly what she meant. He was going to have to get his act together. This was already a bad start. He was in big trouble.

_To be continued… 'Reconciliation'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reconciliation

_Chapter 4_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Reconciliation'_

'_The Stream Flows at Dawn'_

'_Bonding at the Beach'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The adjustment period seems like an eternity. Leia is combative and angry. Anakin is nervous. He is not used to being at home all day. He watches the droids interact with the children. Luke sits in his new room playing with his space racers and all of his new toys he got from their visit to Ewok Village.

Leia locks her door and only opens it for Luke or one of the droids. Anakin is suddenly made to feel like an outsider. The good part about the arrangement is that the children were given to him during school break. They have the entire summer to get to know him. Anakin was used to instilling fear in people. He was a fearless leader, a Dark Lord. These small children scared the begezzers out of him. This was going to be an interesting up-hill battle.

There are a few comic relief moments. Anakin and Luke wake up each morning at the same time and meet in the refresher for the pre-dawn _'draining of the pipes'. _As always, Luke_ 'misses' _his '_target' _and more often than not , Anakin winds up as the_ landing point; _the rest of the time it's the floor.

After quickly mopping up the floor, Anakin has a brief chat with his son.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You need to work on your aim if we're to continue meeting like this."

"Ok, Dad."

"Good boy."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"How come you never miss?"

"I have perfect aim. And great concentration."

"Yoda says I need to pay attention more too."

"Yoda is a wise Jedi Master. You listen to him."

"He's funny. He hit me with his gimer stick."

"What? He hit you?" Now Anakin almost 'misses'…almost.

"It didn't hurt."

"Tell Yoda I said I don't want him hitting you, no matter how much your concentration is off. I'll do the hitting around here. No, wait, I take that back. Don't tell the social worker I said that. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

The social worker visits after the first week. She makes an assessment then speaks to Anakin.

"How's it going?"

"They won't talk to me, especially Leia. What am I doing wrong?"

"They're being children. Talk to them, even if they don't answer back. They need to get used to you. You're already being a father."

"How? I'm afraid of my kids. I'm afraid of making a mistake."

"Then you're doing your job. What questions do you have?"

"What do I do about my daughter? She's been calling Alderaan. It hurts that she won't talk to me. And Luke, he's such a sweet boy. He asked me if I was ever going to make friends with Obi-Wan. I don't know what to tell him.

"Do you want to make amends with your old friend? You have to want to, not just because your son wants you to."

"I'm afraid of messing up."

"All parents mess up. Listen, next weekend they visit Naboo to see their grandparents. Take the free time that you have and think about how you want to mend fences with the people in your life who are important to you."

'_The First Weekend'_

The children visit Naboo. Anakin returns home. He does have a lot of free time now.

He is forbidden to visit the Imperial offices and his Lightsaber has been confiscated by the Coruscant Police Department until the children turn 18.

He has no friends. It is as if his life has not changed in some ways. Lando Calrissian has always been decent towards him. It was actually a working relationship, but he did feel that Lando actually admired him. He gets into his ship and takes a journey to the Outer Rim.

He searches out Obi-Wan on Tatooine. He finds the hut near the Dune Sea where his old friend and mentor has been living for the past 5 or 6 years. It seems as if no one is at home. He is ready to give up and return to his ship when he senses someone is near.

Obi-Wan stands on a rock piling watching as Anakin nervously stands at his door.

"Hello, Anakin."

Anakin turns to see his old friend. Obi-Wan has grown a bit older but he still looks great under that old cloak. His honey blonde hair is starting to reveal a few streaks of white.

"OhHello, Obi-Wan."

"Did you come to settle an old score?"

"No. This is for Luke. Anyway, I'm not permitted to use any weapons around the children, or during my probationary period." He is making a joke in his own monotone deadpan way. He manages a faint smile then looks into the eyes of his former master. "He calls you Ben, I hear."

"I have been watching over him. He's known me as Ben since he was baby. I wish you could have been the one to see him the day he was born."

"I was a bit under the weather at the time."

"I am truly sorry about that day, Anakin. How are you, my friend?"

"Much better, thanks.I miss you, old friend. There's so much I need to say, that I want to say."

"It has been awhile."

"It has. I'm trying to get my life back."

Obi-Wan smiles. He feels the pain and longing in Anakin's voice. He can feel his sincerity. Obi-Wan invites Anakin inside.

"Please, come inside. I hear young Luke has taken a liking to you. God bless the boy."

"He has?"

"He thinks you like him."

"Of course I like him. I'm his father."

"So, he finally got us to meet."

"Yes., he did." Anakin blushes. He thinks about how blind and stupid he had been all those years ago. Months of infirmary in the EmPalSuRecon gave him pause to re-think his life. "So, you have been training Luke to become a Jedi?"

"He will make a fine Jedi, indeed. He has a gift. The force is strong with him as it is with you, Anakin."

"I felt it."

"So, when will you see them again?"

"After the weekend."

"Then you have time to think about what to do with them."

"Yes. I never though raising children would be so difficult. I was wondering, Master, if you will continue his training. I can't, for obvious reasons. But I wouldn't want anyone but you to do it. I'm asking for Luke, not so much for myself. I have been wrong about you Obi-Wan. I know now that you were only trying to help me."

"Say no more. I will be happy to continue his training. Yoda adores him but he told me that this young one will be the death of him yet. Question! Questions!"

"I know. Whenever a feel a question coming I want to run and hide. I have so much to learn. I want to be a good father."

"I believe you will Anakin, be patient."

The two reunited friends sit in Obi-Wan's hut and reminisce about the old days but only the happier times. That was a short conversation. But they also talk about the droids and their former master Qui-Gon Jinn. They soon leave one another.

"Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you."

"Good-bye, Anakin. And may the Force be with you."

_End of the Weekend Visit_

Anakin returns to Naboo to retrieve the children. He does not go inside the Naberrie home. Holographs of a young Padmé line the walls. The children are escorted to the door to greet their father. They go quietly with Anakin. They can sense the tension between their grandparents and their father. It is a hostile feeling.

They return home. Anakin sits up with Luke to read him a bedtime story. Leia walks in several minutes later and curls up on the bed with her father and Luke. Leia asks him to read another story because the one he chooses is too scary. Anakin is exasperated but gives in to her request because this is the first time she actually speaks to him since arriving. The book she selected actually scared him! That _'Goldilocks and the Three Ewoks.'_ What sort of story was this for a small child? That demon-child home intruder! No example to set for an impressionable young child.

The social worker visits again the week the children are return from Naboo. She only stays for half an hour to inspect the home. She takes some notes then leaves. Everyone is puzzled but she leaves smiling.

"Goodbye, Mr. Skywalker. See you in a few weeks.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Goodbye, children."

"Goodbye."

Leia says nothing. She is angry. She was hoping the social worker would write a scathing review and rescue Leia and her brother from this den of sorrows.

_Summer Vacation _

Anakin takes the children on outings for some playtime and entertainment. He makes certain to bring the droids along since the children feel more comfortable with them around. He is still afraid of the twins, especially Leia. The social worker reminds him not to depend too much on the droids as a conduit to his children. Anakin is encouraged to attempt more interpersonal interaction with his children.

They go to the beach. Luke brings a bucket of shells to his father and sets it on Anakin's stomach. Anakin sits up in his beach chair and examines the "loot" with his son. Luke climbs on his father's lap.

"You have a lot of stuff here. Very nice collection, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

One shell starts 'moving.' A claw pokes out.

"Uhmm, Luke, you might want to put this one back in the water. It's got "someone" living in it.

"We can't keep it as a pet?"

"It needs a lot of water. Is that what you want? A pet?"

"Our cousin Ryoo has a pet voorpak. I was wondering if I could have one too."

"We can do that."

Anakin was never much of a "pet" person and was not exactly thrilled with the idea of having this creature scampering about the house. He wasn't even sure if Luke would be interested in it for long. He heard himself committing to Luke's request and knew he would regret it. Luckily for him, Luke would soon forget about the pet idea in a matter of days!

Meanwhile Leia takes a break from playing with some other girls her age she meets on the beach. She walks up to Anakin's beach chair and watches as Luke falls asleep on his father's chest. Anakin takes this opportunity to lather Luke's back and legs with more sunscreen. The big umbrella provides some shade but not enough in Anakin's opinion. He has two _'diminutive investments'_ to protect. He suddenly sees Leia and smiles up at her.

"Hi, Sweet pea."

"Hi."

"Want to join us?"

She lowers her head as if she is about to cry.

"No. There's no more room."

"Sure there is. There's always room for my best girl."

He slides over on the long beach chair and helps Leia up. She curls up beside him. He makes her put on her sunglasses. She obeys then soon falls asleep holding onto his right arm. It is a sweet moment. Anakin knew he had a long way to go to get back into Leia's good graces but he savored this special moment to bond with his daughter. He does not always know why he angers her so but he desperately wants to be an important part of her life. He kisses her soft brown hair as she falls asleep.

Passersby notice him and smile. The pail of shells is now beside the beach chair in the sand. The surviving "creature" climbs out and scampers back into the sea.

The rest of the summer is like an emotional rollercoaster in the Skywalker home. Anakin still has his "battles" with Leia. The tender moments are few but he is mindful to take advantage of them (Even if his shoulders become numb from two younglings resting on him).

_To be continued… 'Back to School Daze' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5 Back to School Daze

_Chapter 5_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Back to School Daze''_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The months have passed since Anakin left the courthouse with his children.

School Season

Before the summer ends Anakin goes to the school to register his children. It has been agreed that Anakin train the children in the ways of the Jedi and blend the schooling with conventional curriculum. The school is the best in the system. The Naberrie familie wanted the children to attend a stuffy boarding school on Naboo but Anakin did not want to be away from the children for long periods of time. He wanted to see his children at home each night at the dinner table no matter what was on the menu. He had to learn to cook fast or hire a maid. The judge said he had to do this on his own first. Was she out of her mind?

Lots of papers come in the mail but Anakin never sees them.

Anakin takes the children to their first day. It is a casual-dress orientation day. The go to their classrooms and meet their teachers and classmates. Luke and Leia are separated for the first time since moving in with their father.

Anakin doesn't spend time socializing with the other parents. He stands off to the side. He doesn't care to listen to boastful parents. To Anakin at least half the children are complete morons like their parents.

Besides, he knew that his children, no matter how "eccentric," could run rings around these other children on any given day.

Some of the parents recognize him by his sheer 'celebrity' working for the Empire, while others by his physical scars and rumored violence against his wife that caused her death. Everyone knew about his recent custody battle with the Organa and Lars family who cared for his children for most of their six years. These parents were stupid enough to forget that Anakin could read their minds. He knew he could get even but he chose to bide his time and choose a subtle way of enacting his revenge.

Leia is given papers to hand over to her father when she goes home.

Vader gets the children ready for the first full day of school.

Luke is in his room dawdling. He plays with the light saber. Anakin asks him to stop several times then finally takes it from the boy.

"Hand it over. Thank you. And where did you get that Game Pod?"

"Aunt Bunny."

"Who?"

"Aunt Bunny, my Godmother."

"Who's that?"

" Uncle Ben's wife."

"Uncle Ben…oh…Obi-Wan? He's not marr…never mind. Hand it over anyway."

Luke surrenders the computer game to his father. Leia wants to wear her harem costume to school.

"You're not wearing that to school."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Go change."

She screams and rants, He threatens her. She vows to tell the social worker.

"I'll tell the social worker you yelled." She storms back into her room to change. She sulks and goes to change her clothes. "I hate you! You're not fair!"

"I did not yell. Anyway, once she realizes what you were wearing she'll see differently. That is not appropriate school apparel. That school should have uniforms. This is ridiculous!"

Artoo makes a remark as he looks inside the waste receptacle

She returns to her father. They stare at one another

"Since I don't have a mother I guess you'll have to comb my hair."

Anakin had not banked on this. He is put to the challenge.

"Uh…oh…well. Have a seat. Let's see what we can do. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. You're supposed to know this stuff. What kind of parent are you?" She sighs. "This isn't fair." She starts to whimper.

"Alright. I'm sorry! I'm doing my best. Give me a chance. Okay? Who did your hair all the other times this past summer?"

"Oma when we go to Naboo and Artoo. Sometimes."

"Well, let's get Artoo in here."

"The social worker said you were supposed to do everything and if you don't do it I'm supposed to tell her you refused."

"I'm not 'refusing' I just don't know how to do this, Leia. Cut me a break here , ok?"

He tries to replicate her hairstyle. She complains when he twists her hair too tight

"Ooooww! Daddy, you're twisting my hair too tight!"

"I'm sorry."

He tries again. This is one of the few times in his life where he is actually nervous

"They're supposed to be round."

"Okay! There! All done."

She looks in the mirror. Leia whines because her braids are crooked. She walks out of the room. He tosses the hairbrush on the bed. Anakin sits alone and whispers in a frustrated tone.

"You're welcome."

Luke is still running around in his Batman pajamas. The droids want to help but try not to interfere. Anakin is about to blow a gasket. He gives Luke 5 minutes to change.

"Luke! I'm going to ask you one more time to get dressed. There will be consequences."

Artoo turns and chatters aside to Threepio. _"Look who's talking 'consequences!"_

"Shush, Artoo, not so loud."

The children are ready. They finally come out dressed. The children complain about the lunches he packs for them.

"What's this?"

Leia nudges Luke.

"It's horrible. We get lunch in school so don't worry. You don't have to eat it and risk getting poisoned."

"Dad wouldn't poison us."

"Just don't give him a reason. Besides, he's a horrible cook."

Anakin is in the next room. He steps out and confronts them.

"You know, I can hear you. Stop complaining. You should be grateful!"

"You're evil!"

He loses his temper and yells at them to get in the car.

"Get in the car! Now!" He points to the door

"Stop yelling. The more you yell the more I'll hate you!"

"Listen to me, young lady…"

Threepio taps Anakin on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, Master. Would you like any assistance from me or Artoo?"

He makes the droids stay at the house claiming he can handle the children on his own.

"No. Stay in the house. I can handle this on my own. They're just children. I can do this."

He turns to Luke and Leia. "What are you two waiting for? Get in the car!"

Leia follows him with her eyes. She squints at him in contempt.

He shakes his head bewildered.

The drive to school is does not get any better. He piles them into the car and drives them to school. The twins play air speeder tag.

"That is not an educational game."

"You don't know any games."

"I know one. How about_ 'Sit still and be quiet while I drive?'"_

Upon arrival at the school Leia starts ahead without him. Leia gets out of the speeder and tells her father she is supposed to go into the building alone.

"We're here. We can go in ourselves. You don't need to follow us. We won't cut class.

Anyway, this is a progressive school. We are independent beings. We can get to class on our own."

"Oh."

A gullible Anakin falls for this. Also, this is an easy "out" for him to avoid the stares and any contact with the teachers. Luke however doesn't allow the "escape" his father was hoping for. The little boy who yearned for the love of his father, gently but assuredly takes his father by the hand.

"Dad, you can walk me to my classroom if you like."

Anakin can't refuse at this point. "Point" being the operative word here; he realizes he desperately needs to score points so the courts and social workers will keep off his back. Luke waves to his sister. Leia waits until Anakin's head is turned then sticks out her tongue at Luke.

"Goodie two-shoes."

Luke takes his father by the hand again and allows Anakin to walk him to class. Luke kisses his dad and walks to his desk. He waves to his father. Anakin hesitantly waves back. He notices a child in the hall wearing what looks like a uniform but continues out the door.

Luke is sitting at his desk. The teacher notices what he is wearing. She speaks to Luke after class.

"Luke, may I see you for a moment?"

"Yes."

"Where is your uniform, Luke?"

"Uhm…I'm going to be a Jedi like my father."

"Not in my class you're not, young man. Who dressed you?"

Proudly he smiles up at her. "I did!"

The other children giggle.

"I see. Ok. Run along."

Later that morning the school calls. Anakin is summoned to the principal's office just a few hours after dropping off the twins. He had a bad feeling about this.

_To be continued… 'An 'F' for Father Vader' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Chapter 6 An 'F' for Father Vader

_Chapter 6_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_An 'F' for Father Vader'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin was in the middle of studying for his Anger management class when he gets the call from the school principal. He groans then leaves the house again to drive back to the school.

He arrives at the school and promptly gets lost once inside. A janitor droid directs him to the principal's office.

He immediately gets strange looks from the office staff. He was self conscious about the scar on his face which is why he wears his hair long. It wasn't that. It was that his children were the focus of the unrest that day. The principal is a stern but pleasant enough woman. The secretary directs him to her office.

"Mr. Skywalker, we need to discuss your children. We understand you were recently granted full custody of them."

"That is correct. Is there something wrong? No one would tell me on the phone. They said something happened to my children. Where are they? Are they alright?"

"They are fine, your daughter is fine. It says here that you did not escort your daughter to her class. This break in rules requires an immediate parent –teacher conference. The school also has a dress code, Mr. Skywalker. Did you read the registration documents and school rules in the brochure?"

"Well, Uh..No…should I have?"

"Mr. Skywalker, this is the first day of school and she is under 10 years of age. This is unacceptable."

"But she told me I didn't need to take her inside."

"You fell for that? Who's the adult? Lucky for you this is the first day and we caught it in time. Both your children were inappropriately dressed even for that. Luke explained to his teacher this morning that he was dressed appropriately because he's _'going to be a Jedi like his dad.'_"

"I never saw any papers concerning uniforms." Anakin whispers to himself, "I trusted her."

Then there is the matter of young Luke. One of the other students hit him.

"Is he alright? I felt him earlier but I didn't suspect."

"He's fine. It's just a bloody nose… He's in the infirmary. Your wife…"

"I'm a widower."

"Apparently some of the children have been saying some mean things. They told him you hurt his mother."

"But--- This is terrible! Who's doing this? Who said these things?"

"Kids hear things from their parents. Mr. Skywalker, I suggest you have a talk with your children."

"Who's going to talk to the kids who beat up my son?"

"We are handling that, Sir. Violence is not tolerated at this school. We take this incident very seriously."

"Well, I find that unacceptable."

"I promise you we will handle this to your satisfaction."

"I hope you do. My son is a sweet little boy. He never picks fights with anyone."

"Do you have help at home?"

"Two droids." He rubs his forehead.

"A nanny? A maid, a female relative perhaps? Someone who visits or lives at the house regularly"

"No, just me and the children."

"Mr. Skywalker, this is an unhealthy situation. You have two exceptionally gifted and precocious children. I'm wondering if this is the right environment for them. We are proud of our reputation here at Garm Bel Iblis Private School but we have very few Force-sensitive students. I do commend you for wanting to mainstream them and not segregate them to the Jedi Academy…"

"Are you saying my children aren't welcome here?"

"Not at all, Mr. Skywalker. As a matter of fact, we are impressed that you think so highly of us to enroll your children here. We want to give them the best education possible."

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"You have taken these children out of loving homes, and though you are their legal and biological relative, you have no experience caring for young children. I believe this is causing them to act out. You give me no choice but to submit my findings to the school board and to your social worker."

"No. Please. I'll do better. I promise. I'm learning. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"You'd better do something soon, Mr. Skywalker. You have a review coming up. We are required to file these papers with the court. There's no shame in asking for help. I could recommend…"

He cuts the meeting short. He is angry.

"I'll deal with the matter. Is that all?"

"For now. You may pick up Luke and Leia's uniforms in the registration office. Don't forget what I said..."

Anakin is embarrassed and furious. He knows Leia pulled out the authorization sheets from the school orientation folders for herself and Luke. He waits for the children in front of the school. He sees Luke first. He wanted to return to class after his visit to the infirmary. Anakin did not wish to embarrass his son by pulling him out of the class in front of the other students. Luke's right nostril is bloodied and packed with sterile gauze.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Where is your sister?"

She's over there with those other girls.

"Who are they?"

"Friends she made today. They're looking at the boys from the middle school across town.

"How do you know so much? Those boys are a bit old to hang with elementary school children, aren't they?"

"I think she likes that Han Solo guy. All the 4th grade girls have his poster because he's in the Junior varsity ship racing squad at his school on Corellia. He's like a celebrity. His cousin goes to our school."

"I don't like this. He must be at least 15 years old."

"He's 16"

"What?"

He starts to get out of the speeder. He feels a stroke coming on. 'What next?' He stands over the vehicle folding his arms across his chest. Leia sees him from the corner of her eye but ignores him. Anakin waits and stares. The group of young girls between 6 to 9 years of age sees him and whisper. Leia lets out a huff then heads for the speeder.

Anakin opens the door for her. She purposely walks to the other side and opens the other door. She proves to be just as obstinate as he is. She sulks in the back seat. He gets back into the car. He sees her from his rear view mirror.

"Your seat belt Leia. Leia, I won't start this car until ---"

She angrily fastens her seatbelt.

"If this is a battle of wills, young lady, you will soon lose."

"Whatever."

"Watch your mouth. You've gotten pretty vocal in the past month. Before I couldn't get a word out of you. Now you've got so much to say."

Luke whispers to his sister and pleads with her.

"Don't piss him off! Come on, Leia."

Anakin is in no mood to tip-toe around his children today. He's at the point where he doesn't care who hears him yelling at the children.

"Luke, be quiet, I'm speaking to your sister. Leia, don't you have something to give me?"

"No!"

"Don't Lie to Me!"

He reaches a gloved hand behind him to receive something from her. She sucks her teeth and finally pulls out a letter from her book bag. He takes it. You were supposed to give this to me yesterday.

"You're yelling again!" She starts to cry.

Anakin hits his fist on the steering wheel. The horn sounds just as Han Solo and some other boys cross the street in front of the car. Han and Biggs give Anakin the finger. They don't realize who he is at this point. They say something with a few expletives then continue walking. Luke giggles. Leia sinks in her seat. She is embarrassed by her father. _'Han yells out, 'Hey Dwad! Cut it with the horn!'_

Anakin finally drives off. The car is quiet for a moment. Leia turns to Luke.

"That kid hit you hard, didn't he?"

"I'm ok."

"Bigg's little brother said you were crying."

"Was not!"

"Bet you were!"

"Cut it out."

"Why didn't you slug him?"

Anakin has lost his patience.

"ENOUGH! Don't make me stop this car."

The children are suddenly quiet. Anakin continues to drive. He steers with one hand while resting his head on the other hand against the car door… Luke pulls out a new Game Pod given to him by his grandfather. The beeping noises irritate Anakin. He suddenly reaches back for Luke to give it to him. Luke surrenders it... Anakin can see Luke's disappointed face from the rear view mirror.

"I'm doing you a favor. It'll rot your brain. Trust me."

He force-tosses the Game Pod in the glove compartment.

Leia sees this and speaks up.

"You're so mean, Daddy!"

"What was that?"

She is determined to bait him. "You're mean! He was being quiet like you asked. It's boring in this car!"

"Leia—Leia---"

"I Hate You! You never let us have any fun! You're the worst father in the world! We don't even want to be here with you. We discussed it!" She cries for a moment then just sits silent.

Anakin continues to drive. He arrives at the house. He is boiling over with anger.

"Everyone out! Out of the car! – Go inside and start your homework."

"Can we have ice cream?"

"NO! In the house Now!"

They leave the house and go inside. Threepio opens the door to greet them He looks out and sees Anakin still in the car seated behind the wheel. He then looks at the children and closes the door.

"Well!" He says to the children being cheery. "So, how were you first official day of school?"

"It was fine until the _'creature' _picked us up."

"He just needs some time to adjust."

Luke looks out the window. His father has not moved from the vehicle.

"Why is he still in the car?"

"Who cares? He only wants us because he's our dad. He doesn't even love us."

"I think it's just difficult for him to express his emotions. He's only human after all."

Luke feels sad for his father.

"He's just sitting out there."

Threepio walks over to them."

"Now, don't tell your father but I'm giving you ice cream."

The children thank him and sit. R2D2 chirps away to Threepio. The Protocol droid looks up and watches as Anakin remains in the speeder.

"He'll be in soon." Aside to the children. "I'll give you a heads up when he gets out of that car. You two should move along upstairs and do your homework."

Luke continues to stare at the car from the window. He finishes his ice cream. He goes to Leia.

"Dad's crying."

"He should be! I hate him!"

"I don't. You think he's sad because Mom is gone?"

"He doesn't care about anyone. Not me, not you. He's just feeling sorry he has to take care of us. He's in real trouble now."

"But he's crying."

"I know."

Anakin buries his face in his hands and leans on the steering wheel. Suddenly he looks up. He turns his head and sees Luke watching him... He rolls down the window. H avoids looking at his son and stares directly ahead.

"What is it?"

"Don't cry, Dad. We don't hate you."

"I'm fine." There is a long silence. His son is still there. Crap. Now he has to have a conversation. "Want to sit with me?"

He starts to open the passenger side but Luke opens the driver side and climbs over his father but lands his foot in Anakin's lap. Anakin wants to cry even more now. He has pain and suffering!

"Oww..oww," He winches then releases a sigh as he tries to get hold of his emotions. He has not finished crying. He does not wish to appear weak in front of his son. Luke settles into the seat beside his father. Anakin pulls a tissue out of the glove compartment.

Luke looks over at his father.

"You are crying."

"Not anymore.—you've got ice cream on your cheek. You know…" He gently wipes Luke's face. "If you're going to have dessert behind my back, wipe the evidence away. I'll still know you disobeyed me but don't give everything away—okay?"

He playfully nudges Luke. Luke giggles.

"Yeah. Okay. "

"Part of being a good Jedi is not to show what you are trying to hide. "I'm not a good example of that anymore.."

"I love you anyway, Dad."

Anakin tries to reply but the words don't come. Luke is satisfied that the sentiment is mutual. Anakin changes the topic before he becomes emotional again. He already feels like an utter failure as a parent.

"Let's check that nose." He removes the gauze. "Ok. It's better. You're fine."

"I wasn't afraid of those kids, Dad."

"I know you weren't, Son." Silence again. He looks at Luke then nods his head in the direction of the glove compartment. "You want your Game Pod back?"

"No... I'd rather talk to you, Dad."

"Really?"

"Really."

After several minutes of 'bonding' in the car, they return to the house. Leia is doing her homework. She looks out the room. She sees her father and gives him a scowl then returns to her homework. Luke goes to his desk and starts his homework. Threepio helps him because it is almost dinnertime. After he is done with the children he goes to see Anakin.

"Master, I think you might score more points with the children, especially Leia, if you showed an interest in what she's working on. It usually helps to break the ice. Children do respond to this type of interaction."

"I don't think so, Threepio. She's very angry with me."

"She's afraid, Master. You're all she's got."

"She hates me for taking her from a home she's known all her life."

"You need to make her feel you haven't abandoned her, Sir. Kids are resilient beings—look at Luke. He's come through this ordeal quite nicely—He absolutely adores you."

"I don't know if I've done the right thing anymore. But they're my children."

Madame Padmé would have wanted you to have them, Sir. It would have made her feel proud that you chose them over everything else."

"Do you think I'll ever get this right?"

"There's no such thing as a 'Perfect Parent,' Master. I believe they're created to make mistakes…from time to time.

"Thank you, Threepio."

"I'm here to help, Master, Ani."

DINNERTIME –

Leia sits at the table pushing her food around the plate. Anakin is becoming annoyed. He starts to say something when C3PO interjects fearing Anakin will only cause his daughter to pull within herself and impede an already fragile relationship.

"Princess Leia, I was just telling your father that you were selected to be in the first pageant at your new school. What an impressive honor to bestow upon you on your first day of school."

"He doesn't care."

Threepio stands behind her as he looks across the table to get Anakin's attention, 'cueing him to make a response. Anakin finally catches on much to the chagrin of the nervous droid.

"Oh-Oh, yes! That's beautiful. I'm really proud of you. They're quite fortunate to have you, Leia."

R2D2 makes a cynical remark such as, _'Is that the best you can do?'_

"Threepio aside to Artoo "He's trying." Then he focuses on Luke. "…And Master Luke's nose is clearing up quite nicely."

Luke tilts his head to show everyone. Leia wrinkles he nose in disgust.

"Luke! Yuk!"

Luke smiles. Suddenly dead silence.

Threepio walks over to Leia.

"How is your dinner, Princess Leia?"

"I'm done."

Anakin is becoming annoyed with Leia and her behavior.

"You haven't started."

"I hate this food and I hate you too!"

After the children have washed and gone to bed, Anakin panics.

"We need to get a maid."

Threepio listens and responds

"But the judge said you had to do everything yourself."

"Not cook, she didn't. Not entirely. This is arrangement is bantha crap"

But I prepared the dinner, Sir.

Anakin and C3PO look at one another.

Anakin immediately places an order for a maid and housekeeper. The next day an older woman shows up to clean and prepare meals for the family. Luke and Leia are polite and obey her but she's not much in the way of conversation.

Anakin's discovery during his meeting with the principal that the children have uniforms makes Anakin more vigilant. He knows now that Leia removed this memo from the school semester prospectus. Artoo finds it in the trash. Anakin makes sure they wear their uniforms.

The drive to school the next morning is a quiet one. He escorts both children to their morning class. Leia is pouting but Anakin is determined to come out of this victorious. No precocious almost 6 year old is going to get over on him.

There's going to be some changes going on in the Skywalker house starting immediately.

_To be continued… 'A Girl Did That?'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7 A Girl Did that, Baby!

_Chapter 7_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_A Girl Did That, Baby!'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Anakin follows up on the assault on his son he learns something else. There were in fact 6 other children involved. The child who actually punched Luke in the nose turns out to be a girl.

The Head master and principal meet with Anakin and ask if he wants to press charges.

"Are you putting me on? Are you saying this kid is younger than Luke and a girl?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No."

"What would you like us to do?"

"Nothing. I never advocated punishing a girl. I'll have a talk with my son."

Anakin walks out. He is embarrassed that the school wanted him to sign papers to expel the student. He returns home to have a chat with Luke.

"Luke, let's have a chat, son."

"Sure, Dad."

"How's school?"

"Ok."

"Meet any nice kids?"

"Sure, lots."

"No more problems with those boys who hit you?"

"No."

"Do you remember the boy's name?"

"No."

A voice from outside Luke's door whispers in a taunting manner.

"I know 'her' name."

Anakin shouts back.

"Leia, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"Luke's a big baby. He got his butt kicked by a girl!"

"Leia, I'm warning you. Not another word."

"Can I bring my friends over to beat up Luke?"

"Leia, cut it out. And stay away from those older boys. I know they hang around your school. I'll tell the headmaster and have them banished."

Luke giggles.

"Ha-ha!"

Anakin looks at Luke.

"Don't laugh. I'm not through with you. Why didn't you duck when you felt that fist coming?"

"I forgot."

"Great. My son can't defend himself. What's Obi-Wan teaching you? You need to spend less time playing on the Game Pod and visits with the Merry 'Wives' of Obi-Wan.' I've got to find out what sort of operation he's got going on across town. What's Yoda teaching you these days?"

"He taught me how to lift rocks."

"Useless."

"So, what else do you want to talk about, Dad?"

"Nothing. How many Game Pods do you have anyway?"

"Ten."

"Ten? What the _'eff'_…oh sorry. I'm supposed to watch my language."

"I like it when you use those words. It makes me laugh."

"Why?"

"Because you make funny faces and you start pacing the floor."

Leia chimes in from behind the door.

"Like a maniac."

"Leia, I'm warning you."

"Can I have ice cream? I'll go away…"

"Fine." Leia finally leaves and asks the maid for ice cream. Luke, not wanting to be left out stares at his father. Anakin finally lets him go with a non verbal nod of the head. He finally finds something to say to Luke but it falls on deaf ears.

"Luke, I'm not done with you. We need to talk! You kids need to start listening to me. I'm the boss around here." He lies on the floor in the middle of Luke's room and rubs his head. "Padmé, what am I going to do?"

_To be continued… 'Visit from the Social Worker' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. Chapter 8 A Visit from the Social Worker

_Chapter 8_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Visit From the Social Worker'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The social worker arrives on the day the maid has a day off. Leia's hair is a mess. Luke is wearing his batman shirt under his school uniform. Anakin has no idea how to comb a child's hair properly. Leia cries that he is too rough with her. She grabs the comb and leaves the room. Breakfast is whatever Anakin puts together. She talks to Anakin privately.

"What's going on, Mr. Skywalker? The children have not been fed; Leia's hair is not combed. It's a rat's nest! Luke has been wearing that pajama shirt to school. And what happened to his nose?"

"I can explain the nose. A kid punched him on the first day of school. The principal informed me. I thought he was fine when it stopped bleeding but then the bruise appeared yesterday.

"You're not handling things well this week. Have you been checking their homework?"

"No…I thought…"

"Mr. Skywalker, this is unacceptable! What do you do all day?"

He is defensive.

"I pick up my children from school. I talk to them. What are you implying?"

"Who washes their clothes and prepares their meals?"

"I hired a maid. She's off today." He is annoyed by the questions but tries to keep calm.

"And who handles things?"

"The droids. Listen, I have no experience cooking or cleaning! I have to leave the maid here while I take those dumbass Anger Management classes! You think I like this arrangement? It's B.S.! What do you want from me?"

"A sign of effort, Mr. Skywalker! I don't like your attitude. You're going on report."

"But…wait! Nooo!"

"Good day, Mr. Skywalker."

It has been five months since the children have moved in with him. His world is falling apart all over again.

_Another Visit from Social Worker_

The eighth visit since he was granted custody and the second visit in five days since the last report, Anakin is at his end. All of his attempts to be a good father are foiled by his children or his inability to handle basic parenting tasks. The social worker hands him a report of warning.

He receives a letter from the court stating that he must show a profound improvement or the children will be removed. He is devastated.

Another Two Months Go By. There are good and bad moments. They celebrate their 6th birthday on Naboo with their grandparents. Anakin leaves gifts for them. Leia is defiant and refuses to open hers.

Back home on Coruscant. It has been three weeks since the birthday celebration at the Naberrie family retreat. One evening Leia waits until everyone is asleep. She goes into the hall closet and quietly opens the door. Off to the side is an unopened gift box. A tag on it reads:

"_To Daughter Leia,_

_Your mother would have wanted you to have this._

_Love Dad"_

Leia opens the box. It is a doll in traditional Naboo dress. Padmé had it when she was a girl and brought it with her when she left Naboo after her marriage to Anakin. When she removes it she could smell the floral-scented perfume that Padmé wore. Leia holds the doll and sniffs. It was a lovely smell. She recalled it on the monthly weekend visits to her grandparent's home when sleeping in her mother's childhood bedroom.

Somehow it was separated from Padmé's other personal effects when her parents arranged to have her things boxed up and removed from the condo on Coruscant. The shipment arrived on Naboo a week after her funeral. Her parents did not open any of the boxes for nearly two years.

The doll somehow wound up with Anakin's personal effects. Obi-Wan had Anakin's belongings stored in a secret warehouse facility.

When word got out that Anakin was alive and petitioning for his children's return, Obi-Wan gave secret instructions to have the items returned. Four crates arrive at Anakin's new house. There was no return address and no note. He somehow knew who sent them. One rainy afternoon, alone in the big new and very empty house, Anakin decided to unpack the boxes. The doll was the last box he had opened. He sat outside on the terrace and cried holding the box in his arms.

The next day he decided he was going to do everything possible to get back his children. He began work on their rooms. The doll was placed in the closet on a shelf.

That was then.

It is morning. Anakin checks in on the children. Luke is deep in his dreams. His mouth open and drooling on the pillow. He then quietly looks in on Leia. She too was deep in her dreams holding onto the doll. Anakin smiles, and then goes to the balcony. He looks up at the pre-dawn Coruscant sky.

"Padmé, I think we're going to be alright."

And things were alright…for a time…

A month later. Seven months total have passed now. He has a nasty encounter with Leia. Leia has found an article of jewelry that belonged to Padmé. Her father's room has always been off-limits to the children. Leia's curiosity only grew knowing this was the one place, other than his study, where the children were never permitted access. She takes it from Anakin's room. When Anakin discovers it is missing, he searches the house. Frantic, he heads for Leia's room and tears it apart. Leia is crying. Anakin is angry.

"Don't lie to me! You took it out of spite! That pin belonged to your mother! Where is it!"

Leia is just as angry and defiant.

"I don't have it. I hate you! I hate you! If you blame me again I'll tell the social worker you choked me! I'll do it!"

The social worker is summoned to the house. She is about to remove the children. Anakin is devastated. He is in his study crying. He regrets going on his rampage and frightening the children. He had lost control.

"Listen, Mr. Skywalker, you cannot argue with a child. It's not as if you're dealing with one of your storm troopers."

Anakin's breathing is labored. He is overwhelmed and anxious. He covers his face then runs his hands through his hair. He can feel the healed lumpy scar on his scalp then suddenly he lowers his head and realizes why he is still alive.

The children are in the judge's chambers the following morning after spending the night in the custody of child services. Luke and Leia are alone in a conference room waiting for the social worker to return. The droids are with them. Luke is upset

"Leia, I don't want to leave our home. Dad is so sad all the time without us. I'm happy there. Don't you love him just a little?"

"It's better if we were gone, Luke. You saw how angry he was the other day. He would kill us in our beds."

"Leia, don't say that."

Anakin is called into court for an emergency hearing. The judge is weary herself seeing this family in her chambers so often. She rubs her temples then addresses him.

"Anakin Skywalker, you have placed me in the difficult position of removing the children from your care. You trashed your daughter's room? Why?"

"I know it was wrong. I was beside myself with anger, your Honour."

"Those anger management classes aren't working I see…" She sighs heavily. She hates breaking up families, especially where there are so few remaining relatives."

The children's attorney asks permission to speakafter her assistant whispers in her ear

"Your Honour, may I speak to you in private?"

"One moment, alright, all counsel, approach the bench."

The judge holds a 20 minute recess to listen to new evidence. The children's attorney and the judge meet with the social worker. Anakin's attorney follows them into the judge's chambers.

Anakin's attorney addresses the judge. "My client cannot go through this again. He's trying. He can't effectively parent if his efforts are sabotaged."

The child's attorney responds. She is not without compassion for Anakin and his situation but she maintains her full concern for the children. "We're talking about innocent young children here."

Anakin's attorney speaks up.

"These are not exactly your 'average children,' your honour."

They return to the room where Anakin is and speak to him. His lawyer makes a deal with the Judge. An hour later the children are brought into the room. Anakin looks at Leia. She has been crying. She walks over to him. She holds out her hand and places a silk pouch into his hand. He already knows what it is. He closes his hand around it. He is soft spoken all of a sudden but full of hurt and grief.

"Leia, why? Why would you do such a thing? All you had to do was be honest with me."

"Because you love her! You love her more than you love us and we're alive, Daddy. We're still alive! Why won't you love us the way you love Mummy? I thought if I took it, you would start to like us better. Luke didn't know I took it. Don't punish him too."

"No one is going to be punished. But I do love you; with all my heart. I love you because she left you for me. You're all I have. I always wanted you. I searched for you for years. I felt you. I felt Luke but I couldn't find you. Daddy was very sad and angry before he found you. I hope you will come to love me the way I have always loved you. I have always loved you Leia. I know I'm not the best at being a father to you. I am trying. I still have much to learn. I'm impatient and I lose my temper to quickly I hope you and Luke will teach me. I need your help."

"Luke, I'm sorry."

Luke is crying.

"I want to go home, Dad."

Anakin reaches out to the children. They run into his arms. Anakin and his children are crying. The social worker even sheds a tear.

The judge nods her approval to let Anakin take the children back home with him.

Anakin, looking over at the judge, "Thank you..." He speaks to the children Why don't you wait for me outside? I need to speak to the judge for a few minutes."

Leia is choking back tears. "Ok. Come on, Luke."

While the children wait outside the conference room Anakin says something to the judge he was too arrogant and ashamed to say before.

"Your Honour, I know I am a stubborn man. I have been too proud in the past to ask this of anyone…"

"What is it, Mr. Skywalker?"

"I truly want to be a good and loving father to my children. It's just that…"He finally confesses.

"I thought I could do this. I still want to do this. I need help. I am not good at getting my children prepared for school or nurturing them. I know I should be but I'm doing something wrong. If I had someone to show me…I know I could be a better parent."

"We are here to help you, Mr. Skywalker. You should never be ashamed to ask for help. We could arrange to send someone to the house to meet with the children and you. If you like the person we select, we will arrange a meeting and you could have someone by the end of next week. This does not mean that you allow your parental obligations fall by the wayside. You will be required to give your children your full attention and care. The child care specialist will be just that. You will not be allowed use this person as a replacement for yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Good. Does counsel have any questions?"

The child advocate and Anakin's attorney respond in unison,"No, Your Honour."

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Mr. Skywalker, we will send two or three candidates to the house within the next 30 days. I'll have to round up more next few weeks until we can find a good match. Let's see if we can get you and your family back on track.

"Thank you, your Honour."

"Mr. Skywalker, I must say that I am impressed that you have made some inroad to bond with your children. They seem more inclined to stay with you now than ever. I see a lot of you in Leia and I'm sure this won't be the last time you'll have these parent-child confrontations. Good luck.

The session ends. Anakin goes to greet his children.

The first night back at home is quiet. Leia's room has since been repaired; good as new. Anakin places the gem of Endor on her treasure box on the dresser with a note:

_Leia,_

_I was holding this for you. I think now is the time for you to have it._

_Please don't ever think I don't love you. I will always love you,_

_Your father_

_To be continued… 'Closure' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Chapter 9 Closure

_Chapter 9_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Closure'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After their big father-daughter falling out episode, Anakin feels he is losing his only daughter. It seems they fight at every opportunity, whether it's the menu for the week or their daily ride to school together, the two cannot seem to get along. During the visit with the Judge Anakin makes another request in private. Once the children are home he has a chat with Leia and then Luke. Everyone goes to bed early. It has been an emotionally draining day.

_The Following Morning._

"Luke, I'm going to take Leia on a trip."

"Why can't I go?"

"We discussed this yesterday. It's something that only she can do. I'm not making her happy. I need to do that before we can become a family again."

"Why?"

"She needs to feel safe."

"But you protect us."

"Somehow, it's not enough."

"She's leaving us, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Will she come back?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you make her stay? Yell at her. You're good at that."

"I'm afraid that won't work anymore, son."

Luke sees Leia standing in the doorway. She is dressed for travel.

"Leia, don't go to Alderaan. Please. Stay."

Anakin hugs his son and kisses him on his head.

"Mrs. Clara will take care of you until I come back."

Luke holds back tears. He does not want his father to see him cry.

Anakin is carrying Leia's suitcase. It is a small one that she could easily handle. Luke surmises that it is for the first night then all of her belongings will be shipped back to Alderaan.

Anakin looks down at his young daughter.

"Leia, are you ready?'

"Yes."

"Let's go. We shouldn't be late."

"Ok." She turns to Luke and hugs him. Mrs. Clara looks down at the little boy. The tears finally come. Leia leaves with her father.

Leia sits in the ship and plays with one of the many Game Pods belonging to Luke. This one was given to him by his _'Aunt Ginger.'_ Luke was always receiving gifts from these women during his visits with Obi-Wan. It seems they all shop at the same gift store. There was one few doors down from where the women worked. There were lots of gift items in the store but not many age-appropriate for a Youngling. The Game Pod seems always to be the best choice.

The trip to Alderaan was not long at all. Anakin lands the ship. He makes an effort to hold back tears. It is breaking his heart to do this. He did not want the twins split up. They were being divided up like a pera pie. He's wondering if she has it in her to love him just a little. Enough to stay. It is fruitless to fight it. He loves her however; enough to do whatever makes her happy.

"Leia, time to leave the ship. They're waiting for you."

"Ok." She looks out the window of the ship. She sees the familiar skyline. It looks strange somehow. It's only been a few months since she had last seen it. Slowly walks behind her father and disembarks. They walk to the end of the landing bay about 150 feet from the house. Anakin holds onto Leia's hand. Bail Organa and his wife Breha were anxiously waiting on the landing platform.

When they get their first glimpse of Leia, they are elated. The little girl had grown drastically over the past few months. She was losing the toddler chubbiness and was looking more like a little schoolgirl. Leia is wearing a pretty pink gingham dress and pink ribbons adorn those ridiculous hair buns she loves so much. Anakin was getting better with the hair. Not great but better. He decided not to have the maid do it. If this were to be the last time with his daughter, he wanted to perform this last task.

Bail holds out his arms to greet her. Anakin is hurt that she doesn't even stop to kiss him goodbye. She lets go of her father's hand and runs to Bail. Anakin watches as Leia drops her small pink suitcase and leaps into Bail's arms. Anakin looks down at the ground. He kicks a pebble around. A tear falls from his eye. Bail looks back at Anakin. Breha takes Leia's hand. Bail calls Anakin as the Dark Lord is about to turn to return to his ship.

"Anakin, wait!"

He catches up with Anakin who finally stops. He knows he will not get to the ship in time to avoid a conversation. He turns to Bail who is almost out of breath.

"No bad feelings?"

"You just take care of her. She's still my daughter."

"I promise. We'll send someone for her things."

"No need to. I got it."

"Thanks again. My wife thanks you."

"Yeah. I've got to go. I still have a son. I better get home to him before he winds up back on Tatooine."

Anakin leaves for his ship. Bail stands on the landing path for a moment then returns to his family. He grabs Leia's suitcase that is still on the ground. They disappear inside the house.

Anakin feels dejected. He lumbers up the platform and boards the ship. He sees the Game Pod in the car seat. He had the two seats installed for the children. He picks it up the Game Pod then sticks it in his pocket.

He goes to the controls and sits in the pilots' seat. Suddenly he bursts into tears, his head is on the control panel. Some time passes. He doesn't know how long he has been sitting there.

There is a rattling noise on the windshield of the cockpit. He sees what looks like a pebble hitting the windshield. There are several more. He is under attack! Alderaan has always been a peaceful world. It must have been a Meteor rock or something.

He has no lightsaber anymore. He finds a childs'plasma ball bat in the corner of the ship. He is ready for battle. Suddenly he hears a voice. He goes to the ship's hatch and opens it.

"What are you doing in there? It's hot out here! Didn't you hear me throwing pebbles?"

"Wha-?"

"Did I stutter? Lower the platform so I can come on board. You don't want the social worker to hear that you left me on a hot landing pad do you?"

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm trying to go home! You're not the brightest lightsaber in the box are you? Hurry up."

Anakin lowers the ramp. He immediately runs down and grabs his daughter lifting her in his arms. He smothers her with kisses and holds her close.

"I love you, Leia."

"I love you too, Dad. Dad, Dad?"

"What is it, Pumpkin?"

"You're hugging me too tight."

"Oh! Sorry, sweet pea. Did you run away? What happened? Why are you here?"

"I thought you wanted me!"

"I do. I do. Do the Organa's know you're gone?"

"Yes. Of course they know. I told them I was leaving with you."

"What did they say?"

"I told them _'He's my dad. I know he's not perfect but he loves me and I need to take care of him.'_ I figure, if you were good enough for mom to put up with then you're good enough for me. They said they understood."

As they chat, Anakin carries her inside the ship. He tells her she could have cracked the windshield of his ship with the pebble tossing. She counters that the glass can withstand an impact of 3 tons per square inch and his argument is a bunch of bantha fodder. He places her suitcase on the floor then lets her down.

"So, you missed me?"

"You're my dad. Of course I missed you. But lets get something straight, you're no picnic to be around. This isn't going to be easy for either of us. You're an emotional mess. You've got to get your act together. Besides, you duped me."

"What? Where did you get such language?"

"Doesn't matter. You gave me an empty suitcase. Filled with tissue! Not even a spare set of underwear. But I know why you did it. I know you really love me."

Anakin shrugs and smiles.

"The Organa's must be crazy if they think I'm going to give up my little girl that easily."

"I think they realize that now."

"So, shall we leave this place?"

"Definitely."

"You need to use the refresher before we take off?"

"Gee, Daddy, I'm not Luke! I went before I left the house. I had to visit my old room."

"Oh. You miss it?"

"A little but I'm ok. I like my new room on Coruscant. I have Luke next door and I have you. We're getting help right? The judge said we needed to get help soon."

"We'll get help soon. I promise."

"Ok. I'm tired. Can I take a nap?"

"Of course you can, Sweet pea."

He gets her settled in one of the sleeping bays. He returns to the cockpit and starts the ship. Coordinates: Core Worlds, Deep Core. Destination:

_Coruscant, 620 Faleen Hyper Drive, A. Skywalker & Family Residence_

They arrive home that evening. Luke is sound asleep in his room. Anakin carries a sleepy Leia to her bedroom. He removes her shoes and slips her under the blankets. He places the suitcase on the floor. Something inside the suitcase shifts. He unzips the suitcase. He finds a small wooden box.

It looks like something he has seen before but a long time ago when he was 19 years old.

A sleepy Leia lifts her head from the pillow and rubs her eyes.

"What are you doing, Daddy?"

"Oh, Leia, I thought you were asleep."

"The box is mine."

"It's ok. You can have it. Where did you find it? It looks familiar."

She yawns then answers him in a travel-weary voice. "I found it in a storeroom on Naboo at Opa's and Oma's house. I took it to Alderaan with me. I had to get it back. It's very… important." She is quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Who told you it was important?"

"Guy did." She is almost speaking in a whisper.

"Who's Guy?"

"A nice man. He's very funny…he knows you." Her eyes are closing.

"That's strange…I don't know anyone by the name of Guy."

She is almost asleep as if talking in her dreams.

"Guy Engine…" She is asleep.

Anakin opens the box. It _is _something important. It was a gift to Padmé…It is still intact. It is his Padawan braid. He quietly closes the box and places it on the night table next to Leia's bed. He turns off the light leaves her room and closes the door.

The following two days are still a bit disjointed but the children are getting used to Anakin's chaotic parenting. It almost becomes a game. The rides to and from school each day are the most challenging. But Luke and Leia are happier.

_To be continued… 'The Interview: Help Needed' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. Chapter 10 Interview Marathon

_Chapter 10_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Interview: Help Needed'_

'_First Victim'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin examines resumes for the next few weeks. He hands submits to the judge the resumes of candidates he would like to interview. The judge warns him not to take too much time or to be too picky. This is true. He is running out of time. Two candidates have already turned down the job.

A month later the first candidate arrives. Anakin interviews her. She is stodgy but efficient matronly woman in her late fifties. Leia and Luke eavesdrop on the interview outside Anakin's study.

Anakin knows they are listening and discreetly uses the force to shake the door knocking the children to the floor. They giggle and make faces. Anakin then opens the door and summons the children to meet the woman. She is a petite woman with a stern face but pleasant-sounding enough. Luke and Leia smile their best angelic smiles as they shake the woman's hand.

"Mrs. Kile Ranth, I would like you to meet my lovely children, Leia and Luke. They have a penchant for mischief but they are basically good children. Children, this is Mrs. Ranth. Would you like to show her your rooms and play area?

"Such beautiful children. Hello, Leia, Hello, Luke."

Leia shakes her hand and curtsies, "Hi."

Luke smiles up at the woman. "Hello."

"I'm excited to see your rooms."

She runs her gloved hand through Luke's blond hair. He wrinkles his nose.

The children give her a tour but she seems to look as if she has plans to change everything. It is almost as if she is inspecting the household. Luke and Leia are courteous but as the woman leaves the house they make humourous scowls almost making Anakin laugh. Of course he does not let them see him do this. After she is clearly gone, Anakin looks at his children to get an assessment.

"Well? What did you think?"

Luke whines to his father. "She kept telling me she was going to cut my hair."

"She wanted to change my bedroom! I like my new bedroom! Please don't hire her, Dad!"

"But she cooks! She can clean. I suck at housekeeping. You said so yourselves. She's a child expert. She's been at it for over thirty years."

Leia looks at her father.

"Maybe it's time for her to retire."

Luke is a bit more diplomatic.

"If you keep practicing, in a few years you can become a child expert too, Dad!"

"Maybe you'll learn to cook too!"

"Now that's just desperate. You know you hate my cooking!"

Leia nods her head in agreement, "Oh yeah! Your cooking sucks!"

"Hey! Language!"

"But you said it!"

"I'm your father. I'm allowed. I've got stress, remember? So, what do you think?"

"Who's next on the list?"

She says it with such disgust and haughty disdain, Anakin almost loses it and lets out a laugh. He immediately purses his lips to keep from laughing.

"They will send another person tomorrow. The Judge didn't give me a name. I think they're running out of people."

"But you could use the force to find out…."

"That would be cheating! We Skywalkers' don't cheat."

"Ugh! So we have to wait? Oh, Dad, this is sheer misery." Leia pretends to faint and is sprawled on the floor. Anakin refuses to indulge his 'drama queen' daughter and steps over her as she remains crumpled on the floor."

"Get over it. One more day won't kill you. It'll be exciting not to know. Get up, drama Princess."

"If the next person is worse then we have to take Mrs. Ranth?"

"We have to take what the judge gives us. You two aren't exactly a door prize at times. We don't have a lot of time to goof around on this. Your dad doesn't want to piss off the judge. She's doing us a favor. I can't mess up this time."

Luke leans against the sofa, "If you mess up, will we be in court again?"

"Possibly, but let's not think about that yet. You want me to do the proper thing, right?"

Leia thinks for a moment.

"Yes. I guess. Could we listen in when the next lady victim arrives?"

"It's not right. A Jedi does not eavesdrop… unnecessarily."

Luke asks very innocently. "When will it be necessary?"

"When I say so. Now go. You have homework to do. Don't make me come after you!"

The children giggle and run off. They are used to his dry humor by now, even when he is half serious they are somewhat amused by him. They know deep down inside he has a soft spot in his heart for them.

_The Next Day – Candidate/Victim #2_

Luke and Leia are in a hurry to get home from school. Instead of waiting for their father to pick them up, they take the school bus. They lie to the teacher and tell her their father sprained his ankle so the bus will be 'ok.' Anakin predicts they have done this and does not go to pick them up. The school calls. He tells them it is alright and the droids will greet them at the door. They barrel through the door when they arrive home. C3PO tells them to be quiet.

"Children! Mind your manners! What happened to decorum?"

Luke turns "Who's that?" He looks around for _'decorum'_

"It's proper ettiqu---Don't worry….go do your homework…" Aside, he whispers. "Your father is in a meeting."

"Victim number 2?"

They grin mischievously at one another' They follow Threepio to the kitchen. The maid is off today.

"I bet this one is worse than yesterday." She mugs a wide-eyed look to her brother using a foreboding voice. "Luke, we're doomed." They giggle.

Luke sees something on the counter.

"What's she like, Threepio?... Ooooh! Cookies!"

"They are for dessert…but if you must…"

They eat the cookies.

"You children really must learn to listen."

Leia sits at the kitchen table.

"We can't do that; we're our father's children. It's not in us. So, is she an old cow? Tell us the truth, C3PO. How bad is she?"

Luke examines his half-eaten cookie. "These cookies are great! Some of them even have pictures on them! Wow!"

"They all have pictures on them. You're looking at them backwards." He takes the tray away.

Leia pleads with Threepio to fill them in on the '_candidates_.' "Tell us, please? Is she as bad as the lady we met yesterday?"

"Well… It's difficult to say… I'm not good at judging such matters…besides, your father told me not to tell you anything. He did not appreciate your behaviour yesterday."

"She must be horrible, Luke…Let's go!" The children's eyes light up and they rush to _'investigate.'_

"Children! Nooo… your father said you are not to eavesdrop again! Princess Leia! Master Luke! Come back here immediately! Your father warned you. Oh, Dear."

Artoo is chirping away._"Little demons. No child care worker can handle these two."_

"You may be right, Artoo but they don't have time. They need help soon."

_To be continued… 'Are You An Angel?' _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Chapter 11 Interview with the Sith

_Chapter 11_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Interview with the Sith Empire'_

'_Fear of the Big Door'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Before the children arrived home, earlier than expected, Anakin was waiting for the next interviewee. So far, Mrs. Ranth was the most qualified. She had years of experience with Force-sensitive children, and she could cook! That would keep Leia quiet for awhile.

The other candidates were also experienced and came highly recommended but they seemed cold and too business-like. He knew his children would be a challenge to care for but he did not want a humorless martinet.

He combed through the stack of resumes. By the time he got through the ones that the court had sent, the candidates were already assigned to other homes. The others heard about the Skywalker children and withdrew their applications.

All he had left was a former nanny for a high-ranking official from Naboo and a graduate from Coruscant University. Anakin was getting a headache. He thought his life was toast. He had better call the judge and request Mrs. Ranth right away. He still had to interview the next candidate or else he would be in deep lava with Judge _'No Nonsense.'_

The children were still in school. Good, no interruptions. He was curious about the next candidate, He was sensing something. It wasn't a bad feeling but unsettling nonetheless.

The doorbell rings. He is anxious.

Threepio is about to answer the door. Anakin tells him to wait.

"Threepio, don't get the door. I'll answer it.'

'Yes, Master Ani."

But try as he might, he could not bring himself to open the door. He was frozen in place. A lump forms in his throat. The bell rings again. Artoo begins chirping with a series of beeps. Threepio looks over at the astromech droid.

"I know she's waiting but the master wants to do it himself…Yes, I know he's taking forever…Yes, I know Artoo. He had better hop-to if he is to get this thing settled."

Threepio turns to his master. "Master Ani, if you wait too long, she may leave. Your decision could affect everything having to do with your children…if you are to keep them…Please, Sir."

"You do it, Threepio. I'll be in my office…wait until I close my door."

Anakin hurries back inside the 'security' of his office.

Threepio waits until his master closes the door as instructed. The droid shakes his head in sheer worry.

"Master is so neurotic. Thank the 'maker' I'm here to hold things together." He peeps through the viewer. He opens the door only slightly and tilts his golden head.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Hello? I'm here to see …" She looks at a sheet of paper then continues. "…Lord Vader or Anakin Skywalker."

"And who are you?"

While this is going on, Anakin is cowering behind the door of his study. He 'listens' rolling his eyes as Threepio takes forever to let the woman inside. Anakin almost musters the courage to storm out and answer the door himself…almost.

Threepio rattles through a series of questions. Anakin is seething. "And your name is again?"

"My name is Isabel…Nor. I have an interview…am I at the right house?"

Suddenly the door swings open abruptly. Anakin uses the Force to kick his golden 'security screener' in the _'rear axis'._

"Oh, Yes! The master has been waiting patiently for you."

"Am I late?" She looks at her watch. I thought my appointment was for 2 o'clock."

"Oh, well, it is…Please, come in. I am Threepio human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart Artoo-Detoo."

Artoo chirps happily then urges Threepio to hurry up and let her inside.

"Hello, Threepio. It's a pleasure to meet you." She walks inside.

"Please, my I offer you a refreshment of some kind?"

Artoo returns quickly carrying a tray with a glass of water on it. He is quite taken by her. She was going to decline but since the droids were so pleasant she thought it would be an insult. She graciously accepts.

"Thank you." They offer her a seat on the sofa.

Threepio gets another Force-kick that almost causes him to fall towards her. He quickly balances himself. He laughs nervously.

"I shall get the Master forthwith."

Isabel sits and waits. The home is large but spartan in décor and furnishings. It needed a human touch…a woman's touch. It is obvious no one entertains company here. Anakin was not good at decorating.

He purchased the house when he was fighting to get his children while they were still infants. It was built around the same time. It reminded Isabel of a medical waiting room. Other than that, it was clean. Anakin had a housekeeper now and a maintenance droid. The judge stipulated, however, that he had to learn these very tasks to prove he could manage a home like an_ 'average parent.' _

Of all the indignities! Food shopping and doing laundry? A Sith doesn't perform these duties! Wasn't it bad enough he had to put up with the humiliation of sitting at those little desks on Parent-teacher night? He looked like a 6 foot 2 giant listening to the teacher telling him how Leia always corrected the teacher. Leia is usually right anyway; or to hear about how Luke daydreams.

Anakin took his time seeing the new candidate or_ 'victim' _as the children preferred to call them. Either Anakin would mop the floor with her or his kids would. She would be better off dealing with him.

Finally, he opens the door. He looks on the sheet of paper emailed to him from the Coruscant Child Welfare Office.

"Miss Nor?"

She turns to answer. His voice is calm but so serious. Anakin has not yet made eye contact with her. When he does, he is immediately stopped in his tracks. This could not be happening to him. He sensed something all morning. It was downright cruel.

The delicate hand reaches out to his gloved mechanical hand. It was a firm, sincere handshake. He felt her inner being. She was an angel. She looks deep into his still beautiful blue eyes. He did not want to make eye contact with her but he was doing it. He quickly looks away. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at her, he did. She was enchanting and he was the enchanted beast. She had to think he was horribly ugly. She never flinched or grimaced or ran screaming from the house. She smiles sweetly as they speak. Threepio introduces them, "Miss Isabel Nor, meet Anakin Sky……" Anakin invites her inside his office then slams the door on the droid.

"Please, come in. Please sit."

"Thank you."

"I wasn't expecting you…"

"But I had an appointment…"

What he wanted to say was, _'I was expecting someone much older' _but it would have been inappropriate. He takes his seat behind his desk. He looks down most of the time hoping his scar was covered by his long hair which touches the base of his neck.

"Yes, you do. Relax, I won't bite. It seems you come highly recommended. The agency would not have sent you if you weren't. Was all of your experience from research and internships?"

"Yes, sir, but I assure you, I know my work…"

He interrupts her. He has only one chance to get this right. The agency sent him a graduate student. He was not pleased. He felt that the court was setting him up for failure.

"Tell me what you can do for me. I trust you have read the case file from the social worker."

"Yes I have. I was impressed by your commitment and dedication to your children. I was quite moved that you are determined to make a home for them and raise them on your own. You are a courageous man."

Anakin leans across the desk. He does in such a way, it appears he is about to attack her for saying all those flowery compliments. But it is actually desperation as he is almost confiding in her.

"Well, can I be perfectly honest with you, Miss Nor? I'm scared to death. I need help and I am afraid I will lose them again. It's important that I have someone who's not only an advocate but knows how to keep my family intact. They are all I have. I assume you know my history. I have made many mistakes and I have been duly punished. Frankly, I'm concerned about your ability to help me here. My children are not 'average' They can be a challenge. You seem to be an extremely bright young lady; your resume is impressive for a graduate student. I assume we will be your first case?"

Anakin is trying to tip-toe around what he is dying to say, _'You are too young to take this job.'_

Miss Nor feels the screws tightening but she wants to prove herself. "It would be my first case, yes, but believe me when I tell you, I know my work."

"I don't want someone 'test-driving' my kids. Would you be dedicated to my cause?"

"I believe I can, Sir. I won't disappoint you."

Anakin sits back in his chair. "Do you have anything to ask me about my children?"

"What are their favorite toys?"

"What?" Anakin is ready to send her packing.

"It's important to know these things. If they are lost or under duress, if you know what makes them happy, you can calm them down…"

Anakin finally understands where she is going with this. She continues to rattle on other questions like their favorite subjects in school, where they need help, sleeping issues, bedwetting…

Anakin could not believe this. None of the other applicants asked these questions. Mrs. Ranth was the only other candidate who did similar questioning and she has more experience. He was impressed, however, by Miss Nor's understanding of child growth and development. But this was not enough for Anakin to consider her. To Anakin, she would be best suited for a career in entertainment such as an event greeter or beauty contestant. Wasn't that the same thing? If she were to break a nail, that would just ruin her day. His children's lives would be in jeopardy!

While the interview is going on, the children have arrived. They ignore Threepio's pleas to behave and not disturb their father. They head for the study anyway.

Luke and Leia are eavesdropping again. Anakin is speaking from within his study to the 'candidate.' Luke tries to spy through the keyhole. Anakin is still conducting his interview.

"It says here on your resume that you are familiar with droids. Have you owned one?"

"No but I have worked with one belonging to my former boss. I was an intern with them. It was a protocol droid."

The twins are now joined by Threepio and Artoo at the door. Threepio is ecstatic.

"She knows droids! I believe we would get on splendidly."

Leia looks up at the droid as if he is impeding her 'listening pleasure.'

"Shhhh!"

Artoo Chirps away_. "What about R2 units?"_

Threepio gives Artoo a haughty response.

"She never mentioned R2 units. I don't know, Artoo. She's just answering questions. They have been in there for quite some time. He must be raking this one over the coals. This can't be a good sign. I don't think the poor woman stands a chance. She has no idea what she's in for. And just think, she hasn't met the children yet."

Luke and Leia are offended. "Hey!!!"

Leia can hear her father but not the other person.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know."

"What's she look like?"

Luke is peeping through the keyhole. "I can't tell. She isn't facing us."

"Let me see!!!"

"No!! You looked yesterday! Oww!"

The children are pushing one another to get prime 'viewing' positions at the door. Isabel hears a scuffle but tries to keep focused on her interviewer. Anakin hears them as well but tries to ignore them. He is not pleased with their behaviour. This is two days in a row they have been this way. He tries to continue the interview and pretends he does not hear the noise. He smiles his charming smile with that mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"You still like children?" He Force-calls to the children: _"I Know You're There"_

"I adore them."

"Don't say that too soon. You haven't met my two demon children."

"That bad, eh?"

"If they made me cry, you don't have much hope and I never cry. Not often"

"I see. I admire that in a man."

"What?"

Anakin trying not to blush, regrets admitting this but glad she finds it an admirable trait. He wanted to confess that he has cried like a river in the past year.

"Shall we?"

Suddenly Anakin Force-shakes the door. It rattles. Luke falls on his butt. Leia is close behind and falls back against her brother The droids scramble but are also caught in the fray. Anakin opens the door to find his children on the floor. He smiles slyly at the twins. They look up at him. He is not alone.

Luke bangs his head slightly. He is a bit dizzy but fine. Leia's hair comes loose. It is flowing in her face. As they look up at their father they see someone behind him. Luke's mouth hangs open. He is leaning on Leia's foot. She shoves him. He manages a goofy child's smile.

Anakin looks down on the floor at his precious cargo then looks back at Miss Nor.

"My progeny." He looks down at his children proudly and smirks. "Eavesdropping again???" He turns to Isabel "I am so embarrassed. Please accept my apology. They are usually more presentable than you see them now."

"They're adorable."

"As adorable as a pair of spider droids?"

Isabel helps Luke to his feet then Leia. He is just mesmerized as he continues to stare up at her. Leia attempts to gather her composure. She brushes her hair away from her face. She tries to come off as a sophisticated 6 year old. She musters a smile then extends her hand. Isabel greets them.

"I'm Leia. Nice to meet you."

Anakin makes the introductions.

"The disheveled princess is my daughter Leia and the child with the catatonic expression on his face is my son Luke. Children, I would like you to say 'Hello' to Miss Nor." He turns to her. "I'll walk you to your car."

Luke, calling out too late as his father goes outside, "I'm Luke."

Isabel turns around and smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke, Leia."

Leia elbows her brother.

"Oww!"

"Spaz"

Anakin returns after several minutes. The children scowl at him.

Luke feels he has been duped.

"Wait! What happened????"

Leia is furious.

"We never got to interview her! Daddy!" She stamps her foot. Anakin ignores this but does not want her to do it again or else he will be tempted to scold her. He walks away.

"There was no need to."

Luke sighs wistfully. "She's beautiful."

Anakin responds.

"You're 6 Luke. What do you know?"

Leia cries out to her father. "You've got to get her back!!!"

"There's no need to. She's an old cow. You said it yourself."

Leia whines, pleading to her father.

"But!!! That's not what I meant. She's really nice. I felt it."

Luke is still in a trance as he looks out the window.

"I'm in-love."

"When you can drink your milk without spilling it on yourself come back to me on that topic."

He is toying with his kids. He has never seen them behave so strangely with a woman before. He is amused but does not show it. He continues to walk ahead of them.

Leia implores timidly to her father. "Daddy, who are we getting to help out? You don't have a lot of time. You said so yourself."

"Mrs. Ranth was quite capable. She has more experience with children. I need someone who is a strict disciplinarian. You children will get away with murder if left to your own devices. "

Leia follows her father back to his study. She has never been in his study since she moved in with him.

"Daddy, that's not fair!!! We don't want Mrs. Ranth!" Luke follows close behind.

"And why should I select Miss Nor?"

Luke chimes in. "She's beautiful!"

"…And she's so elegant looking."

This humors Anakin. "Don't tell me, my own children.… shallow???? Go figure. Well, children. My decision has been made. Sorry. Why are you still standing there? Go do your homework. There's nothing more to see here. Go! Run along."

Leia squints her eyes and yells back at him. "You are an evil bitter man! You don't care if everyone is miserable around you! You are so selfish!"

Anakin ignores her ranting and sits at his desk to finish some paperwork

Luke looks to Leia.

"You mean we're getting the old lady?"

Leia turns to her father. "I thought you were going to start being nicer to us."

He reviews some data cards on his desk. Without looking up he speaks.

"I'm counting to ten…I'd better hear books opening and feel pencils moving. Now!!"

"Come on, Luke. He doesn't love us."

They leave. He chuckles to himself as they leave his office feeling dejected and woefully disappointed.

LATER –

He quietly walks in on them as they complete their homework. They are silent. Neither speaks to him. Leia, he expects to be pissed off with him regularly but Luke, his staunchest supporter, is genuinely angry with his father. This he cannot bear for long. He doesn't want to see Luke lose faith in him. Anakin is determined, however to remain firm on his commitment.

He sits in the room to check their homework. He corrects an answer on one of the questions on Luke's take-home quiz and then walks out. He is getting better at this homework process.

Dinner is a solemn affair. Leia refuses to make eye contact with her father. Luke isn't really hungry and plays with his fork.

The children are in bed after dinner. Anakin is in his study. Threepio and Artoo are at the door. Anakin allows them to enter without looking up. The door closes.

"Yes, Threepio?"

"Master, Ani, I know it's not my place to say this but, don't you think you should tell the children something? It just seems a bit cruel to toy with their young emotions…"

"And give them the upper hand? Is that what you want me to do? Threepio, I have spent the past 6 years trying to find my children and then hold onto them. I need to be a father to them not their friend. That means, not allowing them to dictate what I do or how I do it. I do everything for them. They will be angry for another day. Frankly, I've gotten used to being the bad guy."

"I see, Sir." Threepio is about to leave.

Anakin is silent for a moment as he continues to look through his data cards. He is writing something. He suddenly speaks. "So, do you like her?"

Threepio quickly turns around to face his master again. He is exuberant.

"Oh, yes, of course. She's perfect. I think she will fit in quite nicely. Master Luke was quite smitten with her."

"You noticed that too?" He smiles. Anakin has not smiled so much in a long, long time.

"Well, Good night, Master Ani."

"Good night Threepio, Goodnight, Artoo."

_To be continued… 'Are You An Angel? ' _


	12. Chapter 12 Pajama Friday

_Chapter 12_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Grand Slam Sith Breakfast'_

'_Daddy's a Hero'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_MORNING –_

_Anakin gets up and goes to wake up his children. He goes to Luke's room and kisses him awake. Luke rubs his eyes then sees his father smiling down at him._

"Hi, Dad." He yawns.

"Good morning, Luke. Ready for breakfast?"

Luke yawning again. "But I haven't dressed yet."

"I'm making an exception. It's pajama Friday, remember? Come on, get out of bed."

"It smells good. You didn't cater it? You couldn't have cooked it. I don't smell smoke."

Anakin pretends to be insulted. "Luke, I'm hurt."

"Then who's cooking??"

"Go have breakfast. I'll wake your sister."

Luke goes to the kitchen and sleepily takes his place at the table. He rubs his eyes then sips from his favorite Ewok juice glass. The oranges taste freshly squeezed. He looks up and sees a vision.

"Mum???"

"No, Luke, it's just me. How are you?"

"You're an angel!"

She laughs then ruffles his already messy blond hair.

Meanwhile, Leia wakes up. She lumbers to the breakfast table, still bummed out by her father from the day before. Her eyes widen. Her mouth drops open.

Isabel never gets to say, _"Good Morning."_ Leia smiles then turns and storms into her father's bedroom. She doesn't see him. Then, without thinking, she opens the refresher door. He is standing over the bowl. He yells in a panic for her to get out. She is too happy to be overly shocked. She closes the door then stands outside to wait for him. She jumps up and down on his bed. Anakin washes up then closes his robe. He opens the refresher door and sees her. She leaps into his arms and hugs him.

"You're the best dad in the galaxy!" She kisses him "Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Only the best for my little girl. But you could have waited. I deserve a bit of privacy."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm just so happy."

"It's ok." He kisses her.

She smiles and smoothes his hair.

"Daddy, let's go have breakfast."

"I have to get dressed first."

"But you said it was pajama Friday."

He puts her down.

"So I did. Alright, let me get dressed in something more appropriate…in private, Leia."

She giggles and covers her eyes as she faces the bedroom door. She is giddy. Anakin feels a bit uncomfortable dressing in the presence of his young daughter but she refuses to leave the room. Very little shocks Leia at her young age. He puts on his elegant slippers and velvet robe. She picked them out for him when they went shopping on the very expensive and trendy Selvaris Drive the day after their trip to Alderaan. He wanted to ask her about the man she met called _'Guy Engine,' _But she was so excited about going shopping the subject never came up. He made a mental note to ask her again when things had quieted down.

"Come on, Dad! You're taking too long."

Leia drags him from the bedroom. He is only wearing navy silk pajama bottoms, slippers and his long robe. He ties it closed before entering the hallway. They go into the breakfast room and join Luke at the table. Isabel sees them and smiles. Anakin is a bit embarrassed.

"It's 'Pajama Friday' here at the house. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, that's very nice." Anakin has freshly brewed jawa. Isabel serves him his breakfast."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Sir."

Leia is exceptionally jubilant and complimentary this morning.

"This is excellent!"

"Why, thank you, Leia."

Leia smiles then invites Isabel to join them.

"Isabel, come sit with us."

"I'm a little busy right now. Besides, I'm the help. We don't sit with the family."

"Please?"

Anakin insists.

"Isabel, come. Join us. They won't finish without you."

She reluctantly takes a seat at the table. Luke smiles contentedly. He continues to stare at her as he drinks his milk. Anakin calls him but Luke is mesmerized.

"Luke…Luke." Anakin is embarrassed.

Isabel feels a bit awkward but smiles back at Luke. He finishes his milk in one gulp. Isabel wipes his mouth. She takes his glass.

Leia giggles. Anakin looks down at Leia. They are enjoying breakfast for the first time this morning. When breakfast is almost over Luke finally speaks.

"Hi."

Isabel is amused. She smiles then replies.

"Hi."

Anakin speaks to his son.

"Luke, time to get dressed."

"Will you dress me?"

Anakin answers him. "Of course."

"Not you!" He surprises his father with this remark. Luke's voice almost sounds indignant at the very idea of his father's offer. Anakin doesn't know if he should feel insulted or humored that his son refuses his offer. Luke is still staring into Isabel's eyes. He is smitten. Isabel makes a suggestion.

"Luke, why don't you go with your father and I'll help Leia?"

"Okay." He obediently slides out of his chair and follows Anakin. He is almost in a trance, still smiling up at her as he leaves the table. He walks backwards following Anakin until Isabel is out of view.

Isabel and Leia are alone at the table.

"Don't mind him. He's just weird."

"He's adorable."

"He likes you."

"And I like the both of you."

They soon go into Leia's room. Her uniform is ready. Isabel combs Leia's hair. It is the neatest since she has moved in with her father except for the times during her visits to Naboo when her grandmother does her hair. Isabel then helps Anakin with Luke. She makes sure their books and homework is in their book bags. She presents them to Anakin before they leave the house. He is shocked at the transformation. Anakin smiles.

"You two look great!"

"I know." Leia confesses to Isabel. "We looked like orphans before this. My dad isn't very good getting kids ready in the morning."

"Well, we'll have to help him. It can only get better from this point on."

"Are you going to be here when we come home from school?"

"Yes. Just for a short time. You're going to Naboo this evening."

"Nooo…."

Anakin is not pleased with her whining.

"Leia…" Anakin gives her a stern look "You know the schedule and you know the rules. "

"Yes, Daddy. But, Isabel, you'll be here on Sunday when we return won't you?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then we'll see you Sunday. Promise?"

"I promise."

Just when Anakin is done scolding Leia, Luke starts with his whining. Luckily, Isabel manages to handle the situation because Anakin is about to lose his patience. He wants so much to make a good impression.

"Can't we go to Naboo next weekend?"

Isabel gently touches his face.

"You haven't seen your grandparents for two weeks. You'll have a great time. Besides, I need to help your father with a few things here."

Leia cannot wait to responds to this.

"Oh, I guess. He needs all the help he can get."

Luke chimes in.

"That's for sure!" He looks up at his father as if to say,_ "You had better pay attention to her. This is your last chance."_

Isabel looks apologetically at Anakin not intending to embarrass him in front of his children.

"Luke, Leia, be kind. So, I will see you after the weekend. Clear? Your father is waiting. Go."

Luke waves to her. "Bye!"

Leia wants reassurance that Isabel will be at the house when they return. She whispers to Isabel, almost pleading. "Be here, okay?"

"I will be." The children hug her then leave with Anakin for school.

Threepio turns to Isabel

"I think that went rather well."

"I think so too. So, I had better get started."

"Oh, my, yes. Master Ani needs so much help."

Artoo chirps a remark to Threepio._ "Any bets on her running out on them when it gets bad?"_

"Oh stop it, Artoo. I think things will work out just fine."

Isabel replies to Threepio. "I'm here to make this transition easier for him."

She starts to clean the house. She straightens up the children's rooms and cleans the kitchen. She does not go into the study as she had been informed it is off limits. She goes into the master bedroom. Off to the side is his meditation chamber. She finds it an ominous structure. She closes the doors. She proceeds to make his bed. She is startled hear a voice behind her in the doorway. It is Anakin. He has returned from dropping off the twins at their school.

"You can leave that."

"I don't mind. I'm sure you have work to do."

"Leave it." The voice is more firm and dark.

She stops then walks out. She is a bit shaken at his tone.

She prepares the children's laundry and packs their overnight bags for the trip to Naboo. He walks into the laundry room to apologize for his short temper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I understand, Sir. Listen, my job involves the whole family. I need to make your job as a father easier."

"Just concentrate on the children. I can handle my own affairs. And you shouldn't make the beds. I have a housekeeper for that.

"Yes sir."

He leaves her to her work.

_That afternoon _the children return home from school. They drop their book bags and search for Isabel. Anakin watches them. They find Isabel in the kitchen. She has prepared a meal for them before they leave for Naboo. Leia is chatty, engaging Isabel in a conversation about her school activities. Isabel listens attentively. Luke tries to get in his time with Isabel.

After the meal Anakin tells them to hurry up because they are on a court ordered time constraint. They are reluctant to say good-bye to Isabel. They give her a long and heartfelt hug not wanting to leave her. Though they have started to connect with their father, they are still insecure about him and are concerned he may not keep Isabel. Anakin leaves with the children.

He returns that evening. Isabel is preparing to leave. A car is waiting for her. Anakin thanks her for helping on these hectic first few days.

"So, I will see you on Sunday."

"Yes."

"The children like you."

"I like them. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"You're doing well. I believe this will work."

"I believe it will too, sir. Well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Threepio and Artoo watch from the balcony window as Anakin waits her taxi to take off.

On Naboo, Ruwee Naberrie and his wife Jobal greet their grandchildren with excitement. They immediately notice a change in the twins. Once fearful and wanting; Luke and Leia are happier today. The children tell their grandparents about the new addition to the household. Ruwee and Jobal are pragmatic and are determined that whatever change occurs will be for the better. They conclude that this is good for the children no matter where help comes from.

Anakin sleeps well that night knowing that his children will enjoy coming home on Sunday. Hopefully they will feel this way long after the help has gone.

_To be continued… 'Tutoring Daddy' and 'It Looks Like a Sarlacc' _


	13. Chapter 13 Leaving for the Weekend

_Chapter 13_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Leaving for the Weekend'_

'_Role-play'_

'_It looks like a Sarlacc'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back On Coruscant. The weekend passes without incident. The Skywalker home is back in order.

Isabel returns Sunday afternoon. Anakin is not at home. His bed is still a mess. He neglected or _"chose not"_ to tell her that the maid was off on Friday and weekends. Isabel does not see this as healthy. She feels frustrated that he will not accept her help.C3PO keeps her company.

"Don't take the Master to heart with his gruff manner. He just has a difficult time accepting help. He doesn't want to show how vulnerable he can be. Life hasn't been easy for him after his wife and the tragic accident."

"Oh. I just want to help."

"I think he knows. He's intimidated by you; You are a beautiful lady. The accident took away much of his self-esteem. He isn't comfortable in his present form. He prefers the maid to come in to clean his room. He doesn't feel worthy."

"Oh."

Isabel was going to have to devise another way to reach the children's father. This is not going to work unless all three of them are happy. She thinks he might be depressed.

LATER –

Anakin returns home with the children. They rush to find Isabel. She greets them.

"How was your weekend?"

"Great! We went swimming in the lake and Opa took me fishing."

Leia explains

"He caught a fish but it was too big and Opa made him put it back."

Isabel smiles.

"Well, that was good for the fish."

Luke sighs then suddenly his face brightens.

"I suppose. So, what are we doing today?"

Isabel laughs at him.

"Aren't you tired? You have school tomorrow."

Leia takes Isabel by the arm.

"Are you going to get us ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yes but your father has to help."

'But I thought all he had to do was drive us."

"No. I'm here to help him do these things on his own. You've got to help him make this work."

"When he learns everything what will happen to you?"

"I'm done. My work will have been complete."

Luke nods his head.

"Then you'll be with us for a long time. He makes a lot of mistakes"

Leia agrees most assuredly with her brother.

"Got that right."

_A Fresh New Week_

Isabel starts the children off on a new week. The first full day goes well.

The following day. The children have a school holiday so they are home for a special 'treat.'

She makes Anakin sit in on meal preparation sessions.

Leia and Luke have been less than complimentary of his cooking skills in the past. He presents his first 'masterpiece.' He smiles nervously.

"I made breakfast for you."

"Ugh! Luke, we're going to die for sure now!"

Luke wrinkles his nose at it.

"What's that?"

Leia studies the 'thing' in the pan.

"I think it's a pancake. It's all crooked! Why couldn't Isabel make it? It looks like a Sarlacc. Bleh!

Luke tilts his head.

"It looks more like a mynock. Cool."

Isabel urges them to be kind. She clears her throat and stares at Leia in disapproval.

"But it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

Luke pours the syrup on the three 'mynocks' he spears from the stack on the platter. Anakin has been practicing all morning.

"It's still pretty good. Not half bad, Dad!"

"Thank you, Luke." He looks at Leia who gives her father one of her phony_ 'this is so yummy'_ smiles.

She teaches him how to talk to the children and have fun. They play games which are actually learning tools to help them get along as a family. This is awkward for him since he hasn't remembered having much fun since his courtship with Padmé. He has had to relearn how to enjoy life.

Isabel also has to help him with his anger management exercises. He is not thrilled about it. While the children are away at school the following day, they play role-reversal games. Anakin is surprised at how harsh he can be with his children.

"I'll play you and you'll be Leia."

"You can't play "me."

"Yes I can and I will."

"When do we start?"

"We've started already. Pay attention, Leia."

Anakin stumped for a moment. "Oh. Ooh!" He sighs. "This is silly."

"You know what your problem is? You don't follow rules. You defy me at every turn. What do I have to do to get you to obey me? Don't fight me because you'll lose, young lady."

He also listens to a recording of him with the children during one of their less than stellar moments. Anakin is shocked.

"Do I really sound that bad? So what do I do about it?"

"You're going to think before you speak. Listen to her. Hear what she's saying. She's precocious but she's still just a little girl. She needs you. Be a father, not a dictator. Much of her behavior is driven by fear."

Anakin realizes what she says is true. He promises to make a concerted effort to resolve this issue.

Isabel spends some evenings alone with the children while Anakin attends his weekly anger management sessions in Coruscant City. He hates it. The class is filled with bounty hunters, a retired general, a doctor from Mos Eisley and a few others. It is a room filled with 12 angry men.

This is one of the few times Isabel permits them to stay up late well past their bedtime long enough for their father to return home. She tries to give Anakin this time to tuck in his children at night. After an evening in an anger management class, being with his children is a good way to wind down and relieve stress.

The twins are excited when he finally returns home. After he puts Luke to bed, he spends time with Leia. As he is tucking her in for the night, she yawns wearily and scratches her nose.

"How was you class tonight, Daddy?"

"Absolutely thrilling, Sweet pea. It was a room filled with 12 angry men"

"Did you get homework?"

"Actually, I did. That Dr. Crane is starting to piss me off."

Leia is puzzled but also amused.

"Daddy, you get angry in your anger management class?"

Anakin has to laugh at himself. He rolls his eyes then kisses his daughter for being so insightful. Leia is sleepy but she is interested in what her father does in this stress-filled class. She blinks slowly then asks him another question.

"What did you have to do for your assignment?"

"Oh, just make lists."

"Oh…okay…lists…" Her eyelids are getting heavy. She finally drifts off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Sweet pea."

He switches off her light then quietly leaves her room. As he heads back downstairs, he thinks about what his daughter said. Anakin did get an assignment and he thought it would be a good idea to start it now. He goes to his study and sits at his desk and begins to write:

**'_List 6 Things That Make Me Angry' _**

_1. Feeling lost _

_2.Leia when she's right _

_3.When I make my children cry_

_4.When the social worker visits _

_5__. Losing my children _

_6. Being Angry_

_**'List 6 Things That Make Me Happy and At Peace'**_

_1. Feeling Saved_

_2.Leia when she's right_

_3. When I see my children smile_

_4. When my children wake up in the morning_

_5. When I tuck them in at night_

_6.Being Loved_

_Anakin reviews the list then, satisfied with what he has wrtted, he enters it into his computer tablet then goes to bed._

The social worker alsovisits mid-week. She has a private meeting with Isabel and then the children. She also observes Anakin with the children. She writes a positive progress report.

First Big Weekend/ The Tooth Fairy

During their first weekend together, Isabel takes the children shopping. It is here she discovers both children are losing a baby tooth. They return home to show their father but neither ask for his help. Leia decides comes to Isabel as she prepares supper.

"Isabel, Would you pull my tooth for me?"

"Could and I wouldn't mind doing it but I think you should ask your father to do it. It'll make him feel good."

"He's not always gentle."

"How do you know? Give him a chance. Go on."

Leia reluctantly goes to her father. He kneels before her and examines the tooth.

"Well?"

"It's loose."

"I know that! Aren't you going to pull it for me? It's just hanging there. It's really uncomfortable."

"Okay…here it goes..." He plucks out the tooth. He hesitates for a moment not sure what to do. Isabel watches from the kitchen. She gestures for him to put it in the tooth capsule then have Leia place it under her pillow. He finally catches on. Isabel winks. He smiles proudly.

Several minutes later Luke walks over to him. Luke is a little more resistant than Leia to approach his father but Anakin learns from the first incident. He feels more confident.

Sunday morning each child finds a gift of 10 credits under their pillows.

SUNDAY EVENING –

After the children are in bed, Anakin finds Isabel on the balcony. He opens a bottle of wine and brings two glasses.

"How am I doing?"

She is startled by his sudden appearance

"Oh! You're doing great, Sir. I'm very proud of you. You've made a lot of progress this past week.

"Have a drink with me. It's okay. I approve of one glass of wine for my child care specialist. You're not going to fall down the steps or anything, are you?" He begins filling her glass.

"I don't think so. Oh…Thank you."

"Thank you for helping us. I know we are not an easy family. The Force"

She is not sure how to respond since she does not possess Force powers but she is gracious.

"Thank you. You're a hero to them you know."

"I feel so clumsy sometimes."

"Then you're being a parent. That's the important thing. Remember that." She touches his face.

He is surprised that someone has touched him. Her touch is genuine and caring but he feels he is not worthy of such attention. He doesn't want her to look at his scars. He turns his head.

"How do you know so much about children? You have none of your own."

"I studied. I have lots of experience being around children. You did read my resume, didn't you?"

"I just find it amazing you can do this. Do you plan to have a family or is this your life vocation?"

"I plan to do a lot of things. I'll see what fate has for me."

"You deserve to be rewarded. We must be your greatest challenge. I hope your superiors didn't send you to us as a punishment."

"Not at all. Putting a family back together is my reward."

"That's very noble of you. My children adore you. They warmed up to you right away."

"I want them to feel comfortable. They need to be able to express their feelings good or bad.

"I can't lose them. I hope you will help me become stronger."

"You will. I know you can be a good father. Well, I'd better turn in for the night. Another fun school day is ahead of us. Good night, Mr. Skywalker. Thank you for the wine."

"Good night, Miss Nor."

He stands alone on the balcony. He looks up at the stars. A tear runs down his cheek.

"I promise to make you proud, Padmé."

_To be continued… 'Luke Gets A Haircut'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	14. Chapter 14 Luke Gets a Haircut

_Chapter 14_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Luke Gets a Haircut'_

'_Puddle Jumping '_

'_Invitation to a Dysfunctional Dinner'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Beginning of Week Two with Isabel_

The school week goes well. Anakin is better able to cope with homework assignments and communicating with the teachers. There is no longer a 'pulling of straws' to see which poor teacher will have the dubious pleasure of dealing with the Dark Lord on Parent-Teacher night.

Isabel's presence in the household has softened him a bit. He is more patient with his children as he attempts to follow her lead. Her scent as she walks by seems to have a calming effect on him. It's as if the room is filled with delicately scented Felucia Freesia.

He looks forward to coming home after his therapy sessions. The _'12th angry man'_ is a lot less angry. The door to his study, once always closed is now ajar. He discreetly looks up when he catches a glimpse of her passing by to tend to the children. If, by chance she happens to see him sitting behind his desk, he quickly lowers his head and pretends to be immersed in some work.

'_Luke Gets a Haircut'_

Isabel has a few tasks on her list that she wants to take care of today. She finds her first _'task' _in his room playing with his toy star cruiser. She appears in the doorway and watches him for a moment lost in his little Youngling world.

"Hello, Luke. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." He continues playing making blasting cannon noises as he suspends three model X-wing starfighters in mid-air (using the Force) in attack formation.

"Do you mind if I cut your hair today? Or are you too busy?"

"Do I get a cool haircut?"

"Anything you like, sweetie."

"Ok.." He leaps off the bed and the toy ships drop safely onto the Ewok bedspread.

"Follow me, my little man."

He follows her to the refresher. She has him sit in a high stool. It is red with a cushion and comfy back and arms. It was made by her father for her two brothers when they were children. Their father cut the boys' hair in this chair. She brought it back with her during the first weekend. She kept it in her room until this moment.

Isabel places a waterproof drape over his shoulders then wets his hair. She starts to cut it then finishes with delicately scented shampoo. He is enjoying her gentle hands massaging his scalp. She rinses his hair. He has not hesitated or complained once while she is doing this.

"How does that feel?"

"Great. No one has ever washed my hair like this. It feels comfortable. I almost fell asleep.

"Well, this is a special treatment."

"Usually, when someone washes my hair, they get soap in my eyes."

"Well, I'll make sure I never do."

She blow-dries his hair He looks in the mirror after she starts to style his hair. It looks adorable.

She adds a bit of mousse to control the fly-away strands. When Isabel finally removes the drape from his shoulders he climbs onto the counter of the sink and admires himself in the large mirror. She stands close behind him so he doesn't fall.

"Wow!"

Isabel laughs as Luke seems mesmerized as he admires his new 'Do.'

"Now tell me what you really think."

"I like it. Isabel, will you do my hair all the time?"

"Anytime I'm here I'll do your hair for you."

Leia walks in after hearing the commotion. She is delightfully shocked.

"Luke! You don't look like a dork anymore. You actually look almost cool."

"You can look almost cool too, Leia."

Isabel knows that Luke's innocent remark annoys Leia. Isabel turns to clean up and grins. It still amazes her how these siblings belt out one-liners to each other. She finds them both adorable and ruthless.

Her next challenge would be Leia. Her father has coyly suggested in the past that she let him cut her hair. Anakin, at the time was tired of the daily ritual of twisting her long mane into those ridiculous buns. But he was thinking of something more drastic like a 'bowl' cut. It was more out of convenience on his part. Isabel has a different strategy. She would wait for the right moment.

Anakin has been watching them as he passes by. He is very quiet. Luke senses him but just smiles. It is a secret moment they share. His father approves.

_Week three with Isabel - Training Day_

Anakin stops by to observe Obi-Wan train Luke at the temporary Jedi training facility. The Jedi Temple is in scaffolding undergoing major repairs. Anakin is proud of Luke's progress even though he is forbidden to participate in the training of his young son. After the session, Luke gets praise from Obi-Wan.

"Master Luke, you are doing quite well today. Your control of your lightsaber has improved."

"I want to be a Jedi like my dad."

"You will make him proud."

Anakin walks over to meet them. "He already has."

He pats Luke on the back and smiles down at his son. Anakin is beaming. It is one of the few occasions where Luke sees his father is actually happy. Luke rests his head against his father. Anakin leans over and kisses Luke.

"You're looking well, Anakin."

"I feel good."

"When will I get a light saber like the big guys, Uncle Ben?

"Not until you are older, my Youngling."

"Dad…"

"Obi-Wan is right. You will receive a professional lightsaber when you are old enough and responsible enough to handle one."

"But I am respons-i-ble...Obi-Wan, tell him."

Anakin is laughing and lifts Luke playfully in his arms and shakes him. Luke giggles. "When you can pronounce the word _'responsible.' _Only after that time will you receive your lightsaber…and when Obi-Wan and I agree that you are ready."

Obi-Wan regards the boy.

"Luke, patience is a virtue. Listen to your father. He knows. Nice haircut, Luke. You're becoming quite the fashion plate. I was going to comment on your new look earlier.

"Thanks. Isabel did it for me. The other boys in my school want to get the same haircut."

"She's making you into quite a young man."

"Yeah…she's cool. I dig her a lot."

Obi-Wan laughs and hugs him.

"So, Anakin how is that going?"

"What?" He knows full well what Obi-Wan is referring to.

"Your '_nanny'_." He says it with a sly twinkle in his eye much the same way when he says he's going _'For a drink.'_

Anakin is embarrassed to appear so transparent.

"She's not _my_ nanny. She's for the children."

"You're sticking to that story?" He knows he is embarrassing him.

Luke's face lights up. He is ready to provide his _'expert'_ information.

"She's a child care specialist. And she's awesome! I hope she's with us forever. She's beautiful."

Obi-Wan is amused that the two Skywalker men are so smitten, even though Anakin plays coy.

"Oh, I see."

Luke is walking between the two men. He grabs their hands and swings over a puddle. They realize what he is doing and swing him on cue only occasionally looking down at Luke. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue their adult conversation.

Obi-Wan leans over and comments to Anakin, "I believe your son has a bit of a crush."

"You should have seen his face when he first set eyes on her. He was in a trance. She can do no wrong in his mind. She can get him to do stuff with one request. I, on the other hand have to _'repeat myself.'_"

He stresses the words as he looks at Luke. Luke pretends he has no idea what his father is talking about.

Obi-Wan smiles broadly. "Is she that good?"

"She cooks, dresses the children, and makes them keep their rooms in order. They adore her. Leia is more cooperative, she's actually starting to like me a lot now."

"Do you think she's going to be able to get you in line?"

"Who? Leia? …Just kidding. I know what you mean. Well, the court said she is supposed to work to make the three of us a functional family. She _is_ quite knowledgeable."

"Do you have concerns?"

"No…no…she's okay. She's young but I have no problems with her. She's doing a good job. She makes me take these tests to help me with my parenting and anger management."

Obi-Wan nods.

"But you think these tests are silly, I'm sure."

"They are…but, I must admit…they have helped me, especially with Leia. Isabel knows just how to handle Leia. The children find the 'exercises,' as Isabel calls them, hilarious. Luke and Leia wait for me to give the wrong answer. It's as if they look forward to these sessions. The little demons. They claim to be my support group but they are brutal."

"I'm sure they just want their old man to do well."

"I don't think so. They can't wait for me to mess up. It's comic relief for them."

Obi-Wan laughing. "I would love to sit in on a session. Isabel must enjoy this."

"It's not funny. She doesn't make it easy."

"Anakin, you've got to let yourself have a bit of fun. I doubt she's intentionally trying to make you look foolish in the eyes of your children."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Or is it you don't want her to see you vulnerable?"

"It has nothing to do with her."

Obi-Wan can read Anakin well. He knows that this addition to the household has unfurled emotions lying dormant in Anakin like in happier times with Padmé. Anakin can't stop talking about her. He also sees a somewhat peaceful and buoyant Anakin. He observes as Anakin continues to participate in this 'leaping' game with Luke even as he is focused on the adult conversation. He sees a better father than months prior. He understands Anakin's denial as well. Anakin seems to feel unworthy of any type of attention from a woman and perhaps a bit disloyal to Padmé's memory. Obi-Wan touches Anakin on the shoulder.

"But you look happy. I'm glad to see that again, my friend."

Luke stops for a moment and looks up at his father.

"Dad, can we go get ice cream before going home?"

"It's almost be dinner time…Of course not."

"Can Uncle Ben come? He hasn't met Isabel. Please?"

Anakin smiles then turns to Obi-Wan.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Well"…

"Obi-Wan, you have to come. Isabel's a great cook."

"I think you need this time to be with your father and sister."

"What do you mean? I see them everyday! Dad, make him come over for dinner."

"Obi-Wan, I insist. Leia would love to see you. If you don't, I'll never hear the end of it and Luke and Leia will never forgive me."

"Well, if you insist. I shall be honoured to join you and your family for dinner." He winks at Luke.

"You're like family, Ben. I love you. He hugs Obi-Wan who is embarrassed. He blushes and hugs Luke back. Luke grabs hold of their hands then purposely jumps in a puddle and splashes the two men."

So begins the tradition of the Skywalker Dysfunctional Family Dinners.

_To be continued… 'My Dinner with Obi-Wan'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Chapter 15 My Dinner with Obi Wan

_Chapter 15_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_My Dinner with Obi-Wan'_

'_Jedi Truths and Consequences '_

'_Apology Accepted'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Home Again, Home Again…_

Leia is in her bedroom with a school friend. Isabel stressed the importance of a healthy social life for the children. She also suggested Anakin start reconnecting with people he knows who have a positive outlook on life. Anakin couldn't think of many. He never really formed any relationships with the other Jedi before the dark times.

There was Nejaa Halcyon in whom Anakin confided in years ago during the Clone Wars. As far as Jedi go, that was pretty much it. Then the name of Lando Calrissian came up again. Sure, he was a gambler but he was an entrepreneur and always seems jovial. Wasn't that positive? He considered this. He knew he would need to do his part if he was going to keep his family happy.

The droids are helping Isabel in the kitchen. A delicious aroma filters through the front door. Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan each smile at one another.

Leia's friend Fiolla is about to go home. Her father is waiting outside in his YUV speeder. This is something Isabel told Anakin he had to get. The speeder was not an appropriate vehicle in which to transport young children. There was no accommodation for child seats and they were not enough space for things like Youngling speed bikes or other kiddie gear. She told him so during her interview.

Anakin was a bit taken aback by this grad school ingénue telling him what sort of vehicle he should be driving. The nerve! He quickly changed his tune when he listened to her speak and realized she was quite intelligent and absolutely sophisticated. He was wrong about her but he did not dare admit this.

Anakin promptly went to the Metellos Dealership with the children. Isabel strongly suggested he do this immediately. They should be part of the decision-making process after all.

Luke and Leia told their father they preferred the bright red YUV with the built-in holovid so they could watch _'Chewie and Boga show'._ It is a daytime children's puppet show about sharing and making friends across the galaxy. Each week there's a new adventure for the two intergalactic buddies.

Anakin thought the show was frightening and couldn't be the proper show to teach children proper grammar or grooming. One day, when the children were behaving less than stellar, Anakin told them that their favorite show was cancelled because Chewie got crushed by an Imperial Star Cruiser during landing. The twins were mortified and immediately began sobbing. Anakin had to make amends by purchasing the entire series on DVD. He had to suffer through Saturday mornings listening to that in articulate Chewie character gurgle the lyrics to _'It's a Small Galaxy After All.' _

Anakin was glad that Isabel was there now, She kept the twins so busy with other activities they rarely had the opportunity to watch the show.

So now he had the bright Candy Apple Red YUV and shortly after the purchase, he took the twins to Younglings R Us to purchase two child car seats. What a day!

Fiolla gathers her school bag and stuffs something inside. "Bye, Leia, thanks for the stickers! I'll bring some new ones to share with you at school on Monday!"

"Ok! Byee!"

Fiolla hurries to the door. Her pageboy haircut fit perfectly around her little heart shaped face. She stops short of running into Anakin as he walks through the door. She darts around him.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Skywalker. Hello, Luke! She gives Luke her special smile. The girls were paying closer attention to him since he got his new hair style. Leia thinks her friends have lost their minds. Little girls were beginning to pass him notes as they ogled over him. The notes were typically girlie-sweet…except for one which read: _'I'm going to kick your little butt, Blondie.'_ Luke gulps when he reads this. He couldn't tell his father. It was embarrassing.

Anakin looks down and almost laughs as she flashes pass him.

"Hello, Fiolla"

He is glad to have remembered the names of his daughter's playmates. He was fearful of getting the 'evil eye' from Leia. Instead Leia smiles over at him. Suddenly her face lights up even more. She squeals with delight

"Obi-Wan! You've come! Ahhhhh!" She is giddy and jumps for joy.

"Hello, Leia!" He receives a heartfelt embrace and is smothered with kisses. "Well, that is a lovely greeting I must admit. Am I really that worthy?"

"Oh, yes! Who invited you?"

Luke points to Anakin.

"Dad did."

Leia's eyes widen. "No way!"

"He did."

Obi-Wan puts his arm around her. "Actually, he did. He knew you wanted to see me."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, you must meet Isabel. She is the coolest person….well you are too!"

Anakin looks at Leia urging her to stay put.

"She's busy in the kitchen. Why don't you wait a bit, Leia?"

Leia is annoyed but smiles again and looks up at Obi-Wan. "You have to see my room."

Luke competes for Obi-Wan's attention. "Mine too!"

Obi-Wan is every bit of the diplomat. "Sure. I'd love to. Show me everything. I want the grand tour from my favorite Younglings."

Anakin tries to rein in his exuberant children. "Let him get settled and freshen up. He's had a long day training Luke."

Luke looks over at his father; and in a comforting way he says, "Relax, Dad."

Anakin is a bit tense. He goes to his study for a moment then reappears and walks to the kitchen. Isabel looks up from chopping a pile of vegetables. A lock of raven hair falls in her face. She smiles.

"Oh. Hello, sir. How was Luke's training?"

"It went quite well actually. How are you?"

"Good. Thanks. Do we have company? I thought I heard another voice."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. Is there enough for one more?"

"Of course there is."

"I apologize for the last minute notice."

"It's no problem at all."

"Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome. I'll just go change into something more presentable."

He leaves the kitchen. Isabel takes a short break and changes her clothes. When she returns, Threepio helps her bring the serving dishes into the dining room. The room had never been used. Isabel is wearing a beautiful burgundy lace cocktail dress with high-heel sandals. She looks stunning. The children enter the living room as Isabel is serving drinks, Luke smiles brightly.

"Where are you going? You have a date?"

"No."

"You look ravishing." Everyone is shocked at his comment.

"Well, that's a new word from you. Thank you, Luke."

Anakin is wondering where his children pick up such language. "Luke…"

Luke fills his father in on his pick-up line sources.

"Rocca's older sister reads romance novels. She's always teaching me cool stuff to say to girls."

Isabel asks quite innocently. "What girls?"

"Don't worry. I only save the best stuff for you because you're beautiful."

Isabel is hoping to change the subject. Anakin and Obi-Wan see her blush. She tries t change the subject. "Luke, go get the tray on the counter and help me serve the hors'd oeuvres."

Isabel is amusingly embarrassed. Obi-Wan smiles as Anakin guides him over to meet her.

"Isabel, I would like you to meet my dear old friend and mentor, General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is our "life" specialist Isabel Nor." Anakin says this with a wink and a smile.

Obi-Wan is not stranger to a beautiful woman. "I'm enchanted. Anakin neglected to tell me how beautiful you are. I can see why _'everyone'_ here has fallen in-love with you."

He takes her hand and kisses it. Anakin looks on. He is a bit uneasy. The still handsome Jedi master knows how to charm a woman.

"Oh, my, you are charming."

"Who told you that?"

"Two little spider droids whispered it in my ear."

Anakin is a little jealous because this was his "pet" name for the children when he first met her.

Obi-Wan Looks over at the twins. "Aha. Would their names be Luke and Leia Skywalker by chance?"

"You're quite perceptive. Please have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Enjoy a cocktail."

Leia looks up at Isabel. "Don't we get cocktails?"

"Yes, Leia. I didn't forget. "The blue glasses are for you and Luke."

Leia is thrilled. "Cool!"

Anakin is a bit concerned. "What's in those?"

Isabel whispers to him. "Humour them for me."

Obi-Wan laughs as he watches the children take their 'Youngling Jedi Temple' cocktails. Anakin gives a toast. The children participate.

"This is a very special occasion. I wish to welcome Obi-Wan who has graciously accepted our dinner invitation. I trust you will enjoy the evening. Welcome back old friend. Isabel, thank you for helping us start the evening off in grand fashion."

Obi-Wan raises his glass, "cheers. May the Force be with you"

Luke and Leia both shout, "Cheers! May the Force be with you"

Isabel is about to leave the room, "Will you please excuse me? I need to tend to some things in the kitchen."

Obi-Wan starts to follow her. By all means, "Can I be of some help?"

"No. Please, stay and enjoy your young hosts."

A few moments later Anakin gets up and excuses himself. He walks in the kitchen and stands in the door. The children have also left the room for some unknown reason.

"Uhm, excuse me Isabel, I hope you'll be joining us for dinner."

"I couldn't. This is your guest."

"I insist. Please. Everyone would like you to be there."

"Why, thank you, sir. I would be honoured."

"Then it's settled. He returns to the living room. The children are curled up around Obi-Wan on the sofa. Anakin notices that they have changed into their best dress clothes. They watch Isabel's every move and follow her lead. They are dressed perfectly. Obi-Wan notices this. They chat with the droids. Artoo gives the Jedi Master an update on the goings on with the family and Threepio raves about Isabel's child rearing abilities. Isabel announces that dinner is served. Leia wants to make the seating arrangements.

"Isabel, can I do the seating arrangements?"

"It's already been done. Leia, what are you up to?"

"Can I please switch the chairs around?"

"As long as your father and General Kenobi are each at the head of the table."

"What about you?"

"I'll sit opposite you and Luke."

"Are you sure?" Leia says this in a way that makes Isabel suspect she is up to something.

"I'm positive. I need to serve the courses so no shenanigans, Miss Skywalker. I mean it. Be a little lady this evening.

"Okay…"

"Thank you."

During dinner everyone is impressed with the décor and the food. Isabel discovers that her chair is between the children. When she finally sits, she places another chair on the opposite side of the table so she can face them.

Luke was not expecting this. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"I want to keep my eyes on you two."

Leia smiles sweetly. "Isabel, don't you trust us?"

"You both look absolutely angelic this evening and no, I don't trust you."

Obi-Wan cannot wait to praise Isabel for her efforts. "Isabel, this meal is absolutely lovely. You cook like a professional."

"Thank you, General."

Leia is mimicking all of Isabel's hand gestures Isabel gazes at her then continues her conversation with Obi-Wan.

"Please, we're all friends this evening. You're being much too formal. Obi-Wan will do. Anakin tells me you studied childhood psychology at Coruscant University. That's a very prestigious school. He's lucky to have found you.

"I hope I have earned my keep."

"I'm sure he's very pleased with your work".

Leia breaks in with her point of view. "You should have seen who Dad was going to hire! What a troll!"

Anakin puts down his napkin and gives her a 'warning.'

"Leia…let's not be rude."

"Oh, Daddy…it's true. She would have been a dictator! We would have been more miserable than ever. Uncle Ben, Daddy was seriously thinking of hiring her. He said Isabel was too young and the older lady had more experience and would have laid down the law in the house."

Anakin stares at her. He is horrified. "Leia!" He releases a heavy sigh as he covers his face.

"But, Daddy, it's true. You said it." She is not 'arguing with her father, simply stating fact.

Anakin is embarrassed and exasperated. He is also furious and wants to punish Leia for speaking out of turn. It is an awkward moment for the three adults at the table. Anakin wanted to make an example of her and send her to her room but knew it would only make matters worse. What he told the children was true. He now regrets sharing this information with them.

Obi-Wan feels for Isabel. He knew that she was never meant to hear this. He breaks the tension by making a quip.

"Leia, I think you would make a great politician. You love to talk."

"Only when I have something important to say."

Anakin has had enough out of her for the evening. He quietly but firmly speaks to her. "Finish your dinner, Leia, it's going to get cold. Isabel worked very hard to prepare this wonderful meal for us.

Luke senses that his father is upset. He also senses that Isabel is hurt even if she doesn't show it. Isabel instead, demonstrates her resolve and elegance by rising above this shocking moment and smiles.

"I'll be back with the next course. Excuse me."

After Isabel leaves the room, Anakin gives a steely-eyed stare at Leia. He is disappointed in her. If circumstances were different he would have surely lit into her with a severe tongue lashing and a spanking for good measure. But this tenuous situation with his children ruled out any sort of corporal punishment. He never believed in spankings but his temper was building. He was better off remaining silent where Leia was concerned.

Leia was not as strong with the force as her brother, therefore the telepathic communications between her and her father were weak as best. Inconsistent would have been a better word for it. He would occasionally be able to Force talk to her for days at a time. At other times, she either could not read him or refused to. This freed Leia to say mostly anything she wanted unimpeded by fatherly warnings. Anakin knew this was nonsense. The Jedi pediatrician agreed with Anakin. She may not have been as strong as Luke but she could handle herself well. Leia was aware of more than she let on. She was a sly little fox.

Parts of her strong will she inherited from him. Anakin knew this, and as Obi-Wan discreetly points out later that evening during coffee, _"she is her father's daughter."_

Fortunately the remaining dinner was filled with funny stories of Anakin and his childhood pod racing days and other good times.

Dessert and coffee are served in the living room. The children show Obi-Wan their artwork and school projects. Isabel is in the kitchen.

Isabel starts their bath then returns to give them their 10 minute warning for bedtime.

"Hello my darlings. Guess what time it is?"

Luke answers. "Bedtime?"

"My, you're a brilliant little boy. I want you out of those clothes and in the bathtub. I'll be in to check on you. Get a move-on."

Anakin starts to go upstairs. "Isabel, I'll do it."

"No. You stay here. You have company. I think you would want to catch up on things. I can handle the spider droids."

Obi-Wan sits on the sofa sipping a drink. He winks at Leia. "She knows you only too well."

"I don't mind when she tells us to go to bed."

Isabel stand in the living room waiting. "After you're all washed and in your pajamas you may come back here to say good night."

Luke is excited now. "Cool!"

Leia is less than enthusiastic. "Ok."

They obey her and go to their rooms. Isabel goes into the kitchen to clean up. The droids help. Anakin and Obi-Wan sit and chat on the sofa. Isabel listens to the children on the intercom. They are playing in the bathroom.

Isabel calls in to them. I'm coming in there. I hope your little bodies are in the tub.

She hears giggling. They are lathering up Artoo.

Anakin heads upstairs. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

He shocks the kids by appearing in the bathroom. They stop their horseplay and sit in the tub to bathe.

As he returns to the living room he hears someone in the kitchen with Isabel. He hears her whimper in pain.

As he stand in the doorway, Obi-Wan is holding her right foot in his hand and tying a gauze dressing around her big toe.

"Is this too tight?"

"No. It's fine. Thank you. Sorry about that."

"You're the one who needed help. I'm glad I was here. Why don't you sit and relax? You've done so much this evening."

"I still have a few things to do. I'll be fine. Thanks. You're very sweet."

Anakin steps inside the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Oh, I just hit my toe on the cabinet door. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan was kind enough to apply a dressing."

"Oh. That's good. I'm glad he helped you. Are you alright?"

Isabel: yes. Thank you. Excuse me. I'll go check on the children.

She leaves. Anakin is upset but manages a smile as he rejoins Obi-Wan in the living room.

Isabel bathes the children. She scolds them for torturing Artoo. She cleans up the droid. Artoo tells Threepio he wants to spank the both of them.

Leia notices Isabel's foot. "What happened to your toe?"

"I hit it against the cabinet trying to get back to you two little demons. Ok, rinse off time. This party is over."

They dry off and slip into their night clothes. They run downstairs to the living room to say _"goodnight"_ to Obi-Wan and their father. They kiss Obi-Wan.

Luke is first. "Goodnight, Uncle Ben. Come back again to see us soon"

Leia jumps into his lap. "Obi-Wan, we missed you so much".

Obi-Wan: is glad to see the two little terrible angels. "..And I missed you. Now be good and go to bed.

"Promise you'll visit us soon."

"I promise. Off you go now. Listen to Isabel."

Obi-Wan leaves after the children are in bed He says _"goodnight"_ to Isabel

"Isabel, it was a genuine pleasure to meet you. Thank you for a wonderful dinner. You are amazing. Anakin and the children are very happy with you. I'm hope you know that. I'm sure we'll see one another again."

He kisses Isabel on both cheeks. Anakin watches from the door. He waits impatiently as the two chat. Obi-Wan looks over at Anakin and smiles.

"Watch him, Isabel. He's a real charmer."

Anakin walks him to his speeder

Isabel has finished cleaning the kitchen. She is about to go to bed. Anakin locks up for the night. He speaks to Isabel before she goes to her room.

"Isabel?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want to apologize for what Leia said earlier. You weren't meant to hear that."

"It's ok. She didn't know."

"Don't underestimate my daughter. She knows more than you think. I don't want you to think that you haven't been doing a good job, because you have and it's appreciated.

"I just hope I haven't disappointed you."

"You haven't. Don't ever think that you did. He starts to turn and walk away but speaks again.

"Oh, and Isabel, I want you to feel free to come to me if you are hurt or can't work. I'm not only here for my children but to protect you too. I want this to be a safe place for you to work.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Isabel."

She goes to her room and closes her door. She sobs into her pillow so no one can hear her but he does. Anakin is angry and a bit jealous that Obi-Wan was on-hand when she needed help. He was angry that he did not speak up or come to her aid. He failed…again.

The following morning –

Anakin has a chat with Leia before breakfast. He explains how words hurt.

Leia does not seem to understand.

"But you said them. I remember."

"It doesn't make it right".

"But you should apologize."

"I did. Last night. I told her I was sorry. I think you should do the same thing."

"If she's unhappy she'll leave?"

"Well, it would be better if you apologized."

"Alright. Daddy, I don't want her to leave."

"Good.. Neither do I. You would be doing the right thing, sweet pea."

Leia goes to the breakfast room. Isabel greets her with a smile.

"We have waffles this morning, Leia."

Luke is already eating "They're good. Uhmm. Yum."

"Isabel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Leia"

Leia has a pitiful look on her face and takes Isabel by the hand. Isabel follows Leia into the laundry room. Leia looks out to make sure no one is listening.

"Leia, you look so sad. What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about what I said last night at dinner. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry about it."

"But daddy told me you would say that and I should make sure you knew how wrong I was. He told me that you are always careful what you say because you're a lady and if I ever want to be like you I have to watch what I say. I want you to forgive me. I don't want you to leave us."

"Leia, I won't leave you. I adore you."

"I really meant what I said as a compliment. I didn't know you would be hurt."

"I understand. Don't cry. I was flattered that you felt that way towards me. Come on. Let's have some waffles before Luke eats them all."

She hugs Leia and smiles

"We're okay?"

"Of course we are. I was never angry with you."

She sits with the children. They are laughing and eating waffles. Anakin walks in and sees them. He smiles. Isabel looks up. They look at one another. He turns away and walks out.

_To be continued… 'Two Scoops and a Mystery Guest'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	16. Chapter 16Two scoops and A Mystery Guest

_Chapter 16_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Two Scoops and a Mystery Guest'_

'_Riding With Isabel'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During a school day, Anakin is required to attend a follow-up counseling session by a court-appointed therapist. The private session is to evaluate Anakin's progress in dealing with people and, especially his children. Isabel is given the responsibility to drive the twins to school and pick them up again. There is no Youngling training for Luke so for this week because the Jedi council and faculty is on a retreat on Tammuz-an.

The twins enjoyed riding in the red YUV. You could almost see the bright and shiny vehicle two towns away. Isabel, Luke and Leia played singing games during the drive to school. It got their sleepy little minds going early in the morning. The only things the children loved more than the ride to and from school was that when Isabel was with them it was like having a mother take them to school.

The children were beginning to enjoy their father more during these trips but seeing the other children with doting moms lined up outside was something they craved. Isabel did not disappoint. She showers them with affection and cleans Luke's face with a baby wipe in the presence of his classmates. Luke didn't care.

Leia always had the prettiest hair ribbons to wear. She told Isabel that the school uniforms were boring but as long as her hair was pretty, she didn't mind wearing the 'drab grey jumper with the pink blouse. On music day they wore their navy skirts with a crisp white blouse and beret with a red grosgrain ribbon in the back. The boys wore navy knee-length shorts, white shirts and berets. Luke hated the hat because it messed up his hair and the uniform it made him look as if he were going to plug a hole in a wall to keep the town from flooding.

This particular afternoon Isabel picks them up too. It's been two days in a row. Apparently the therapist wanted to spend more time with the Dark Lord. He found his case intriguing. He told the judge he needed more time before making a recommendation. Isabel did not mind taking over as_ 'school bus mom'_ for the twins.

Leia's classmates approach the car for the first time. They were curious as to why Mr. Skywalker wasn't driving Luke and Leia to school.

One of Leia's classmates calls her as Leia approaches the vehicle.

"Leia, don't forget your scrapbook tomorrow" The little girl is using this as an excuse to get a closer look at Isabel who is behind the wheel. Leia turns to the classmate and answers.

"I won't"

Leia's friend is barely listening to her; instead, she looks directly inside the YUV at Isabel.

"Hi, I'm Sena Shan. Who are you?" She is suddenly joined by another little girl.

"I'm Luke and Leia's chauffeur."

The second girl stands beside Sena and speaks.

"You're the one who always makes Leia's hair so pretty. Can you do my hair like that?"

Isabel is amused. What she says did not come out the way she intended but it sparks a giggle out of Leia.

"Ask your mother."

Jem continues to look in the YUV at Isabel.

"You're really beautiful."

"Thank you. Leia, get in. Where's your brother?"

"He's coming."

Sena decides to ask another question.

"Are you going to be driving Luke and Leia to school everyday?"

"No. Not always." Isabel is looking for Luke. She gets out of the car. She sees Luke being pelted with something.

"I wish you were. You're a lot nicer."

Isabel is not amused by this child. She responds without looking at the her because her attention , at the moment, is on Luke..

"I learned from their father."

She is distracted and barely listens to the little girl rambling on. "You're funny too!"

Isabel walks over to Luke and takes him by the hand. She turns to look in the doorway. She sees a little girl with long red messy tresses flowing over her shoulders appearing very shy but her eyes are on Luke. Isabel looks down at Luke.

"Luke, did that little girl just throw something at you?"

"No."

"Come on." Isabel did not actually see much but she knows something is going on. She puts Luke in the YUV.

Luke turns to the two girls as Isabel fastens him in to his seat.

"Don't talk about my dad, he's nice!"

"Sure, Luke." The girls laugh "Leia knows how mean he is! Ha-ha!"

Isabel had had about enough of these little brats.

"Is that so?" She glances briefly at Leia. "Well, girls, I'd hate to break this up but we must be getting home. I'm sure your parents are waiting to take you home too."

Jem waves to them. Leia is now in the vehicle and fastens her seatbelt. Isabel closes the door on Leia's side. She walks around the driver's side and gets in. The two girls look inside one last time. Jem steps away from the car.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you!"

Sena waves again. "Same here! Don't forget, Leia!"

"The scrapbook. I know." Leia knows she is going to get an earful from Isabel.

Isabel checks the backseat to make sure the twins are safely in their seats. Leia has a habit of unbuckling her seatbelt. Leia is embarrassed about what her friends said. She knows it was wrong to talk to them about her father.

"I'm sorry about saying those things about daddy."

Isabel looks in the rearview mirror. She believes Leia but she has to remind Leia about her friends.

"Leia, don't you think your father has feelings? He does. He wants your love so much. He's really trying hard and he has made a lot of sacrifices. He's really trying his best to be a good father. Remember, family means everything. Never take sides against your family. Your friends may come and go but your family will always be there for you."

Leia is contrite. "I'm sorry."

Isabel suddenly lightens the mood. "Now let's go have ice cream. We're a few hours away from dinner so we can afford to cheat a bit."

Luke cheers. "I like that idea."

Isabel smiles at Leia in the mirror.

Leia nods her head _'Yes'_ "Me too."

Isabel is wearing her com headset. She is speaking to someone. "Hi, it's me. Meet us at Rex's Ice Cream Parlor. I'm paying."

Luke looks at Isabel. "Who was that? Uncle Ben?"

Isabel smiles." Why do you think it's him?"

Leia smiles. "He's a lot of fun and he likes it when someone else pays for something."

"Who is it, Isabel? Is it Ben or do you have a date?"

"Are you going to introduce us?"

"Don't you worry about the guys I date. The guest is a surprise."

They arrive at the ice cream parlor. Luke and Leia order what they want but they want more than their little stomachs can handle.

Leia's eyes light up.

"I want a Hoth Sundae."

"I want a banana split."

"If you order anything bigger than a dish or a cone, you're sharing it."

Leia looks across the table at Isabel "Why?"

"Because the last time you ordered it you couldn't finish it. Decide amongst yourselves."

"Awww."

"Don't _'Awww,'_ me, young lady."

Luke giggles.

"Don't be too quick to laugh, Mr. Skywalker."

Leia is ready to order.

"Fine. Luke, I'll share a banana split with you."

"Ok."

Isabel rolls her eyes.

"Now was that so difficult?" She smiles across the table at them. They laugh.

The 'guest' finally arrives a few minutes after Isabel and the twins are seated. A wide smile forms across Luke's face. Leia's mouth drops open. It is their father. Anakin embraces his children. Leia is still dumbfounded.

"Daddy, you 'hid' from us! We couldn't feel who the secret guest was! We thought Isabel had a secret boyfriend. Luke and I were going to see if he was worthy of her."

Anakin winces and grins. "Oh, I see. Well, it's just me." He looks across the table at Isabel. He wants to embrace her too. He 'felt' her heartening message to his children about family. He was glad that she is on his side. He was growing immensely fond of her but he felt guilty for having these feelings.

Luke hands his father a menu. "Are you having ice cream, Dad?"

Leia is not so sure about this. "He never eats ice cream. He won't order any." This remark elicits another 'look' from Isabel. Leia coyly smiles them kisses her father sweetly on the lips. "It's great to see you, Daddy."

Anakin takes a seat between the twins. "So, how was school today?"

Leia excitedly raises her hand. "Ooh! Me first! We discovered a new planet in the Bakura System."

"That's wonderful, Leia. Any inhabitants?"

"We're still studying it."

"And, Luke, what about you. How was your day?"

"I got an 'A' on my intergalactic history test."

"That's wonderful, son. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

Leia chimes in. "What about me?"

Isabel interrupts. "Leia, you didn't have an exam this week."

"If Daddy put us in the same class we could have celebrated together because we both would have gotten 'A's'."

Anakin smiles. "You're together enough as it is."

"Oh, Daddy. So, how was your day? Did the psychiatrist decide whether you're crazy yet? 'Cause you sure act like it sometimes. He can't be a very good doctor if it's taking him two days to examine you. You should get a second opinion."

What a fortuitous moment when the waitress arrives at their table and the topic turns to ice cream. She takes their order. Isabel has to help Anakin with the menu. When they are served, the children watch attentively as their father eats. He is enjoying it. This is a big event for all of them as they have never seen Anakin have so much fun with them. They sample each others' ice cream. Isabel watches as he does this. She winks at the children. Anakin wrinkles his nose after sampling one of the flavors.

"Well, we now know he doesn't like strawberry."

"But I like this one. What is it again?"

Isabel lets him sample her ice cream again. He nods favorably. Isabel sees the ice cream in her dish dwindling.

"It's Felucia black raspberry pie."

"Uhmmm….This is the one you ordered. I like it. You have good taste." He stops 'sampling' it and slides it back across the table. He shifts his eyebrows then smiles. His empty spoon is still in his hand. The twins enjoy watching him.

"You're still staring at my dish. You want it, don't you?"

Anakin blushes. He is feeling slightly devilish as he aims his spoon at her dish.

"You mean it?"

"Here, take mine and I'll eat your ice cream. I like both but I can tell you're not ecstatic over the strawberry. Besides, I want to see you enjoy something for a change. It's fun."

He is still grinning like a 6 year old. "You're teasing me."

Isabel looks at the children. "He's so cute when he's embarrassed."

Leia is surprised by this remark. "Cute? Daddy?"

Luke rests his head on his elbow and observes his father. "He looks like me. He is cute."

Leia ponders this. "Well…"

Anakin looks at his daughter.

"It's ok, I know I'm ugly; but thanks anyway, Luke."

Leia puts her arm around him and rests her head against his chest. "Dad, you're handsome, I know you are."

Anakin is shocked to hear these words coming from his daughter, his harshest critic; His cruelest foil. She has become more generous with her compliments towards him lately.

Isabel laughs with the children as they enjoy their ice cream. Anakin is even enjoying himself. He laughs at Luke's messy face. Even Leia is happier and sillier then he has ever seen her. She is being a child. His beautiful daughter.

Isabel sighs as she looks at Luke's face. "Luke, you're a mess. Sometimes I think you do this on purpose." She cleans his face. "But then I realize you're just a messy little angel"

Leia looks across the table at Isabel.

"Am I your angel too?"

"Of course you are, just cleaner."

Leia is beaming.

Not long after this happy occasion; Isabel is at the house alone admiring some holographs that Obi-Wan left there after the dinner. The holographs are all crammed in a small box. They are of Obi-Wan as a young Padawan while others were of him as a Jedi Knight. There were also several images of his graduating class from the Jedi Academy. Some of the people in the holographs have since perished and are now at one with the Force.

She has a few frames that her brother carved out of some Endor Redwood. She decides to frame a few and leave them for Anakin to place around his study. Suddenly something falls to the floor. It must have been long forgotten because it was not numbered like the others. It seems to have been stuck to the back of one of the images.

She sees something she has always suspected; not another image of Obi-Wan this time; but another young and handsome Jedi Knight taken before his fall from grace.

It must have been taken at the end of the Clone Wars. She takes one of the other images from the few frames she had left and frames this one instead. She places it on the night table in Leia's room.

_To be continued… 'Picnic on Naboo'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	17. Chapter 17Pain, Suffering & Renewal

_Chapter 17_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Picnic on Naboo'_

'_Pain, Suffering & Renewal'_

"_A Brand New Sith'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The past several months have been a difficult and challenging learning experience for everyone. The children loved their father more each day. This didn't end the occasional battle of the minds between Anakin and Leia but it was good for the most part._

_Anakin was gradually learning to let the children make mistakes and he was adjusting to things he thought he would never get used to like reading "Goldilocks and the Three Ewoks." Anakin did some creative story editing which had 'Little Goldie' earning her keep for stealing food and sleeping in someone's tree house. He even found 'The Chewie and Boga Show' funny. _

_Secretly, Anakin thought the only way an adult could possibly enjoy the show was with a few hits of Felucia or a couple shots of Geonosis Vodka washed down with a pint of Darth Malt Liquor. Instead, when one of the twins made fun of his cooking, Anakin would gurgle like a Wookie or chase after them making Boga sounds. Leia especially would become giddy with laughter to a point where she could no longer run from her father and he would promptly capture her and carry her to bed. He also got into the habit of giving the twins Boga rides then shaking them off his back and onto the floor. The twins thought it was a hoot. They had never been thrown from a Boga before._

_Isabel took note of this. She surprised Anakin one day when she told him he was ready to spend a holiday with them without her hanging around. She knew he had done this before she arrived on the scene and felt confident he could do it again. For the first time in a long while no one would be shadowing him taking notes and reporting on his weaknesses._

_Things were moving along nicely. The twins were now missing another baby tooth. He was getting good at the tooth-pulling and Luke and Leia weren't exactly complaining about the rewards._

_It is the first solo trip where he will not be 'graded.' No social workers hovering and judging him._

_It was during school break. They would have a week to have a great time. Anakin was up to it. He was just getting over a bout of heartburn. He thought it was from the twins' 'gourmet omelet' they made in the microwave. Isabel did not trust them with the stove even if it was a thermal cook top._

_Anakin thought it best to take his kids on holiday then hand them over to the Naberrie's for their regularly scheduled weekend. He decided not to mention that he was on Naboo at the lake until the day before they were scheduled to receive them. The last thing Anakin wanted was Padmé's parents spying on him while he was with his children._

_During the last day with them, Anakin plans a picnic on the countryside. It is a beautiful day._

_Luke is running wildly on the hillside chasing the grazing shaak. Leia is sitting with he father on the picnic blanket sticking wildflowers in his hair. Anakin closes his eyes and smiles as the delicate breeze flows across the lake. He raises an eyebrow then tries to peek. Leia sweetly scolds him._

"Daddy, no peeking! It's a surprise."

"It's not too much is it? I don't want to look tacky."

"You're going to look beautiful, Daddy. Trust me."

Luke pretends to me a cruiser as he charges after the peaceful cattle. Anakin warns him not to go beyond the hillside.

"Luke, stay close by. Enough with the shaak chasing. Let the animals be."

Leia stands up and calls Luke.

"I'll go after him, Daddy. You know how boys are. They never listen. Luke!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm more sophisticated now. Isabel says so."

"Isabel is being generous." He calls to Luke again. "Luke!" He sits upright on the blanket. A feeling inside tells him to run. He immediately stands and sees Luke in mid-air then falling to the ground. Anakin is running and Luke is almost within his grip. Luke rolls downs the hill. Leia gets up and hurries behind her father. The flowers she has places in his hair have dropped off behind him as he hurries to catch his son. The dreaded cries of a father can be heard through the hills.

"Luke! Nooo…"

As Anakin flies down the hill he throws his body to the ground close to where his son is. Luke is unconscious on the side of the hill. This side of the hill is steep and strewn with pebbles and rock. As he lands full force on the ground, a sharp pain cruises through his body. He makes full contact with a jagged stone. While it barely cut through his flesh, it causes him to scream out in pain.

He lingers on the side of the sharp incline gasping for air. One hand tries to hold on while his right hand grabs Luke's small arm.

By this time Leia is screaming hysterically. Finally, a farer arrives on the scene. Leia is in shock. She is standing frozen alone on the hill as her father lies helpless and Luke is nowhere within her sight.

A few hours later Luke is regaining consciousness in the Theed Emergency Room. The nurse determines that he is fine but they want to keep him overnight for observation.

Ruwee and his wife Jobal arrive for the children. Ruwee promises to bring the boy back in the morning to do a follow-up exam.

Luke is now fully awake. "Dad? Where's Dad?"

Ruwee tries to comfort him. "Luke, you and your sister are coming with us."

"But I want Dad! Where's my Dad?" Luke is frantic and scared. His grandfather tries to calm him.

"He can't come for you. You will stay with Oma and me."

Leia is sobbing. She wants to stay with Luke and they both want to stay with their father. Ruwee finally gives in and lets a nurse lead them to the ICU where they watch their father. Anakin is tethered to tubes and monitors. His children are crying as they watch him through the glass. Anakin slowly turns his head. He sees Ruwee trying to pull Luke away from the observation glass. Luke continues to reach for the glass then sees the door. He grabs onto the door frame.

"But he's my Dad! He's my Dad! Bring him back!"

"We have to go now, Son." Luke is scooped up and taken away.

"I want my dad!" A crowd of nurses gather outside to witness the heart wrenching moment.

Leia is inconsolable as her grandmother tries to shield her from the scene. Her small face is red from tears and she is tired. She can barely take a breath as she chokes back tears. Tears start pouring from her eyes once more as she watches her brother cry. Anakin manages to lift his arm and tries to reach for his children but he is only grabbing at air. The children are now gone. Anakin is crying. The tears run across his face and onto the pillow. Out of frustration he drops his hand to his side.

Morning. –

The doctors stabilize Anakin. He is told they would like to perform exploratory surgery. If they cannot locate the source of the problem he may need to be place on a ventilator indefinitely. Anakin is horrified to hear this as he breathes with the assistance of an oxygen mask. It reminded him of that suit the Emperor imprisoned him in several years ago; the one he finally escaped from. His attorney and social worker arrive shortly after hearing the news that the twins were taken by the Naberrie's.

"Anakin, you need to concentrate on getting well. The children are fine. They are safe."

In halted gasps, Anakin pleads to his attorney.

"I can't go back…I can't go back. I need to get out of this...I'm just getting my …life…back. Please."

"Anakin, stop talking. You'll exhaust yourself. Save your energy."

"But…my…children…" The words will not come easy for him He is frustrated and angry as he clenches his fist. "I've got to get them back." His attorney looks on as Anakin struggles to complete a sentence. He tries to give Anakin some sense of hope.

'We're working on it. I promise you. We are working on it."

After the attorney leaves, Anakin can hear Luke calling him.

Back on Coruscant Isabel is in a meeting with her superiors and the judge. Her supervisor is disappointed in the novice and her handling of her first big assignment.

"What in the Hell happened?"

"I truly believed he could handle it. He was doing so well. I still believe I did the right thing. I needed to give him a little time. I promised him."

"Mr. Skywalker wasn't in-charge, you were! You knew what your responsibilities were. In just a matter of months you have managed to unravel years of work on this case."

"I apologize. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

The judge is disappointed and weary. She was hoping for progress on this case.

"For now, we are granting temporary custody to the Naberrie's until Mr. Skywalker is well enough to join us for a hearing."

Isabel is devastated. "This will surely kill him. He can't wait that long. Your Honor, please. He needs to be with his children."

"That's what the hearing will determine. You may go, Miss Nor."

Back at the Theed Medical Center, Anakin's doctor speaks to him after the microsurgery on his lung. Apparently, one of the micro droids injected into his body after the accident on Mustafar became inactive and locked itself onto the wall of his left lung causing the periodic _'heartburn'_ he was feeling lately. During the impact of falling down the hill, the defective micro-droid was pressed against the lung to cause internal bleeding from surrounding arteries.

The team of surgeons sends a new micro-droid in to locate and extract the defective droid. After a thorough cleaning and repair of the affective area, both micro droids are successfully extracted. Anakin was shocked this thing laid dormant in his chest for almost six years.

After the surgery, Anakin discovers he can breathe much better. The attending physician pays him a post-op visit. After examining him, the doctor also looks at his scalp and facial scars.

"Where did you get treated for these wounds?"

"The Imperial Rehabilitation Center." He is still speaking in a soft whisper. He had been on an I.V. drip since arriving and even though the surgery did not involve any incisions, his chest hurt from the procedure nonetheless.

Dr. Gannon is perplexed by the lack of attention to this medical matter.

"Strange. Technology was advanced enough back then to satisfactorily repair these wounds. I don't know why they didn't do it."

He carefully tilts Anakin's face to the side to examine the facial scar. "I know a great plastic cloning surgeon on Coruscant. He does amazing work. I can have him fly in to look at you. We can get you out of here in a month. His name is Dr. Blaise Rushton. I simply don't understand why they couldn't do this….you've been like this for 6 years? Personally, Mr. Skywalker, I would have sued the facility for malpractice."

"Why are you being so helpful to me?"

"I'm a doctor first. I'm not one to judge so quickly. Yes, I heard about you; but I also noticed the bond you have with your children. You seem to want to turn your life around. Frankly, I believe things will get better for you. Now how about it? Can I make that call? He's a good friend of mine. We went to medical school together then he met my step-sister. I warned her about him. _'Don't marry a doctor, you'll never see him.' _She told me that was just fine with her; he wouldn't be around to see how much she likes to shop."

He nods then gives Anakin a one of his friendly doctor smiles. Anakin is not used to people being so friendly towards him. He could not remember the doctor's name. He was sedated earlier. This time he makes a point to look at the badge. _'Dr. Joe Gannon.'_ He would remember this name from now on.

Anakin had not wanted any visitors. He wanted his children. After the facial surgery, he had a sterile dressing on his face and the top of his head had been covered with a surgical cap. He no longer felt the big scar but now he was bald again on the left side. He didn't need a mirror to see this 'magic.'

He has been at the Theed Medical Center for a week. He was sedated most of the time to allow his lungs to heal thoroughly. Drs. Gannon and Ruston agreed that it would be for the best.

Anakin finally wakes up, groggy and he had company.

Curled up beside him in the hospital bed is his littlest foil…Leia. She looks up at him.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey. Hi."

"Daddy, please come home."

"I'm trying, Sweet pea."

"Luke is so sad. He thinks this is his fault. You told him not to run off. I heard you."

"Tell him it's not his fault. It's mine. If I didn't turn to the dark side, your mother would still be here. We would all be together. It's my fault."

"It's ok, Dad. I know the truth. You were afraid. You wanted to save us. You were afraid like I was when you found me."

Several days pass. Anakin is still drifting off to sleep for hours at a time. He wakes up one afternoon. He has another visitor.

Anakin manages a faint smile as he sees a mop of blond hair near his left shoulder. The 'mop' has a face and it looks up at him. Anakin speaks first.

"Hi." This is all he can manage after having tubes shoved up his nose and down his throat. The tube was out but he has not uttered a word since the day he found Leia sleeping in the bed beside him. It hurt to speak but he was doing it. Luke speaks to him.

"Hi, Dad."

"Have you been here long?"

"All day."

"How are you? Anything broken?"

"No. Opa said I just got knocked around a bit. When are you coming home, Dad?"

"I don't know, son."

"Isabel came to see you."

"Why?"

"She feels bad."

"Well, she should. It just proves I wasn't ready."

"I thought we did well. I had a great time…until I fell. You saved me, Dad."

"I did?"

"The farmer who rescued us said you held onto me even though you were hurt. He said if you hadn't held on, I would have fallen into the lake and drowned."

"I would do anything to save you. You're looking at me." He takes a breath. "You must think I look like a monster. I'm a mess, I know."

"No Dad. You still look like me."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Dad." He kisses his father. Anakin winces in pain but smiles by his son's show of affection.

The doctors were right. A month after the accident, Anakin has made an amazing recovery.

Back on Coruscant, the droids are abuzz. Anakin gets the children back. His first day back home is frightening for him. He is greeted by his children. He hugs them for what seems like an eternity. As he is holding his children he looks across the room and sees Isabel standing on the far side of the living room. He is still angry with her but is glad that she is still at the house.

Leia is excited. "You should see what Isabel did to your room."

Anakin is not smiling. He glances over at Isabel. He smoothes Leia's long brown hair then returns an icy stare in Isabel's direction.

Luke tries to reassure his father. "It's really cool, Dad, you should see it."

"Later, Luke." He sits with his children.

Isabel leaves the room to give the family time to be alone. Anakin sits on the sofa with the twins. Luke curls up under his fathers' arm.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Nothing. This will be a new beginning for us."

Leia takes her fathers' hand. "I missed you, Daddy."

"You did? Who was sleeping on my side everyday? That hospital bed was kind of crowded."

Luke looks up at his father. "I was on the other side."

"That's why I couldn't sign my release papers. My arms were numb."

"Yep."

"I see your teeth are coming in nicely."

"Threepio says it's a good thing we inherited good genes or else we would be wearing braces for the next two years and draining your financial resources."

"You do have beautiful smiles."

"So do you."

"Thank you, Leia…"

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Oh, nothing…I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What shoe?"

"Never mind."

"Let's go see your room. It's all new and it's beautiful."

Anakin is reluctant but he follows the twins upstairs.

"Sure."

The children drag him up the stairs and down the hall to his remodeled bedroom. A formerly dark and foreboding room now filled with natural sunlight and fresh flowers. Artwork from the children is hanging from the ceiling. The refresher is brightly lit. There is a palm plant on the vanity. This plant is doomed if Isabel thinks he's going to water it every week. Anakin will now be able to look in the mirror and shave his beautiful new face. There were no scars, no stitches, no discoloration and it is real flesh; it is his cloned skin.

He would love to shave. He was not allowed to while the skin was forming for fear of an infection. He had a face full of stubble he couldn't wait the shear off. He no longer feared the mirror.

Luke is waiting for a response from his father.

"Isn't this neat, Dad?"

"Yes…you did a lovely job."

Leia smiles but she wants to hear what her father thinks. "Do you really like it, Dad? It was Isabel's idea."

Luke presses his father for some sort of meaningful feedback.

"It's ok, Dad. We helped."

"It's great…It's beautiful. You've done a fantastic job. I love it. Thank you both. Listen, I'm getting tired. Mind if I sleep in my new room for awhile?"

"Will you be coming out for dinner? Isabel is letting us cook."

Anakin is dumbfounded then finally speaks.

"Of course. I'd love a bit of food poisoning after being in hospital for a month."

Leia is insulted but her remark is meant to make him laugh.

"We practiced. It won't kill you to try it. We sure took a risk with your cooking!"

Anakin manages a smile. "Alright. Fine, I'll try it..."

He looks up to see Isabel standing in the door carrying a tray of food. She quietly sets it on the table near the doors leading to his private terrace. He addresses his children after the brief distraction. Isabel is just about to leave the room.

"Children, would you please leave for a few minutes while I speak to Miss Nor?"

Isabel is stopped before she can reach the door. Leia looks up at her father and in her sweetest voice she asks:

"You're not going to do any yelling on your first day back are you?"

"Of course not, Officer, Leia. Now go; the both of you."

He waits for the children to leave the room. He Force-closes the door. Isabel is afraid to turn around but she does; slowly. Anakin points around the room.

"Was this really your idea?"

"Partly, yes. The children wanted to do something nice. They wanted the room to look cheerful for when you returned home."

""I specifically asked you not to change my room. You didn't follow my orders. You disobeyed me."

"I apologize. I will not do it again."

"This whole incident is your entire fault; you know that don't you?"

"I might have misjudged the situation. I agree. I honestly thought you were ready."

"Well, you judged poorly. I trusted you! You almost caused me to lose my children."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I've anguished about it since it happened."

"Are you? If you weren't so good with the children you'd be fired by now."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sir."

"I know; I'm a real charmer. You can leave now. Go."

He waves her away then turns to the window folding his arms across his chest. The warm sun shines on his handsome face.

Just as she opens the door to leave he speaks again. She has gotten used to being chewed out by him. It was just his way. She promised herself not to let him see her cry. She was nervously waiting to hear what he had to say next.

"Miss Nor?"

"Yes, Mr. Skywalker?"

"It's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Sir."

She starts out the door. Anakin smiles softly as he continues to face the window. Suddenly he furrows his eyebrows and Force-speaks to someone.

"That was a private conversation. I did not appreciate that."

Luke and Leia have been hiding around the corner in the hallway listening to their father while he was with Isabel. They run to their rooms.

That evening the children curl up in his bed and listen as he reads them a story. _"The Frog Sith and the Beautiful Maiden." _

The trio spends their first night together again in the newly refurbished room.

_To be continued… 'Yoda's Chat with Leia'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	18. Chapter 18Younglings Say the Darnedest T

_Chapter 18_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Yoda's Chat with Leia'_

'_Younglings Say the Darnedest Things'_

'_Mistaken Identity'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The following morning everything is back to 'normal' like old times. The children are at the table having breakfast.

Their father walks into the kitchen dressed as if is going out. He greets everyone.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Daddy." Leia lifts her chin so he can kiss her.

"Good morning, Dad." Anakin kisses Luke. As usual, Luke has milk dripping from his chin.

Isabel is at the sink. She acknowledges his arrival. "Good morning, Sir."

The children watch their father and wait. They eventually look over at Isabel who is busy washing a pan.

Luke looks up at his father as innocently as ever.

"What about Isabel?"

Isabel pretends not to hear this but figures she had better answer so the matter will be forgotten.

"I work here. That's my reward. I have the privilege of taking care of you."

Anakin walks over to her.

"Isabel, see that they keep busy today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. How was your first night back?"

"It went well, thank you."

He turns to the twins.

"The two of you are going back to school on Monday."

Leia rolls her eyes.

"We know."

"I'm home now, so we're back to the way everything was before. Is that understood?"

"Everything?"

"Yes, Leia, _'Everything.'_ And stop telling the kids at school that your father has amnesia and you're helping him with Clone Wars flash cards."

"Fine. Last week I told them you had Tourettes. Mrs. Halla almost fainted."

"Gee, I wonder why. No more stories. Your father is all better now. If I hear about any hijinks, you might well wind up getting a spanking."

"You never spank us, Daddy."

"There's always tomorrow. Now behave yourself, young lady."

"Alright. So where are you going, Daddy? You look really nice. Your new hair cut is nice too."

"Thank you, Leia. It's not as if I had a choice in the matter. They shaved it all off. But I thank you just the same." He is half talking to himself but responds to his daughters' sweet compliment. "You're very kind to notice. I'm going out to take care of some things. Got to go. Luke, wipe your chin.. We're not peasants."

Luke thinks for a moment.

"Isn't that a bird?"

"No…That would be a _phes_…never mind. Be good for Isabel. She has to report back to me."

Leia has the most innocent expression on her face as she is about to speak.

"We're always good, Daddy."

Anakin gives her a look as if _'You've got to be kidding.'_

"Good at mischief. See you later."

Luke smiles up at his father. Anakin notices the mushy cereal in Luke's bowl but says nothing. He kisses his forehead. Luke continues to feed himself.

"Bye, Dad!"

Leia puckers her cherubic lips.

"Kiss for luck."

"Thank you, Leia."

"You're welcome, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you both. Goodbye. Isabel, I hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you."

After Anakin leaves Threepio appears.

"You know, I think the master looks so much better with his hair cut short. Now I can see his ears and he'll probably listen better."

Leia looks up at the droid with a smug expression on her face.

"He wasn't deaf before, Threepio, he just wasn't interested in anything you had to say."

"Well! I'll have you know, little _'Miss'_ I was responsible for most of the decision-making around here when your father was too nervous to answer the door for Miss…oh, never mind." He walks away in a huff. "Perhaps a good spanking is what you need."

Isabel tells the children not to dawdle. Luke's cereal is now a bowl mush.

"Luke, are you going to finish that or are you playing?"

"I'm finished."

"I'll pour the cereal next time."

"But I was really hungry at first."

"Next time start out with a smaller amount then add more if you think you're starving so much."

"That's a good idea. How did you get so smart?"

"I was born that way."

Leia grins. "I finished all of my breakfast because I know portion control."

Luke mocks her. " '_I know portion control' _ You sure don't know 'talk control' because you're always getting in trouble with dad."

"Oh be quiet. You got sucker-punched by a girl and she's a year younger than you. Hah!"

Isabel watches them for a moment before she speaks. She is actually trying to get more information about this child who keeps picking on Luke. Finally she has heard enough.

"Okay. Enough. Both of you get dressed. We're going out."

"Where?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Isabel takes the children to the Coruscant Museum of Natural History. A very calm and very 'quiet' place.

Anakin is across town visiting Obi-Wan during a break at the temporary Jedi training facility.

Obi-Wan gives him some advice.

"If it's forgiveness you're looking for, you've found it in the children she's left you. If it's validation you want, look in your heart. Padmé always wanted you to be happy. It's natural to have these feelings. Just remember; your children come first."

"I know I shouldn't feel guilty about having these feelings. Every part of me aches whenever I'm around her."

"My friend, I believe you're in-love."

"I'm afraid to say anything to her. She might say she doesn't want me."

"If you don't talk to her, you'll never know."

"I do care for her."

"Then tell her."

"I will. Master, I hope you will continue to visit us at the house. You'll always be welcome."

"Well thank you, Anakin. I would be honored."

Back across town Isabel and the children have lunch in the park. Leia waits for Luke to find someone to play with because she wants to speak to Isabel alone. Isabel keeps her eye on Luke while listening to Leia. She knows something is bothering her.

"Isabel, are you leaving us?"

"Not for awhile? Why do you ask?"

"Daddy's done something or he's going to do something. I can feel it."

"Don't worry, Leia. He's just going through a lot, especially after being in the hospital. This has been a very stressful year for him.

"But you're staying, right?"

"I have a job to do. I'm supposed to make sure you and your brother stay with your father. I cannot do more than that."

"You mean you won't be with us forever?"

"No, but I believe you already knew that when I started.. I'll be here until you and Luke can be with your father without my help. We had better start home. Your father has a meeting with someone."

Isabel and the children return home. She goes to her room to change her clothes and discovers a bouquet of flowers on the bed. A note is attached. It is simply signed: _'Anakin'_

There is a knock on the door. It is Leia. She immediately sees the flowers and her eyes light up.

"Who gave you flowers?" She knows full well the flowers are from her father.

"Your father. He must have left them here before going out again."

"Why did he give you flowers?"

"Well, I guess I've done a good job getting you back to him. At least, that's what I believe. You know how unpredictable he can be."

"But he likes you."

"Yeah, when he's not angry with me."

"He's always mad at something."

"That's true." You'd think he'd give it a rest being that he's just been released from the hospital."

They have a good laugh.

Early evening –

Anakin returns later that afternoon. He sees Isabel and the children. They have helped her arrange the flowers in a large vase.

The children rush to the door to greet him.

"Daddy, you're home!"

"Yes, I'm home. What have you two been up to?" He scoops Luke under his arm and Leia is standing on his shoe while holding onto his leg. He playfully drags her along and shakes his leg pretending to get her off of him.

"We've been good. Don't you trust us?" Leia continues to cling to him.

"No."

Luke is almost upside down as his father carries him. His hair falls in his face. He is due for another _'Isabel Special Haircut.'_

"We love you, Dad."

"Is that how you show your love for me? You grab onto my leg as I try to walk?"

"We don't want you to leave the house again."

Isabel walks into the living room. "Hello, Mr. Skywalker. Thank you for the flowers. They're absolutely beautiful. The children helped me arrange them in a vase."

"They enjoy helping you. I'm pleased that you like them. Uhm, would you excuse me please? I need to do something first but I would like to speak to you.

"Okay."

Anakin calls Leia.

"Leia, may I see you for a minute?"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it, honest, Daddy. I was framed!"

"Relax, I'm not going to scold you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be quiet." He places Luke on the floor.

"Quiet? You're never quiet."

"Neither are you."

The doorbell rings. Threepio peeps through the door viewer.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone there. I don't believe it's trick or treat season yet."

Anakin impatiently heads for the door. Threepio finally unlocks it and the door opens. The gimer stick taps the floor.

"Out of my way, Goldie! Trick or Treat indeed!" The diminutive Jedi Master enters the Skywalker home.

"Oh, well, it's Master Yoda. If I had only known."

"Well, you didn't." He looks pass Threepio and sees Anakin. "Anakin, arrived I did, soon as possible… mmmm…your demon seeds, where are they?"

"They are here, Master. They're all yours."

Luke and Leia stand behind their father. Luke pokes his head from behind Anakin's leg. They suddenly become shy little angels in the Jedi Master's presence. Luke speaks to his instructor from the Youngling training class.

"Hi, Master Yoda, why are you here?"

"Ask questions, young Luke, do you? And your sister? Yes you, I see you, Leia...quiet today are you?"

"Are we in trouble?"

"No trouble, no trouble…Come…follow me…follow me."

Leia looks up at her father as she follows the old Master. They dutifully follow Yoda onto the terrace.

Anakin goes to the kitchen where Isabel has started to prepare dinner. He stands in the door watching her. She looks up and smiles sweetly.

"Can I get something for you?"

"No…no…Isabel, do you like it here?"

"Do I like my work? Yes, yes I do."

"I can imagine how it must not give you much time for a meaningful social life."

"Oh, I go out. On weekends when the children go to Naboo, I spend time with my friends. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving after dinner tonight." She turns on the stove then looks over at him and smiles sweetly.

Anakin is at a loss for words. Isabel looks up at him as she puts some water in a pan. Her smile slowly fades as she watches the expression on his face.

"Is something wrong? You did say you wanted to spend time alone with the children tonight. I just thought I would stay out of the way for a short time."

He finally speaks. "I did, I do...I just thought you would be available."

"I'll be back before the morning." She realizes she may have made a mistake. "If it's a problem, I can cancel…"

"No…No, you can go out. It is your free time. I did tell you I would take the twins."

"If you're not feeling up to it…You've just come home from the hospital."

He was tempted to play the poor infirmed widowed father routine but he was afraid this might backfire. The last thing he wanted on his file was that he is too ill to take care of his children.

"Isabel, go. You deserved it. You brought the children back from Naboo and stayed with them. I appreciate that. If it weren't for you, my in-laws would still be trying to hold onto them. I never thanked you for speaking on my behalf while I was unable to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He starts to leave. "Oh, we're having a dinner guest."

"Oh. Okay. Master Kenobi?"

"No. Another…"

Anakin walks out and heads immediately to his study and Force-closes the door. He is angry, and frustrated. _'Why in the world would she think those flowers were for her good work? She's going on a date? And why in the galaxy did she think Obi-Wan was coming for dinner?_' He couldn't believe how selfish she was being. The children needed her. He needed her. Anakin stays in the dark room pouting until Yoda was finished with the children.

Leia and Luke listen attentively as Yoda speaks. _'Attentively'_ to the Skywalker twins means constantly moving around and 'interrupting' with questions of their own.

Luke is sitting on the terracotta tiles following a butterfly's path along the flower garden. Leia is skipping around the rock fountain. Yoda waits then taps his gimer stick.

"Ok, girlie, have a seat."

"Are we going to play a game?"

"No. Enough games. Sit down."

"Ok." Leia skips over to where Luke is sitting then takes a spot beside him. "I am wondering, why are you here?"

"Never mind, young one. So, got a new nanny have you?"

"Yes."

"You like her?"

"Yes. She very nice and she teaches us things…"

Luke interrupts. "And she's beautiful!"

Yoda studies Luke for a moment. "Addressing your sister I was, little one. Easy there, small fry. Talk to you in a few years on that I will. Too young you are to have women on your mind." He turns his attention back to Leia. "So, little Leia, how is school?"

"Fine."

"You get good grades don't you?"

"Yes."

"Many Younglings in your class?"

"No. Just me"

"Hmmm…father separates you and your brother."

"Yes. He told me Luke and I would give the teacher a nervous breakdown if we were in the same class."

The Jedi Master ponders for a moment. He scratches his chin then studies the two children. Finally he glances at Luke.

"Okay, _'Lady's man,'_ you can go."

"What do I do?"

"Practice your left hook. Going to need it, you are. Ok, young Skywalker, free to go, free to go. Run along."

"Yippee!" Luke hurries back inside, his hair bouncing as he jumps across the threshold of the terrace door.

It now just two on the terrace. Leia has moved to the upholstered patio bench. She is sliding on the bench, her head halfway off the cushion. Yoda watches patiently. Leia is not being very lady-like right now. He little dress is halfway up revealing her ruffled bloomers. It is a lovely little ensemble when she is not rolling all over the place. Isabel bought it for her when she brought home an 'A' on her music recital. The outfit was perfect for Leia. Pink and white gingham with gathered bodice with a pretty pink satin ribbon running through it. Leia's antics on the terrace didn't do the dress justice. When she looks over at Yoda with her head hanging over the cushion, he looks upside down. She giggles. Yoda has had enough.

"Child, you're absolutely uncontrollable."

"That's my personality. Obi-Wan says I have spirit."

"Drunken fool."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, you like to talk, eh?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you talk in class?"

"Of course I do."

"What do the children say about you being a Youngling?"

"I don't say anything." She plays with the ribbons on her dress. Her hair loosens from the two braids Isabel so neatly made for her that morning. It dangles to the floor. If she were to slide too far to the edge of the sofa, she would tumble off and hurt herself.

"Why not?"

"Because Nelson says Younglings are weird." She scratches her cheek.

Yoda scratches his cheek.

"And what say you to this ignorant boy?"

"Nothing. I don't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"They might stop liking me. Yoda, I don't want to be a Jedi."

"Your father…worried about you he is. Thinks your Force powers may be weak. The Force is a gift when used wisely. Strong with the Force you and your brother are. Use it. Ok. Enough talk. Go inside."

Leia goes inside. Yoda sits alone for a moment then goes in soon after. He sits with Anakin in the study. Anakin comes out of his 'blue mood' long enough to chat with the old master.

"So, she's fine?"

"She's a little motor mouth but she's fine. Anakin, I will train Leia. Privately…hmmm. Distractions she cannot have in a Youngling class. She will learn discipline and control. If I can keep her quiet for an hour, she might become as good as Luke. So, why so sullen?"

"No reason, Master."

"Hide your feelings from old Jedi Master you cannot. Affairs if the heart I sense. Be patient, Anakin. Children come first. A new happiness will come to you. You must start to unlearn your Sith ways. Ready you are not. So, what's for dinner?"

Yoda meets Isabel and can see why Anakin feels the way he does. Isabel is so charming and sweet. Everyone is happy at the dinner table.

After dinner, Yoda is about to leave. He bids them goodnight then speaks to the children.

"Okay, Bedtime for you, my Younglings."

"Where are you going, Yoda?"

"Got to take care of some things. Contact people I must." He sees some candy in a dish. He grabs a handful. The children are anxious to help. Leia leans over to speak to him.

"You want to call somebody?"

Luke's eyes widen.

"He wants to phone home."

"Dad! Do we have a Dagobah phone book?"

Anakin walks out into the living room.

"What's going on?"

Luke explains to his father.

"Yoda wants to phone home."

"Yoda doesn't have a phone."

"Is he senile?"

"No! Yoda has no time for your nonsense. Say goodbye."

Leia kisses Yoda on the forehead.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my little talkative one. Be good."

Leia nods 'yes' she is sad to see him go. She hands him a potted gardenia from the terrace.

"Ok."

Yoda looks at Luke.

"Luke, remember the lesson for next class. Control."

"Ok., I won't forget.."

"I know you won't. Talking to you with the Force I will. I'll be right here."

Yoda pokes Luke's forehead with his little green finger."

"Bye."

"Bye, kids."

When Yoda returns to his swamp home on Dagobah, he sets the gardenia down on a table beside a potted sunflower. As he heads off to bed we see that the entire hut is lined with potted plants, gifts from all his Younglings. There must be at least thirty plants.

"What's with these kids and potted plants? Runny out of room I am." He removes something from his cloak pocket. It is a handful of Reese's Pieces he scooped out of the candy dish. He turns out the light and goes to bed.

_To be continued… 'Spying on Isabel'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	19. Chapter 19 Spying On Isabel

_Chapter 19_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Spying on Isabel'_

'_Bachelor Number One…'_

'_Dream, All I Have To Do'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For some unexplained reason, Isabel's social life was problematic. Either her dates were always getting 'sick' or they were just exhausted from trying to 'romance' her.

On one occasion, her date inexplicably suffers from a 'choking spasm' when he tries to put his arm around her while sitting in his speeder. He thought it would be nice to take her for a romantic drive at Valusia Point. Isabel watches as the poor fellow goes into a seizure then passes out during the full moon.

This is the evening she surprises Anakin by telling him she has a date. The children reluctantly say 'goodnight' to her. Anakin thinks she is being selfish for not putting him… (He does not say this but he is surely thinking it) or rather the children first.

The twins curl up in their father's bed so he can read them a bedtime story _'_…about a beautiful maiden who was under an evil spell by "Professor '_Try-to-Score'_ Ken." _She would have to be rescued by the handsome and ever-popular Prince of the Empire but he was imprisoned by two little elves who tortured him daily. By nightfall, these elves would turn into horrifying spider droids and claw at him; forcing him to perform unspeakable tasks such as taking them to the workshop everyday and cook for them; they would shout commands at him. They were totally unappreciative of his efforts. He is weary and gets very little sleep.'_

The twins giggle as they listen to the story. Luke searches the pages for the pictures.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Luke? I'm trying to read a good story here."

"Yeah, but this page has the story about the Princess and the giant slug creature. I can't find the story you're reading to us"

"Just listen."

Leia grins and whispers to her brother. "Daddy is making this up, Luke. Humor him." She rests her head on her fathers' chest as he continues _'his story.' _Luke feels his father's forehead.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever... Leia says you're lovesick."

"Well Leia talks too much."

Leia pokes Anakin in the stomach. "Daddy! _'Read_!'"

"Don't rush me, I'm being creative."

"You know who reminds me of the handsome prince?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Uncle Obi-Wan!"

"Now, Leia, that hurt…."

"I'm just teasing, Daddy…it's you." She smothers him with kisses. He pretends not to like it but he loves it when she hugs him like this. Luke tickles his father. Anakin laughs and the book falls off the bed. He grabs them with his legs and balances each child on the bottom of his feet as he lies on the bed. They are squealing as they hover over him like two star cruisers in flight.

"Aha! Now I have you!"

"Daddy, please don't let me fall."

"Are you going to stop torturing me? I can keep you up here all night if I have to."

"No you can't, Daddy. Old guys get sleepy, and then soon you'll drop us."

"Well then, you'll have to use the Force to keep your balance, young lady. Who are you calling old?"

"You're older than Isabel."

"I'm not old. Just for that, I'm not letting you down.

Luke grabs hold of Anakin's feet and is pulling himself upright.

"I bet I can stand still on your feet Dad, like I did when I was little."

"Betcha can't"

"Bet I can! And a flip too."

"No, Luke, no flip tonight."

"What if I just stand?" He does it. Luke's small feet are firmly balanced on the bottom of Anakin's left foot. Leia is still being balanced on his right foot on her belly. Anakin starts doing knee crunches. The children laugh.

"Ohhh…dead weight…how will I ever get rid of it? My two dumbbells"

Suddenly he flings them in the air and catches them in his arms. The twins are giggling and out of breath from screaming.

"Kids, let's not tell the Social worker about this, ok?"

"Will she freak out?"

"She might." He mocks her, _'Mr. Skywalker, you cannot toss your children in the air! Squawk, squawk!'_

The children laugh at him for using a falsetto voice to imitate the social worker.

"Then by all means; she can never know. Let's do it again!"

"No! It's time for bed. Hop to."

Anakin takes his little spider droids to their beds. Luke is tucked under his father's arms and Leia is sitting on her father's shoulders. He heads down the hall.

"Dad, why can't we sleep with you? Your bed's big enough."

"No, you two always take over and I never get any rest."

Leia plays with his hair.

"Why? Don't you like it when I hug you?" She is busy looping one of her elastic hair bands around a clump of his hair.

"I love it when you hug me but I like breathing too. I hope you're not making me look ridiculous." They head inside her room. "Ok, duck, we're going through the Princess Leia Archway."

"Heeheehee! You're funny, Daddy."

"Ok, into bed. Enough out of you." The band slips out of the pigtail she makes for him. He tucks her in and kisses her goodnight. Luke leans over and hugs her.

"Good night, Leia."

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Okay, Dad, take me to the Jedi Master Archway."

"Yes, Master." Anakin uses a deep monotone voice then carries his son to his room. "You need to use the refresher first?"

"No."

"Let's go anyway."

"Dad, I sense a lot of mistrust in you."

"Get in there…" He pretends to kick Luke in the behind as they walk inside the refresher.

Anakin carries Luke on his shoulders back to his bed. He flips him over so his little head meets the pillow.

"Good night, Dad. Thanks for the story that wasn't in the book."

"You're very welcome. Happy dreams."

"Happy dreams to you too, Dad. I hope yours come true."

Anakin thinks this is a sweet but odd thing to say. He kisses his son. "Go to sleep."

Luke and Leia eventually drift off to dreamland.

Isabel returns to the house shortly before eleven o'clock. Anakin is in his study _'working.'_ He can easily call it working when he's spying on someone. He sees her walk pass his door and calls her.

"Isabel, is that you?'

"Oh…Yes, sir. I just got back. Are the children alright?" She backs up and stands in the doorway of the study.

"Yes. They were fine after I calmed them down. Poor things. I managed the best I could. So, you're back early." This is an attempt to make her feel guilty for 'abandoning' them this evening.

"Ah, well… it wasn't the best evening."

"Oh? Why…something happen? Not that I'm prying, mind you, but if you want to talk about it, I'm a good listener."

"It's just embarrassing…well, goodnight. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Isabel."

A few weeks later Isabel has another date. The children have the weekend with their father. It was a good thing because the previous week on Naboo, Ruwee and Jobal had the twins so busy with activities they slept during the return home. They were absolutely exhausted. So this weekend, Anakin promised a low-energy activity time.

They spend lunchtime in the kitchen with Isabel preparing their own sandwiches and using cookie cutters to create different shapes. Leia uses a Republic emblem cutter and an Ewok cutter for hers. Luke has a cruiser and fights with Leia for the Ewok cutter. They are making a mess but it is fun.

Leia smiles up at Isabel who is placing two bowls of soup on the table.

"Isabel, why do you have to go on a date tonight? Don't you want to stay home with us?"

"Don't you want to stay home with your father?"

"He thinks you go on too many dates. Maybe you should bring your date over here so we can get a good look at him."

"I suppose I could do that but will you be nice?"

"You can trust us. Luke and I will give him an honest evaluation."

"What?"

"We need to make certain your dates are worthy of your company. We want you to be happy. We won't stop until you are."

"I see. So you and your brother are going to judge my dates?"

"Well, yeah! We can't have you going out with just anyone. We can find someone for you."

Luke chimes in. "I'll marry you, Isabel." He steps down from the step stool at the counter and brings his edible 'artwork' to the table and prepares to eat his lunch.

"Oh, why …thank you, Luke. What a lovely proposal. I'm flattered." She gives him a warm hug "What about all those pretty little girls in your class who have crushes on you? You'll break their little hearts."

"Oma says I'm going to be a real heartbreaker when I grow up 'cause on account I'm so cute and sweet."

Leia takes her place at the table and begins eating but not before she ruins Luke's little moment of gallantry.

"That's if you don't get beaten up first."

"Dad said no guy is going to marry you because you're too bossy. Blah!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, cry baby."

Isabel looks at both of them. "Leia, be nice. Luke, I'm sure your father said something quite different from what you thought you heard."

"I don't think so."

Leia looks up at Isabel.

"But, Isabel, Luke was mean to me first." Leia starts to cry and covers her face. She puts her head on the table. Isabel rubs her back then holds her. Leia continues to weep in her arms.

"Leia, he didn't mean it. Luke, apologize to your sister."

"But…" He grumbles to himself for a moment. 'I'm sorry, Leia."

Isabel kisses them both. "Now let's have a nice lunch and get along."

Leia stops her crocodile tears. "Isabel, I think you should stay with us. You can marry Daddy. He has no social life."

"Leia, I think your father would be insulted if he heard that."

"Oh, I tell him that all the time."

"Finish your soup."

On cue, Anakin enters the kitchen and watches as his children enjoy their lunch. Luke smiles up at his father.

"Dad, Isabel made soup and she even let us make our own sandwiches using cookie cutters."

"So you're wasting food?"

"No. Isabel's saving the scraps for her date."

"Humm, I'm not surprised."

"He's not going to eat them, Dad. It's for his animals. She has a date tonight. We think he should come here to pick her up so we can check him out."

"My kids are offering dating tips now? Your feet don't even touch the floor."

"Well, they will…someday."

That evening Isabel calls her date to meet her at the house. Luke and Threepio answer the door when he arrives. Artoo makes a remark.

'_He looks like a tall nerd.' _

Luke whispers in agreement. The man hears him. "He sure does." Luke addresses him directly. "You want to go out with Isabel?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"I might be Anakin Skywalker but actually, I'm Luke."

"Hi there, little guy!" He leans over and rubs Luke's hair. Luke is not pleased.

"Hey! You're not supposed to touch children on the head. We have soft spots!"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm Jeff. Can we shake hands then? "

"I suppose.' He reluctantly shakes the stranger's hand. "Hello."

"So, is Isabel ready?"

"Yes. So, why are you here?"

"I'm here because…actually I don't know why I'm here. She asked me to pick her up at your house."

"You sound confused. I thought she said you were smart."

Meanwhile, Leia is in the study with her father watching from the door.

"He's pretty scrawny-looking, Dad. He might be sort of good looking without the glasses. He's got nice hair. It's light like yours but it looks boring."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He looks real serious too like he's been counting stuff too long. What are we going to do, Dad? What if he makes her marry him and doesn't let her work for us anymore? I'm concerned."

Anakin looks down at his daughter. She actually looks worried. Anakin tries to calm her.

"Isabel is a smart young lady. She would make a wise decision. She cares for you and your brother very much."

"I'm going to get a closer look."

"Ok. Watch him."

"I always do."

"That's my girl."

She leaves the study and enters the living room. She places her little hands on her hips.

"Hi, I'm Leia. What's your name and what do you do?"

Jeff is a bit disarmed by Leia's approach. He smiles and decides to humor her.

"Uhm…Oh, well…My name is Jeff…I'm a scientist at the University."

"Do you pull the feet off of Scurriers?"

"What? No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"My great-grandmother says scientists will destroy the galaxy as we know it."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep... So, sit down so I can interview you."

He laughs nervously then decides to obey her. "Ok, little one. You're very pretty."

"I know. I look like my mother. But thank you just the same. So, exactly what are your intentions for our Isabel?"

"_Your_ Isabel? You're cute. You're precocious, but cute."

"We're not here for your amusement, Jeff. So, where are you taking her? And it had better not be some cheapie college hangout. She's a sophisticated lady. She's used to the best."

"And I guess you would know that."

"Of course…she has us."

"What a smart little pair you are."

Threepio tries to rein in the twins.

"You'll have to excuse them; they're just full of questions. They adore Miss Isabel so much."

"I can see that. Amusing aren't they?"

Leia stares at Jeff.

"Don't patronize us. So, do you date a lot?"

"Uhm…no. Not really."

"Why?"

"Why? I'm between relationships. I'm divorced." He can't seem to help himself. He had no intention of engaging in a personal conversation concerning his love life.

"Divorced? You're still trying? What happened?"

"It's adult stuff."

"Like what?"

"We grew apart."

"Grew apart? What does that mean?"

"Well, we were married to our careers…this is pretty grown up stuff. I don't think your father would appreciate me talking to you about this. It's just not child-appropriate."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? You just spilled everything. How do you expect anyone to go out with you? You have no confidence in yourself."

"Uhm…well..."

Isabel saves him from the two spider droids. Beads of sweat appear on his forehead. The 'Youngling Tribunal' has concluded for the evening. She walks into the living room looking lovely. She is wearing a form-fitting sleeveless pink cocktail dress with a matching silk wrap. Luke stands on the sofa with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Luke, Sweetie."

Leia smiles as her father comes out of hiding. Anakin enters the room.

"Daddy, doesn't Isabel look gorgeous?"

"She looks…very nice. Hey, Luke, off the furniture…Now."

"But I'm not wearing shoes."

"Down." Anakin scoops his son off the sofa and into his arms. Isabel is about to introduce Jeff to the family.

"I see you've already met my two charges, and this is my wonderful boss Anakin Skywalker."

Jeff extends his hand to the Dark Lord. Anakin holds onto his son and only acknowledges Jeff with a slight nod. It is only now that the Skywalker name sinks in and he studies Anakin.

"Oh, you're…Isabel didn't tell me you were…well…Your reputation precedes you. I didn't associate the name…"

"Would you have dated her had you known?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Don't worry about it."

"I suppose I can put up with it for awhile."

"Excuse me?"

Isabel sees it is time to leave. "Look at the time. We should be going."

"Yes. We really should be moving on. Isabel, you look lovely. Oh, I should kiss you."

Leia stands close to her father as she watches this moment with disgust. Her frown turns into a slight smirk when Jeff leans in to kiss Isabel he gets a _'sudden' _painful twinge in his forehead, therefore preempting any chance of a lingering smooch.

"Ouch! I must have a tension headache coming on."

Isabel stares at him with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Sure! I'm fine. Shall we?" He turns to the family. "Goodbye, children. Good evening, Mr. Skywalker."

Luke is not pleased about this arrangement at all.

"You bring her back before midnight. She has to kiss us goodnight before we go to bed."

"Ok, little guy. I'll see what I can do." He salutes Luke who is still tucked under his father's arm. Luke reaches out to her.

"Isabel, I need a hug, please."

Isabel turns to kiss Luke and Leia. "See you later my beautiful angels."

As she starts to leave Luke calls her again.

"Isabel! Come back!"

"What is it, Luke? Are you ok?"

"You forgot to kiss Dad. Dad never gets kisses from anyone but us." This is an awkward moment for all three adults. Isabel is eager to please. She leans in between Luke and his father. She places her soft hand on Anakin's face and gives him a gentle kiss on his right cheek.

The date lasts three hours, including dinner which takes up two. Isabel and Jeff chat before he prepares to take her home.

"Isabel, you're a beautiful girl. I know I must be insane for saying this but I don't think this is going to work out. Your life is dictated by this project you're working on. It's very admirable of you to take on this job. I just need someone who is free enough to go out with me at a moment's notice. I can tell you truly care about these children. I think they are desperately in need of a mother. I feel bad that they are taking up your time like this."

"They're not a burden. I don't see it like that at all. Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?"

"I'm not that generous to share you with two precocious children and their Sith Lord father."

"Then I guess this is good bye. Thanks for dinner."

"I'll see you around campus."

Isabel returns to the house. She insists on taking a taxi since the ride home with a date that has just dumped her would feel too awkward. She sits in the living room and removes her shoes.

"Isabel?"

She quickly dries her eyes. Anakin is standing at the end of the sofa.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I think I was just dumped."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He was nice about it. I think. I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring this into your home."

"Isabel, your happiness is important all of us here. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll be alright."

"Listen, you gave me a hug tonight. Let me give you one back. Come on. I won't bite."

Isabel stands and lets his give her a long warm embrace. His arms feel protective around her.

Anakin inhales the soft perfume from her hair and gently kisses her. He whispers, 'I think I will love you forever.' The passionate kisses consume him. He is lost in the moment. It is just the two of them….alone.

"Mr. Skywalker? Mr. Skywalker?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry." He opens his eyes then steps away. He was a million light years away in a dream.

"Don't be sorry. I guess I did need a hug. Thank you. You're very sweet. I'm going to go to bed now."

"Oh…ok. I'm glad you made it safely home. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sir."

Anakin watches as she disappears up the stairs to her room.

He was embarrassed for zoning out the way he did. Isabel was so gracious about it. He hopes he did not say anything embarrassing. Sleep does not come easy for him this evening. He is thinking he would have slept better had the twins stayed in his room tonight.

_To be continued… 'Awkward Moments' _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	20. Chapter 20 Awkward Moments

_Chapter 20_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Awkward Moments'_

'_The Waterbed'_

'_Fear and Denial'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin is not the only one having difficulty sleeping on this night. Luke wakes up in the wee hours of the, morning. Isabel hears his small voice over the monitor in her room. Luke could be heard calling her. He sounds as if he is crying. Anakin decides to go get him and lets Isabel sleep. Isabel puts on her robe and is about to tend to him but Anakin felt his son before his first cries.

Isabel stands in the door when Anakin speaks.

"Go back to bed. I have him. I'll take care of it. Go. It's alright "

"But…"

"He'll be fine. You've had a long day."

Luke has wet the bed. Anakin showers with him holding him in his arms as the spray from the shower head drenches them. He speaks to his son in the softest voice ever to comfort him. He puts a clean pair of underpants on Luke then takes him to the Master bedroom. Luke eventually falls asleep in his father's arms. Anakin kisses the boy's forehead. "I'm sorry, Luke."

MORNING -

Isabel wakes up and looks in on Luke but the room is empty. She goes to the master bedroom to find Anakin and Luke sleeping. Anakin opens his eyes and lifts his head acknowledging her with a smile. She quietly closes the door.

Isabel cleans Luke's bed and does the laundry. Leia wakes up full of energy as usual. She immediately goes to Luke's room and discovers that the bed has been stripped. She runs to her father's room. Luke is still asleep. She sees he is wearing a pair of pull-up diapers. She gasps. Anakin opens his eyes and gestures for her to be quiet so Luke can sleep.

Leia darts out of the room then finds Isabel. Isabel is making up Luke's bed.

"Good morning, Isabel."

"Good Morning, sweetie".

"Hi. I missed you." She hugs Isabel "How was your date with _'Poindexter'_?" She giggles.

"It was… well, let's just say it could have gone better. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I missed you too."

"So, what happened here!"

Isabel knows she is up to something with her prying. Leia knows full well what has happened. Isabel does not want to encourage her.

"I'm making the bed."

"I know what happened. Luke wet the bed!"

"Leia…"

"He did, I know. Heh- Heeheehee!" She laughs with child-like maniacal glee."

"Okay. Enough. Go wash up and get ready for breakfast."

Leia hops and skips cheerfully back to her room with the little _'secret.'_ Isabel knows she will have to deal with Leia later.

Anakin gets up half an hour later with Luke. He lets Luke change into a regular pair of underwear. They get dressed for breakfast. Leia is sitting at the table and grins across at her brother. Isabel serves Luke his cereal. Leia is giggling.

Anakin is sitting at the table reading the Coruscant News. He is curious about an article about an assassination attempt on the Emperor. It was interesting to read about this and not be involved in the inner-workings and shady politics of the Empire anymore. Anakin never thought he would feel so free. He has his children. That's all that mattered. He looks up from the paper at his daughter.

"Why are you so giddy this morning, milady?"

"Luke peed in the bed! Aha!"

Anakin is not smiling and neither is Isabel.

"Leia…."

"But he did, Isabel." She looks across at the table at Luke. "I saw your diaper. Luke is a baby!

"Be quiet! I'm not a baby!" Luke is devastated.

This is just too temping for Leia to resist. She is having a field-day with this discovery.

"Are too! Luke wears a diaper!" Artoo is in the corner, lights up and begins to chirp. He thinks she is addressing him. When he hears what she is saying, he volunteers to 'spank' her himself.

Isabel stares at Leia.

"Hey!" She then looks over at Anakin who isn't expecting this chaos. He finally says something to his daughter. He was hoping to wish it away but Leia is relentless.

"Leia, stop taunting your brother!"

"Pee baby!"

Isabel speaks softly but firmly to their father. She pleads to him.

"Anakin…do something."

"Leia, one more remark and you will be punished."

She continues taunting Luke.

"I saw your diaper! Ha!"

Suddenly Luke uses the Force to retaliate. A bowl of cereal flies across the table and splatters Leia. She is furious. She goes over to him and starts pummeling him. Anakin separates them. Luke is crying.

Anakin is visibly angry now. "Leia, go to your room. Now!" He points to the door.

Leia whines loudly. "Look what he did! Daddy, you said we weren't allowed to use the Force in the house! Why don't you punish him!" She has milk and bits of cereal in her hair and on her face and clothes.

"To your room!"

Isabel is comforting Luke. He is embarrassed and sobbing.

Leia slowly leaves the breakfast room but turns to make one last remark.

"…and you have a bad haircut! Baby! Blah!" She pokes her tongue out at him. Luke hugs Isabel tighter and buries his face in her embrace. Tears are rolling down his cheeks.

Anakin threatens Leia and gives her one last warning.

"Don't make me spank you."

He knows he isn't going to spank her but just the intensely angry expression on his face is enough to make Leia obey.

Isabel combs her fingers through Luke's hair. During the visit to Naboo the previous weekend, Ruwee cuts Luke's hair. He was not exactly thrilled with the results. He was hoping Isabel could do something about it as soon as he returns home. Isabel smiles at the distraught child. "Luke, it's ok. We're not laughing at you."

"Leia is."

"Well, she'll be back to apologize."

Luke wipes his nose, Isabel hands him a tissue. "I'm not a baby." He chokes back tears.

"I know you're not." She looks up at Anakin. "Luke, why don't you go with Threepio while I have a talk with your father?"

"Ok."

Threepio takes his hand. "Master Luke, let's go work on that project you started before you left last week. It's been sitting in your room since you returned home." He guides Luke out of the breakfast room.

Isabel turns to the children's father. "Anakin I need to talk to you." She never calls him by his first name. She grabs his arm and goes to his study.

"Now what?" Anakin is fuming since he knows he is going to get an earful from her.

"You did a wonderful thing last night…"

"But…? Let's hear it."

She rubs her forehead as she speaks to him.

"Did you have to put him in a diaper?"

"The social worker said it was okay to use them."

"You did it because you didn't want him to have an accident in your bed. Why didn't you just take him to the refresher when you put him to bed?"

He sighs heavily as she scolds him. He's not sure if he should be offended by a young woman whose PhD. diploma is barely dry or laugh. No wonder she can't keep a date. She's too busing telling people what to do. God, he was crazy about her. "I did. Listen, _'Miss Perfect,'_ I'm doing the best I can. Don't look at me like that. Now what?"

"All you had to do was to wake him. You know how Leia is –She loves to torment him. He's already anxious. You need to sit with him. I think he feels a lot of tension around the house."

"I'll do it later. I didn't want to lecture him last night."

"He doesn't need a lecture, Anakin. He needs reassurance."

"So, does this go on your little report to the social worker?"

"No. Don't be silly."

"Do you want to know why I didn't do it?"

"No; but you're going to tell me anyway. Enlighten me."

"I was going to tell him I did it." He laughs to break the tension.

"Wiseass. It's not funny."

"It's true. Listen this isn't easy for me either. Do I get a hug? I had a rough night too."

"NO! You don't get rewarded for bad judgment. Why are you so cheerful this morning? It isn't like you."

"Well, I ought to! Get rewarded that is. Being a father is tough work."

"No kidding? Don't be ridiculous! This is all about you, isn't it? Talk to Luke. Then go talk to your daughter..."

"If you stayed home last night all of this could have been avoided."

"Don't put this on me."

She pushes him out the door to talk to Leia. He tries to put on his 'Father' face when he confronts his daughter. He stands in her bedroom door and knocks. Leia is lying on her bed flipping through a book. She looks up and gives him an angry stare then looks at the book again. He waits for her to invite him inside.

"You're already in the room! Why are you knocking?"

"You need a major attitude adjustment."

"The social worker said the same thing about you..."

Shaking his finger at her. "Listen, young lady, I am your father…watch your mouth."

"Are you going to spank me?"

"I don't hit---Leia..." He speaks in a softer tone now changing his strategy. "Be nicer to your brother."

"But I am nice to him. He's such a whiner."

"I said '_Nicer_'…He's your twin brother. I don't want anymore teasing."

"It was just for fun…"

"It wasn't funny. You hurt his feelings."

"Is he still out there crying?"

"No. Would you feel differently if he were?"

Leia stares at her father and lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I think it would sound better if you said it to Luke."

"Oh, alright."

"I don't like your tone. I want you to be sincere."

"Yes, Sir. Does he get punished for using the Force?"

"This is non-negotiable, Leia. So…what are you reading?" He sits with her on the bed

"The History of Kashyyyk."

"Oh…I see…"

"Wookies live there. Did you fight them?"

"No, but there was a great battle."

"You gave orders to kill them."

"No, I didn't. I'm not proud of my part in helping the Imperialists. Besides, it was a different time. I had my orders. It was before you were born."

"Why didn't you say 'No', Daddy?"

"It wasn't my call, Leia."

"It was the Emperor. I hate him."

"I did a lot of things I now regret. But, Leia, don't let hate consume you the way it did me; it just about destroyed me."

"But you did it because you loved Mum."

"Yes, very much."

"You love Isabel too, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"It's ok. I'm not mad about it. I know you love her. Does she love you?"

"She cares about all of us."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You like her a lot, I can tell. Are you going to marry her?"

He almost chokes. He clears his throat being shocked by her question

"Hum...She wants to see you and Luke happy first. Is that alright? She's very professional."

"But Luke and I are happy. You've been sad for such a long time. If you're happy, you'll love us more."

"I love you more than ever. Isabel helped me to see that. She's very tough with me. She says I need to work hard if I want to keep you and Luke with me."

"She's funny when she's mad at you."

"You think so?"

"She doesn't let you get away with anything."

"I know. We need to work on loosening her up.

"I think she's doing a good job."

"Too good if you ask me."

"This isn't all about you, Dad!"

He makes a funny sneering face.

"What's with the women in this house?"

"Did Isabel tell you the same thing?"

"I thought you two liked me."

She giggles. Suddenly they hear music playing. They walk out of the bedroom and follow the music. Leia takes her father by the hand as they stand at the top of the stairs. She Force-speaks to him.

'_You've got to tell her, Dad. You have to speak up.'_

They go downstairs to the living room. The droids are dancing! Luke is dancing with Isabel. Leia is somewhat offended no one called her in earlier to participate.

"What's going on?"

"We're dancing."

"I want to try!"

Anakin watches, his arms are folded across his chest as the children join Isabel. Isabel twirls Leia around. They are enjoying this. Isabel hints to Leia to offer to dance with her father. Anakin is resistant at first but, not wanting to disappoint his daughter, he finally gives in. Leia leads to help ease the awkwardness he feels. Leia then stands on her father's feet and lets him lead. He is too embarrassed to dance and playfully spins his daughter around instead.

Leia insists they dance normally. They follow Isabel's leads to get into step.

Anakin's eyes meet Isabel's. As the music changes, Leia takes her father by the hand over to Isabel. Leia dances with Luke. After a few minutes the children decide to sit this one out to watch their father and Isabel dance alone. Anakin looks deep into Isabel's eyes now. With one arm around her waist and another holding her hand they sway to the music. It is another awkward moment. He is nervous and his heart beats faster with every step he takes.

Leia looks at Luke and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I teased you earlier, Luke. You still mad at me?"

"No."

"I'm glad." Luke puts his arm around his sister.

Anakin and Isabel are now in a world of their own as she teaches him to dance. Suddenly, Leia shouts to them.

"You know you want to kiss her, Dad! Kiss her already!" She is singing, "We're waai-ting…"

Luke shouts in agreement.

"Yeah!"

Isabel blushes. Anakin whispers to her.

"I've got to please my children. I have no choice. Their happiness comes first. You said so yourself."

Isabel almost stumbles over her words.

"That's not what I meant."

"Come on; don't embarrass me in front of my kids."

He slowly kisses her. Luke tilts his head to see where their lips are. Leia giggles. Threepio is watching. R2D2 makes a smartass remark.

"Artoo, it looks as if he's swallowing her face! Humans! Oh, heavens, he's choking the poor girl!"

Anakin is almost offended. "I am not choking her. Keep it up, I'll shut you down."

Threepio huffs at this response. "Well!"

Leia is amused and grossed out. Ewww…Looks like he's drinking her spit!"

At this remark, Anakin coughs and blushes. The moment is broken.

"I think we should stop. I'm sorry, Isabel. I shouldn't have done that."

Luke protests. "No! Don't stop, Dad! I thought it looked cool."

"I'm sure you did."

Isabel stops dancing.

"I've got laundry to do anyway." She smiles then leaves the room.

Anakin looks over at his children. They giggle.

"Gee, thanks, kids."

"Why don't you help her, Dad? You can practice kissing in the laundry room. You don't have anything else to do."

"I'm not good at folding clothes."

Isabel is speaking from the laundry room. "Don't send him in here. He'll only make a mess."

Anakin starts to agree until he hears the rest of the remark.

"See? Hey!"

Isabel ushers everyone out.

"It's a nice day, everyone out of the house!'

Threepio follows. "I suppose that means us too, Artoo."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Could we have ice cream?"

"As long as your mother doesn't find out." He hasn't caught on yet to what he has just said but Leia and Luke both smile at one another knowingly. "Let's go."

THAT EVENING -

The children finish eating their dinner. Then they do something rare…They go to bed on their own. Leia turns on the music to the plasma. The soft music fills the living room. Anakin and Isabel show up. Fresh flowers are on the table on the balcony. They are alone. He smiles at her.

"Did they do this?"

"I believe they did."

"I'll open a bottle of champagne. I bought it on Naboo before picking up the children last week. I hope you like it.

She excuses herself to check on the children.

He pops the cork and fills two glasses.

She returns. He hands her a glass and makes a toast. They sit together on the swing and chat about her years at University, laundry and history.

"I must apologize for my sneaky children for orchestrating this."

"I always thought they were up to something."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I know what we should do now."

"What's that?"

"Shall we continue this meeting in the kitchen?"

They walk back inside. Isabel hands him a dish towel

"I'll wash. You dry."

They continue their discussion. Anakin dries the dishes but is barely paying attention to what he is doing as he dries each plate then returns it to the sink. They wash the same set of dishes four times during their conversation before turning in for the night.

That night, Anakin sleeps peacefully. He didn't take Leia's advice but it was enough to wash dishes with Isabel as they talked. It was enough for now. Luke was back in his own bed again. The entire house is quiet and at peace and there were no imminent disturbances in the Force.

_To be continued… 'Reunion at Mos Espa' _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	21. Chapter 21 Reunion at Mos Espa

_Chapter 21_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Réunion at Mos Espa'_

'_The Sands of Wrath'_

'_Anakin, You Big Dummy'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Part of the child custody agreement was to give the former guardians some sort of closure during the painful transition. Reconciliation with the Lars was something that Anakin had been putting off for some time. Owen was not exactly extending any invitations for a truce.

Anakin did want to do the honorable thing. Owen, on the other hand was angry that he was not able to fight for Luke and he felt guilty for Beru. She was unable to give him a child and Luke was all they had.

Surprising enough, Beru was pragmatic about the whole ordeal. After the whole ordeal with the court and after the dust had settled, she told Owen that she was ok with the decision. She had come to terms with the fact that Luke belonged with his father. He would have become stifled leading the life of a poor farm boy. Being the product of a high-profile mother and an ambitious and powerful Jedi knight necessitated itself for Luke to be brought up as a Jedi. The judge would also see it this way.

Luke, even as an infant, sensed his real family. He had always sensed his father. Owen and Beru would not be able to hide this from him even if Anakin had not _'returned from the dead.'_ But it was the mother that Luke missed and felt a great sense of loss. Beru would want him to know everything.

It was fortuitous when the Naberrie's found out about the twins, even if it was Anakin that would have to credit for the discovery. They wanted the children to learn about their birth mother and the rich Naboo heritage that came along with it. When Beru saw the Naberrie's in the court room for the first time, she knew it was necessary to give Luke back.

_On The Dusty Road to Salvation_

A few days before his departure, Anakin informed Isabel that he wanted to get this matter taken care of soon. He hated Tatooine and dragged his heels about making the trip. He wanted closure. If he were ever to become an effective parent, he needed to mend fences with these people. He barely knew them and the only reason they remained in the picture was because Shmi married Owen's father.

He was angry that Owen and Cliegg Lars didn't do enough to save his mother. How could he possibly have feelings for these people who were resigned to accept his mother's abduction so easily?

But that was years ago. It was time to let go of the anger. It had dissipated over the past few months. The therapy and anger management classes were helping. He was a lot happier and felt less threatened by things around him.

Isabel has been a great help too. She was able to rationalize things that bothered him but in a constructive way. She told him the night before his departure that what he was about to do was a great thing. It was a giant step towards his freedom as a parent. She also believed this was a trip he could manage on his own and his anger would not be an issue.

Isabel had faith in him. He could do this.

The ship had landed early; just before noon. It was a clear sunny day and warm. He makes the twins wear khaki trekking hats to protect them from the harsh sun and sand. Leia protests but Anakin tells her they won't leave the ship until she puts on the hat.

"But I don't want to wear the hat. I'll get hat hair."

"Leia, don't fight me on this. I've been up since 5 o'clock this morning. I am not a happy camper right now."

"But I don't want anyone to see me with messy hair."

"They won't." Anakin takes the hat and pulls it down on her head so it stays put over those round pigtails she's so fond of wearing. He told Padmé years ago he hated that hairdo. Now his 6 year old is donning it. Leia looks up at her father. She pouts. Anakin mocks her.

"Aww, what's with the sad face, _'Pouty-Pie'_? Don't got to worry about anyone seeing your hair now, eh?" He checks the twins once more to make sure he has applied enough sunscreen on them. He has. He tells her to put on her sunglasses. Luke is already wearing his. He loves to imitate his father.

"You're not using proper grammar, Dad." He playfully mimics her then chuckles. She will thank him one day for protecting her skin. The ungrateful little brat.

"You're welcome."

Isabel woke up early that morning to comb Leia's hair. Her father still teased her, saying that, had she gotten that _'bowl'_ cut as he suggested months ago, she wouldn't need to get up so early to have her hair done. Isabel had the ritual down to a science by now. Anakin is always amazed that Isabel can do this in a matter of minutes. Luke's hair was a lot easier to handle. She cut it so that, even when 'messy' it flowed pretty much back in place. Even Luke's redheaded nemesis in school takes notice. She still tortured him but at least she wasn't roughing up a _'total toad.' _

Leia is pissed off now. All of Isabel's beautiful work…destroyed.

Anakin helps each child on this special morning. Luke and Leia each have their own little backpack. Isabel packs a treat for each child and allows them to take a favorite toy along to make the trip to Tatooine a bit easier.

After they finally leave the ship, Leia looks over at her father.

"How come you don't have a hat?"

"I do; it's in my back pocket."

"Well, it's not going to do your head any good back there…or maybe you're a butthead."

Luke's mouth drops open. He has a bad feeling about this. He looks at Leia then looks up at his father who is wearing his titanium Hatchet Wire Sunglasses. Anakin stops. Luke is waiting for the 'Sith' to hit the fan…Nothing. The children are a few steps ahead of their father as they head for the taxi stand from the Mos Espa landing port. Suddenly Leia falls on her behind on the sandy path. Luke stops short. He doesn't know if he should laugh or wait for his turn to 'fall.' Anakin closes in after her; his arms folded across his chest.

"Oops! Looks like you took a little spill there, Princess. Get up…walk it off."

"You did that on purpose!"

"Who me? You should be more careful."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." She brushes the sand off her legs and the pink skort she is wearing.

"What are you going to do, small fry, tell the social worker? You got any proof? Hahaha!"

"I'll tell Isabel."

"And how are you going to explain yourself, sweetheart? You can't because you know she's going to have one of her 'talks.' And we all know how Isabel likes to give us advice. It's like 'True confessions' time when she gets hold of one of us. So, you go on…try it."

"Fine. I apologize for calling you a butthead." Leia almost has to laugh at herself. She walked straight into that trap. Luke smiles to himself as he takes his father's hand. He looks down as his sand-walking shoes make tracks in the dense sand.

"That's better. Apology accepted." Anakin pulls his trekking hat from the rear pocket of his khaki pants and puts it on his head. The three walk over to the ground transportation area.

Anakin hires a driver to take them into town. The first stop is the main shopping district in Mos Espa. The driver lets them out and parks the car. He is more than pleased to do this. It is rare that he gets a passenger who spends more than a brief ride across town. He is going to hit the jackpot today. He may even take the rest of the day off when he is done.

Anakin thinks they should bring flowers for Beru. There were plants around the Lars home but only simple ones and nothing with much color. He purchases a large bouquet of imported Naboo roses and Felucia Freesia because these flowers remind the children of Isabel and they smelled beautiful. Anakin agrees. They all begin to feel a lot better about their impending visit.

No one knew what to give to Owen. He was such a fussbudget. He actually had Beru believing that a simple life on a moisture farm was a good enough life for her. He had her expectations as low as his. Luke and Leia decided to give him some framed holographs of them to hang on the bare walls of that dismal cottage. They find a local frame shop and Anakin gives the clerk a set of holographs to copy. The job took all of five minutes. Anakin and the children decide to take the flowers to the car wear it is cool inside. They return to pick up the framed holographs.

The children are amazed at the bustling pedestrian traffic. Anakin is amazed that it is now more active than he remembers it years ago as a young boy. He is also surprised at the increased tourism. Gamblers and businessmen would travel from all parts of the galaxy to watch a live pod racing event. The tickets weren't cheap anymore either. There were lots of corporate sponsorship and lots of celebrities.

There was also a big market for mail order brides and dating services. Imperial storm troopers were top clients who were looking for love in all the wrong places.

Anakin slows down when he spots a familiar place. He almost doesn't recognize it because it is sandwiched between two new merchants. In addition to that, there is a new holovid marquee above the door:

'**Watto's Reclaimed Emporium'**

'_We don't take crap…We fix it'_

Anakin looks up at the marquee like a child looking up to see snow for the first time. He is surprised the old buzzard is still in business after all these years.

Luke looks at the marquee too then turns to his father.

"What's this place, Dad?"

"…An old shop I used to work in as a small boy. I was not much older than you, Luke."

Leia looks around as her father ducks his head to enter the place. The children stay close behind.

"It sure is messy."

Luke nods in agreement. "It sure is. What a bunch of junk!"

Suddenly, Watto, who is sitting on his work bench like old times, turns and takes notice of the tall gentleman. He knows the man has not entered the establishment alone because he hears small voices commenting on his "collection."

"Ke Booda" _What?_

Anakin steps forward without revealing his _'associates.'_

"Chut, Chut, Watto."

Watto cannot hear over the pit droids that have started chattering in response to the comments made a moment ago. One of the little droids scampers around the work table and sees Leia. It reaches under her hat to touch her hair. She shies away and grabs at the back of her father's shirt.

"Daad…"

Watto pounds his fist on the work table. "Ga ana bopa!" _Shut down!_

The pit droids become silent. Anakin picks up a small piece of equipment, examines it then returns it to its original spot on the table. Watto protests in Huttese.

"Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Sith…Jedi? No bata tu tu"

_I don't know you...What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it._

"I used to work for you."

Watto strains his eyes. He is wary of the tall man with the two _Scurriers_ peeking from behind the strangers' long legs.

"Ani? Little Ani? Naah!" He sees a flash of blond hair. It is Luke. "And an itty-bitty Ani? Wha…You are Ani! It is you!...Ya sure did buff up since last I saw you. Hey…sorry about your mum. Shmi was a fine woman…but never expected to see you again, boy. Heard bad things…" He stops short. He remembers the _'two Scurriers'_ then clams up quickly. He flashes a smile revealing those gnarled teeth. He tries to catch a glimpse of Anakin's accomplices. "So, Ani, waddya got here?"

"My children."

"Look at you! Ani a daddy. Don't that beat all?"

"Listen, I just stopped by to see if anyone was still around. Actually I'm heading out of town and I've got to go."

Watto starts to recall the rumors floating across the galaxy.

"Oh, yeah, I get it you're a busy Sith Lord now…Got no time for old Watto."

"Frankly, Watto…"

He tried to speak confidentially to Anakin so as not to upset the _'Scurriers.'_

"Been years…heard your old master been getting busy with the ladies…can ya beat that? So…ah…howsabout you? Your wife gotcha babysittin' the kids… you're whipped."

"I'm a widower."

Watto thinks his age is catching up with him then he starts to recount events after the overthrow of the Republic. He continues to speak in hushed tones while glancing occasionally over to get a glimpse of the children.

"Oh, yeah…sorry. Yeah..heard about that. You had some bad times. His eyes light up. Well, hey! Lots of eligible women at the Mos Eisley Cantina." He winks and nods.

"Not interested."

"Oh well, I can understand that. So, what's the occasion?"

"Visiting….the Lars Homestead."

"Oh, that dustbowl of a farm? Yeah, that's out in the country."

Watto can't help but be intrigued by the bashful little scurriers who keep hiding from him. He buzzes around Anakin to get a better look. The children circle their father trying to get away. Leia is almost climbing her father's leg. He finally sees Luke.

"Aha! Cute little fella. Hey there, half pint! Come over here and let ol' Watto get a good look at ya!"

Anakin almost loses his balance as the twins scramble around him. Watto is laughing. Leia lifts her face from her father's side. Anakin is slightly amused and decides to let Watto get a good look at the twins. Watto is delighted to finally see them reveal themselves to him.

"Oh…waddya have here? A little girl 'Ani' She's yours too, eh?" He speaks to Leia. " Hello little Miss! She' a shy one, Ani. Two eh? More than you can handle?" Watto sees an opportunity here.

"They can be."

"Tell ya what I'm gonna do…Howsabout you leave your little one here to help me out in the shop. I'm sure he's as talented as his old man. Hmmm, never thought I'd be callin' you that! You see, Ani, I'm getting up in years. I could use an extra hand around here in the shops."

"Shops?"

"Oh yeah… didn't I tell ya? I got a chain of Watto's in the tri-Spaceport area."

"Really, a chain eh?" Anakin looks down at Luke and smiles. Luke's eyes bulge thinking that his father is thinking of trading him. Anakin shields Luke. He looks back at Old Watto. "Impressive. So, how many stores in your chain now?"

Watto smiles brightly at his former helper. He is proud of his 'business expansion.'

"Two! "Watto's Pick N' Shop' on Highway 9 near Mos Eisley Spaceport on the way to the Jundland Wastes. So, waddya say? I got some new spark plugs and motivators…howsabout an _'even'_ trade, eh?"

"Are you insane?"

Watto is offended.

"Hey, Ani, what gives? I was like a father to you! I was going to bring you into the 'family business.' I even had a sign made up, got it for half price. "Watto and Son." Imagine…all this could have been yours." He opens his arms proudly at the vast array of junk and gizmos. "So, waddya say, Ani? Throw me a bone here."

Leia finally speaks up.

"Daddy, who is the ugly bug with the Elephant nose?"

Watto squints at her.

"Hey, girlie, watch it! Ani, this one's got a mouth on her! Not so quiet after all. Don't you teach these little scurriers any manners?"

"Leave my Daddy alone, Butthead!"

Anakin almost laughs. "Leia! Watto, listen, we really have to go. I've got a car waiting."

"Woohoo! Look at you, Mr. Sith big shot has a 'car waiting.'" Watto breaks into his snaggletooth smile. "Wait! Wait! Don't go yet. Hold up…." He starts rummaging through a crate on the counter tossing bits and pieces of odd parts aside. Anakin rolls his eyes as he waits for the old buzzard. " Let's see here…what I have for the little tykes…"

Anakin tries to interrupt. "It's ok. You're too kind. We really must be going…"

He is trying to avoid taking anything but he sees that Watto eagerly wants to please the Younglings. He truly misses Anakin after all these years and he is relieved that he is well.

Watto eventually finds what he is looking for. "Here we go…something for the little ones." He hands each child a pit droid. "They're of no use to me. They just get in the way. The kiddies will get a real kick out of 'em."

"Uh…thanks, Watto. That's very kind of you."

The twins stare at the _'parting gifts'_ with some trepidation. They start to operate them. The little droids examines the hair tucked under Leia's hat. She shuts hers down. Luke giggles when he examines his. They thank him.

"Thank you, Mr. Watto."

Yeah, right back at ya…so, Ani…sure you don't want to leave little _Blondie Jr._ here with me?"

"I'm positive. Goodbye, Watto. Thanks"

The twins chime in. "Goodbye, Watto. Thanks."

Anakin slips Watto some money since he knows he never has accepted credits. Watto is not expecting this. Anakin winks aside to him as he leaves the shop. "Towards your _'chain.'_"

"Thanks, Ani." He waves to the twins.

The last thing Anakin needs is Watto claiming he is owed something. Anakin and the children return to the waiting car.

Watto goes inside his shop. He grabs the remote then yells for the remaining pit droids to stop their chatter.

"Shut down! My show's coming on!"

The familiar theme music begins to play; the sound of a guitar and moog synthesizer can be heard. Watto hums along to the vintage show. He came across the DVD when a time capsule dropped off a truck headed for a smuggling operation run by Jabba the Hutt. Since Jabba could not legally file a claim for the missing cargo, he had to count it as a casualty of the trade. The crate contained lots of stuff from primitive planet Earth. Stuff from Earth was always landing on Tatooine. The _'word'_ NASA was stamped all over the capsule inside the crate. When Watto opens it, he knew he couldn't sell it without Jabba coming after him, so he kept it for his personal entertainment purposes.

He sits in his easy chair to enjoy the show about an elderly Junk collector and his son. Watto sits in the shop ready to enjoy his program. The _'Out to Lunch'_ sign is in the shop window. He starts cackling immediately.

"Oh, that Fred Sanford is a hoot! I got great respect for him" He whispers ruefully. "That coulda been us, Ani."

Anakin and the kids were well on their way to the Lars Moisture Farm.

_To be continued… 'Low Expectations and Hard Work build Character'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	22. Chapter 22 Sandy Acres

_Chapter 22_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Sandy Acres'_

'_Water. Water everywhere…Except on the Lars Farm'_

'_Low Expectations and Hard Work build Character'_

'_My Two Younglings Are Geniuses'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The drive to the Lars Homestead takes about twenty minutes but it feels like an eternity. The children were excited when the car reaches Route 80 towards Anchorhead and Mos Eisley. The children were fascinated when they saw a real dewback hauling cargo for a farmer. Before this, they only saw them in books or on the holovid, when they were permitted to watch, which was rare. Isabel kept the twins too busy to become Tatooine Hutt potatoes.

After the dewback sighting, the scenery was all sand and desolate highways leading to the more colorful Mos Eisley casinos. Luke and Leia kept asking their father, "Are we there yet?"

"No! And if you ask me one more time you're getting kicked out of the car and you'll have to walk to the farm."

"But we couldn't do that out there."

"You've got a water bottle in that backpack for a reason." He grins behind his sunglasses. Leia hops across to the seat beside her father and lifts the sunglasses from his face.

"There's no sun in the car, Dad."

"I'm wearing them because you kids make my eyes burn. Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" He pretends to writhe in agony. "My eyes! These children are causing me pain and suffering! There's no justice in this galaxy. Someone have pity on me!"

The twins giggle at their father's 'performance.'

Leia shakes him playfully. "Snap out of it, Dad! Get a grip. Face it, you're stuck with us."

"I guess I am."

Luke looks out the window. "We're not even there yet and this place is already boring; no wonder you escaped."

"You were still a toddler when you were last here. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know."

"It's ok."

"Will they be mad if don't, Dad?"

"I don't think so, Luke." He reaches over and kisses his son on the forehead. Father and son look out the window together. Leia rests her head on her father's lap.

When the car pulls onto the dusty driveway at the Lars Home, no one speaks. It wasn't exactly the most impressive-looking place. The driver opens the door and Anakin gets out, followed by the twins. The driver waits until the family is heading down the steps before returning to the limo for a snack and a nice long nap.

The three Skywalkers head down the steps to the small courtyard. It is very quiet. Luke barely remembers the place because he was constantly being shuttled between Naboo and Coruscant during the custody hearings. When he was removed from the home he spent most of the time with his grandparents. He does remember the little herb garden outside the Lars kitchen.

Anakin leads the children by the hand to the main living quarters and knocks on the door. No response. He places the wrapped holographs and the flowers against the wall beside the door. He knocks again. Suddenly from within the dwelling he hears a familiar sound.

"Who's there?"

Anakin rolls his eyes. "Owen? It's me, Anakin."

The sound of footsteps can be heard shuffling towards the door. Anakin is beginning to lose patience. Owen speaks again but he still has not opened the door but the window is open and Anakin pokes his head in.

"Oh…did you say you were coming?"

"Yes I did. Are you going to let us in? I've got two small children out here with very tiny bladders. If I didn't think you would use them as farm hands, I'd slip them through the window. Make a decision today, huh?"

Just as Owen is in unlatching the locks on the door, Beru is returning from doing the wash. She drops her basket and covers her mouth. She cannot believe what she sees. Tears burst from her eyes. She rushes over to the 6 year old boy with the beautiful blond hair.

"Luke! Oh, Luke!" She lifts him off the ground. Oh, I can't believe it's you…it's really you. You're still the beautiful boy I remember. You've grown. I missed you so much." She kisses him.

"Hello, Aunt Beru."

"Oh, you remember me?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you alright? Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I have Leia and my father…and Isabel."

"Isabel?"

"She helps Dad take care of us. You would like her."

Beru kisses his hand and breathes in his scent. Leia remains close to her father but in a quiet voice she adds:

"The judge sent her to help Daddy."

Beru looks down at the beautiful little girl wearing the pretty pink ribbons in her hair. The trekking hat is resting on the back of her head. Anakin quickly removes it so the chin cord doesn't pull on her neck. Her hair looks just fine. Beru had never really gotten a close look at her; only glimpses from a viewing room in the courthouse as the children played. She was holding this beautiful boy again. He had grown so much since she last held him. She didn't care; and she no longer cared about the wash that is still piled in the basket.

Everyone enters the house. Anakin remembers to grab the gifts. Leia clings to her father as he sits in a chair opposite Beru. Beru smiles at her.

"You're a beautiful little girl."

Leia buries her face in her fathers' chest. Beru watches for Leia to lift her head so she can see her lovely face.

"Oh, she's shy."

Luke looks over at his sister. He smiles and nods his head in disagreement. "No she's not."

Owen stands at the fireplace with his arms folded. Anakin wondered why Owen even had a fireplace. It would never be used in this hot environment. Anakin guessed it was purely for aesthetic purposes.

Owen studies Anakin.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"Just until this evening." He nods for Leia to give Owen and Beru their gifts.

Leia presents the flowers to Beru.

"Oh, thank you. These flowers are beautiful. I've never had fresh cut flowers before. They smell lovely. Thank you so much."

"The children selected them"

"Well, they have good taste. Anakin I can't believe how much they have grown…and already losing their baby teeth."

"They're doing well…growing more everyday." He turns to Owen. "So Owen, how are the _'crops?'_"

Anakin looks at Leia then points to the package for Owen. Leia is afraid of Owen. Luke slides off Beru's lap. He walks over to Leia to help her present the gift to Owen.

"We get by. We work hard." He sees the children approach him. "What's this?"

Luke looks up at the gruff farmer. "It's a gift from us."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks."

"The gift is inside…you have to unwrap it."

"Oh, yeah….right…I knew that." He begins to remove the brown paper. He holds up the framed series of images then looks down at the twins. "Hmmm…oh, it's you kids…You're real cute. I'll hang it later…Thanks."

Anakin is thinking he wanted to kick Owen's sandy ass. The least he could do is crack a smile, the ingrate. Yes, he was ten years older than Anakin but he was by no means old. Owen has no idea how to have fun. Anakin wondered if he would have become like Owen had he stayed….No! Anakin would have killed himself first.

Owen looks over at Anakin. "How are you doing, Anakin?"

"I'm doing well…can't complain. I'm a stay at home dad. The children are my priority now.

The twins return to the seating area. Luke looks over to his father and whispers.

"Dad? I have to go."

"Oh, right…We've been on the move all morning." He stands then turns to Beru. "Beru?"

Owen points in the direction of the refresher. Leia follows after her father and brother. It isn't that she wanted to join them; she just did not want to be left alone with _'Ma and Pa Walton.'_ Owen especially terrifies her. He was looking at her as if she had a _'Free Child Labor' _sign slapped on her forehead.

"Daaad…I need to go too." She grabs hold of her fathers' hand then looks back at _'Ellie Mae and Jethro.' _

Anakin turns with a smile and shrugs.

"It's a family thing."

He lets the children go into the refresher. When they are done he goes inside, leaving the twins outside the refresher door. They don't budge until they see his face again.

After returning to the living room, Beru prepares a light meal and fusses over the children. Anakin sits at the table and discreetly looks around…he sees not much has changed from his last visit for his mothers' funeral. The Lars weren't exactly big entertainers.

When Anakin had taken the children to the refresher, he got a look at the room that was set aside for Luke when he was a baby. It is a simple room with a small window that caught the morning twin sunrises. There is a small bed in the corner. The room was Spartan but clean.

After the meal, Anakin permits the children to play in the main yard. They chase each other around. The adults can hear their laughter and squeals from the kitchen window. Beru smiles. It is a sound she never hears on the farm. She periodically peers out of the window to watch them. Anakin takes this opportunity to have a chat with Beru and Owen while keeping a watchful eye on the Younglings.

He tells Beru and Owen how grateful he is for their sacrifices while taking care of his son and welcoming him in their home. He adds that Padmé would have been pleased that someone had shown such kindness towards her child. Owen huffs that he took the child because it was an emergency and Obi-Wan had pleaded with them. He went on to say that, had Luke stayed, he would have grown up to understand and respect a good work ethic.

Anakin is glad that his son didn't remain long enough to find out. Owen hinted that the twins appear to be coddled too much. Anakin has a few choice words for his step-brother but he holds his tongue. He is a guest. Anakin did want to make a few things clear however.

"I know you have a certain way of doing things, Owen. I respect that. I hope you will understand how gifted and special they are. You understand why Luke could never remain here. He would have felt stilted. He would have found a way to come home and realize his powers."

"Well, it's done. They do look happy."

"They are, Owen. I've worked very hard to be the father I need to be. They attend a school that they love and are doing well, they have a nice circle of friends; and most of all they attend their Youngling training. I want to thank you and your wife for taking care of my son. I hope you don't feel offended, but I would like to compensate you for your time and sacrifice.

Beru smiles as she turns from the window. "Anakin, that's very kind but it's not necessary."

Owen interrupts. "Anakin, we're doing just fine…we're not exactly family. You don't need to take care of us. Listen, I'm glad you have your children back. Can we leave it at that?"

"If that's the way you want it."

"It is. Shmi used to talk about you all the time when you were away. She told us how you always wanted to fix things and help everybody. You can stop worrying about us. But thank you."

The children are called inside. Beru insists they stay long enough to take a nap before leaving. The twins are exhausted. Beru helps Anakin bring Luke and Leia to the old room. The twins curls up together on the bed and immediately fall asleep.

Owen shows Anakin the 'farm' and talks about his plans for 'expansion.' Anakin thinks the lack of water may have affected Owen's brain. After surveying the land, the two men head back to the house. Anakin wants to tell him he has a better chance making a fortune from selling sand but he keeps his mouth shut.

It is time for Anakin and the children to leave. Leia wants her father to pick her up. After complaining to her father in the past for treating her like a baby, he is surprised she wants to be held so much. He thinks to himself,_ 'She's not such a big girl after all.'_

Luke waves to Owen. Beru gives him a warm hug. Leia stays in her father's arms but reaches over to hug Beru. Owen and Anakin shake hands. Anakin extends an offer to bring business to Tatooine and maybe help Owen sell off some land. Owen promises he would think it over.

Anakin loads the children into the limousine. It is a relief to be someplace with air conditioning.

As Anakin and the children leave the farm, Owen and Beru return to the house.

Everyone is quiet in the car. Anakin is tired. The twins, however, experience an energy surge.

Luke looks out the window.

"Hey, Dad, how far is Obi-Wan's house from here?"

"What?

"Uncle Ben's cottage."

"It's a good half hour from here at Route Alpha-1733-Mu-9033. Why?"

"Can we go to see him?"

"I believe he's back on Coruscant teaching a class. He usually spends time at the Jedi residence. I don't believe anyone is home here."

"Let's go and check. He might want company."

"We can't just pop by. It would be rude."

"Call him, Dad. Please?"

Leia is alert now. "If he's still on Coruscant, maybe he could pick up Isabel. She could use a day off. She's home all alone, Dad. Please? Can we stay here awhile longer and go to the Dune Sea? Luke and I packed our swimsuits."

Anakin starts dialing.

_To be continued… 'Two Men, Two Younglings and a Hot Nanny'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	23. Chapter 23 Dune Sea, Dun't Touch

_Chapter 23_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Two Men, Two Younglings and a Hot Nanny' _

'_Jelly Bellies'_

'_Tatooine Love Shack'_

'_Youngling Reflections'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twins crowd around Anakin as he waits for someone to pick up on the other end. Luke rests his arms on Anakin's shoulder.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah? I'm on the phone."

"Why don't you just Force-call Ben?"

"Because, if he's teaching a class it would be distracting, not to mention rude…besides, I've got lots of _'rollover'_ minutes, so work with me here."

The children are waiting. They are so close to him on the seat, he can feel them breathing on him. Leia plays with his hair. He tries to wave her away. She is chewing on a wad of ChewieJawa Bubblegum. The sweet smell wafts across Anakin's nose. The sweetener is a natural component of the gum plant found on Felucia. Kids love it, it doesn't cause tooth decay and it's delicious! Anakin is trying to speak into the phone.

"Hey, Obi-Wan, it's me, Anakin…"

"Hello there. Anakin, why do you do that? I know it's you. So, how's the visit going? Owen was a real tool wasn't he?"

"Yes! I wanted to choke him in the worst way."

The children are all over him talking over one another. Luke tries to get his father's attention.

"Tell him where we are, Dad!"

Leia is tugging at her fathers' hair.

"Daddy, tell him to pick up Isabel. Daddy!"

Obi-Wan is in the middle of a training session. New Padawans are practicing their lightsaber fighting. Obi-Wan had a difficult time listening between the constant hum of the swords and the chattering twins on the other end of the phone line. Anakin tries to tilt his head away from the children.

"Can you hear me now?"

Leia tries again to get her father's attention.

"Daddy, Da-aad…tell him to pick up Isabel and my pink beach sandals." She keeps tapping him on the shoulder. Luke is at his right, whispering in his ear.

"Dad, don't forget about Isabel…she has to be ready…What if she leaves the house before somebody calls her…"

Anakin has run out of patience. He tries to remain calm but it is fading fast. "In a minute, Luke….Leia, let go of my hair, please. Sit down. Both of you. You're supposed to be belted in."

"But Daddy…She'll miss the call…"

Anakin has finally had enough. He cannot concentrate. He loses it.

"Shut up, sit down, be quiet! Geez!"

The driver, who has been quiet during this entire journey, is laughing to himself in the front seat. Anakin knows he is being laughed at. He rubs his head. Leia looks at her father and points accusingly at him.

"Ooh, Daddy, you said _'shut up.'"_

Anakin quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry. Luke, sit still for a moment. You too, Leia." He means business. Leia and her brother sit across from him in the limo and pout. Anakin resumes his telephone conversation... "Ok, Obi-Wan, can you hear me now?"

"Are you alright, Anakin?"

"Yes. Listen, when are you returning to this dive you call a home?" He leans over and secures the children in place with the seatbelts.

Obi-Wan hesitates for a moment. He seems disappointed.

"Well, I wasn't planning to…It's singles night at the Outlanders Gentlemen's Club. Jedi's get in without a cover charge and there's free lap dan…." Anakin interrupts.

"Obi-Wan, the children miss you. Besides, you spend too much time at that place. Listen, can you go to the house and pick up Isabel?"

"Uhmm…you don't mind?"

He knows exactly what Anakin means; he is trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I mean give her a ride over here. What's the address to that hobo hut of yours?" He speaks to the driver over the com. Excuse me, Otis, do you know how to get to 1733 Alpha Road? It's on the southwestern edge of the Dune Sea."

"You want to go there instead of the ship?"

"Yes, please."

"Yes, Sir, you got it."

"Thank you." He switches off the com and speaks to Obi-Wan.

"Ok, Obi-Wan, we're heading over to your place."

"Anakin, there's a key under the…"

"I know. I'll find it. See you when you get here."

He hangs up. The children sit quietly. They are safely buckled in. Leia blows a big bubble. Anakin watches. He is tempted to use the Force to burst it but he just wants some peace and quiet until they arrive at the _'Obi-Wan whisky cellar and bachelor pad.'_

The limousine comes to a stop. Anakin speaks to the driver. He tells him to get a hotel in Mos Eisley for the night. He will call and give him further instructions later.

Anakin and the children take a look at the place. Anakin unlocks the door and enters. Surprisingly the place is pretty orderly. There is a bookshelf and a stereo system that is wired for the entire hut.

Anakin didn't remember much about the other rooms the last time he visited because there really weren't any 'rooms' at all. But there is a kitchen. Apparently Obi-Wan has been doing some 'remodeling' since his first visit because the kitchen is actually nice with new fixtures and a breakfast nook. Walls have been put up to create a series of rooms. The outside looks like a total dump as if the place should be raised by a demolition crew.

The children have already started 'exploring.'on their own, even after Anakin tells them not to touch anything. He notices their little backpacks are on the floor near the sofa.

He hears them squealing with glee. Anakin stands in the bedroom door and finds Luke and Leia in their bare feet bouncing on the bed.

Leia calls her father.

"Daddy! Obi-Wan has a 'jelly' bed!"

"Stop now. You are not at home."

"Ohh, Luke, it's going to be so boring now."

Anakin lifts them both off the bed and makes them sit in the living room.

He's wondering how Obi-Wan is able to have a king size waterbed while Owen is struggling to get three pints of water off that stupid sinkhole of a farm of his. It seems that Obi-Wan's 'remodeling' has been restricted to the kitchen and the bedroom. Apparently he is doing all of his entertaining in this one room

Anakin steps outside. He tells the children to stay put. In the back of the house there is a vintage sand speeder. After checking the engine, it found to be operational. Anakin returns to the house about half an hour later. He looks at his children.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Want to go to sleep?"

Leia rests her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Can we sleep on Obi-Wan's 'jelly' bed?"

"As soon as I find fresh bed linens." Whispering to himself and examining the bed, "Who knows what's been on that bed."

Luke yawns. "Dad, we're bored."

"You begged me to bring you out here, so make the most of it."

"Can I read? Obi-Wan has comic books."

"Sure."

Anakin goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he returns, Luke and Leia are looking through a magazine. They are giggling. Finally they are sitting in still and enjoying themselves.

Anakin walks over and stands behind them at the sofa. He sips the water then casually looks over their heads to see what they are laughing at. Suddenly he starts choking as water sprays out of his mouth. After putting down the glass, he quickly swipes the issue of _'Twi'lek T&A' _out of their curious Youngling hands. Leia looks up.

"Daddy, you sprayed water on us!"

"Sorry. Take a nap."

Luke whines.

"We're not sleepy just bored. Hey, we were reading that!"

"I said, take a nap."

"What's "T and A?"

"Tanks and Ammo." Anakin glances at the magazine for a moment. His eyes bulge when he sees the 'centerfold.' The _'comic'_ book is immediately closed. Luke leans over the back of the sofa to speak to his father.

"I didn't see any tanks in it."

"And you never will. Close your eyes. Forget everything you have just seen."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so."

Anakin tosses the magazine on the top of the bookshelf, walks across the room, and falls asleep in the bantha-hide armchair. There is finally peace in Obi-Wan's hut.

A few hours later, Anakin wakes up to activity in the living room. He hears hushed laughter then hears the children cheering.

"Yeah! You're here! We were waiting for you and it was so boring. Dad wouldn't let us read comic books or anything. There was nothing to do."

"Well, I thought of you. I brought books with me."

Isabel hugs the children then looks across the room at Anakin who is slowly opening his eyes. Everyone stands over the chair watching Anakin as he yawns and focuses. He can hear Isabel speaking to the twins.

"Leia, did you do that?"

"It was while we were in the car. I forgot."

Anakin looks at everyone and scratches his head.

"What?"

Obi-Wan grins

"Nice hair, Anakin"

Anakin stands and looks in the mirror to see what Leia has done to his hair. He has three crooked braids with brightly-colored elastic bands on the left side of his head. Isabel doesn't say anything but he reminds her of crazed Pippy Long stocking. Anakin combs his fingers through his hair then shakes it to loosen the braids. He is a bit embarrassed as Isabel stands there.

"Very funny, Leia."

"I thought you looked beautiful."

Obi-Wan turns on another light. "And why aren't you children in bed?"

"We were waiting for you and Isabel."

Anakin walks over to Obi-Wan.

"We can get a couple of rooms at a hotel near the sea."

"Oh, you'll not find a room there now; it's high season. Stay here."

"We couldn't' impose…"

"Anakin, you're welcome to stay. Isabel can take the bedroom with the children. Besides, it's late."

Luke tugs at Isabel's tote she is carrying. "It's the best! Isabel, you'll like it. It huge! And there's jelly in it. It's really cool!"

Leia does her 'happy dance.' "Oh, Isabel, please stay with us. Please, please, please, please!"

Isabel turns to Obi-Wan._ "Jelly?"_

"It's a water bed, Isabel."

"Oooh. I see."

"I made the bed up with fresh linens."

Anakin feels like an idiot. He assumed the bedding had not been changed. He quickly heads back to the bedroom to gather the sheets he tossed in the corner earlier.

"I'll make sure it's ready. You sit down and relax, Obi-Wan."

"Well…thank you, Anakin. In my own home too!" He winks at Anakin then reaches over and tickles Luke. Luke laughs then hides behind Isabel hugging her. He decides to follow his father into the room as the bed is being 're-made.'

"Where are you going to sleep, Dad? You should stay in the room with us. That bed is big enough for everybody."

"That's ok, Luke. Besides, you and Leia are wild sleepers. I'll be fine.

Isabel takes the children to get ready for bed. She had brought along a few things she thought they might need and a few items they had requested personally. Luke is the first to turn in for the night. He pulls his stuffed Tauntaun from his backpack. Leia stalls a bit. She wants to show off her baby doll nightie to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, look, Isabel remembered to bring it. It's perfect for this weather."

"It's absolutely lovely, Leia. That shade of pink becomes you."

"Thank you. Sooo, where are you and Daddy going to sleep?"

"On the old trusty sofa bed."

"It sure is old."

Her father returns and gives her that,_ 'I told you not to be rude,'_ look but she looks right back at him and smiles proudly. She finally walks over and gives Obi-Wan a warm hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth. I have to go to bed now."

Anakin nods. "Good girl. I'll be in to say goodnight to you and your brother."

After she leaves the room, Obi-Wan pours a drink. He offers to pour one for Anakin who declines. Obi-Wan sits crosses his legs and smiles.

"She's going to be a little heartbreaker when she comes of age."

"Yeah, she'll be breaking something alright."

"That's our little Leia. Well, _'Dad,'_ you had better go see your Younglings off before they start complaining."

"You're right."

Anakin knocks on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Luke, I'm in no mood. Open up."

Luke opens the door. Leia pretends her stuffed Ewok is beating up Luke's stuffed Tauntaun.

"Leia, stop! Dad!"

"Leia, cut it out and get into bed."

"Relax, Dad. We'll be asleep before you close the door. Kiss."

Anakin leans over and kisses her. She hangs onto him as he stands. She is playfully dangling from his neck. She lets go and plunges onto the 'jelly bed.' She giggles. Luke reaches up to kiss his father.

He holds up his tauntaun for Anakin to kiss. Leia holds up her Ewok for her turn.

"Alright! Enough. Go to sleep."

Isabel is standing in the door. She had just come out of the refresher. Anakin turns and smiles. She looks beautiful. Her hair loose and flows softly over her shoulders. She is wearing a short navy robe.

"Thanks for coming down here. The children are really thrilled."

"I'm glad to be here to help, Sir."

"Well, they're all yours for the night."

'Looks like it. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight. "

Anakin leaves the room closing the door behind him. Isabel removes her robe and slips into bed. As soon as she turns out the lights Luke lifts his head. He whispers to her.

"Isabel. Is it time to stay up now?"

"We're not staying up. Go to sleep."

"We thought you were coming down here to be cool."

"No. I'm here to make sure you're sleeping."

Leia ties the bow on Isabel's white night gown with the lace around the neckline.

"You're tired, Isabel, aren't you?"

"Yes, Leia. Alright. Everyone go to sleep."

In the living room, Obi-Wan and Anakin chat. Anakin's sand trekking shoes are off and place near the front door. He is tired.

So, Anakin, what's their impression of Tatooine now that they have gotten the 'full' tour?"

"They're grateful I'm their father. Who would have thought?"

"They love you, Anakin. You've got two adoring children. Did they have a lot of questions?"

"A few. _'Why is Owen so grumpy?' _and 'When_ are you going to teleport us off this rock?' _They were surprisingly good. They love your bed. How did you fill that thing?"

"With purified water from the Dune Sea. I have a purifying tank in the cellar and I also located a fresh water source for cooking and washing."

"But I used to live here. Where did you discover this source?"

"There is an ancient spring originating all the way to Arnthout. I tapped into it after taking a plumbers' course at the Anchorhead Community College. Just think of the money that could be made."

"You could have a prosperous business, Obi-Wan. Did you tell the farmers?"

"Of course I did; a thousand times. I was at the pub one night. I explained how I found the source. They didn't believe me. The laughed."

'How drunk were you?"

"I was lit…just a tad."

"How many drinks, Obi-Wan?"

"Four Caamas."

"And no one believed you? I wonder why?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. It's not up to you to save a bunch of stubborn farmers from themselves."

Anakin looks around the room. Obi-Wan smiles.

"So, what do you think of the place with all the home improvements?"

"Interesting. I take it you're entertaining the ladies."

"From time to time. It's a nice little getaway. The Jedi residence house said there was too much noise coming from my room in the middle of the night. If they had as much fun as I was having, there would be noise coming from their rooms too."

Anakin looks over at his former mentor with a sly grin.

"So, you're into Twi'lek chicks?"

"Are you judging me, Anakin?"

"No, no….my children discovered your_ 'comic book'_ collection. I placed '_Miss October_' on the top of the bookshelf over there by the way."

Anakin points to the magazine that is partially hanging over the edge of the shelf.

"Oh, that was _'Miss Twik O'Treat'._

"I noticed. It was more than I needed to know."

Half an hour after the children are in bed, Luke wakes up.

"Isabel?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have to go."

Isabel immediately scoops up the child and takes him to the refresher. Anakin and Obi-Wan hear them shuffling to and from the _'watering station.'_ Anakin almost laughs. Obi-Wan smiles and wags his finger, scolding Anakin.

"The poor girl. She had no idea what she was getting herself into."

"She begged for the job. I warned her. I must say, he has never had an accident when he's with her."

"That's what you're for."

"I guess."

Isabel and Luke are back in the room. As she tucks him in, he hugs her. Suddenly he points up towards the ceiling.

"Isabel, I can see myself."

"What?" She follows his finger. She is surprised by what she sees. "Oh, my."

Leia turns over and wakes up. She rubs her eyes. "You're looking at the big mirror?"

"Yes…It is that."

Leia quips:

"Obi-Wan sure must love to look at himself. But it's so far away. It can't be very practical."

"I have a feeling he has a purpose for it, Leia."

"He is cute to look at. I think I'm going to marry Uncle Ben when I grow up."

Isabel has this image in her head now. She is certain it will not be a happy one for Leia's father.

"Ok, time to go to sleep. No more looking in the mirror."

"Ok. Good night, Isabel."

"Luke turns on his belly. Good night, Isabel."

"Good night."

Isabel turns over too. She switches off the light. That mirror is a bit unsettling but also inviting. She'll have another look at it tomorrow.

_To be continued… 'This is a Good Time for Ray Shields…or a Big Book' _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	24. Chapter 24 A Good Time for a Big Book

_Chapter 24_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Two Men, Two Younglings and a Hot Nanny' _

'_This is a Good Time for Ray Shields…or a Big Book' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The dual Tatooine suns rise on another morning. Two Younglings wake up to greet the day. Leia looks up at the mirror and smiles. She waves her arms and feet like a turtle on its back. Luke wakes up and does the same thing. The water inside the _'jellybed'_ makes them look as if they are floating on the surface of the high seas. They giggle. Leia turns on her side and paddles.

"Look, Luke, I'm swimming."

"Hahahaha! Cool!"

Isabel wakes up. She looks over at Leia then turns to Luke.

"Good morning, children."

Leia is mimicking a Hoth snow angel. The twins visited Hoth with their grandparents, aunt and cousins. The Naberrie family takes this trip annually. They had to get permission from Anakin first in case Ruwee got any crazy ideas of hiding the children from Anakin and they had to return the children after three days. Leia had a great time. Luke cried because he was cold and took a tumble on his skis. Anakin promises Luke he would have a better time when he takes them.

For now, Leia is mesmerized by this full-sized reflecting novelty on the ceiling.

"Isabel, pretend you're an angel."

She already knows that, Leia!"

Isabel laughs. "Luke!"

Luke smiles then buries his face in his pillow. Isabel places her face close to his on the pillow. She can tell he is blushing.

"I see you. So, how did you two sleep last night?"

"Great. We should get a jelly bed at home. I felt like a fish."

"How about you, Leia?"

"I slept well. Want to know what I dreamt about?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Leia smiles the cozies up close to Isabel. She is now tightly sandwiched between the children. Leia is chewing bubblegum. Isabel opens her hand.

"The gum please?"

"Why, you want a piece?"

"No. I am not comfortable with you chewing gum while you're lying in bed."

"Are you serious?"

"Hand over the gum or I won't listen to what I don't want to hear."

Leia is puzzled by what Isabel has just said but she complies. Isabel wraps the gum in a tissue and places it in the night table.

"Ready to hear about my dream?"

"Sure." Isabel knows she can never fully prepare herself for anything that Leia will ever say.

"So, last night, when I was asleep…I had this dream….and then…I woke up for a minute…and then …I fell asleep again…But you know the best part?"

"Not yet."

"I dreamt I was a trapeze artist and I could swing really high up, across buildings and never fall…"

Luke interrupts.

"You were a monkey?"

"No!"

"A Wookie?"

"Eww, don't be an idiot, Luke!"

Isabel stops them.

"Hey, no name-calling you two!"

"He started it."

"Alright. Enough."

Leia plays with Isabel's hair.

"Leia, I don't want to wind up looking like your father did last night."

"Why not?"

"I said so. What are you two going to do today?"

"I don't know. It's so boring here." Leia puts an elastic band in Isabel's hair."

Isabel makes them get out of bed. Luke and Leia run out of the bedroom to find their father. Anakin is on the sofa bed. He wrinkles his nose and feels as if he is being watched. He opens one eye. His two_ 'angels'_ are, in fact, watching him. There is no more restful sleep for the dark lord.

"You're still here? I thought I left you in the desert yesterday."

"Very funny, Daddy. This whole place is a desert. So, do we get breakfast or do we have to dig in the sand for food?"

"Neither. You're going to starve. I gave specific instructions for Obi-Wan not to feed the Younglings."

Right on cue, Obi-Wan calls the children in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Leia, Luke!" They hurry into the kitchen.

"Good morning Obi-Wan"

They sit at the breakfast nook watching patiently as Obi-Wan prepares their breakfast.

"Good morning, young ones. I hope you're hungry."

"We're starving. Daddy said we he intended for us to starve."

"Your father has a certain sense of humor best taken lightly. And where, might I ask, is your _'nanny'_?"

"She's taking a shower."

Anakin finally gets up and sleepwalks his way to the refresher. He doesn't realize that the shower is running. When he is done he goes to the sink to splash water on his face. The steam from the shower has dissipated and the water if off. Anakin is frozen in place over the wash basin as the mirror is clear enough to see his face and the glass shower door and more than he bargained for. He realizes he is not alone. Isabel realizes this too.

"Who's there?"

Anakin doesn't know how to answer. He tries to quickly and quietly tiptoe out but only reaches the edge of the vanity.

"Luke, is that you? Hand me my towel, I left it on the counter. Just place it on the bench. Thanks."

Anakin looks for the towel. He Force-throws it so it lands flat against the shower door. He quickly walks out. He gets dressed and joins Obi-Wan and the children in the kitchen. Leia looks at her father as he plops down next to them. Anakin smiles awkwardly.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Dad."

Isabel enters the kitchen; her hair is damp but still combed. Leia leans over to get her father's attention.

"Dad, make a space for Isabel."

"Oh, sure." He moves over."

"Thanks for the towel, Luke."

"The what?... Hey!"

Anakin grabs a forkful of pancakes from his son's plate and Force-talks to him as he does.

'_Help me out here, Luke.'_

Luke sighs then continues eating his breakfast. "You're welcome, Isabel."

Anakin fills his cup to get his caffeine fix and looks at his son._ 'Thanks, Luke.'_

Leia looks across the table at Obi-Wan who is just sitting down.

"Obi-Wan, how do you spell _'coward?'_"

"You're a smart girl, Leia; I can't believe you don't know that one."

"Of course I do…it's a riddle." She glances at her father with a fake grin.

"Well, I'm going to have to think on that one" Obi-Wan quickly changes the subject. He knows where she is going with this. "So, how would you like to spend the day at the beach?"

Leia is thrilled.

"Yea!"

Luke nods 'Yes'.

"How are we getting there, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, that's the best part. I have an AT-Sand buggy. There's plenty of passenger space and storage compartment for beach gear. There's even a beach wagon attached."

Anakin looks out the window.

"I only saw the sand speeder out back."

"Oh, I built a garage. I needed extra storage space. So, let's finish up. We should get there while the tides are still good."

The children get changed into their beachwear. Luke grabs his pail and shovel.

"Where's Isabel?" He finds her in the living room. "Isabel, if you don't have a swim suit we can swim naked like when dad takes us to Yavin."

"I have a swimsuit, Luke. It's ok. Thanks for the offer."

Anakin looks down at his son. "See, Luke? We all have swimwear. Isabel even brought mine. Wasn't that thoughtful of her?"

"Yes."

"Isabel, you're spoiling them, you brought all of their beach gear. They would have been happy just having their swimwear."

Luke chimes in. "But we would have been a lot happier with what she did bring. We're going to have fun now."

Isabel cups Luke's face in her soft hands. Anakin can tell she adores the twins and will do anything for them. He has learned to trust her implicitly. It's more than he could have ever hoped for. He is no longer as nervous or hesitant when making decisions concerning the twins. So, he believes her when she responds to his suggestion that she spoils them.

"I want to see them have fun at the beach. I didn't mind."

"Well, it was very thoughtful. Thank you."

"That's why we love her so much, Dad." He squeezes Isabel around her legs hugging her tightly. She almost loses her balance and laughs.

"Luke, I can't walk very well if you keep holding onto me like this."

"But I like to hold onto you. I don't want you to ever go away."

Anakin grabs Luke and carries him upside-down on his shoulder.

"Luke, I have you now! Let's go."

Luke laughs out loud and waves to Isabel upside-down.

Obi-Wan and Anakin load the sand buggy. Leia sits in the driver seat pretending to operate the vehicle. Anakin walks over and points to the back seat.

"Out."

The drive through the dunes takes about 15 minutes. Obi-Wan selects a spot to set up the beach chairs. There is a beach an hour up the highway that provides cabana service but Anakin knows that Obi-Wan does not pay for anything if he can avoid it, plus, this beach is closer to home and, in many cases, unpopulated with tourists.

Today, it is busier that usual. The booming entertainment and sports industries have inadvertently brought the surfers and sunbathers from colder climes and the more crowded and popular tourist destinations. This invasion annoyed. For the past 6 years, Obi-Wan has had this stretch of beach all to himself. The beach was by no means crowded…far from it. Today it is mostly populated by surfers, a few families disappointed that they could not get a spot on the other side of the water at the more exclusive Bocce-Bodega Casino Hotel and Resort.

Isabel tends to the children. Once everyone has settles in, Luke and Leia promptly set out their beach toys. Luke panics

"Where's my shovel? Leia!"

"Don't start crying. I didn't take it."

Obi-Wan gets up and checks the netted tote in the wagon. He pulls out the shovel.

"Master Luke, I believe this is yours."

"Thanks, Ben."

"You're quite welcome."

Leia places her hands on her hips then gives Luke one of her, _'You're such a whining baby,' _glances. She removes her white eyelet cover-up. She is wearing her swimsuit with ruffles around the top and bottom. Isabel is wearing a long white gauze cover-up with a hood. She piles her hair on top of her head as she sits in her beach chair.

Anakin calls the children over to where he is sitting.

"Luke, Leia, let me put some more sun block on you."

Leia moans, "Ugh…Daad! You just finished lathering us up before we left Obi-Wan's house. We're going to start to feel like butter sticks then we'll slip right through your fingers."

"Fine! Go ahead and burn…Luke, get over here."

"I want Isabel to do me."

Obi-Wan is sitting quietly in his beach chair. He is just settling in and flips through his latest issue of_ 'Inter-Galactic Men's Quarterly.'_ He smiles sheepishly as he reads an article on page 26 entitled, _'Single, Jedi and over 40.' _He cannot resist. He whispers to himself, "So does your father."

Anakin isn't really listening but he knows Obi-Wan has said something.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, were you speaking to me, Anakin?"

"Oh, I thought you said something."

"Oh, I'm just reading my magazine."

Luke walks over to his father and grabs the bottle of sun block. He remembers to dig in the beach bag, takes out two books. Anakin picks up one of the books that falls into the sand. The book he picks up is _'Kody the Lonely Krayt Dragon.' _ Anakin sticks the large children's book back in the beach bag.

Feeling somewhat betrayed, Anakin slips on his sunglasses and lays back in the beach chair.

"Fine. Ungrateful kids."

Leia pounces on him. "Dad, lets go in the water."

"Ugh…Okay."

Father and daughter head into the water. Isabel whispers to Luke. He grabs his boogie board and runs after his father taking Anakin's hand. After a swim, Luke watches the surfers. These guys look so cool to a 6 year old, being a becoming a Jedi doesn't seem as exciting. When he returns to the beach chair where Obi-wan and Isabel are, he holds his boogie board and sighs wistfully as he watches the teen surfers.

"I want to be the best surfer ever."

Obi-Wan smiles and takes notice.

"It's a fun pastime but life as a fulltime surfer is a dead-end vocation. It's void of any real ambition. I think you had better stay right here. The Surfers are easily startled by hard work and commitment. They will look for other beaches to find the best waves but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

Anakin adjusts his sunglasses.

"You listen to Obi-Wan, Luke. Most surfers either live in shacks near the beach or freeload at home through adulthood. They don't make any meaningful income and think only of themselves. A Jedi is selfless."

Isabel is sitting quietly reading a novel, _'Women in Politics,'_ by Mon Mothma. She wanted to give Anakin time with the children and she tries to be inconspicuous.

Anakin looks around. He is about to read to the children.

"Where's Leia?"

He starts to panic. Isabel drops her book and looks around too. Obi-Wan looks over his magazine. He sees Anakin's face. He can tell that Anakin's eyes are focusing on something that horrifies a young father.

Leia is chatting with two surfers. The 'boys of summer' are at least 16 years old. Leia has her little 'coquette' act down to a science. The surfers are clueless and think that she is adorably amusing by her admiration of them.

"So, can I ride on your board?"

"Gee, I don't know, babe chick, you're kinda little."

"If you ask my dad, he'll give you permission. He let's me have anything I want."

"Ok…"

So Leia and _'Surfer dumb-as-Sand' _Ken walk over to Anakin who is just burning to choke someone today.

"Excuse me, Sir. Your righteous daughter wants to know I can teach her to surf."

Anakin stares at the young man and folds his arms across his chest.

"What do you think?"

"Cha…no?"

"Since when do you start hitting on first graders? Beat it!"

The surfer nervously backs away. His surfer buddy follows. _'Sandy Surfer' _Ken looks down at Leia.

"Sorry, surfer tot. Maybe when you're older and your dad is a bit cooler about this; I'd love to teach you to hang ten." He grabs his board and returns to his buddies.

Leia watches as they head back into the water. As she turns, Anakin and his 6 year old daughter have a 'stare-off.' Leia is very angry with her father. He points to the small beach chair directly to his left. She can see the anger behind his sunglasses. His finger is still pointing to the chair.

"Get over here."

Leia pouts and plops herself down in the chair.

"You didn't have to humiliate me."

"Oh, you haven't been humiliated. Not yet."

"Humph!" She folds her arms. She sits quietly for a moment then leaves her chair.

"Didn't I tell you to sit down?"

"I'm just going over to Isabel." She puts on her sunglasses, turns to look at her father one last time then walks away.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

Leia ignores her father. She sits in the sand with her brother as he builds a sand palace like the one on Naboo. Luke hands Isabel one of his tools to construct his masterpiece.

"Want to help, Isabel?"

"Sure."

She removes her white cover up revealing a black swimsuit with a plunging back. The front is cut out in the middle so it resembles a bikini. She causes a _'great disturbance'_ on the beach. A distracted lifeguard gazes over from his post as if in a trance. Obi-Wan discreetly lifts his head from the magazine his is reading. He has not gotten pass page 27.

Luke is busy working on his sand palace and oblivious to the chaos going on around him. As he is lifting his shovel, he gets sand in his face.

"Isabel, I got sand near my eye."

"Hold still." She holds his face in her hands and gently wipes away any sand that could possible get in his eyes. "Better?"

"Yes."

As she leans over to tend to Luke, Anakin gets a close up of her back. Both he and Obi-Wan are tilting their heads to the side. It's a good thing they are wearing sunglasses because their eyes have zeroed in on her bum. Meanwhile, Luke's sand _'Theed Royal Palace'_ is coming along quite nicely. Luke is proud of his architectural masterpiece.

"Dad, isn't this great? I got all the domes perfect."

"They sure are, Luke." Anakin is looking at something else right now. It is not the sand palace.

Luke is proud of his accomplishment. Leia is actually helpful. The Architectural team of 'Skywalker & Skywalker' is soon ready to settle down. They gather around Isabel's beach chair for story-telling. Luke rests his head on her lap. After reading two stories,_ 'Inquisitive Mos the Little Scurrier'_ and _'Burney the Spotted Fambaa,'_ they crave for more.

Anakin hated this insipid children's character. The huge critter always wanted to hug everyone. He cringed when he encountered the critter at a live children's show on Naboo. Luke and Leia were two of about fifteen children chosen to appear on a live broadcast. After the show, the Cheery creature mingled with the audience. He sees Anakin standing off to the side away from all the other parents. The Dark Lord thought he was being inconspicuous but this is especially why the creature approaches him.

'_Hey, friend, why so glum? Come with us and join the fun!'_

'_No thanks.'_

'_Hey, pouty-face. Let's turn that frown upside-down.'_

'_I like frowning.'_

'_No one likes to frown. Let's turn that sad face into a happy face! Hehhee!'_

'_Touch me and die'_

'_I see someone needs a Burney Hug! Huhuhuh!'_

Burney was given fair warning. Just as the huge creature attempts to hug the brooding Sith, he winds up sailing across the floor of the TV studio and scrambling to his feet, flailing like a stop-animation lizard from a Godzilla or old King Kong film.

Anakin casually passes through the crowd and pretends to act surprised.

'_Looks like someone took a spill.'_

This was Anakin's first 'brush' with celebrity.

The children love their books. Leia wants more of the same.

"Read that book again!"

Luke protests.

"No, I want a new story."

Leia points to their father.

"Oh, Dad has the other book."

Luke gets up and walks over to his father's chair. He tries to take the book off of his lap.

"Da-ad!"

"Go read another book." Anakin desperately needs the big book right now.

"We've already read 'Inquisitive_ Mos the Little Scurrier.'_ We want this one. You're not reading it."

"Go back and play in the sand!"

"I want the book"

During the tug-of-war struggle, Anakin's beach chair tips over with him in it. He is almost face-down in the sand. This is the most humiliating moment for the dark lord. Isabel turns to see him crouched down.

Leia slaps herself on the forehead. "How embarrassing." She is hoping no one has seen her father curled up in a ball like a mental patient.

"Here! Take it!" Anakin grabs the book from underneath him and hands it to Luke.

"Dad, there's sand all over it. What's wrong with you? You're being really weird today."

Luke walks away and returns to sit with Isabel and Leia. His father gets up and brushes the sand off his legs and chest. He places the chair back in the upright position. Without looking at anyone he removes his sunglasses and tosses them in the chair.

"I'm going for a swim."

Obi-Wan remains in his beach chair looking fully relaxed, sipping a margarita cleverly concealed in a 'Sandy Gulp' Tumbler. He is a very happy Jedi discreetly admiring Isabel's legs…and other attributes. Anakin is taking a swim in the Dune Sea to 'cool down.'

_To be continued… 'Mirror, Mirror on the Sith' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	25. Chapter 25 Mirror, Mirror On the Sith

_Chapter 25_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Mirror, Mirror on the Sith' _

'_Don't Hate the Suit…Hate the Sith'' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin vowed he would never set foot on Tatooine again. This humiliating experience sealed it for him. He was furious that Isabel looked so amazing in that swimsuit. He thought that perhaps he made a bad choice in hiring her. Mrs. Ranth wasn't so bad. Those pesky children badgered him into choosing that evil temptress over the older and appropriately matronly Mrs. Ranth. At least he wouldn't have gotten all hot and bothered on the beach…She wouldn't have been invited in the first place. She may not have even urged him to go. Life sucks!

To make matters worse, those annoying surfers came back to Anakin to ask one more question:

"Can we hang out with the hot babe with the totally awesome swimsuit?"

"No! She's _'working'_."

"Dude, she totally is, man! She_ 'is' _workin' it."

"Why don't you _'work'_ on walking away while you can?"

"Chill, Sith dude, we're friendly. My bro's and I just want to talk to the beach bunny totin' around the two gremlins."

"What will make you go away?"

"Dude, chill. You're still a pretty hip looking dad but you're too tense. We're not here to rumble, dude just here to chat with the gnarlatious babe. Surprised you're not tappin' that…she's got me stoked."

The surfer 'Ken doll #2' accompanying the _tenacious_ 'Ken #1' nods in agreement.

"Fer sure!" They high-five each other.

Anakin notices the surfboard that Surfer Ken #1 is carrying. It has a wild thunderbolt design with writing on it. He zones out on what the surfer is chatting about. He almost laughs when he reads what is on the surfboard:

'_Tuskin' Rayders'_

It was evident that these water-logged sand-brained beach boys have never encountered a real Tusken Raider because they wouldn't be around to write it on their surfboards. They can't even spell! What a bunch of idiots!

Obi-Wan has just returned from the AT-Sand buggy for a 'refill' He quietly takes a seat and picks up his magazine, ignoring Anakin and his_ 'visitors.'_ He is about to take a sip of his fresh and frosty beverage from the 'Sandy Gulp' tumbler. He loved that cup. He got it at the _'Seven to Eleven Revolutions Round the Dual Suns Convenience _Store_'_ near Toshi Station while picking up some power converters.

The surfers are still engaging Anakin in 'conversation' and he is gradually losing patience with them. He is becoming annoyed.

"Come on, dude, don't be stingy with the beach babe…" Surfer Ken #1 is distracted as he turns his head and sees someone he knows. A broad smile forms across his face. He lifts his shades, letting them rest on his head. "Ben? Hey, dudes! It's the Wizard!"

All of the '_surfer_ _Ken's'_ look over in Obi-Wan's direction. Obi-Wan sheepishly lowers his magazine and smiles, raising his tumbler to the guys. Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan too but he is not exactly thrilled that his former master has been 'fraternizing' with these sand rats.

"Hello there."

"Dude, are we glad to see you! Sorry, we didn't notice you before, Wiz."

"So, my young surfer friends, what brings you out this far?"

"We're just trying to reason with his _'Sithdom'_ here. I can't believe you know him. He's got to be a real drag to chill with, man."

"Oh, he's alright. He's not much of a talker."

"Oh yeah…like my uncle Vic. He got hit with a meteor rock, and ever since then, my aunt Connie hasn't gotten a word out of him. She says he's a man of few words."

"What I meant to ask was what brought you to Tatooine again so soon after semester break?"

"Oh, my dad and his third wife got married in Mos Eisley at the _'Burger and Bride Drive –Thru Chapel.' _My mom said she wasn't gonna have me at home doing nothin' and since he was behind on the child support payments, she said he had to take me for the month or she would call her lawyer to rip him a new one. He gave me cash and let me hang out with my bro's here while he's at the casino."

"Well, isn't that special? Another happy well-adjusted family. Well, I assure you, my friend is here for a rest. And you're here to chat with the governess, I presume."

"Cha! Fer sure! You would presume correctly totally awesome exalted wizard dude."

"I see….well you must learn the ways of charming a sophisticated lady if you're to become a proper gentleman. Lets' see what I can do to get you an audience with the young lady; but I warn you, she may very well be out of your league."

"Well, my bro's and I have been disappointed plenty in the past by babes who don't want to give us the time of day, but at least we try."

"I like your attitude, son. Why don't you wait here while I speak to the young lady?"

"That would be awesome. Wooohoo!" He high-fives his buddies again. Obi-Wan sets his tumbler in the cooler beside his chair. He heads over to where Isabel and the twins are. Luke and Leia have just met some children the same age as they are.

The surfer dudes chat amongst themselves then walk over to where Anakin has been sleeping and listening to his Epod. The Dark Lord senses someone is near and opens his eyes. He immediately wishes to close them.

"What?"

"Dude, chill…we're just watching you groovin' to your rockin' _oldies._"

"For your information, I'm not listening to _'oldies.'_"

Surfer Ken#2 lifts Anakin's Epod off his chest.

"He's got the 'Mustafarians,' 'Jettison Starship', and the 'Lava Beetles.' He's a classic Galactic Rock listener…whoa!"

Anakin yanks the Epod away from 'Surfer Ken #2.' The surfer almost falls on top of him as he does this. Anakin immediately pushes the airhead surfer away.

"Listen, Bill, Ted, whoever you are. Are you guys sharing a brain? How long does it take you to take a hint?"

"We do share the same thoughts sometimes. Is that what you call triskaidekaphobia?"

"Wow, damn, you are sharing a brain. You guys have all sorts of crap stored in that sinkhole you call a think box, don't you?"

"Wow, you sure are cool using all those fancy words, Dude. It's as if you're insulting us the way you say it but it's actually a compliment. Allriight!" He attempts to slaps Anakin five but Anakin doesn't respond in kind.

"Okay…" Anakin closes his eyes.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan takes Isabel aside and chats with her about the surfers. She looks at Obi-Wan in disbelief. She is saying something and it looks really animated. She does not look thrilled. Obi-Wan turns to the surfers, grins, and gives them a double 'thumbs-up'."

Everything is soon sorted out. Isabel chats with the surfers, Obi-Wan convinces Anakin to let the surfers teach the children to surf.

At the end of the day the children are happy, Obi-Wan is 'lit', Isabel is flattered that she has a group of dimwitted but sweet surfing worshipers and Anakin goes home happy for half choking _'Surfer Ken #1.' _Obi-Wan takes him aside that evening on the way home after dinner at one of the beachside restaurants,_ "The Dune Sea Food and Grilled Krayt Dragon House."_

"Anakin, there was no need to choke the boy, he meant _'Bitchin' _as a compliment. Isabel was ok with it …after I explained it to her of course."

"I still don't like it."

"You need to learn how to have fun."

"I had fun. I choked a few people this week. That always brightens my day."

Back at Obi-Wan's hut, Isabel and Anakin put the children to bed. Luke and Leia wake up.

"What are you doing? We're not sleepy!"

The twins get out of the bed and rush into the living room to see Obi-Wan. They want to thank him for convincing their father to allow them to learn how to surf. Anakin is exhausted. He collapses on the waterbed. Isabel sits with Obi-Wan and the children as they reminisce about their day at the beach.

Anakin gets up and goes to the kitchen. Obi-Wan helps Isabel return the children to the bedroom because they have fallen asleep on the sofa.

The Following Morning/Departure Day

Anakin finally gets a peaceful nights' sleep. He opens his eyes and sees someone familiar. He his staring at himself in the ceiling mirror. He also sees something else he has not expected. Isabel is asleep beside him. He screams. Isabel is stirred out of her sleep. She looks up, and then sees Anakin. She screams and covers her mouth but not as much or as loud as Anakin.

The children are no longer in the bed. Anakin leaps out of the bed. "Isabel, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to find out. Obi-Wan!" He storms out of the bedroom. Obi-Wan is walking into the living room sipping his morning brew…with a little _'essence'_ added.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He sees Anakin's face. "What is it now, Anakin?"

"You have a mirror on your ceiling."

"And? Everyone knows that. Where have you been?"

"Sleeping in your bed. Isabel was there. I think she's going to quit. She must think I am some sort of pervert."

"Nonsense. You only _'think'_ about perverted things, you don't act on them."

"Oh be quiet."

"No, Anakin, you be quiet. The Younglings are sleeping." He nods his head in the direction of the sofa. "You see? I had company as well last night. I trust you two didn't get wild in the wee hours being that there are kiddies in the house and all."

"I'm not speaking to you. How vain are you that you need mirrors while you sleep?"

"Who says I'm asleep? No use having them if you sleep through it…if you know what I mean." He shifts his eyebrows and smiles wickedly. "I find mirrors thoroughly entertaining."

"I bet you do"

"What about your twins?"

"I'll deal with them another time."

Isabel and Anakin barely make eye contact that morning while packing to leave. Otis arrives promptly at noon to take Anakin. Isabel and the children to the ship. The children kiss their funny Uncle Ben goodbye.

"Thank you for the jelly bed and the cool day at the beach."

"You're welcome, Leia."

"And thank you for getting my dad to let the guys on the beach teach me to surf. I had a great time."

"You are most welcome, Master Luke."

"And you won't have to worry about me not having any ambition 'cause I'm going to be a Jedi surfer fer sure."

"Is that so? Well, your father will certainly be proud." Obi-Wan thinks his idea to have the 'Tuskin' Rayders' teach Luke surfing may not have been such a great idea after all. Anakin will not be pleased at the new lingo his six year old has picked up.

Isabel hugs Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Obi-Wan for inviting me into your home."

"Any time, Isabel. My house is yours."

"Thanks."

Obi-Wan walks everyone to the car. Anakin stops being pissed off long enough to say goodbye.

"Well, Master, I've learned more about you in three days than in the twenty-odd years I have known you. May the Force be with you."

"It was a pleasure having you and your beautiful family here, even if you did pull me away from _'Jedi Knight' _at the Outlanders' Gentlemen's' Club."

"There will be others…I assure you. See you soon."

"I'll be back in a few days. I have to straighten up my house after my unruly houseguests leave."

"It couldn't possibly be us."

"Never."

Anakin gets in the limousine. Everyone waves goodbye to Obi-Wan.

They finally arrive at the spaceport outside Mos Espa. The luggage and kids are on-board. Isabel stays with them in the cabin. After take-off, Anakin puts the ship on autopilot. Isabel walks in. She points to the empty seat beside the captains' chair. Anakin nods for her to sit.

"Thank you for inviting me these few days. I had a lovely time."

"Good. Good." There is silence. Anakin musters the nerve to speak again.

"Next time, perhaps you should wear a more appropriate swimsuit when you're out with the children."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"Actually, it was very nice. And I didn't mean to scream in horror this morning. It wasn't you. It was just…"

Isabel finds the word for him.

"Awkward. I know."

"Yes, that would be the appropriate word to use. The mirror didn't help matters. So, how are the children?"

"They're settling down. They promised they would take a nap."

"It's time for me to spend some quality time with them."

Anakin goes to the cabin where the children are. He snuggles up with them and opens a book. A handful of sand spills from it. Anakin reads _'Kody the Lonely Krayt Dragon.' _Isabel stands quietly in the doorway of the cabin as he reads. Anakin's little Younglings are soon fast asleep.

Back at Mos Espa, Otis the limo driver smiles at the sight of the biggest tip he has ever made. It is 1000 in Coruscant cash. Not credits, Not Tatooine currency. This is worth one and a half times more once he converts it. It has been a fabulous four days. The hotel and casinos were great. He even won some money at the Sabacc table. He would even put up with another long ride with the Skywalkers. What a crazy family. That chick was hot too!

_To be continued… 'Confrontation with Little Red Riding Hoodlum on Bike'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	26. Chapter 26 Little Red Riding Bike

_Chapter 26_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Confrontation with Little Red Riding Hoodlum on Bike'_

'_Crimes and Misdemeanors'_

'_The Crimson Tide Turns Alone'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is soon back to school for the Skywalker twins. Luke has a confrontation with 'Wild Red' in the schoolyard.

Luke is playing on the trapeze. As he lands on the rubber mat, the Youngling realizes he is about to be run over by a crazed cyclist. His flame-haired nemesis is in hot pursuit a tricycle. Luke runs to get out of the way but she keeps after him in the schoolyard.

"Outta my way, Angel hair!" She extends her hand and shoves him. Luke falls back. _'Little Red Menace Strawberry Shortcake' _loses control of her 'vehicle and crashes into the pole of a swing set. Everyone in the viewing range of the collision watches as she tumbles off the tricycle. Luke is annoyed that she has tried to run over him but he remembers what his father always tells him,_ 'Be nice to girls, you're going to be interested in them someday.'_ This has to be the exception. Luke could never be interested in something so maniacal and evil. The miserable little creature!

As the Good Samaritan Youngling walks over to extend a hand to help the fallen '_Hells' Angel_,' he gets the shock of his life.

"Ow! He pushed me! Waaah!"

The teacher monitoring the recess activities did not witness any violent altercation or assault but just hearing the pitiful cries from the poor defenseless redhead sent her hurrying over to the child to offer comfort. The less than observant Miss Crabtree does not take the time to seek the truth. The Skywalker child had to have done something. Look at who his father is! The teacher gives Luke a disappointed scowl.

"Luke, go sit on the bench. I'll tend to you in a moment. Mara, sweetheart, where does it hurt?"

The crocodile tears are flowing. Luke looks back then slowly takes a seat on the bench near the wall as instructed. The teacher walks over to Luke with Mara Jade in tow.

"So, young man, what have you to say about this?"

"I-I was trying to help her…"

"What do you say when you push someone?"

"I'm sorry? ...But, I didn't do anything. "

One of the student teachers takes Mrs. Crabtree aside and fills her in on Mara's antics. It didn't matter. Luke was already accused.

Mara must have been auditioning for a holovid _movie of the week _because her Oscar-winning performance was already fooling the foolish. As she is lead off by the teacher, she swings at Luke and socks him on the side of the head. She waits until the teacher has turned her head. Mara smiles back at Luke with that devil-red hair and those exorcist-green eyes.

When Isabel picks up the twins after school she catches the red demon in the act. Mara has continued her torment after school while the children are waiting for their parents. She punches him in the arm. Isabel goes directly to the office. She waits around for a parent to arrive to discuss Mara's behavior but she has to get the children home. Anakin is furious when she tells him what is going on.

"So, Mr. Skywalker, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you the professional here?"

"You're still Luke's father. I'm just here to make sure you handle the situation properly."

"Properly? Why don't you tell me what to do instead of making me guess? You know I'm going to screw it up and then you'll waste no time lecturing me on proper parenting."

"Mr. Skywalker, that's not true."

"You know it's true. Yes you do. You love to show how smart you are. Little Miss know-it-all."

He gets up from his desk and walks to the window. He turns to look back at her. He's waiting for a response. Isabel does not disappoint. He has struck a nerve.

"There's no need to attack me. I'm here to help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to go to the school and meet with the headmaster. Something has to be done."

"I was thinking of doing that."

"Well you sure are dragging your feet."

Anakin wags his finger at her.

"Watch yourself, young lady. I'll get on it."

"Thank you."

He changes his tone. He looks deep into her eyes.

"No. Thank _You…_for looking out for the safety of my children."

A few days pass before there is another incident involving Luke and the school bullies.

There is an 'open class' day when the first, second and third-grade classes get together and work on a project or assignment.

Luke is taunted by some older boys in class when the teacher asks the children to write about things their mothers do for them. As Luke hands in his paper, one of the boys snickers aside to a few other kids.

"Skywalker's paper should be done in two seconds, _'She's Dead.'_ Hahahhaaahaa!"

Another boy laughs. "He won't have enough words to make a report!"

All the other children laugh. The teacher doesn't do much to stop them.

"Children, calm down. I will grade the papers, not you."

"How can Luke write a paper? He's making up stuff!"

"Children! Quiet!"

That afternoon Isabel picks up the twins. Luke has managed to hold in his emotions until he sees Isabel. She can see in his face something bad has happened. Luke sobs in her arms. When she sees Leia the mood is somber.

Leia was not in the class as she opted to take the music class. She didn't want to have to write this essay and face the same ridicule as her brother had. She takes Isabel by the hand and tells her everything. She even makes Luke tell her that one of the kids had punched him. Isabel is horrified. She brings the children back into the school.

"Luke, Leia, sits here for a minute, Don't move, please."

The twins obey her.

She walks into the school office to speak with a teacher or vice principal. She is asked to complete a complaint form. It was just as well, because she also happens to confront one of the parents whose son had punched Luke. Isabel approaches the mother of the boy. Leia has described him and provided a name. The woman is in the counselor's office trying to have a disciplinary report against him reversed. Isabel politely asks the woman for a moment.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Haskell; may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yeah? Make it quick, I've got to go home."

"We've all got to go home. I don't mean to hold you up but it's important that I speak to you…in private."

The woman expels an annoyed sigh then tells her son to sit out in the hall. Little _'Eddie the Monster'_ is busy karate-chopping pencils on the lower front counter of the waiting area.

"Awww, mom! Geez!"

The boy goes out to the hallway. He sees Luke and grins. Leia has been browsing up at the activities bulletin board so he does not see her. He is about to walks over to Luke.

"Hey, first grade baby."

Leia returns to her seat beside her brother. When Eddie sees her he drops his fist then takes a seat on the bench on the opposite side of the hall. He tries to avoid making eye-contact with her.

Luke Force-speaks to his sister.

"_I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Leia."_

"_I know, but you're my brother. Besides, I can't stand that boy. He tortures pet Scurriers in the science class. He picks on all the little kids."_

"_Well, he sure is scared of you. What did you do to him?"_

"_It's my secret. If I told you and Dad found out, you'd be named an accomplice. I can't have that. This is my moment."_

"_Then it must be bad. You're right. I don't want to know."_

Back in the office, Isabel expresses her displeasure with the way Luke is being treated by this older boy.

"Your son has been taunting one of the first-graders. He has been saying mean things and hitting my child."

When the parent asked who she is, Isabel answers

"_I'm his mother and I would appreciate it if you would rein in your child. If my son comes home with one more bruise on his body, I'll contact the authorities."_

"Right, it's your word against an 8 year old. No one will believe you. The so-called authorities won't do a thing, stop you whining."

"Is that how it's going to be?"

"Tell your kid to stop telling lies about my son."

"Luke never lies. I believe him when he says he's been hurt."

"If it makes you feel better, go tell the authorities. They won't listen to you. They're incompetent, bureaucratic morons."

"I'll let the _'Authorities'_ aware of your feelings. Just keep your boy away from my son."

Isabel walks out and ushers the twins along.

"Luke, Leia, let's go."

"Okay, _"Mom." _Luke smiles up at her and takes her hand.

She whispers to them.

"Oh, you heard that?" Isabel's heart is racing. She knew she was wrong to tell the woman that Luke and Leia were her children but it wasn't entirely out of line. They felt like her children. She would do anything for them. Yes, she could get into trouble for it. Her professional judgment is cloudy today. She didn't care. Luke didn't either.

"Yeah. It was cool."

Leia grins.

"You showed her. So, you want me to choke the witch?"

Isabel almost laughs.

"No, Leia, that won't be necessary, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime."

After a few days no one contacts Anakin after he calls the school. He decides to take action.

Anakin walks into the headmasters' office demanding to be seen. When the secretary comes out, she offers to have him speak to the principal. Anakin says he will speak to both but not just the principal.

Anakin waits in the administration office until someone has the guts to show their face. Secretaries and counselors scramble frantically around the young sith parent. Anakin takes a seat and waits. He flips through a parenting magazine and flips the pages noisily. He makes just enough noise and causes enough discomfort to make his presence known. He gives the staff his steely-eyed stare.

After an hour, the father of Mara Jade arrives. The other parents, get wind of the nature of the 'sit-down' and either send letters of apology with a promise not to bother the Skywalker children or have promptly withdrawn their children from the school. The only reason Mr. Jade makes an appearance is because he had been out gambling and forgot it was his turn to pick up Mara from school. He has no clue. Unfortunately, he was too early so he winds up being pulled into the meeting.

Anakin, the Headmaster, and the assistant principal are in the office when Mr. Jade arrives. Mr. Jade makes a wisecrack about Luke being a big baby. Anakin counters. "He's only six years old. I don't condone him beating up on girls. Besides, he's just a well-behaved child. I can't say the same thing about your daughter."

"I heard the teacher saw him push her off her tricycle."

"That teacher is blind."

The headmaster tries to calm everyone down.

"Gentlemen, lets be civil adults here. Why don't we just forget this ugly incident ever happened? Let's shake on it. What do you say?"

Anakin is pissed. "Are you on drugs? What kind of school administrator are you?"

"Mr. Skywalker, I believe Mr. Jade is trying his best to apologize."

"Where do you see this? I haven't heard him apologize for anything. Listen, how about I just file a report and withdraw my funding. I put a lot of money in this school. The least you could do is to make sure my children are safe."

Headmaster Pellaeon knows what Anakin says is true. He sighs heavily then looks at the recalcitrant Mr. Jade.

"Mr. Jade, your child has been in trouble on more than a few occasions. She has some disciplinary problems that would be best addressed at home."

"My wife and I think she's doing just fine."

"Mr. Jade, your attitude is not serving you well right now. Mr. Skywalker has a valid complaint."

"Listen, can I go now? I got to get back to work then I have to get back here later to pick up my kid."

The exasperated headmaster gives up. He genuinely feels bad for Anakin but he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere with Mr. Jade. Anakin has had enough of the blue collar father. Jade starts to get up from his chair.

"Can I leave now? The clock is ticking and I really gotta get back to work. I'm gonna get docked if I don't finish paving Intergalactic 95 off Route 66. I get no kicks hanging out here."

Headmaster waves for him to leave. Then gazes apologetically at Anakin. Anakin quietly but determinedly leaves the office a few moments later. He almost has a collision with the secretary who is about to serve tea to the three men. Anakin whips pass her out of the office.

"Excuse me."

She watches as Anakin storms down the hall then pokes her head in the door. Headmaster Pellaeon rubs his head as he sits alone in the office. She doesn't quite know what to do with the tea tray.

"So, they're not staying for tea?"

Out in the parking lot Anakin calls Mr. Jade. Jade keeps walking.

"Mr. Jade, I need to speak to you, please. Mr. Jade!"

Mr. Jade walks faster as he tries to get to his vehicle. Anakin does not want to chase the man so he did what any self-respecting Sith would do. His gloved right hand reaches out and touches the 'runaway' dad. Mr. Jade collapses in a clump on the parking lot.

The next day Anakin is summoned before the judge to answer for his 'assault' on Mara Jade's father.

The judge reads the statements from all parties, including the guard in the school parking bay. She sits in the courtroom and rubs hr temples. Anakin is accompanied by his attorney. She is angry with the Headmaster, Mr. Jade and Anakin.

"Mr. Pellaeon, how many times has Mr. Skywalker contacted you concerning the problems with the kids assaulting his son?"

"Uhm…well, I've been in meetings and have not been able to address the matter until recently…"

"Is that your final answer?"

"I get messages from so many parents, Your Honor…"

"Have a seat."

"Good morning, Mr. Jade, how are you feeling today?"

"Uh…well, your honor, I'm still waiting for my workman's comp application to go through…"

"For what, Mr. Jade?"

"For my injuries…my pain and suffering…"

"Oh, are we talking about the little incident from yesterday's meeting, Mr. Jade?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"I see. I called the attending Emergency Room Physician for a report…" She is reading something from a data card. She then reviews some other documentation. "Mr. Jade, did you tell your boss you weren't feeling well and took three hours off from work before your meeting at the school?"

"Huh?"

"The answer isn't _'Huh?'_ Mr. Jade. Where were you between 11am and 2 o'clock in the afternoon yesterday?"

"'I ah…."

"Would you like me to tell the court? Don't think I'm stupid, Mr. Jade. I know exactly where you were and it was not paving a highway on Route 66. Let's not play games with me or this court, sir."

"Yes, your honor."

Anakin smirks. The judge sees him.

"Take a seat, Mr. Jade. And take that neck brace off or I'll find you for contempt and report you to the Intergalactic Workers' Insurance Agency. It's a crime to commit insurance fraud. Mr. Skywalker, why are you laughing? I could have you thrown in jail for assault…You know what that means."

Anakin's attorney whispers in his ear. Anakin becomes serious and looks directly ahead. He knows the woman in the robe means business.

"I do. Yes, Your Honor."

"So, have you something to say to Mr. Jade?"

"What?" Anakin gets a cautionary nudge from his attorney. Anakin does not like where this is going."

"I regret I lost my temper and Force-choked Mr. Jade."

The judge looks at the semi-contrite Sith Lord.

"Mr. Skywalker, I'm going to allow your claim against the other parents for the actions of their children. I have overwhelming evidence that these abuses continued after they were brought to the attention of the school, and the board. You have a great support group, Mr. Skywalker. I hope you appreciate them."

"Thank you, I do, Your Honor."

Mr. Jade starts to protest.

"Hey! How come you're not punishing him?"

"Mr. Jade, if you continue to speak out of turn I will find you in contempt and have you spend the night in jail. You're digging a deep trench of problems for yourself. Now be quiet."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"If everyone understands, then this court is adjourned. Everyone out of my courtroom."

After everyone exits, Mr. Jade gets on his cell phone. He is standing near the lobby.

"Hello, yeah, hi, it's me, Vic. I got shafted today man. That judge chick didn't buy the brace getup. Is there a game today? Yeah…I'm in…be there in an hour…The hell with Jabba Paving…I'm gonna be my own boss someday….This working nine to five crap sucks…anyway, I'll be there. Got to think of an excuse to get out of work tonight….Got to make up for being in court. Darned kids…oh, that reminds me. I gotta call my oldest son to pick up Mara at school. Her mother's gone to the mall with her bimbo friends."

Anakin heads home. He buys flowers. Listening to Isabel has paid off. Anakin would have been in the proverbial dog house had he not filed the papers against the school and contacts the child welfare agency. Isabel is surprised when she returns home to find the beautiful bouquet outside her bedroom door. It is signed:

"_Thank you, you were right."_

_A_

Several days later, Leia is having her private lessons with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple. Isabel arrives at the school to pick up Luke. He runs over to her as she enters the play area. There is a teaching assistant watching the children. _'Little Red Fury'_ sits waiting for her father. She has been relatively good during the past week, only periodically sticking her tongue out at Luke. Isabel is glad to see him smiling.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?"

Luke hugs her. Isabel kisses him on his head.

"Good. Is Leia having a good time with Yoda?"

"I think so. Master Yoda might need a couple of aspirin when he's done."

"Hahaha!"

"Well, what's for homework?"

"Geography. We have to name the different regions of Hoth and the creature that live there."

"When is it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, get started as soon as you get home."

"Ok."

Isabel sees Mara sitting on a swing. The schoolyard is quickly emptying out. Isabel carries Luke's book bag as she opens the door to the YUV. As she fastens Luke into his seat she looks back into the schoolyard. Mara is still sitting outside. The Teaching assistant is checking her watch hoping to leave herself. Isabel sits behind the wheel. Luke waits for her to start the vehicle.

"Isabel, why are we still here?"

"Hold on a sec, Luke." Ten minutes pass. The teachers' assistant disappears inside the building. Isabel calls the office. There is no answer. She does not see anymore vehicles in the teacher's parking lot. She calls her boss. "Hi, Lily, is Lara there? Put her on the phone please? While you're doing that, would you please look up the name Jade, first name is Mara." She waits a few minutes. Luke can see Mara waiting outside on the swing. Isabel asks the clerk to find a home number and call. There is no answer. Finally Lara picks up the phone.

"Isabel? Hi, what's going on?"

"There is a child out here and no one has picked her up."

"I'll keep trying her house. I'm checking on some other things. Show your badge and tell the school you're picking her up."

Isabel hangs up and locks Luke inside. She calls the assistant who tells Isabel the offices are closed. And that the school is closing early for a teachers' forum across town. Isabel tells her that she is taking Mara with her. She approaches Mara.

"Hello, Mara. My name is Isabel. Who is scheduled to pick you up?"

""My father."

"What about your mother, sweetie?"

"She's working."

"How would you like to come with us? I'll keep trying to call your parents. I don't want you to be out here all alone. How does that sound?"

Mara nods 'Yes.'

Isabel takes her bag and helps her into the YUV. Luke's eyes widen as Isabel fastens Mara into Leia's car seat. Mara looks over at Luke and smiles. Luke opens a book but keeps an eye on her.

"Isabel, can I sit up front with you?"

"No you may not. Mara, can I trust you to be nice to Luke?"

"Yes."

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Yes."

Luke chimes in. "I like ice cream. What about me?"

"We're all having ice cream."

They arrive at the ice cream parlor. Luke clings to Isabel. Isabel walks with a child on either side. Luke orders caramel fudge and Mara orders Strawberry. Isabel has Felucia tropical mixed fruit sorbet.

Luke sits close to Isabel and watches his little strawberry ice cream-eating red nemesis across from him. She gets a call .Isabel is slightly amused as Luke stares at Mara. Isabel manages to get a dialogue going to ease the tension.

"Mara, you have beautiful hair."

"Thank you. My little brother has red hair too and so does my mother; but my older brother has dark hair like my father."

"I see."

Luke rolls his eyes as the _'red devil'_ speaks. The children wash down the ice cream with water. Isabel makes them use the refresher when they finish eating. This is perfect timing because Mr. Jade finally makes an appearance. He thanks Isabel. It is an awkward moment for Mr. Jade. He is surprised that child who has been tormented by his daughter is from a nice family. He thought they would be hostile towards him but he feels nothing but positive energy. Isabel hands Mr. Jade Mara's school bag.

Mara gently pokes Luke in the arm. Luke pokes her back. Mr. Jade shakes Isabel's hand.

"Thank you for going to so much trouble. Sorry I was late."

"Oh, it was no bother. Luke and I were planning to come here. Your apologies should go to your daughter. She's very beautiful and quite brave. She's a real trooper."

"Well, thank you again. Mara, say goodbye to the nice young lady."

"Goodbye." She smiles sweetly.

"She's shy." Isabel looks down at Luke who gives her an incredulous look. Luke finally waves. Vic Jade leaves with his daughter. Isabel hugs Luke. "Ok, Romeo lets get home and get your Hoth assignment done."

"Ok. I had fun today. Thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

As Isabel and Luke leave to go home, Luke looks up at her.

"I'm sure glad that's over."

"Oh, Luke, it wasn't so bad. Maybe she secretly likes you."

"No…she's just crazy."

_To be continued… 'The Sith Barbecue' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	27. Chapter 27 The Sith Barbecue

_Chapter 27_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Sith Barbecue'_

'_Uncle Ben's Bunny Ranch Dressing'_

'_Hypothetically Speaking'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luke was recovering from the daily torment of the Wicked Red Witch of West Coruscant. The little maniac! Her and that demon bike _'The Jedi Shadow' _with the red and white streamers whipping in the breeze.After the _'Ice Cream Peace Summit,'_ 'Red the Menace' leaves with her no account loser-dad. Luke is thrilled.

Anakin feels sorry for the little red tyrant. His soft spot for girls in peril made him do something no one expected. Her father has been struggling to pay her tuition for the elite primary school. She was not accepted into the Jedi Order because she was too disruptive. Yoda said that she was incorrigible. The Jedi Youngling admissions office left open an option for when she turns twelve. This is when they would review her file again.

Mara's only other option was to be mainstreamed into one of the Coruscant City Schools which did not put a lot of resources towards gifted and Force-sensitive children. She would have taken a turn for the worse. Vic Jade didn't know what to do and he wasn't a rich man. His wife desperately wanted her daughter to mingle with the more privileged children.

There were a few spaces set aside for gifted children whose parents' could not afford the prestigious Garm Bel Iblis Private School. Unfortunately, Vic Jade's wife was spending his money faster than he could bring it home. He had to think of some creative ways to bring in extra money. Vic Jade was about to make a deal with the '_Devil'_ he would come to regret years later.

Anakin knew, with a family like Mara Jade's, she wouldn't stand a chance. At least in this school she could have some semblance of a childhood, behavior problems notwithstanding.

He paid her tuition for the remainder of her primary school term. He requested that the 'donation' be listed as a scholarship by an anonymous donor. It was named 'The Shmi Scholarship for Girls.'

Just great! Luke had to go through primary and middle school with Little Miss 'Red Lightning.'

The one great thing about school is that every once in awhile you get a three or four-day holiday in addition to the regular seasonal school breaks. Luke and Leia are free for four days due to Coruscant Foundation Day. It was a day of parades, fireworks and best of all...barbecues.

Obi-Wan is one of the best barbecue cooks. Anakin just thought the Jedi Master was a pyromaniac. He loves watching things cook! One of Obi-Wan's girlfriends bought him a chef's apron with an image of a lightsaber putting a fire to a shaak steak. Anakin thought is was tacky but the twins referred to the apron as 'Uncle Ben's Smoking Smock"

One of Obi-Wan's specialties is 'Sith on a spit.' Anakin was not amused. It is a shoulder and leg of shaak seasoned with a spicy dry rub after being marinated overnight. It is skewered and left to slow cook for two hours on the rotisserie. Anakin never used the grill. It was a feature the architect put in because, as he explained to Anakin, should he ever decide to sell the house, the value would go up because 'Everyone_ loves barbecue!' _Anakin just wanted the house completed so he could get his children back. The children watched from a safe distance of the grilling area as 'Uncle Ben' worked his magic. Threepio covers the patio table with a tablecloth and the twins help set it.

Isabel is in the kitchen preparing a salad. It has al sorts of good things in it. It was pretty to look at but not as pretty as she was at this moment making it. Anakin stands quietly in the doorway watching her.

Obi-Wan walks in to refill the pepper mill. He brushes pass Anakin.

"Hello, Anakin. Are you going to stand in the doorway all day or lurk around someplace else?"

Anakin jumps out of the doorway so Isabel won't notice he has been watching her. He stares at Obi-Wan for a moment for blowing his cover. Isabel turns to see what is going on then continues preparing the salad.

"I am not 'lurking.' I just didn't want to get in the way."

"I see. Would you like to help me outside?"

"No…I mean…I'm not good in the kitchen."

"You won't be in the kitchen; you'll be outside with me. Besides, you're standing in the kitchen now."

Leia walks in the kitchen. Anakin looks down at her.

"What is it, sweet pea?"

"Nothing. Why are you standing in the door, Daddy?"

"I'm staying out of the way." Anakin is getting really annoyed with them.

"But you're in the doorway. You are in the way…"

"Oh, forget it! Where's your brother?"

"Outside flipping burgers."

"What? Obi-Wan, I thought you were watching them!" Anakin rushes out onto the patio to get Luke out of dangers' way. Instead, he sees Artoo assembling shaak burgers that Luke has flipped for him using the Force. Luke is perched on the table with Obi-Wan's date. Anakin is relieved that the child is alright and nowhere near the grill. He grabs Luke around his waist. "Off of the table! You know better."

"I was helping Artoo."

"No more helping. Go play."

"But Aunt Bunny was watching me."

"Aunt _who?_"

Luke points to the sultry looking blonde wearing the two sizes too-small red tank top and floral bell bottoms. Bunny is _'bustin'_ out all over. She has just walked back onto the patio. Anakin notices her outfit and the flame red toenails poking out of her high heel sandals. She flashes a smile. Obi-Wan's love-interest has a fresh layer of ruby-red lip gloss on her perfectly pouty lips.

"Luke, Honey, Aunt Bunny's back. I had to take a little bunny break. How are you doing with those burgers, Sweetness?"

"I had to stop."

'_Aunt Bunny'_ looks at Anakin. "Oh, there you are. Obi-Wan told me so much about you." She sizes him up. "You're a tall one. You should be very proud of yourself raising these two little angels. And this little boy of yours is so sweet; I could just eat him up." She reaches over and pinches Luke's cheek.

Anakin stares at her almost horrified. Luke grabs his father by the hand as if to comfort him.

"She doesn't mean it literally, Dad. She means that she likes me a lot. Look! She gave me and Leia each a Game Pod."

Anakin looks down at the Game Pod attached to Luke's cargo shorts pocket.

"How nice…what an _imaginative_ gift." He looks over at the child-devouring man-eater then stares at his son again. "Bet you don't have one of those in your room, Luke."

Luke is puzzled by his father's remark. He doesn't realize Anakin is being sarcastic, especially knowing that his son has a stash of Game Pods in his room from all of Obi-Wan's 'Bunny Farm' sirens.

Anakin doesn't know what to do with himself. He doesn't want to be on the patio with 'Bimbo Bunny' and he doesn't want to stay cooped up in his study. He feels like a stranger in his own house.

Threepio and Leia answer the doorbell. Her best friend Winter has come by to spend the holiday afternoon with the Skywalkers. Leia is ecstatic when the platinum-haired little girl arrives at the Skywalker home. Winter is accompanied by her eight-year old brother and their parents. The girls jump up and down gleefully then run off to Leia's room to play with dolls and play dress-up. Winter's parents walk out onto the patio to chat with Obi-Wan as he cooks. Luke makes friends with Winter's brother Thor and play with Luke's Game Pod collection.

Anakin is not the best at being a social butterfly and Aunt Bunny scares the begeezers out of him. He wanders back to the kitchen. Isabel is just about finished preparing the salad. She turns and smiles at him.

"Oh, hello. You're back. What's going on outside?"

"Nothing special. We have guests." She says this with a foreboding tone. Isabel looks at him and giggles.

"Too many people for you?"

"I'm not good with people…you know what I mean. I'm…not comfortable. People start expecting things from me. ...Like I'm supposed to entertain them or something."

"You know what? You need a hobby. What about sports? Hardball, Naboo Squash…"

"No time."

"You can go to the Coruscant City Sports Centre during the day while the children are in school. If you need me to stay late with the children, you could go at night. You meet lots of people that way. Would you hand me the parsley please?"

He hands her the fresh parsley from the strainer on the counter. She chops it then mixes it in the salad. Isabel grabs a fork and sticks it into the bowl. She pulls it out and holds it up to Anakin's mouth,

"Tell me if it needs anything."

Anakin leans over as she feeds him a sample. He chews a bit then nods eagerly.

"Uhm…it's perfect. It's really good. Thanks. May I have some more?"

"Of course." She takes a salad bowl and fills it. He is expecting her to feed him again. Anakin blushes then accepts the bowl.

Anakin sits at the counter on a stool and chats with her as he eats. "So, Isabel, why are you spending the holiday here on your day off?"

"Well…I had a date to see the fireworks tonight but he called suddenly and said he couldn't make it."

"Oh, really? Pity. What a jerk."

"I don't know what it is about me lately. I can't seem to keep a guy interested in me enough to ask me out on a date or keep a date."

"I would never stand you up…if I were one of those guys…I mean…you've got a lot to offer. You've got superior assets." Anakin checking out her back as he watches her at work. He digs into the bowl and takes another mouthful of salad.

"Really? If you were interested in me what would you like the most about me?"

"Hypothetically, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, you're smart and funny and beautiful…I would never stand you up. I'd be too embarrassed you'd tell my friends about it. I would definitely date you…hypothetically of course. So, this guy who stood you up, did you like him?"

"Well, he was really nice. I met him during a seminar at the university. Everything seemed to be going fine. Then he started telling me last night that he had a bad pain in his neck. He said he wasn't feeling well…I… "

"You know what? I don't think you've met the man out there who is worthy of you. But I do believe he exists. You just don't know it yet. I have a good feeling about these things."

"You are so sweet, Mr. Skywalker."

"Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"We've known each over for months now…do me a favor?"

"Of course, Sir"

"Call me Anakin?"

"Oh…Ok…Anakin."

"That's better. So…did you get a look at Obi-Wan's latest flame?"

"Oh, you mean his date? He introduced us while you were in your room. You finally met her?"

"Oh…yes. Tell me what you think…your honest opinion…hypothetically." He flashes a toothy grin.

Isabel turns to looks at him. She is almost laughing as Anakin tries to egg her on.

"Hahahaha! You're terrible."

"Come on, Isabel, I know you have an opinion."

"She's nice…the children like her. Luke thinks she's fun."

"Luke likes her for two reasons and they're both stuffed into that tiny top she's wearing…not that I was looking mind you. So, you're going to stay neutral about this?"

"Well, as long as she makes Obi-Wan happy…"

"You're sticking to that story?"

"Yes. Take this bowl out to the patio for me, please."

"Yes, ma'm."

Anakin and Isabel walk out onto the patio. Anakin places the salad on the table. Obi-Wan watches them.

"Well, how long does it take to make a salad these days?"

"I was helping."

"I stand corrected, Anakin, you aren't good in the kitchen. Anytime it takes an hour to make a salad is a sign that you need to stick to what you do best."

"And what would that be, Master?" Anakin manages a wry smile.

"Brooding. Good to see you smiling though. Must have been nice being in the kitchen_ 'not being good.'"_

"What are you trying to say, Master?"

"Oh…nothing. Isabel…how was Anakin as an assistant?" He places the shaak leg on the cutting board and begins to slice it.

"He was fine. He has a good palate."

"So he was feeding his face. What else were you two up to?"

"Nothing."

Obi-Wan knows full well what they were doing. Isabel goes over to chat with Winter's parents. Aunt Bunny interrupts as the women start talking about their university days, traveling and shopping.

Everyone is soon assembled at the table. Everyone is talking but soon the men and the women drift into separate discussions. The women start talking about fashion. Aunt Bunny decides this is something she is an expert in so she is eager to participate. The brainy stuff Isabel and Winter's mother Ingrid were discussing is now over.

"Isabel, you should shop where I go. They have some outfits that would look just perfect on you. After we finish eating I'll give you a makeover."

Isabel is horrified but tries not to show it. Anakin overhears parts of the conversation. He raises an eyebrow too but he just sits quietly as Winter's father Peers-Olaf chats with him and Obi-Wan.

The food is passed around the table. Anakin piles his plate with salad. A small serving of barbecued shaak is on the far side of his plate.

"Isabel, this is the best salad. It's a great compliment to Obi-Wan's barbecue."

"Thank you…Anakin."

Leia looks at her father's plate. "You have more salad than meat on your plate."

"I like salad."

"Then I want salad too."

"Leia, eat. Your burger is getting cold."

"I like it cold. I want salad."

Bunny grabs Leia's plate "Here you are, honey. Salad is good for you. I bet that's how your hair got so pretty."

"Oh, it's always been like this, I have my mom's hair."

"Well, aren't you smart?"

"Thank you."

Luke holds out his plate. "More salad, please."

"There you go, Sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Thor and Winter each old out their plates. Ingrid smiles. "Isabel you must share this recipe. It's delightful. I never thought I would see my children having salad with a burger."

"Of course I'll give you the recipe. Thank you."

Bunny kisses Obi-Wan and caresses his back as he sips a beer. She sighs and kisses him on the nape of his neck. "Oooh, Bi-Wan, Sugar, this is the best steak ever. Everything you do is so wonderful…uhmmmm…..woooo! this is so good…it's…..absolutely org---------------!"

Anakin starts to cough, Isabel is stunned. Ingrid covers Winter's ears. Leia, who never misses anything, giggles.

"What's that mean?"

Anakin manages to speak once he clears his throat. "Nothing. It's something you don't want to have."

Luke looks over at his father. "Is it bad?" Do you have pain? Looks like she's out of breath."

"Yes, all of the above. It's a horrible thing to have."

"I'm scared, Dad."

"You should be. Don't you worry, Luke, I will make sure that never, ever happens to you."

"Is Aunt Bunny going to be ok?"

"Obi-Wan's going to take her away for a moment to check her out. Forget everything you just heard."

Winter looks to her mother. "But Mummy, I can't forget. That word. What's it mean?"

"It means…it…when a person is overwhelmed."

Leia laughs.

"That sounds like my Dad. He gets overwhelmed a lot!"

Anakin "corrects" his daughter. "That's not the same thing, Leia. Obi-Wan's friend has another sort of problem. She's expressive.

"Oh. The teacher tells us to be expressive in Art class."

"Ooooh!" Anakin sighs and rubs his forehead. He just wants this moment to be erased. Winter's father pats Anakin on the shoulder to show he understands his dilemma.

"I believe this is a good time for lots of toys and games as a diversion."

"Good thinking." He looks over to his son. "Luke, go get all your GamePods."

"Really? But you said they would fry my brain."

"When do you ever listen to what I say?"

"Lots of times. You're my Dad."

"Go!" He sticks out his foot and pretends to kick Luke in the behind. Luke is used to this 'game' and laughs knowing Anakin will never hurt his son. "Keep laughing and moving slow. One day I'm really going to do it."

"No you're not, Dad!" Luke disappears inside the house to get his GamePods."

Isabel is trying not to laugh the entire time this is going on. She covers her mouth. Obi-Wan realizes the commotion at the table. He grabs Bunny by the arm and ushers her into the house. "Will you follow me please?"

"What now?"

"We'll talk when we go inside."

Bunny and Obi-Wan are in Anakin's study. She sits on Anakin's desk and crosses her legs. She throws open her arms.

"Is my Benny looking for some affection?"

"No. Not in here. Anakin will be quite upset. Listen to me. You really need to be more careful with the language you use around the children. They're very smart and they are inquisitive."

"So, what's wrong my handsome Jedi Stud muffin?" She tries to flirts with him again."

"Bunny, I'm serious! You must be more mindful of the children. Anakin is a dear friend of mine. This is very distressing for him. If the judge hears that the children are learning such words, he could be punished. He can't afford to lose them. They're all he has."

"What words? Oh never mind…I know. Well that judge needs to know that Anakin is so stopped up he needs a little excitement. I thought you said he liked someone."

"Bunny, I told you that in confidence. Don't make me erase your memory. Please, don't embarrass him."

"Fine. I'll be so careful around the tykes. You know…I was thinking…He and that young little babysitter of his would make a cute couple."

"Don't even go there."

"Oh come on Bi-Wan, honey, I see the way he looks at her."

"Bunny, don't do anything."

"Alright! Relax! You need to relax. Anakin's moodiness is rubbing off on you. Wait till I get you back to my place."

"That's a date I will keep. Come on. Let's go."

"Ok, Sugar." Bunny slaps Obi-Wan on his behind.

"Oh, how you misbehave!"

After the _'talk' _everyone gathers once again on the terrace. The men sit around chatting about Politics and the new peace accords between the Empire and the New Republic. Many who fled Coruscant during the turbulent years following the Clone wars have returned to rebuild. Palpatine was not happy with the new peace treaty but he knew if he was to remain in his powerful position, he would need to work with the remaining leaders of the republic and their constituents.

Anakin really wasn't interested in politics right now. The conversation did eventually drift to sports and children. Peers-Olaf was starting a Handball team. He is delighted when Anakin shows an interest.

Anakin remembered what Isabel was saying to him about forming friendships and increasing his social circle. Obi-Wan is happy about this too. It was good to see Anakin actually making friends. Anakin never really had friends growing up and had never formed many close bonds with fellow Jedi before the Dark times. There is hope for this boy yet, Obi-Wan thought. He still referred Anakin as a boy in some respects. It felt good to see Anakin smile so much today.

The children are on the terrace playing a game of tag with the droids. They are on the far side of the terrace but still within view of Anakin.

Ingrid and Isabel are in the guest refresher sitting on the lounge chairs listening to Aunt Bunny, make-up artist/cosmetologist wannabe talk about beauty and fashion tips. She manages to get Isabel as her model since, as Bunny puts it, _"Isabel, you have the most potential since you are so young and you have so much to learn." _The other reason she chooses Isabel is because Ingrid's alabaster skin and serious demeanor wasn't the look that most men were going for, at least not where Aunt Bunny works during the 10 o'clock show in town. She gets the best tips during the night shift.

Aunt Bunny tells Isabel she will give her a new look to attract more men. Ingrid is wondering what _'look'_ this is because Isabel looks perfectly fine.

"Well, let Aunt Bunny show you the sure-fire way of catching a man and holding onto him. Isabel, you have beautiful hair. I can give you a _'fabu'_ hair style. The men will lose their minds."

"But…"

"Trust me. Aunt Bunny is here to help."

"Isabel has a bad feeling about this, especially from someone who refers to herself as _'Aunt Bunny' _and then addresses herself in the third-person. Aunt Bunny begins to work her _'magic.'_

An hour later, Isabel gets to see the results of her 'makeover.'

"Oh, God."

Bunny smiles proudly as Isabel stares at the mirror. "Well? Are you hot or what?"

"But I can't wear this look to work."

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Come on, let's get a professional opinion."

Aunt Bunny walks out onto the terrace.

"Boys, have I got a surprise for you!"

Obi-Wan, quick to sense _'Bunny Danger,' _ushers the children inside to play.

"Threepio, don't we have some special treats for the children?"

"We do?"

Artoo zaps the protocol droid.

Obi-Wan hints to Threepio.

"Yes, Threepio, you _'Do.'_"

"Ouch! Artoo, will you stop that! I can take a hint you know. Children, Younglings, we're going to have a make-your-own ice cream sundae and banana split party!"

The children are ecstatic. "Yea!" They obediently file into the kitchen like lemmings.

Aunt Bunny closes the patio door. Peer-Olaf looks over at Obi-Wan.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Look first; ask questions later."

Aunt Bunny smiles. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the new and improved Isabel!"

Isabel does not come out.

Obi-Wan cups his hands around his mouth and imitates a police officer. "Isabel, come out onto the terrace immediately."

"I can't do this."

Anakin is nervous for her. He is not sure they should be doing this.

"Obi-Wan, don't do this. She can show everyone later."

Bunny is having none of this. No one is going to quit on her watch. "Hey! All of my creativity went into this! She 's going to make an appearance if I have to drag her out myself!"

Suddenly everyone hears a voice. Ingrid can be heard whispering to Isabel.

"You don't have to do this, Isabel."

"I'll go or I won't hear the end of it." She takes a deep breath then steps out onto the terrace. Obi-Wan is more surprised than he thought he would be, Peers-Olaf looks but also looks to see if his wife is watching him. She is.

Anakin sprays out a mouthful of beer. "What the Hoth did you do to her?"

Isabel wants to turn around. She is embarrassed to have her boss seeing her like this. She blushes as Aunt Bunny urges applause from everyone. Anakin wipes his mouth. He misses his sweet university graduate. She had that big just-rolled –out-of-bed hair, a mini skirt with a gold hip belt, four-inch pumps courtesy of the Aunt Bunny traveling trunk show and, what every man fantasizes about, _'headlights' _pushed in and up defying any form of gravitational pull.

All Anakin can think of right now is _'What has this 'bimbo Bunny' done to my Angel?' _On the other hand, he cannot help but stare. She is one step from looking like a stripper but still beautiful and virtuous enough for him to want her around his children. He had to admit to himself that the shoes did show off her beautiful legs.

Obi-Wan shouts, "Beautiful!"

Peers-Olaf has his eyes on her chest. "They're beautiful…I mean, you look lovely, Isabel." He sees his wife give him an icy stare. Isabel stands alone for everyone to see her. She is embarrassed.

"Thank you."

After the 'stripper' makeover, Isabel runs to the refresher to wash her face. Everyone else is out on the terrace waiting for the fireworks. The children go searching for her. When she opens the door, Leia hugs her and whispers in her ear.

"It's ok, Isabel, you look better than Aunt Bunny."

"Thank you, Leia."

"Come on outside. The fireworks are about to start."

Isabel walks out to join the others. Luke takes her by the hand. They stand at the terrace wall and watch the beautiful display. Obi-Wan and Aunt Bunny cuddle off to the side sipping champagne from a shared glass. Peers-Olaf, Ingrid and their children stand near Anakin and his family as the Coruscant Foundation Day is nearing an end. Isabel is bending over to remove her borrowed shoes. They are hurting her feet. Anakin looks over.

"You need help with those? Give me your foot." He gently removes the shoes. She stands in her bare feet to watch the fireworks. Leia is sitting on the wall with Luke to get a better view. Anakin leans over to check out Isabel's mini skirt. It is a nice view. It would be ten years before he would see her in these types of shoes again. He had Aunt Bunny to thank.

Artoo and Threepio point to the most impressive displays decorating the sky. A shooting star appears in the midst of this display. Anakin sees it and makes a wish. Luke and Leia look up at their father and Isabel then do the same.

_To be continued… 'Private Youngling Lessons for your Daughter...Priceless' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	28. Chapter 28 Private Youngling Lessons

_Chapter 28_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Fluffy Pink Boa Ponytail Holder 5.95 credits' _

'_Magic Missy Flower & Sparkle Appliqué Kit…16.95 credits'_

'_Ballerina Slippers…40 credits'_

'_Private Youngling Lessons for your Daughter...Priceless' _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is another school day for the Skywalker twins. They are on alternating schedules. Luke is scheduled for his regular full day of school and Leia spends the day at the academy with Master Yoda. Anakin wants to sit in on a class later after a meeting. Isabel is planning to drop Leia off at the Jedi Temple then take Luke to school.

Leia is taking longer than expected. Anakin calls her.

"Leia, if I have to call you one more time to get down here…"

"I'm getting ready."

"Well, you're not doing it fast enough."

Isabel offers to go upstairs. "Shall I go get her?"

"No. She knows what time it is."

Leia heads down the steps.

"Daad, I heard you the first time."

Anakin stands at the foot of the steps. He sees a backpack filled to capacity.

"What's in there?"

"Change of wardrobe."

"What? You're going to Youngling training. It's not a school play. You're going to be late. Yoda will not be pleased."

"Yoda's never pleased. He complains too much. He needs to relax."

"Leia, you are trying my patience."

"I'm not trying anything. Everything I do is well thought out and deliberate."

"Go with Isabel. She's been waiting for you."

"I am, don't rush me."

Isabel goes to the door to wait outside with Luke. Luke takes her hand. "This is going to take longer than expected." Anakin and Leia are still inside the house battling it out.

"Get!" Anakin points to the front door.

"Daddy, you're yelling."

"I am not yelling, Leia, but you're pushing me to."

"So, how do I look?" She models for him then shakes her ponytail.

Anakin isn't expecting this. He begins to refocus on the issue at hand.

"Since when did the Bear Clan start distributing Youngling robes in colors?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'll find out. I don't recall pink being an option. …And what's the deal with the flowers? Did Isabel do this? I told her repeatedly not to defy me. Isabel!"

Isabel cringes when she hears him scream her name. She rolls her eyes then returns to the house.

"You _'rang,'_ Master?" Isabel and Luke giggle quietly but Anakin doesn't catch on to the joke. His attention is on his daughter.

Leia looks up at her father. He wants an explanation and he wants it now. Leia finally reveals all much to Anakin's consternation.

"Artoo dyed it for me. The flowers are appliqués. Oma bought them for me last weekend."

"Pink? Artoo!"

Artoo speeds out onto the terrace. The little droid hides behind the Lemon tree plant. Threepio turns his head then discreetly starts after him. He whispers pleadingly.

"Artoo, don't leave me!"

Anakin folds his arms across his chest. Leia looks up at him and says a matter-of-fact way,

"Daddy, you're getting mad."

"Part of being a Jedi, Leia, is following the rules."

"It's only a uniform."

"And the key word in_ uni_-form is _one_…_ 'Uni.'_ Anakin holds up his index finger to demonstrate to his daughter what he means. "Everyone dresses the same. That goes for school as well."

"It is the same, only a different color."

"Anakin is getting a headache. He rubs his forehead. He has had enough.

"Go, you're going to be late."

"Aren't you going to kiss me for good luck?"

Her father leans over and gives Leia a kiss. She hugs him around his neck then whispers in his ear.

"You need to relax, Dad."

"And you need to obey the rules."

"So, you like my outfit? You never gave me an answer. You're supposed to boost my self-esteem. Well?"

"It's not the Jedi way."

"It should be. They would be a lot cooler if there weren't so many rules and regulations."

"Go before I spank you."

"You love me."

"Yeah. Get out of here." He starts to give her a gentle slap on the bottom. Leia giggles and hurries to the door covering her little behind. Her father loads her backpack on the floor of the vehicle. Anakin waves to her as she hops in the YUV and Isabel fastens her in. He waves to Luke. Anakin speaks softly to himself as Isabel and the children drive away. He lets out a long sigh. "Bye, baby. What poor unsuspecting sap is going marry you? Oh, Geez."

Isabel makes the first stop at the Jedi Temple. She delivers Leia to Yoda. The wise old Jedi Master and Youngling trainer looks at the child.

"And what is this, my little Youngling?"

"It's a Jedi robe. See? I decorated it. It's got flowers and sparkles on it. I did it myself." Leia delights in modeling for Yoda. She twirls for him so he can take in the full effect of her Youngling fashion statement. Yoda is almost speechless.

"Oh, did you now?" He scratches his head then looks at the pink Youngling robe Leia is wearing. He looks up at Isabel. "Have Anakin Skywalker call me." He looks at Leia again then decides to deal with it. Isabel obeys the old master.

"I will tell him."

Yoda looks at Luke.

"Luke, see you tomorrow I will. Never thought the day I see when delight it is to train you, boy."

"It's great to work with you too, Yoda."

The old Jedi Master pats Luke on the head.

"Yeah…whatever. Go to school you must. Learn you will. See you tomorrow, more questions you will ask."

"You told me not to ask so many questions, Yoda."

"I know, I know…Tomorrow an _'Ask questions free card' _you get."

"Thanks, Yoda."

Isabel ushers Luke out.

"Luke, we should be going. We mustn't be late."

Luke grabs hold of Isabel's hand. He turns to say 'goodbye' to his sister.

"Bye, Leia. See you this afternoon."

"Bye, Luke! Bye, Isabel!"

"Bye-bye, Sweetie. I will pick you up at the end of your training."

Isabel leaves to take Luke to school. Yoda is alone with the outspoken Youngling. He releases a heavy sigh as he looks at her. She is wearing a pink boa elastic band in her neatly braided ponytail. Isabel did comb Leia's hair but she is in no way responsible for the hair accessories. Yoda gasps as his eyes travel down to her feet. She is wearing pink ballet slippers. Leia is busy practicing with her pink Youngling lightsaber. Yoda takes it and examines the learning tool.

"A lightsaber such as this, where did you get it?"

"Obi-Wan made it for me."

"Why that drunken…"

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes…yes…very stylish it is. Ok, let's get to work."

Yoda has Leia perform some warm-up exercises. The old master has to admit to himself that the child demonstrates good form and concentration. If only she will keep quiet for one moment. She decides to give the exalted Jedi Master some training tips.

"Yoda, instead of turning like this…" She demonstrates for him. "Why don't you pirouette this way then cut off the bad guys head?"

"Because…"

"Because, why?"

"Just because…you are not here to question me."

"I think it's silly. It's a lot of posing for nothing." She is wearing her Youngling Bear Clan helmet.

"You think everything is silly."

"It is…so, are you married?"

"What?"

"Where's Mrs. Yoda?"

"There Is no '_Mrs. _Yoda."

"You have kids?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Never mind, '_How come.'"_

Suddenly, the exasperated Jedi Master finds himself explaining to the youngster.

"A true sign of selflessness is to be able to give up these things. Humph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things."

"How come? That sucks!"

"Hey! Such language!"

"Do you take vacation?" She sits on the floor rolling around as she talks to him.

"A retreat we take."

"My daddy takes me and my brother, Luke…you know Luke, right? Anyway, we go on vacations and do a lot of cool stuff. Sometimes my brother and I go on vacation with my grandparents. You should really think about taking a vacation. You won't be so grumpy and fussy all the time. Obi-Wan is a Jedi and he takes vacation."

"Yes, yes, that playboy Obi-Wan Kenobi; I know all about how he spends his time."

"Yeah, he goes on a lot of dates."

Yoda chuckles. Leia removes the Bear Clan helmet and spins it as she continues to chat with her instructor.

"Guy says Uncle Ben is a 'righteous Dude."

"This _'Guy'_ you speak of, who is he?"

"Guy!...How come you don't know him? Daddy said the same thing. Well he sure does know you and Daddy! He says Daddy needs to relax and says you're too strict but you're a good teacher."

"Know him do I? Where?"

"He says you talk to him all the time…more than you did before he was at one with the Force. His name is Guy Engine and he talks to me sometimes."

Yoda stares at Leia then ponders a moment. Suddenly the old master leans on his gimer stick. A smile forms across his face and he begins to chuckle.

"So, Guy Engine you call him, eh? You may be wiser than you years but you have the pronunciation of a 6-year old."

"I am six years old. And you talk backwards!" She points to him.

"Never you mind, girly. Wait till your father hears about this."

"This was a pretty good class today. I love you, Yoda." She hugs him. Yoda blushes.

That afternoon, Isabel picks up the lively little Youngling. She takes the twins for ice cream for being so cooperative today. Anakin is late arriving for Leia's practice lesson because he is delayed at his therapy session. Those crackpot psychotherapists! What do they know about pain and suffering? A few Force-chokes never killed anyone…ok…perhaps a few incompetent Imperial officers, but they had it coming. He does manage to catch up with Yoda later after Leia leaves.

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes, yes…many things I had to discuss your Leia."

"Really? Has she been behaving herself?"

"Yes. Behave…that's a relative term when Leia it is we talk about. Leia will always be Leia. So, guess who your daughters' has been communing with lately?"

"Who?"

"Guy Engine." He laughs.

"What? Oh, I asked her about that. I warned her about speaking to strangers…"

"Pay attention….Know him well you do. When young boy you were. Spoke to you when you were a young teen before your fall to the dark side when you stopped listening and Darth Vader you had become."

"Guy? Guy En-gi…Qui-Gon Jinn! Holy Sith ! Is that what she's been trying to tell me all this time?"

"Yes, yes…funny name…Listen to your children, Anakin. They possess much wisdom… Great pain in the ass they can be but smart they are. Oh, one more thing to tell you I do. Your daughter is causing a stir with the other Younglings. Now colors they all want…Ribbons…stickers, pink lightsabers…the girls anyway…"

"Are you blaming me?"

"Of course, blaming you! Master Adi Gallia and Council considering 'Leia Skywalker Youngling Line.'"

"My little girls gets a percentage of the sales, right?"

"True stage parent you are."

"If anyone is going to manage her, it's going to be me. I must admit, she's got a unique fashion sense. That's my girl."

That evening after dinner, Leia takes a bath then puts on her pajamas. She tiptoes in the study and crawls onto her fathers' lap as he writes some notes.

"Hey, Sweet pea. It's almost bedtime."

"I wanted to say goodnight."

"You couldn't wait for me to come into the bedroom? You know I always tuck you in at night."

"I just want to make sure you're feeling better. You were rubbing your head this morning. Has your artery broken yet?"

Leia massages his forehead. He lets her do this.

"Close to it. Okay, that's enough. Let's go to bed. Is Luke in bed?" He carries her out of the study.

"Yes. He's waiting for you."

"Ok, let's go."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweet pea."

After putting the twins to bed, Anakin returns to his study to put away some data cards.

"Master, I apologize for not listening all these years. Forgive me."

He leaves and heads to the master bedroom. It has been a long and surprising day. He is tired. Anakin does not hear the response.

'_You're welcome, Anakin.'_

The specter of Anakin's first Master, Qui-Gon Jinn appears in the study for a brief moment then fades.

_To be continued… 'Waffles for Dad'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	29. Chapter 29 Waffles for Dad

_Chapter 29_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Waffles for Dad'_

'_Come Saturday Morning…' _

'_Bob, Boba and Ani'_

'_The Reviews Are In'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The best thing about going to a normal school is you get to do some fun projects at home so you can talk about it next time in class.

The teacher in the General Activities class today discusses helping others and taking care of pets and farm animals. This is the only class that Luke and Leia share in school. They listen as their classmates tell stories about how they help their parents. Leia Force-speaks to her brother.

"Luke, what can we do? We don't get to mow the lawn or feed the banthas. We don't have any cool farm animals at home."

"We can feed Dad."

"Oh, yeah. What will we feed him?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Isabel."

"Yeah, she always has good ideas."

When the twins arrive home, they wait a bit before approaching Isabel with their plan. Isabel is preparing dinner. Leia speaks first.

"Hi, Isabel."

"Hi, Leia, Hello, Luke…what are you up to?"

"Why do we always have to be up to something? Do we look suspicious?"

"Let's just say you look as if you want me to do something."

"Really? Are we that transparent?"

"I'm not a Jedi but I can tell the look of a child who's scheming when I see one. What do you want and why am I involved?"

The twins giggle as she figures them out. They watch from the table as she prepares their meal.

"We have a school project and we don't have a pet."

"A pet? Well, I doubt if your father will let you have one."

"Oh, it's alright, we have a substitute…we're going to use Dad."

Luke chimes it.

"Yeah!"

Isabel tries not to laugh out loud by biting down on her bottom lip. She knows this will be a cruiser wreck waiting to happen. She dares to ask the next question.

"Why, pray tell, would you consider your father as a 'pet'?"

Leia points out the facts to support her case.

"He's not easy to train but you can tame him if you're really nice to him. He responds well to treats and compliments and he's real good at playing dead."

"Nice. So what do you need me for?

"Can you help us make food for him? We have to record what we feed him and when he wakes up and what he likes to play with."

"Wait a minute. Is this a civics project or a science project?"

"A science project."

"Your poor father. I don't know if he'll appreciate this. He will find out."

"No he won't. He loves us too much."

"So when do you need to start this 'experiment'?"

"Tomorrow morning." It's Saturday and we don't have to go to Naboo this weekend."

Isabel thinks for a moment.

"And when he fires me for taking part in this scheme of yours, what will you do?"

"Don't worry, He likes you. He won't fire you. Besides, he's afraid of what life would be like with two miserable children in his house. He'll cry like a baby."

"It's reassuring that you look up to your father in that way."

"We're his loyal subjects."

"You could have fooled me. Well, you're fortunate you're not Imperial officers. So, I take it, you need my help because what you want to serve him requires cooking?"

"That would be correct."

"Fine. I'll see you in the kitchen at zero six hundred hours."

The two scheming '_Spawn of Satan'_ salute her.

"Yes, commander!"

Saturday Breakfast -

Isabel's demon sprites file into the kitchen on schedule. Isabel gives each child a task. Luke presses the red oranges into the juicer. He makes a mess when he accidentally knocks over the filled container. While Isabel is busy at the counter near the stove making waffles, Luke holds a glass at the edge of the table to catch the juice flowing over the side of the table. He could have asked for more oranges but he doesn't want Isabel to know he has made a mistake. He uses his hand to guide the 'juice flow' into the glass.

Leia is busy decorating the plate with eopie bacon strips. She is sampling a few as she works on her 'masterpiece.'

Anakin is still sleeping. He had come home late because he had a long session in his anger management class. Apparently the anger management coach had to separate him from the throat of another member of the group. The new coach had his work cut out for him after the previous coach had a mental breakdown during the last session trying to keep this group of angry men in line. Even though they are checked at the door for concealed weapons, it is difficult to keep them from trying to kill one another in other ways.

Anakin had responded to a remark made by fellow member Doctor Evazan. The quack doctor told Anakin he would never make it as a father to his twins and eventually baited Anakin into an argument. The young father considered these fighting words and the 'glove' came off but not before some exchange of insults.

"Quack."

"Psycho"

"Pizza face"

"dumb blonde"

"Earth Pig snout"

"Sandboy"

That last insult did it. Before the Anger management coach could disconnect his microphone and leave his protective booth, the Dark Lord starts Force-choking the disgraced surgeon then leaps on top of the man and began punching him in his already horribly disfigured face.

After the melee, Anakin returns to his seat.

Dr. Bob manages to get the group to settle down.

Dr. Robert (Bob) Hartley is a middle-aged, weary-looking man with a quiet but nervous demeanor, is a dedicated mental healthcare professional specializing in high-risk men. His tendency to stutter slightly sometimes caused patients to lack confidence in his abilities as a doctor.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please…uh…we are not here to judge or …or insult one another. Who remembers why we're all here?"

The group responds in unison. "Court Order."

"W-well, yes...th—that's true but what is your goal here?"

Boba Fett calls out an answer being somewhat amused by his own cleverness.

"To get out of Anger Management class. This blows, mate."

"Well...that's true, Boba…I can call you Boba, right? You're on parole f-for murder for killing your commanding officer."

The bounty hunter raises his finger.

"Allegedly. Wasn't proven."

"But you were convicted and sent to prison...if you don't mind me saying."

"Semantics."

"We are amongst friends here. Feel free…to…to talk. Anybody?..."

Silence.

"Well…okay…that's ok too. I just want to let you know that I have to report this…"

Kir Kanos protests.

"Whatever happened to 'What goes on in the class stays in the class?'"

"W-well…that was pertaining to any discussions we have about your personal life. A-Any physical violence m-must be reported. That's j-just the way things g-go."

Boba Fett changes the subject.

"So, that lady picking you up in the parking lot every week…is that your wife?"

"I-I don't think it's appropriate to discuss my personal life."

"Geez, Bob, is that your wife, yes or no?"

Dr. Hartley, a bit shaken finally answers.

"Uhmm…yes…yes, she is."

"You did alright for a milquetoast, stuttering shrink. You wife is hot. I like that husky voice of hers."

"Ah…Well, thank you, Boba. I'm sure the missus will appreciate that."

Since all of the other members in the group refuse to acknowledge the fight incident ever happening, the coach could not report it. He did have to file a report nonetheless so he writes on the incident description:

_Description of incident: 'Injured while falling'_

He does suggest Anakin and Evazan to shake hands. The men comply with the request. Anakin whispers to Evazan. _"I'm going to kick your ass."_ The previously proposed group hug was simply out of the question.

Once in the parking lot, Anakin follows Evazan to his speeder and Force-throws the criminal across the lot and into a wall. Boba Fett is unlocking his car door and starts laughing.

"Good toss, Skywalker. I give you an 8.5"

"What? That was a perfectly good toss. It deserved a 9 at least."

"I almost fell asleep during the truth session and General Veers started moaning about his wife leaving him and left their son for him to take care of. All this time I thought she died."

Anakin nods in agreement and laughs.

"She was married to an unfeeling tool. I would fake my death too. I laughed when he started crying like a girl during the sensitivity session. I heard his son hates him and all this time I thought I sucked as a father. I should get father of the year after everything I've been through."

"No you shouldn't. You want a reward for doing stuff you're supposed to do."

"I take care of my kids."

"Nice try, Skywalker. So…should we go over and scrape that pancake Evazan off the side of the wall?"

"No…lay him stay their and think about how he treats people."

"Uh…oh…right. Well, see you next week."

"Yeah…We should get together and go to the pod racetrack or play sabacc sometime. I know a few guys who would love to play a game. Their wives won't allow them to gamble in the house."

"Yeah. I'll let you know as soon as the judge and my parole officer stop riding my ass."

"Ok. Goodnight."

Anakin gets into his speeder and heads home. He is exhausted. These sessions are emotionally and physically stressful.

Leia and Luke were permitted to stay up late to greet their weary father. They will tell him he deserves to be treated like royalty after his stressful evening. Anakin couldn't agree more. He had to write a paper on getting along with others and read a book entitled _'Let's Agree to Disagree: How to Handle People Who Don't Share Your Views.' _In addition, he had to write a letter of apology to Dr. Evazan and read it in front of the class. He felt like killing people tonight. It's not fair he should be the only one getting homework. He points this out to the coach who promptly gives Boba Fett an assignment to recite the _'Ten Steps to Effective Listening' _by Professor Franck. Boba is not pleased.

As Anakin walks through the front door, his adoring children race into the living room to greet him.

"Daaaad!"

Luke jumps up. Anakin carries him under his arm then lifts Leia onto his shoulder.

"Miss me?"

"Oh, yes….we love you so much. Poor Daddy. What can we do for you, Dad?" Leia gently strokes his face.

"Oh, you're so sweet. How about we just have a bedtime story? It's late and you should be in bed."

"Ok."

The three head upstairs to the bedroom. Anakin reads_ 'Once Upon A Time on Endor.' _The twins fall asleep in 5 minutes.

Anakin can't bring himself to wake them to take them back to their rooms. The three curl up together for the night.

'_Come Saturday Morning…We're Going Away With Our Dad'_

The children are able to file into the kitchen at dawn without waking their father. When Isabel finishes the waffles, she lets the children arrange the food on the tray. They take the tray up to the bedroom and stand by the side of the bed staring at the beleaguered Sith.

Feeling he is being watched, Anakin cautiously opens his eyes. Two little angels are standing keeping watch over him. He smells something too. Anakin lifts his head from the pillow.

"Good morning. What's going on?"

Luke smiles.

"We made breakfast for you, Dad."

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" He sits up and looks at the tray of food. Leia explains what he is getting.

"Well, you deserve it. You do so much for us. You have bacon, Fresh fruit, jawa, Felucia red orange juice, and homemade waffles. They're really good."

"I'm sure they are. Wow. And you got up early to do all this? Thank you, Luke. Thank you, Leia."

"You're welcome, Dad. You had better start eating now before it gets cold."

"Oh, yeah. " Anakin begins to eat.

He tastes the bacon. Leia fluffs up his pillow. Luke watches then takes out a notepad and begins writing. Anakin looks over at him?"

"What are you doing there, Luke?"

"Just busy stuff while you enjoy your breakfast."

"I am enjoying it very much. You two have outdone yourselves. It's delicious."

Luke answers his father.

"We know."

"Want to come over here and sit with me?"

"No. I'm fine right here, thanks."

Leia hovers as he eats.

"Try your waffles, Dad."

"I was about to do that. Uhmmm…delicious. Uhm…Leia, sweet pea, enough with the pillows. Three is plenty."

" I'm just making sure you're comfortable." She stands on the bed holding onto the headboard.

"I'm plenty comfortable, thanks. Have you and your brother had your breakfast yet?"

"Oh, we want to keep you company. We'll wait."

"This isn't Father's Day, is it? Am I missing something?"

"No, Dad. We just care about you."

"Are you in trouble in school? Where's the teacher's note?"

"Daaad! Can't we do something selfless without an ulterior motive?"

"No."

"We're your children. The least you could do is trust us."

"I have problems with trust."

"Isn't that why you go to anger management?"

"No. Anger management is for anger from the mistrust."

"Then what's the shrink for?"

"For the mistrust."

"Wow. Someone's not doing their job."

"What are you scribbling over there?"

"Nothing. It's a letter to a friend."

" A girlfriend?"

"Ewww, no! The girls in school aren't cool and some of them are mean"

"Where's Isabel?"

"She wanted to give us this time to bond with you, Dad."

"I thought we took care of the bonding thing months ago."

"There's no such thing as too much bonding. Isabel said so."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

After breakfast Anakin showers and gets dressed. He tells the twins to get ready to go out. They are going to the zoo. Leia takes her kiddie holograph camera the 'Polardroid Youngling Sith Pix.' They make their father pose in front of a Krayt dragon exhibit near the sign that says:

_Krayt dragon habitat: Jundland Wastes of Tatooine. This dangerous and immense creature stalks the craggy canyons in search of prey. Their bone-chilling howl is enough to send even ferocious Sand People skittering for cover_

After the weekend, the children are back in school to present their reports. The teacher calls on them when it is their turn. After little Mara Jade finishes presenting her baby spider droid. She holds the box shut as she returns to her seat.

"Thank you, Mara…that was quite an unusual pet. I hope your parents know you have it…And now to present their report is Luke and Leia Skywalker."

Nelson, Leia's nemesis groans. "Ughhh…boring." The teacher scolds him.

"Children…I want everyone to mind their manners while your classmates give their reports…Nelson."

"Yes, Mrs. Shields."

Leia looks up from her paper at Nelson the bully. The boy folds his hands. Leia begins as Luke is preparing to hold up visual aids.

"Everyone has a special friend in their life…that is loyal and loves us uncon-dit-ionally…"

Nelson giggles as the class watch Leia struggle with the multi-syllable word. The teacher holds her finger to her lips and looks at him with a stern expression on her face.

"Nelson! Go on, Leia. You're doing fine."

"…Our friend is the most special of all. He is cute, funny, can run and jump far... He is friendly towards strangers if they're nice to him."

Luke takes over at this point.

"He helps a lot but people don't always see it. He tries to do the right thing even if it's not the right way. He can do lots of tricks. Isabel, our child care specialist says he's full of surprises. Sometimes he gets sad but always thinks about making us happy first. Yoda says his turn will come but he must be patient."

Leia speaks again.

"He lets us groom him. On weekends, we play hairdresser even when he isn't happy to participate. He likes to eat if the food is especially good. His favorite breakfast food is waffles but he will eat fruit and bacon. A long time ago he had to eat baby food and he wasn't even a baby. Sometimes he acts like a baby but he says sometimes you have to."

Luke and Leia speak in unison. They hold up a family holograph showing them with their father.

"Our best friend we take care of is our dad, so we don't need a pet 'cause he's already housebroken and we can take him to the zoo and back home again. Thank you."

The students applaud. After all of the students read their reports the teacher applauds then thanks them.

As the class ends, Mara closes her box after taking an occasional peek during the class. As the children file out into the hallway the teacher hears a high-pitched scream. Nelson is on the floor in the hall rolling around and bumping into lockers. He is squirming frantically and tearing at his clothes. Mara stands quietly near the door holding her box. The other children are watching in horror or with nervous giggles as poor Nelson rolls around with his feet flailing. Leia grabs Luke by the arm and whispers to him.

"Come on, Luke. Let's get out of here before we get blamed!"

Luke obeys his sister but not before he looks back to see the "Red Avenger" winking at him as she discreetly places her returning 'pet' to its container and goes on her merry way.

'_And the Reviews Are In'_

Later that week, Anakin has to appear before the judge for his quarterly 'Parental Performance Review.' He really dreads this. His reviews have never been glowing. He doesn't know why the court wastes time with this. Just phone it in! He knows what it is going to say His just waiting to see 'Promising…must show improvement' or '…Needs improvement' or 'Room for improvement…making gradual progress…and so on.

Anakin has become the king of low expectations. He is waiting to see which one of these assessments winds up on his report. The final report is mailed to the house in a secure data card file pocket. The seal can only be broken by the intended receiver and by thumbprint. He still has one organic thumb to flip open the 'good news.' Lucky him!

The review is in three parts. The social worker visits the house. They have a 'talk.' The children are observed and then she speaks to Isabel. This is part one believe it or not. The next part is his private interview with Isabel and then the must enjoyable one is with the judge. He has already had part two with Isabel. His 'one on one' with her is an event in itself.

Here is how that one went:

'Little Miss PhD….ink barely dry on her diploma is giving him a review. Ha! During the first two reviews he tried to intimidate her. She was nervous back then but stood her ground. This third time she decided she wasn't going to take any crap from _'His Dark Lordship.'_

They sit in his study as usual but not with him sitting at his desk. She immediately offers him a seat in his own office near the terrace doors. She wanted the meeting to be professional but comfortable. They are sitting in the same type of armchairs near the window. It is a beautiful sunny Coruscant day just before noon. The children are still in school and the door to the study is locked to as not to be disrupted by persistent droids.

She is dressed professionally. What a joke! Anakin has a big smirk on his face. Just that morning, she was wearing cargo pants and an over-sized pullover while preparing the children's breakfast and dispensing lunches. It is something he is supposed to do but it was _'shrink'_ day yesterday with Dr. Crane and the Sith needed to recover.

She has pulled all of that beautiful raven hair into a neat looped ponytail. Anakin figures this is her _'Take me seriously because I'm a professional'_ look. She looks down at her notes. A coffee table separates her and her employer. Anakin thought to himself, _'She works for me, Why can't I interview her!'_

Isabel looks across at him. "Ok, Mr. Skywalker. We're here to go over your parental performance. This review covers the third quarter and evaluates your performance and progress compared to the last quarter review…"

All Anakin could hear in his head from this point on is,_ "Blah, blah, blah, blah…performance blah…performance…blah…blah…blah review…blah, blah…blah I get to appraise your performance as a parent and tell the judge all the wrong things you have done over the past few months…Aren't I pretty?...blah…blah."_

The dark lord is so annoyed with her. When is she going to shut up? He wanted to kiss her in the worse way. Yes, he is zoning out on everything she is saying. Now here come the _'findings.'_ Geez, she looks so cute when she tries to look serious and important. The dark pantsuit makes her look even more sexy.

"Your parenting skills have improved tremendously since we first started. You have managed to get the children to school on time, you check their homework, and you talk to them and really listen to their questions and problems. I have also noticed that you are not so overwhelmed by parenting issues as you have been in the past. You have improved your communications skills with the school administrative staff and teachers. Keep up the good work."

"I have been more involved. I took your advice.."

"Good. Your therapist says you have made progress and your anger management coach has agreed you have made significant progress. You must have been lathering on the charm lately."

Anakin smiles slightly. "Well, what can I say? I'm a charming guy."

"Well, your parenting skills are what's important here. Leia and Luke feel comfortable around you. I must say, you and Leia have made a significant turnaround since we started. The two of you have bonded well."

"I care about my daughter's happiness."

"I know you do. I'm very proud of you." She then shows him the grade cards. "As you can see, I gave you a 'Greatly Improved' on your parenting skills, and a 'Progressing Slowly' on your interpersonal skills."

"What?"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Anakin. In order for you to grow as a person, you need to get out of the house and socialize more. You need a good circle of loyal friends who will inspire you to do great things. Find adults who you can talk to, join a pottery class or something."

"Pottery class? Are you insane?"

"Well, that's just an example. Take a night course in something that interests you. You are allowed to date, Mr. Skywalker."

Anakin sits back and ponders. Finally he flashes a coy smile at her.

"Are you available?" He winks at her and laughs nervously.

"Very funny." You are not going to distract me from giving this evaluation but I appreciate the fact that your sense of humor is improving."

Anakin sulks and listens as she drones on. He was not joking. She may have a PhD. but she's clueless. He is wondering why she can't see his true feelings for her.

Isabel continues. "So…I'm giving you an overall rating of 'Good.' You are consistent and you make an effort with little or no prodding. Any questions?"

Anakin thinks for a moment.

"No. Are we done?"

"Yes…oh, I just need you to sign that you had this meeting with me."

"Oh, sure…" He signs the evaluation.

_A.S.: Judgment Day _

The next day Anakin must report to the courthouse across town to meet with the judge. He is waiting nearly 45 minutes in the outer office. The secretary sneaks an occasional look at the infamous dark lord. Anakin catches her watching him.

He grabs a magazine. There are a few on the end table, 'Coruscant City Life, Coruscant Law Review, Intergalactic Court News, and the latest Core Worlds Ten Most Wanted. Anakin is so bored wit the poor selection of reading material her almost falls asleep. He opens the "…Ten Most Wanted" and sees someone he knows. A bounty hunter caught in a gambling sting. He tosses the magazine behind the sofa. He has a marker on a race at the time this racket was busted. If his name comes up he could lose his children. Anakin starts to sweat. He almost hits the ceiling when he hears his name being called. He was ready to confess everything he knew.

"Mr. Skywalker?"

"Yes! Yes?"

"The Judge will see you now."

"Oh…Oh…thanks."

Anakin walks into the Judges' chambers. The secretary removes a letter opener from the desk then hurries out. Anakin is left alone in the austere room. It is intimidating even to a former Sith Lord.

Of course he had been here several times but he was always too tense or too angry to really pay much attention to the details of this office. He takes a seat. He is resigned to the fact that after the review she will have Anakin escorted to jail shackles by two burly security guards.

He nervously taps his fingers on the arm of the chair and shakes his foot with one leg crossed over the other. The side door opens. The judge enters alone.

She is still wearing her robe. The woman is the epitome of elegance and authority. Even the most hardened criminal would feel compelled to treat her with respect. This is the same judge Anakin used to mutter about to himself during early custody proceedings. She is a woman in her early 50's, who, Anakin, suspects has broken lots of hearts as a young law student. She may have also broken a couple of legs. Anakin was wise to behave himself after those first few meetings.

Anakin stands immediately when she steps into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Skywalker."

"Good morning, Your Honor,"

"I informed counsel it would not be necessary to accompany you to this review. I will, however submit a copy of the review to their offices. How are you?"

"Uhm…oh! Ok, thanks. And you?"

"Good. I saved another family from possible destruction."

"Oh."

"Well, lets get down to business…"

She takes a looks at the Skywalker file. It looks like a data encyclopedia. This couldn't be good. Anakin is waiting for her to start questioning him about the gambling.

"So, I understand you are attending your anger management classes regularly…very good…what happened in last weeks' class?" She continues to look at the data file then shifts her eyes to look over at him. Anakin wishes he could "read" what is on that data card file. Someone had ratted him out.

"Uhm…we had a few disagreements…"

The judge holds out her hand signaling for him to stop.

"It's ok. ..I heard enough. Seems as if Dr. Evazan has been picked up by the police on Tatooine. He is being charged for racketeering and illegal gambling."

Anakin feigns a look of divine innocence and of shock.

"Oh…what horrible news. At least the galaxy is a safer place."

"Yes. He would have been better off of he took a few pointers from you in improving himself. So, you like your anger management coach?"

"Oh, yes. He's ok…He's always been helpful."

"Don't let his nervous affect fool you. He's quite capable. How are you faring with Dr. Crane?"

"We talk a lot….he's not judgmental. He listens."

Anakin is even more curious about what Dr. Crane had to say in his summary. As far as Anakin is concerned, the doctor-patient confidentiality was not to be breached, even when pertaining to these court-appointed meetings. Anakin would be furious and horribly embarrassed if it ever got out that he cried in a few sessions and confessed things that, not even Obi-Wan knew…that Anakin has been desperately in-love with his court-appointed child care specialist. He would surely be done for if this is in his psych file.

Anakin's heart raced as he nervously watches the judge leaf through the reports and reviews. Finally she looks up…a gentle smile forms across her face. She continues to read:

"_Everyone has a special friend in their life…"_

She looks up from the file.

"Your children are extremely talented and creative."

Anakin responds without really knowing what he is answering to.

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"They look up to you."

"I just hope I have set a good example as a parent…"

The judge seems to read more then stops, folds her hands on the desk and shows a kind face to the desperate young father.

"Leia has come around since we last met."

"She's doing ok."

"Mr. Skywalker, lets take a look at your progress. Miss Nor has written a very thorough and honest review. Do you have anything to add or do you disagree with any part of her findings?"

"Well…I have been putting forth an honest effort. I know you've been riding my ass…oops…sorry. You have been encouraging me to do better and to reach out for help. I have been doing all these things, Your Honor."

"Miss Nor also says you are making progress in your coping skills but you need to make a concerted effort to start socializing with people who can and will support your efforts. You can only get these skills if you leave the house."

Anakin rolls his eyes. The judge can tell he is becoming uncomfortable with this subject.

"Relax, Mr. Skywalker, we're not going to force you out into the cold cruel world just yet."

As Anakin sits through the judges' review, he hears those words coming:

"…_Improvement…needed…"_

Back at home, Anakin can't wait to face the people who get to evaluate him. Luke and Leia are in the playroom. They arrive home early due to a teachers' meeting. Anakin sorts through his mail. He knows just who to confront first.

The dark lord storms into the kitchen. He slaps a data card onto the counter. The seal has been opened. Isabel stares at it then looks across the counter at the lord of the manor. She is busy preparing a snack for the twins. He is defiantly glaring into her eyes as he speaks.

"I got an 87 rating, thank you very much! 'Good and Consistent Parenting Skills.' So there!...Take that, Miss PhD. smarty-pants girl Ha!"

Isabel stares at '_Mr. Insanity'_ gloating Sith. She finally speaks.

"Congratulations, Sir."

"You had better congratulate me! I passed! So there." He grabs a baby carrot then walks over to her.

"You are in the presence of the best father ever. Admit it."

"Yes, Sire. The best father ever."

"See? That didn't hurt a bit." He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Now I need to see my kids. I've got a bone to pick with those disrespectful urchins."

Anakin stands in the doorway of the playroom. Luke and Leia look up from their playing. Anakin has his arms folded across his chest.

"So, you think of me a big pet? After all I have done for you little demons? Yeah, I read that report. I knew something was up when 'nature journalist' over here was making up his little scandal sheet, Luke Nature writer! You scheming little twerps! I have you now."

He Force-locks the door then closes in on them. Leia squeals as he grabs her. Luke is in shock and tries to crawl through his father's legs. Anakin grabs him too. He tickles them unmercifully. Isabel hears the squeals from outside the door. Luke pleads for mercy.

"Dad, Nooo! If you keep tickling me I'll wet my pants!"

"You know what? I believe you." He lets Luke back on the floor.

The three are exhausted as they sit sprawled on the floor. Leia looks up at he father and smiles. She is slightly out of breath from screaming.

"You're not mad at us are you?"

"Naaa…I'm the best dad in the galaxy."

"We already know that."

"Thanks, sweet pea."

Luke shows his father the school assignment with a big 'A' and a star sticker.

"Would you like a private performance, Dad?"

"I would love one."

Luke and Leia stand and prepare to recite their report.

"Everyone has a special friend in their life…that is loyal and loves us _unconditionally_…" She smiles, satisfied that she has finally pronounced the word without a struggle.

Isabel quietly stands at the door as the twins stand before their father. Anakin is still sitting on the floor and smiles as he sees Luke hold up the visual aids. He feels honored. He's a pretty excellent specimen of a Krayt dragon.

_To be continued… 'Sith Blind Date'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	30. Chapter 30 Wary Sith Blind Date

_Chapter 30_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Wary Sith Blind Date_

'_Fashion Trends: Black is the New Black'_

'_Dating Game' _

'_Hand Me the Truth'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin continues his progress as a good parent since his stellar performance review. He is proud of his achievement and wanted everyone to know how well he has been doing. He especially wanted the Naberrie family to be aware of his progress. The court sends a copy of Anakin's rating to Ruwee and Jobal. The judge agrees it would be a good idea and may put the Naberrie family at ease knowing that their daughter's children are well cared for and want for nothing.

They are certain the data is official but they decide to remain guarded. They see Leia growing so close to her father that she is pining for him the same night she arrives on Naboo. She even calls him at night before bed to say 'Goodnight.' Her Aunt Sola seems to understand and allows her this brief call with Anakin when she spends the night with her cousins. Leia likes using the phone because it makes her feel important. This weekend she is worried about her father because he is attending a social event with Uncle Ben.

Luke has taken to Force-talking to his father when they are separated during these weekends apart. Isabel is spending the weekend with her parents to celebrate her father's birthday.

Anakin is all alone. Artoo and Threepio are still at the house to keep him company. Luke reminds him of this. Anakin is '_All_ alone.' Obi-Wan comes to the rescue.

Obi-Wan decides to coax Anakin out of the house. He tells Anakin to meet him at the New Outlander's Club for a 'party'. Anakin isn't exactly a social butterfly at any event he's attended. This is not what he is looking for. Obi-Wan tries a subtle approach to get the Sith out of his house.

"So…Anakin, what are you up to?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, put on your most miserable smile and get over hear forthwith."

"Forth who?"

"Just get over here."

"You know what, Master? I was thinking; I'm not really in the mood for a loud party."

"I think a loud party is just what you need."

"But…"

"'But' nothing. Put on your best brooding party clothes and meet us at the club. If we don't see you in 15 minutes, we're showing up at your door with a litre of Caamas."

"Who's _'we'_?"

"Synchronize your watch."

Obi-Wan is not listening to him and refuses to allow Anakin to get out of this. Anakin is annoyed.

"Fine!"

Anakin doesn't want to go out but he definitely does not want to have company. Who knows what dregs of society Obi-Wan will bring into his home where his kids sleep and play. He is just getting off the judge's _'sith list' _after his good performance review. He doesn't need Obi-Wan's 'Bunny Hut' gang prancing through his house. He also does not want to be booted out of his upscale neighborhood…not that anyone would dare file a complaint against the Dark Lord. Anakin is the _'model'_ neighbor…_he's quiet, keeps to himself, and his children have never been any trouble. _Somehow, that doesn't sound good either. He reads news headlines about mass murderers who also fit this profile.

Anakin opens the door to his walk-in closet. It is spartan. The wardrobe consists of a few good, tailor-made suits to wear to court. He owns several pairs of dark leather pants in brown and black, several pairs of fabric pants in the same colors, two cloaks, one in black and the other in brown, dozens of dark-colored shirts and tunics, several pullovers, four pairs of khakis to wear in hot weather and a couple of gauze tunic shirts. The khakis and tunic shirts are the only light-colored items of clothing he has if you don't count the underwear and all but four sets are in black. In a few years, Leia will have made some drastic changes in his attire and the house, in general. She will take some useful design tips from Isabel before the childcare specialist's abrupt departure not two years after Anakin hires her.

Anakin stands back a bit to get a better view of his limited wardrobe. He never spends much on himself. Much of his shopping is done for the twins. He has no real need to buy anything special for himself. Why bother?

He waves his hand to separate the outfits hanging on the closet pole. He narrows the selection down to black….since that's all he really has. He remembers he does have a few white shirts. Some he bought for those annoying court appearances and a couple of casual pullover v-neck t-shirts for 'just-in-case' days. With one quick swipe of his mechanical right hand, he pulls away the plastic seal and tosses the shirt into a nearby chair.

After a shower and shave, he gets dressed. A step back in the full-length mirror for a quick inspection and after an exasperated sigh, Anakin finally speaks to his image:

"Why am I doing this? This is pathetic." He rolls his eyes and leaves the house.

The flashing lights and music did little to sooth the uneasiness felt by the savage Sith. He imagines what Obi-Wan is thinking, "Get off your ass, and enjoy yourself."

A good half hour passes. He is actually becoming comfortable. The music is pretty good. The leather upholstery feels great. His cell phone rings as he nods to the beat of the music. The phone rings again. Anakin blinks then looks at the cell phone display. He answers. What he hears is an irate voice. Yelling is so uncivilized.

"Anakin, what in the blazes are you doing?"

"Uhm..I'm on my way! Stop riding my ass, will you?"

He turns off the phone and glances at the flashing lights on the dashboard controls of his speeder. He starts the vehicle. "Damn that Obi-Wan. I was doing just fine here in the parking bay."

He finally drives out of the parking bay of his house and heads for the Outlander's Club. It is _'Jedi Knights Friday- Bring a Sith Along for Free' _night

He arrives at the nightspot after parking the speeder. He passes inspection. The 'attendants' at the velvet rope are statuesque clone beauties from Belsavis and Kamino. Anakin walks through the door.

The single women turn to look as the dark lord makes his way across the floor. He sees Obi-Wan wave him over to the bar. The Jedi Master is sandwiched between two women. Anakin gulps then tries to do an about-face back outside to his car but Obi-Wan Force-speaks to him.

"_Get back here you dateless coward!"_

Anakin has a scowl on his face. A waitress passes him. They almost collide when Anakin blindly tries to head for the door. The pretty Twi'lek is carrying a tray of plasma shots high above her head as she makes her way through the crowd. The contents in the tiny shot glasses jiggle as much as the women filing pass him.

The place looks like a Kamino cloning facility run amok with Bespin Bunny Hut beauties. He tries to navigate through the parade of 'headlight traffic.' The women are 'busting out' all over. Anakin eventually reaches the bar without being '_sideswiped'_ by Felucia_ 'melons_.' Obi-Wan smiles, as he is already in 'party mode.'

"Glad you could make it. Car trouble?"

"Don't start."

"Oh, Anakin, I want you to meet some friends of mine. The lovely blonde is H.A.Pi and the sultry brunette is Pepper."

The girls greet Anakin together.

"Hi, I'm Pi!"

"Hi, I'm Pep." Pepper shakes Anakin's hand vigorously as if she's been hotwired. Her perfectly applied red lipstick glimmers over her pearly white teeth.

"I'm sure you are." The thought going through his head: _'She's 'pepped up' _on something. Pep smiles, as she is impressed by the two men.

"Obi-Wan, you guys are so cute!"

Pi agrees wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, one's cuter than the next!"

She tickles Anakin's chin. He is appalled and dips his chin to keep her from doing it again. Obi-Wan shrugs with a silly grin on his face. Anakin decides to play along.

"So what's your name?"

"Pi"

"Pie?"

"Yes. _Pi_. But my first name is Apple. I'm a performance artist. My stage name is Hot Apple."

"…Pie…I get it." He looks over at Pepper. "So, Pep, you a cheerleader or something?" He says this with a touch of humor and sarcasm. Luckily, the '_pepped-up'_ Pepper does not catch on.

"Oh, no…I wish…I'm a dancer. Hot Pepper…have you seen my show?"

"I can't say I have."

"You have to come see me. I'm also a fortuneteller…on a part-time basis."

"Ohh…I see."

"Ooooh…you're good! You are so perceptive…you really get me."

He flashes a smile. Anakin discreetly swings around so he is standing next to Obi-Wan. He whispers to the party-going Jedi.

"So you dragged me out of the house for this?"

"I just wanted to share the wealth." The Jedi Master leans against the bar casually sipping his whisky.

"So which one are you sticking me with, the _"Hot dessert'_ or the_ 'Spicy condiment and part-time Madame Zorra?"_

"Ani, be nice."

"I was doing just fine at home." He pays a waitress walking around with plasma shots and gestures for the drinks to be served to the ladies. He nods with a smile as Pi and Pep wave to him. He continues his conversation with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan responds.

"Anakin, you were miserable the moment the twins left the house this afternoon. It was nice of Isabel to drop them off on Naboo."

"Her brother piloted the ship. She can't operate anything bigger than a YUV. She might break a nail."

"Sooo…you're a bachelor this weekend. You look great."

"Thanks…I feel stupid."

"You've been out of practice. So, shall we get a table for the ladies?"

"Why? Are they going to dance?"

"They're off duty. There will be no _'table dance.'_ Tonight we are going to be the charming men that women love to be around on an evening like this. Moreover, they are going to be our lovely dates."

Having said this, Obi-Wan gets the attention of the_ lively _ladies. A hostess escorts the four to a table. Obi-Wan takes Pi on his arm. 'Pep' immediately grabs the handsome Dark Lord by the arm and leads him to the table. She is eager to engage him in conversation. Anakin is not as eager to reciprocate.

"So, Anakin, tell me all about yourself. Is it true you fought in the Clone Wars with Obi?"

"Who? Oh..._Don Wan_? Yes…we were in the Jedi Order together."

"Wow, you two have seen the galaxy. It's like that ad on the Plasma… "To become a Jedi you must be mentally committed, seriously mindless…or was that selfless? The True, the Brave, the Jedi! Woohoo! Yeah! Alright!"

Anakin watches as she jumps up and down as if cheering on a sports team. He was not about to correct her on the Jedi _'credo'_ she is trying to recite. It would take too much time. Anakin looks around. A few other Jedi Knights crane their necks in the crowd to see who the cheerleader is.

"You were so lucky. Pi and I have only been as far as Carida to perform for some Imperial officers club. But the men were nowhere near as handsome as the Jedi's. I have been to South Coruscant. It is so beautiful. Pi and a few other girls decided to drive by. We could only imagine what the houses cost. It was fun just to look."

Anakin quickly changes the topic.

"Uhm hum…so…you've never been to Bespin?"

"Nooo…we wish! I had aspirations of being a Bunny Hut model but the agent said I wasn't big enough and I should go to a smaller magazine."

"Well, you look fine to me…I mean…from all appearances…not that I'm gawking or anything…"

"It's ok. You can gawk. The problem is I couldn't find any smaller magazines…they all looked the same size to me. I went to three magazine stores to make sure. So…do you have any hobbies?"

"My hobby is my twins."

"Oh really? Why aren't they here with you?" We could have so much fun together. You know…" She points to his chest. "I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were fun and open-minded…"

Anakin is confused then realized they are not talking about the same thing.

"Uh…what I meant by twins was…"

"It's ok; I understand…that's your private life."

Anakin tries to explain himself but he is so flustered he is only confusing the matter.

"No…no…no…what I meant to say is, they're children…"

Pepper covers her mouth trying to muffle a gasp. "That's horrible!" Anakin panics and realizes what she is thinking. He waves his hands in the air.

"God, no! Let me explain, you don't understand. I'm a father. The twins are my children…" He wants to cry and curl up under the table. He sighs. "I'm a widower. I'm dedicated to my children."

Pepper giggles uncontrollably but she is relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were a freak. You had me frightened for a minute. Ohhh, I'm sorry. Oh, that is so sweet. You poor, poor man. So why are you here? They need a mother, don't they? Hey, Pi! He's looking for the mother for his kids!"

"Does she work here?"

Anakin is about to pull out his hair. He rolls his eyes. He thinks the women are half-deaf or the club is just terribly noisy. Obi-Wan is laughing.

"Are you alright, Anakin?"

"No….not really. This is not working for me."

"You need to relax."

After a couple of hours, Anakin and Pepper are in deep conversation. Anakin finds her a good conversationalist. She's far from the most brilliant star in the sky, but she's a sweet caring person in spite of her limited intellectual acumen.

"Anakin, you're a good man. You're so nice. Most rich guys don't spend time talking to someone like me. They just want to be entertained."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm from humble beginnings. I understand adversity."

"But you use such big words."

"Hey, it's really noisy in here. Would you like to get out of here and go someplace quiet to talk?"

"Sure! Pi, we're leaving."

"Well, look at you. Nice catch."

Obi-Wan grins and gives Anakin the thumbs up sign. He sips his drink then whispers to himself. "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

Anakin leads Pepper to his speeder and opens the door.

"Would you like to have some tea? I know of a place."

"I have a better idea. Drive. I'll tell you where to stop..."

A few minutes later, they are in Pepper's apartment. Anakin sits in the living room. He gets up and stands at the window watching the flickering lights of the theatre district of Coruscant. Pepper lives in an apartment above a music shop. He turns as he hears her voice from the next room. The teakettle whistle blows.

"So, have you been to this part of town before?"

"No."

"Well…I'll give you a short tour." She reappears in the living room wearing a vintage Theed Palace Queen's robe knockoff. She pins up her hair as she walks over to the window. "Come on over. Don't be shy." She points to one of the buildings as she sits in the windowsill. _'Herald of the King's Decline' _revival was at the Old Republic Theatre across the street. I would sit in the window every night to watch all the celebrities and important people file inside to see the performance.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I don't think I'm smart enough to be with those glamorous people."

"Why not? You just as good as they are."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You're so nice. I wish more people could be like you. You're not scary at all. Obi-Wan said you're a good person. He's always right."

"Obi-Wan is a great man. Hey, want to see something?"

That evening, Anakin reaches in his pocket and pulls out a wallet-sized holograph file of his children. Pepper smiles when she sees the adorable younglings.

"Oh, Anakin, they're lovely." She looks at an older image of another person. "Is this her?"

"Yes. Padmé…the children's mother."

"You must miss her."

"I do…but I have the children so all is not lost. It used to be real bad for a long time."

Pepper says something that surprises him.

"Obi-Wan always says, _'Rejoice in the memories of those gone but never grieve forever.'_ She sees an image of Shmi and another of him as a young boy with Qui-Gon Jinn and a young Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin is proud of the collection of images. He shows her the next image and lingers on it. Pepper looks at the change of expression on his face as they sit on the velvety burgundy sofa.

"Who is this with the children?"

"Our court-appointed _'overseer'" _He forms a wry smile as he says this.

"She's beautiful….you like her, don't you?"

He whispers like a forlorn boy.

"Ahhhh…it's…complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. Hey…let's have some tea."

They sit up talking until two o'clock in the morning. Anakin prepares to leave.

"Well…thanks for indulging me. I must be the most boring blind date ever."

"No…this was really a fun night. For once, I didn't have some guy's hand-tucking credits in my costume during a performance. You have been the perfect gentleman."

"Well, thank you anyway. You're very kind."

"Well, you are."

Anakin starts out the door then turns to face the woman he only met hours ago.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow? If you're available that is…"

"Of course I would."

"Great…great. Well…goodnight."

Saturday Evening –

Anakin had suggested going to a restaurant because his cooking skills are not great. Pepper insists on a home cooked meal and promises she will be the judge to let him know if his cooking truly bites.

Pepper arrives at the house. Anakin makes a point of powering down Threepio for this occasion. He didn't want any mishaps. He hurries to the door after fumbling his way around the kitchen. He is wearing an apron over his leather pants and ivory tunic shirt.

"Hello. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you. Wow! I've always dreamt of seeing the inside of a home in South Coruscant…my friends at the club will never, ever believe I have actually set foot in a house on Faleen Hyperdrive. Anakin, it's beautiful."

"Thank you.. Please, come in and have a seat. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes…thanks."

"If my cooking sucks we, at least we will have good wine."

"Do you have servants?"

"I do but they are off this weekend. And the judge wants me to perform the bulk of the work around the house. I have to prove I'm competent as a parent."

"You look competent."

"Thanks."

Dinner is grilled shaak and Corellian cheese, a mixed green salad and fresh fruit for dessert. He gives her a tour of the house showing her everything but Isabel's room and his study. They finish the wine in the living room.

"You need to throw parties. This is a house for parties."

"I'm not a party kind of guy."

"You would make an excellent host. I could see myself living here. Yeah!"

"I'm sure you would serve something other than grilled shaak sandwiches but it's the only thing I don't burn."

"Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"Give me your hands. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay."

Anakin places his opened hands in hers. Anakin takes a deep breath. Pepper touches both his remaining flesh hand and his mechanical one.

"Ok…relax…close your eyes."

Anakin remembers this is the '_Madame Zorra' _segment. He is ready to be amused.

He hears her tell him how his children will continue to be his 'greatest fans,' 'the house will become lively and filled with people,' and there will be children. He will marry the woman he meets in less than twelve years. This is a shock to Anakin. What about Isabel? His heart is in his throat. _'Madame Zorra' _was a disappointment but he didn't tell Pepper this. Instead, he smiles and graciously thanks the stripping fortuneteller. She does leave him with another premonition…he will become 'whole' again and his Life Force will never die. He wasn't sure what this meant exactly.

By eleven-thirty that night 'Madame '_Pep'_ Zorra' has to leave, She has a midnight show and she's the headliner. She invites Anakin but he has to get some rest so he can pick up his twins from Naboo. Preparing dinner took a lot of his _Life Force_ out of him. He does walk Pepper to the parking bay.

"Anakin, you have good fortune coming to you. I can just feel it."

"You're very sweet. Thanks for being great company. I'm glad we met."

She gives him a kiss.

"So am I, Anakin. Good night!"

He watches her drive off in her 'Pink Lady' speeder. Anakin returns to the house. He closes the door. He walks in the living room and covers his face with his hands then lets out a sigh and smiles shaking his head.

"Ten to twelve years! What a bunch of Bantha fodder. Ooh, geez…."

Someone responds as Anakin sits _'alone'_ in the room on the sofa.

'_Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts, Anakin.'_

"Master?"

_To be continued… 'It's Been Awhile...Since We've Last Spoken'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	31. Chapter 31 It's Been Awhile

_Chapter 31_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_It's Been Awhile...Since We've Last Spoken'_

'_Reverse Sithcology'_

'_Sith Events Organizer'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a month since the blind double date. That night, alone in the house gave Anakin time to contemplate things. He had a lot to think about too. Pepper's fortunetelling hobby was somewhat amusing. She had better not quit her night job if she intended on eating for the next year. Nice girl but she couldn't foretell anyone's future if someone could speed up time and hand it to her.

Anakin was about to relax and get comfortable on the sofa when _'the voice'_ spoke to him. His heart started to race. It couldn't be. The last time he heard the voice was during his tour of command with Nejaa Halcyon. Anakin was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight and he was a newlywed. This was a difficult time for him. _'The voice' _was calming. He had not heard it since, not that he could recall.

No _'the voice' _has come to 'comfort' him again.

'_Hello, Anakin.'_

"It is you, isn't it?"

'_It's been awhile, Anakin.'_

Anakin sits up in the sofa. His hands are on his knees. He has no idea how tightly he is holding on. Anakin finally is able to speak again.

"Why don't you appear to me?"

'_Would it make you believe, Anakin?'_

"If it is you, I would like to see you."

'_All you had to do was ask.'_

The specter of Qui-Gon Jinn aka_ 'Guy Engine'_ appears before the former Jedi. He looks the same. He still has that charming smile and kind face. For a moment, both Anakin and the ghostly Jedi gaze serenely at one another. Suddenly an eruption of emotions rises to the surface.

"What the hell are you doing talking to my kids? Are you out of your mind?"

'_Whoa, Ani…is that any way to greet your old master?'_

"I told my children not to speak to strangers…"

'_Strange ghosts? I properly introduced myself. I never popped up out of the blue if that's what you were thinking…well I kind of…sort of…The kid needed my help! What did you expect me to do?'_

"She didn't know you existed before then."

'_Well, nooo…but I had to help her. You were about to lose her, you know.'_

"I was handling the situation."

'_She needed you.'_

"I was there for her."

'_But were you listening, Anakin?'_ The Ghostly Jedi looks around the living room and nods approvingly.

"Master, I was new and inexperienced then. I know so much more now. I got a great parental competency review."

'_So now you know everything about parenting?' _Qui-Gon picks up a Game pod that has been on the coffee table since the children's departure Friday afternoon.

"Not 'everything but I know enough!"

'_You have good kids, Anakin. Don't screw it up. Nice Game pod. He didn't show me this one.'_

"Luke too? What have you been telling my boy?"

'_Nothing. He has a good head on his shoulders for a six-year old. He thinks of you as a god.'_

"Yeah, Luke is like that. You talk about me to my children?"

'They worry about you. So, how was your date?'

"What? You weren't spying on me?"

'_I'm not a busy-body, Anakin. Some things are private. Besides, I wanted you to believe first. I anguished over you these last six years…probably longer than that. Evil had a grip on you. You were lost. Obi-Wan was devastated. The events leading up to Mustafar were sheer torture for him.'_

"We've made up. We're good."

'_I must admit, you seem happier.'_

"I'm getting to where I need to be. For now, it's the children."

'They are cute little angels.'

"Angels?"

'I use that word loosely when it comes to those urchins. Leia is a hoot!'

"Speaking of that. Would you please watch your language around them? Leia's been saying some wild stuff. I realize now where she's picking up the language."

'_You should know you can't silence that little girl. She's going to be a politician like her mother.'_

"Padmé never said some of the stuff I hear Leia saying."

'_Don't stifle the child. She has spirit. I like that in a kid. Yoda says she keeps him young.'_

"Young?"

'_He says he has to stay alive. He wants to see who she winds up with at the altar.'_

"That's my little girl you're talking about. Someone will fall in-love with her. I love her"

'I know you do.'

"Thanks for helping her, Master. I never knew she was keeping my Padawan braid."

'_She truly adores you. Don't let her know I told you. She still needs you to think she is pulling the strings.'_

"But she is."

'_She likes it when you play Dad. She enjoys the challenge.'_

"She makes my job as a father harder but it's good because I know where I need to improve."

'_Oh, my. Our Ani is humble. You have learned a lot in six years.'_

"Master?"

'_Yes, Anakin?'_

"If you don't mind, I would like to continue these conversations."

'_Even visit uninvited?'_

"When appropriate. We have other people in the house. We need to be discreet."

'_Oh, yes…you must fill me in. I'll visit every now and then.'_

"I'll be here, Master."

'_I look forward to talking to you again, Anakin.'_

The ghostly image of Qui-Gon Jinn fades. Anakin gets up and goes to bed. He is exhausted. He needs to be alert at dawn to go retrieve his precious cargo on Naboo.

A few weeks pass. Anakin only speaks with Qui-Gon on two other occasions. The Force ghost does not wish to wear out his welcome. Besides, Anakin is doing quite well without him for now.

'_Sith On A Roll'_

Anakin is still running high off his exceptional parental review. He is daring and believes the sky is the limit to the different activities he can participate in with the twins.

He keeps a checklist of activities:

At the top of the list is kite flying, swimming, windsurfing, kiddie plasma tennis, little league plasmaball. Luke hates being in the league. The parents were like crazed spectators yelling from the stands and pushing their kids to win by any means necessary. Luke begs his father to let him drop out of the league. Anakin agrees. Even though he believes his son is the most gifted player on the team, he wants his child to be happy.

Luke leaves the play field with his father as they walk to the YUV. They are sort of in a hurry because he had to Force-choke the coach and three smart-mouth parents for ridiculing his son. Luke holds his father's hand.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Are you disappointed in me for not sticking with it?"

"It's not about me, Luke. You have to enjoy what you do or else you're going to be miserable and you won't perform your best."

"But I want to do something that will make you proud of me."

"You're going to be a Jedi. That's enough. You're going to be the best Jedi."

"I think I can manage that, Dad."

"You will, Luke. You will. Oh, before I forget, I've got a surprise for you and your sister."

"What's that, Dad?"

"You'll see when we get home."

"Is it a surfboard?"

"Why in blazes would I get you a surfboard?"

"Because it's what I enjoy and I aim to be the best."

"Nice try; but just because some beach bums taught you how to surf doesn't mean I'm going to encourage a foolhardy pastime. You're not going to sucker me into buying you a surfboard."

Luke stops and squeezes his fathers' hand looking up at him with reassurance and understanding, "It's okay, Dad, you know best."

Anakin did not see this coming. He looks into his son's innocent blue eyes. "Well, uhm…I'm glad you see it my way. Good boy." He then looks straight-ahead, as they continue walking. That was close.

They return home that afternoon, two hours after the game was scheduled to end. Leia is on the terrace having a tea party with her Yavin Patch Dolls. She is wearing a wide-brimmed hat with flowers and a fancy dress once belonging to Padmé when her mother was still Queen of Naboo. Threepio is wearing a fancy bonnet and sits at the child-sized table holding one of the dolls on his lap. Leia holds her teacup and sticks out her pinky.

"I have the most perfect daughter. She is so beautiful and smart. How is your child, Mrs. Threepio?"

"Well, let me tell you. She is insolent and has a mouth that needs to be washed out with soap. Just the other day I caught her in her father's study taking a letter off his desk. The teacher informed us that she Force-choked a little boy in class the other day."

Leia speaks out of character now.

"Threepio, that's not what you're supposed to say!"

"I'm the mother of this Yavin Patch doll and I can _'say' _what I please."

"You don't play right! You're no fun."

"Well, I quit this silly game anyway."

"It's not silly. Playing 'pretend' is a healthy way for a young child to express her creativity."

"Well I deal with absolutes."

"You look absolutely dreadful, you old cow!"

"I'm done with you, you evil little hostess. You make horrible tea besides!" The droid stumbles out of the small chair, tosses the doll aside, and walks away.

"Get back here and play with me."

"Never! Go find another victim."

Luke and his father are returning home. Anakin calls his daughter as the annoyed droid walks by.

"Leia, princess, we're home!"

Leia runs inside the house to greet her father and brother.

"Oooh! Daddy's home!" The kimono dress has a long train but she manages to move around without tripping over it.

Threepio mutters to himself. "And not a moment too soon!"

Artoo sees Threepio and laughs.

"What are you looking at? You whirling toolbox!"

Leia greets her father. She suddenly stops.

"Where have you two been? You should have been home hours ago!"

Anakin looks down at his daughter.

"Sorry, I didn't call for permission, Ma'm."

Luke is smiling. Leia sees him struggling with something.

Leia points an accusing finger at her father.

"You got Luke a surfboard? You said…"

"We got one for you too, Leia."

"What am I going to do with a surfboard?"

Anakin reveals a pink floral designed surfboard but he realizes she is less than thrilled with the gift.

"Well, my apologies, _Missy,_ for thinking about my daughter and buying her a nice gift. I'll just go in my study."

Leia quickly interrupts.

"Wait! You know, I really like it. You picked just the design I would have selected. Thanks, Daddy. You're the best." She gives her father an affectionate hug.

"Well, that's a change of tune."

"I realize I need to be more appreciative of your efforts. You're so sweet to think of me, Daddy."

"That's because you're my little girl. I'm proud of you. You would never let me down."

"Not intentionally."

"Where's Isabel? I have something to tell everyone."

"What? You growing a beard or something?"

"Nooo. Why would that be news?"

"How would I know, Daddy? You do so many weird things."

"Well, this is not weird. It's exciting. You're all going to be thrilled." He looks over and notices Threepio.

"Threepio, what's the deal with the hat? Going to a tea party?"

"You need to take 'Little Miss' with you when you go out from now on." He removes the hat from his golden dome and tosses it on the sofa.

Anakin looks at his daughter. "Leia…Threepio is for me to humiliate and torture, not you." He props the surfboard he bought for her against the wall.

"So, what's your news, Daddy?" She removes her hat.

"Why is Isabel taking so long?"

"She's in the laundry room"

"Threepio, go get her please."

Isabel appears in the living room. Anakin looks at her.

"How are you watching my children if you're in the laundry room?"

"You installed the camera in the laundry room for that purpose, remember?"

"Oh. Alright then. Ok. Everyone, I have great news. You don't have to go to Naboo next weekend."

Luke thinks for a minute. Leia shrugs her shoulders.

"What happened, you Force-choked Opa?"

"No, nothing like that. This was a gift. Your grandparents are going on their second honeymoon. They have reservations at the Grand Royal Hotel on Estalle Island. They won't be able to get another reservation for ten years. Therefore, you're mine for two more weekends."

Leia rests her chin in her hand as she leans on the arm of the sofa.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey! What could be bad about spending three uninterrupted weeks with you father?"

Leia responds with worry and skepticism.

"There's more, I know it. Isabel, do you know anything?"

"No, Leia. I'm as clueless as you are."

Anakin smiles proudly and claps his hands together.

"Luke, Leia, Isabel…we are going camping!"

Luke thinks for a moment. "Like sleeping under the stars camping?"

"Yes."

Leia looks at her father. "We're going to have tents and stuff?"

"Yes, off course."

Isabel smiles.

"Oh, that's nice. You three are going to have a wonderful time. Mr. Skywalker, if you think you can manage this then I approve fully. I'm very proud of you for taking on this challenge."

"Oh, I don't intend on doing this crap alone. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"Yes. You've camped before."

"When I was a child and during summers as a teen. Yes, I have camped before. But…"

"Don't worry; I got a tent for you. Don't thank me."

"Uhm…"

The twins look over at Isabel and smile. Anakin looks at them before ushering everyone away.

"Well, that's it. Run along. Oh, except you, Leia. Step into my study. We need to talk."

"I'm innocent…whatever it is."

"Follow me,_ 'Calamity Jedi'_."

_To be continued… ''Camping Out''_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart-wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	32. Chapter 32 Camping Out

_Chapter 32 _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Camping Out'_

'_Jedi Hiking We Will Go'_

'_Bait and Switch'_

'_Get that Thing Out of My Car'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twins are excited about the idea of going on a camping trip. When Anakin tells them that they are going to the Endor National Park, Leia jumps up and down with glee.

Anakin fills them in on the details. It is shortly after his private father-daughter talk with Leia on 'Force-choking' in school. He is secretly amused. The boy has been a thorn in her side for months. Anakin sends his daughter on her way then promptly sends a reply to the school. He informs them that his daughter has been duly reprimanded for her actions. He gives Leia 100 credits to put into her Eopi bank. In his mind, Nelson had it coming.

Anakin basks in the rays of parental sunshine as his children treat him like a hero. Endor has always been a popular vacation spot for families and nature-lovers. Luke's immediate reaction is "Cool!" and "Can we ride speeder bikes?"

Anakin laughs.

"Luke, that's only in the movies, son."

Leia is excited and wants to know much more.

"What about Ewoks? I want to see one. Please, Daddy, please?"

"Leia, we would be to far from any live Ewoks. No one ever sees them."

"But I see them on the Intergalactic Geographic program on the plasma."

"No one ever sees them, sweetie. They're very shy creatures. What you probably saw was _CGI_ Ewoks."

Leia is disappointed at this revelation but she remains hopeful. Her father knows many things but he's not right all the time.

The camping trip falls on a long holiday weekend. Anakin thinks it would be funny to us his _'Mighty Sith Megaphone'_ to gather the _'troops.'_ The _'troops'_ are not as excited, nor as amused as he is.

At 5:15 AM Friday, all peaceful sleep has ceased. At 5:16AM a strange and ominous sound could be heard from the hall…it is the sound of labored breathing. The door creaks open. A tall dark figure stands in the doorway before dawn. A sliver of moonlight streaks across the floor. He clears his throat before speaking.

"A-hum…Luke…." The breathing continues then a tapping sound. The frustrated voice whispers. "Damn it! Don't tell me this thing is broken already…Piece of crap…Oh...ok." He turns a dial on the megaphone. There is more breathing, then coughing. Suddenly the ominous deep voice starts again. "Luke…"

The child lying in bed is stirred from his sleep. Luke rubs his eyes and sits up to get a look at the tall dark foreboding figure. He is a bit groggy and irritated at being awaken so early. He continues to rub his eyes and blinks.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Luke…time to get up."

"What? Why are you talking like that?"

Frustrated, the deep ominous voice stops. Anakin turns off the megaphone.

"I said, get out of bed. Go empty your _'tank,'_ wash up, and get dressed. We're leaving soon. I don't want you whining that you have to_ 'go,'_ on the way there."

Luke moans and rubs his eyes again. He slides out of bed and heads for the refresher. Anakin gently guides the half-awake, yawning 6 year old towards the refresher door.

After getting his young son moving along, Anakin proceeds next store to his daughter's room.

"Leia…" The horn is working better now. "Leia…"

Leia curls up under the blanket. There is no response.

"Lei-a ….Leia! If you don't get out of that bed I'm going to blow up the Nelson doll and put it in your room."

Before he completes the sentence, the little princess promptly rolls out of bed and heads for the refresher. She Force-slams the door behind her.

Anakin picks up the megaphone again and holds it against the door as he waits outside.

"Princess, let's turn that frown upside down."

The 'next victim' is just a couple doors away. He grins as he stands at this door. He holds up the megaphone and is about to use it when the door opens. Suddenly his plans to use it are ruined when he comes face to face with his intended victim.

He speaks in a soft, awkward voice.

"Oh, uhm… good morning, Isabel. You're up early."

"Well, you said we would be getting up at daybreak. I thought I would save you the trouble."

"Ok…ok…uhm…that's good." He quickly hides the megaphone behind him. Isabel looks at him.

"I'll get the children some breakfast as soon as I get dressed."

"But that's going to throw us off schedule."

"I see you didn't have this all planned out after all. If you don't want a Youngling uprising later during the ride over, I strongly suggest we feed the children before we leave the house."

"Fine"

"If you'll excuse me."

Isabel closes her door. Anakin stands alone in the hall. He mumbles to himself and mocks her.

"'_We should feed the children first.' _Little Miss, 'know-it-all.' Who made up that phrase 'women and children first'? What about me?"

Isabel gathers the twins and feeds them. Anakin stands in the kitchen doorway with his arms folded. He glances at his watch. Leia is almost sleeping in her cereal. Anakin is becoming impatient.

"It's 5:30, let's get moving." He claps his hands together.

"In a minute." Isabel looks him in the eye.

The children gather their backpacks after the hurried breakfast. Leia hurries back into her room. Her father is becoming agitated.

"Leia, where are you going?"

"I need to get the rest of my stuff."

"What 'stuff'?"

Leia returns, pulling a child-sized rolling suitcase behind her. The Siths' temper is brewing to a slow boil.

"What's that?"

"It's my stuff."

"Well, your 'stuff' is staying here. Your camping clothes are already on the ship. This is a 'camping' trip, not a trunk show."

"But I need to decide what to wear."

"We're not taking it and that's that. Here's no fashion show on Endor."

"Well Luke is taking his surfboard."

"Well, he's going to have a difficult time riding the waves over logs and ferns. Luke put it back. Isabel, do something. What am I paying you for?"

"I'm only a recruit. You're the camp leader."

"Don't do this. Are you conducting a parental test right now? If you are, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine. Leia, leave the suitcase."

Leia whines and pouts. "How come?"

"Leia, I'll tell you what…let's go to your room and talk."

Anakin rolls his eyes. He is firmly against any discussions this morning and protests.

"Oh no…not a talk…Isabel!"

"We'll be back in a second. Why don't you go on ahead? We'll be down in a second."

"Hurry up! We don't have time for any childhood psychobabble. Come on, Luke let's go. These women are killing me."

Isabel ignores him. Five minutes later, they meet at the docking bay. They have left the rolling suitcase behind but they are wearing rain parkas. Anakin looks at them Isabel carries a smaller rain parka on her arm for Luke. Anakin folds his arms as Leia and Isabel board the ship. Leia looks up at her father.

"I'm sorry I'm messing up your schedule, Daddy."

"Uhm…well…it's alright, sweet pea. I just want to set a good example about being on time. Besides, I want you to learn how to pack appropriately for events like this."

"You're right, Daddy. I need to be mindful of that and pack appropriately as you said. I'm learning."

"Good girl."

Everyone is on-board. Isabel hands Luke his parka.

"Thanks….why is it so heavy?"

Isabel quickly takes it from him. "Give it to me. I'll put it away."

The children settle in for the journey. Anakin starts the ship. Isabel and the twins curl up on the bunks in the cabin to catch up on lost sleep. Anakin doesn't bother them. He can rally the troops when the ship lands.

Anakin has always been an excellent pilot. He manages to make up the lost time. The ships' coordinates change. The Moddell Sector appears on the control panel. Anakin flicks on the monitor to the sleeping bay. The children are awake. Their laughter makes him smile.

Back in the cabin, Luke and Leia are laughing as Isabel tries to play one of the games on Luke's Game pods. She is failing miserably.

Leia giggles. "Isabel, you might be good with children but you suck at Earth Invaders! Hahahaha!"

Luke looks over her shoulder to observe her progress and check her score.

"Ugh! You need practice. You only have 44,000 points."

"Don't look!" Isabel laughs and tries to hold the Game pod away so he can't see her score.

"Want me to help you?"

"No, thanks, Luke. I'll get to level two on my own merit."

"I hope you have a lot of free time 'cause you'll be on this thing for the next ten years before you reach level two."

"I'm a busy person…and I don't have free time to goof around with this silly game."

Suddenly a voice can be heard over the intercom.

"Good morning, Younglings."

"Good morning, Daddy."

"In 15 minutes we'll be arriving at the Endor Spaceport. The time is now 10:12am WORT. That's Western Outer Rim Time to you newbie's. The weather is a temperate and sunny 70˚F/21˚C. Please put your toys in the lower storage bin and secure it for landing. Your flight attendant will fasten you in for our descent. Luke, use the refresher… _Now_ please.

In a way Anakin was glad the twins were too sleepy to hang around in the cockpit, He would have had to listen to "Are we there yet?" a thousand times during the ride over. He secretly misses this but he would never admit this to his children. They would only make a game of it just to torture him more.

As the ship enters the atmosphere, Anakin could practically smell the fragrant trees that rise high above the forest floor. It was heavenly. He wouldn't mind spending the afterlife there. It is a peaceful place. The ship quickly cuts through the clouds. The pools of pristine blue rivers and lakes are in sight but still far away. Anakin makes some adjustments on the control panel that immediately turns the ship towards the landing strip.

In the meantime, Luke, Leia, and Isabel are watching from the cabin in their seats. Luke points excitedly.

"Leia, look! Mountains and trees. They're so tall.

"Ooh! Look over there! Mountain goats! So pretty…and look, Luke, boats on the lake! Isabel, you have to see this!"

"It's beautiful. Are you excited?"

The children smile as they press their small faces to the big window.

"Yes!"

Luke nods as he looks up at Isabel.

"Maybe it's not going to be so bad after all."

"Ok, enjoy the view. I'll be back."

Isabel goes to the galley and searches the pantry. She finds what she needs.

While the children are watching the aerial view of Endor, Isabel visits the cockpit. She hands Anakin a freshly brewed cup of jawa. He accepts it graciously. They exchange a smile. Anakin's gaze is lingering. He sees something deep in her eyes that has been haunting him. He feels silly thinking about it. He dismisses what his "psychic exotic dancing friend" had told him that night. Nonsense….still, help feeling they had a true bond. The soft touch of her hands is soothing as he receives the cup of warm liquid.

"Oh, thank you, Isabel. How nice."

"I thought you might need this."

"Your timing is perfect. I did need it. So, have you ever been on Endor?"

"No. Never."

"Well, you're in for an amazing journey."

"You seem excited about it."

Anakin smiles. He is introspective about the whole idea of taking this trip.

"I am. I thought it was high time we got out of the city for a while. I see this as a spiritual cleaning of a sort. I think you're going to be a great help."

"I figured I would let you take the lead. This is, after all, your trip."

"Well, I'm glad you have a lot of faith in me."

"I do. I really do."

The landing strip at Endor Tana Spaceport is well within view. Anakin takes the controls and dips the ship into a steep decline before leveling off. The ship lands gently on the tarmac then taxis on the runway. Anakin steers the ship towards the reserved parking area just outside the forest.

Isabel gathers the twins and prepares them to exit the ship. Anakin clicks a remote to unload the YUV from the ship's cargo bay. All of the camping gear and duffle bags containing everyone's clothes. Everything is on board the YUV while Anakin locks up the ship. He checks the YUV and looks around the immediate area. The fresh forest air smells wonderful. The children and Isabel are safely belted in the passenger seats. The Dark Lord seems at peace as he smiles getting into the drivers' seat.

"Luke!"

The child looks at his father from his child seat. The sweet innocent look on his face could melt the coldest heart. Luke answers his father.

"What?"

"You know 'what.'" Anakin reaches behind his seat with his driving gloved hand open. Luke stops playing on his Game pod and surrenders it. The Dark Lord looks back at his daughter. He sees something from the corner of his eye. It is something sparkling. She is wearing pink sparkling sneakers. She immediately tries to tuck her feet underneath her on the seat. She holds her doll in her arms.

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing."

"You're wearing those flimsy little shoes. They're no better than slippers. I'll get those slippers; and I told you not to bring that doll. It'll get dirty."

"No she won't. I'll take care of her."

"You know I told you not to take her; and you're going to change into your hiking shoes."

"No. I won't wear them."

"You will. Give me those…fine. Be stubborn. …And I'll get those slippers ...princess, and your little doll, too!" He stops taunting her and starts the car. He chuckles to himself as he drives off. He sneaks a peek at Isabel from his rearview mirror. She keeps quiet. He knows she's aching to say something. Let her just try. _'Oh, Mr. Skywalker, I'll let you take the lead. I'm just another camper under your command.'_ He is waiting for the moment she opens her mouth.

Luke daydreams as they travel deep into the forest. He has no Game pod to kill time while he counts trees. Leia opens her Jedi Girl backpack and pulls out her stuffed Ewok. The stuffed toy is wearing a ballerina outfit. Leia looks out the window.

"Daddy, how long before we get to Ewokland?"

"We're not going to Ewokland."

"How come?"

"It has nothing to do with camping. I told you that before."

"Can we drive pass it?"

"It's on the other side of Endor."

"Daddy, are we going to have fun?"

"Yes, loads. I guarantee it."

Luke decides to ask this time.

"So, are we going to Ewokland?"

"What do you think?"

"No?"

"You kids are so smart. That's why I love you."

Luke sighs wistfully.

"I'm bored."

"You won't be for long."

The YUV slows down and turns into a parking area. The children get out of the vehicle and stand with Isabel as they watch their father stand nearby with his eyes closed. He is almost in a trance as he lifts his chin as if to take in the scent of fresh pine and woodland flowers of the Endor forest. He is smiling blissfully. Leia looks at her brother and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, give me a break. Are we going to smell the air all day?

"I think we're here for the next 4 days."

Isabel stands beside the children as the camp counselor Skywalker breathes in nature.

"Well, actually, it's five days because of the time difference."

Luke takes Isabel by the hand and looks up at her.

"Isabel, do we have to do this everyday?"

"I think it should be okay. Give him this moment. At least he's not ranting."

After the Sith has his fill of fresh Endor air, he turns to his loyal campers.

"Alright, troops, time to set up camp. Let's pitch these tents."

The twins look at their father as if he has asked them the origins of Yoda. Isabel's camping skills do come back to her. She finds a nice flat area relatively free of any rocks. She starts to pitch her tent. Anakin has already finished the first two tents. He tells Isabel to tend to the children while he completes her tent. The twins are chasing one another around a tree. After a few minutes, she decides to round them up and gather their sleeping bags and duffels. She unzips the lining of Luke's jacket and pulls out Leia's clothes. She places them at the bottom of her sleeping bag. Leia walks up to her father as he completes the setup. Anakin acknowledges her.

"What is it, sweet pea?" Isn't this great? What more could you ask for?"

"Where's the refresher?"

The Dark Lord is amused. "Refresher?"

"Yes, Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No. I heard you the first time. Leia, this is the beautiful outdoors. Pick a spot."

"What?" His little girl is horrified. Anakin grins, being the devil that he is at times.

"Leia, we've got water all around us. Look at the beautiful waterfall and the lake."

"Where's the privacy?"

""Pick a bush."

"Daddy, this is awful! How could you? You can't possibly expect Isabel and me to squat in the bushes! It's undignified."

Anakin laughs then points to a little cabin just off the path.

"Walk over there."

Leia gives him a dirty look as she heads to the washing cabana. He knew this issue would come up. He smiles to himself and shakes his head.

Anakin informs his troops that they will go hiking. Isabel makes Leia change her shoes. Anakin inspects the troops. Isabel and the twins stand in line as the Dark Lord of 'Camp Obipenopfee' takes an inspection.

"Luke, you look like a soldier. Good form, son…"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Isabel…you're ok."

Luke looks up at his father. "Just, "Ok?""

"Yes." He steps in front of his darling daughter. "You know that's not a regulation backpack, don't you, sweet pea?"

"Yes, daddy, you told me a million times."

"Then why do you defy me by bringing it with you all the time?"

"I'm a girl; you're supposed to cut me some slack."

"Oh, I see."

The family takes a hike. Luke trails behind. Leia complains about the length of time they are walking. She adjusts her pink backpack.

"Where are we walking?"

"We're trekking through the woods."

"Why?"

"To look at the scenery and take in the fresh air."

"Couldn't we get fresh air at the camp site?"

"Stop complaining, you might find something interesting."

"I see lots of broken branches and rocks."

"Other things."

"I see more branches and rocks."

"You need to learn how to appreciate nature."

"I appreciated it. Can we go back now?"

"Soon. We're going to cook lunch over a fire. Right, Isabel?"

"I thought you were in charge."

"I am. You're being delegated to kitchen duty."

Luke leaps up to grab a low-hanging tree branch. He swings and takes a leap to the ground behind his father.

"What are you going to do, Dad?"

"I'm going to oversee everything. By the time this trip is over, you're going to learn some survival skills. You're going to thank me later."

Leia looks on the ground carefully as if she is studying something.

"Dad, when are we going to see Ewoks?"

"We aren't."

"Oh, well, I think we should look…you never know."

Luke plays a hopping game over some rocks along the trail.

"Dad, I can't wait to look up at the stars from my tent tonight."

"I think we'll have a good night for it, Luke."

After an hour they reach the summit. The view is amazing. Leia grabs her father by the hand.

"This is actually kind of cool, Dad."

"It is cool, isn't it, sweet pea?"

"Yes…Will you carry me back down?"

"Sure."

Luke looks over at Isabel.

"Do you need help, Isabel?"

"No, Luke. I'm fine, thanks."

"'Cause I'm sure Dad can carry you too. He's pretty strong."

"I'm fine, Luke, really. You're very sweet to offer your fathers' services."

"You're welcome."

The family returns to base camp after 2 hours. Leia has fallen asleep on her fathers' shoulders. Isabel opens the food storage container. She washes up then prepares the meal. Luke and Leia are napping inside their tent. Anakin returns after taking a short break. He watches Isabel as she works.

"Smells great. Where did you learn to cook outside like this?"

"In the Coruscant Girl Guides."

"Need any help?"

"Uhm…sure. You can help with the salad."

"I meant, do you want me to hand you something or open a jar?" He smiles at his answer. He is being smug and quite proud of himself. If she can be aloof then so can he. The girl should learn how to take a joke.

"No, I'm fine."

Isabel is thinking what a jerk he is. The least he could do is help. Anakin does set the table. He doesn't want her to be completely pissed off at him.

The twins wake up after two hours. Lunch is uneventful. Leia's doll and small stuffed Ewok are at the table. She pretends to feed them. Anakin has warned her repeatedly about bringing the doll but he remembers how much she adores it. He acknowledges that it is only one of the few tangible links she has to a mother she has never known. She actually takes exceptional care of the doll. He decides not to say a word. Instead, he smiles lovingly at his darling precocious daughter.

That afternoon Anakin takes everyone on a ride in a canoe. Isabel is an exceptional rower. Anakin stops rowing for awhile and leans back to enjoy the peaceful ride. Isabel turns to discover she has been doing most of the rowing. Anakin quickly sits up and begins rowing again.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you had stopped."

He feels bad about doing this to her but it was fun. He was determined to put her to work whether she likes it or not.

'_Yuzzums, Goraxes and Teeks, Oh My!'_

After a light supper and a trip to the cabana, Anakin helps Isabel get the twins settled in for the night .Anakin decides to do the storybook time. Isabel goes to her own tent after saying goodnight.

Luke and Leia are soon alone in their Youngling tent. They lie awake looking up at the night sky through the tent window. The sky is populated with thousands of stars. The evening also brings many unfamiliar sounds. There is a sudden "crunching noise outside. Leia is frightened. She whispers her concern to her brother.

"I don't like this forest, Luke. It's -- it's dark and creepy!"

"Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter."

"Do -- do you suppose we'll see any wild animals?"

"We might."

"Animals that -- that eat Younglings?"

"Some -- but mostly Yuzzums, Goraxes, and Teeks."

"What sort of animals are they?

"It-it-it-it - it's a huge one! I read it in a book at home."

Luke giggles at his joke as he teases his sister. Leia almost starts to cry. Suddenly Luke hears the crunching sound near the tent. He immediately stops laughing. Leia clings to her brother.

"Luke…I'm afraid."

"D-d-d-don't be fr-fr-frightened. I - I'll - I'll protect you. Oh, look!"

A huge dark shadowy figure appears outside the tent. The flap tent door is lifted by the creature.

"What's...up! I told you…! Which one of you wants a spanking first? I'll spank you both together if you want! I can spank you with one hand tied behind my back. I want everyone quiet or else!"

"Dad! Don't do that! You scared us!"

"Well you should both be asleep. Close your eye or I'll really give you something to be scared about."

"What was that noise? Was that you?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you were going to be up all night."

"Well, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry, sweet pea. You and your brother get some sleep. We have lots to do tomorrow."

"What, more hiking?"

"It builds strength and endurance."

"Well, no husband wants a bride with heavy hiking legs. Isabel has beautiful legs. She takes care of her body. Have you seen her legs, Dad?"

"No! Of course not! Go…go to sleep."

Anakin leaves. The children manage to sleep for about an hour when they hear something scuffling around their tent. Suddenly there is screaming. Luke and Leia run into their father's tent.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something in our tent, Daddy. Really, it's true this time."

"Daddy, please, don't make us stay there. I'm frightened."

Anakin believes them. Something has terrified them even if it is unfounded.

"It's ok. Let me investigate. Stay here."

"No! Dad, don't go! What if it's a boar-wolf? It might eat you and then we'll be alone."

"Maybe it got Isabel…Daddy…please; you've got to save her."

"Fine. Come with me."

The twins scramble up his legs and in his arms. He carries the 'excess baggage' over to Isabel's tent. He switches on the flashlight. The bright torch shines in the dark moonlit sky. He believes he does hear something in the camp area. He calls Isabel. "Isabel? Are you alright?"

No answer. He decides to enter the tent. Leia whimpers.

"Oh, Daddy, what if something happened."

"Close your eyes, you too, Luke. Isabel?" He sees the sleeping bag move. The flashlight is pointing in the general direction of the sleeping bag. Suddenly Isabel bolts up to a sitting position. She lifts her pink satin sleeping mask and removes the earplugs she has been wearing.

"Oh! You frightened me! What's going on?"

"What? We thought something happened to you. What are you doing wearing earplugs? My children needed you."

"The rustling of the trees was bothering me."

Luke looks at his father then smiles down at Isabel.

"Gee, Isabel, are we glad to see you!"

"Thank you, Luke."

"Daddy, why don't we all sleep in your tent? Come on, Isabel."

"Thank you, Leia, but I'll be alright here."

"Are you sure? There's plenty of room."

"I'm fine."

"Alright."

That night the twins and Anakin sleep in his tent. The night is quiet.

The next morning Isabel wakes up to remote laughter. Anakin and the twins are bathing under the waterfall. Luke sees her and yells over to her.

"Isabel! Come on! I can run under the water and it doesn't touch me! Look! This is fun! And it's not really cold once you get wet."

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks."

The children run under the waterfall. Anakin turns to watch as she walks away. Isabel prefers to wash in the cabana. She prepares breakfast after she gets dressed. Anakin gets dressed with the twins.

Isabel prepares grilled fish, eggs, and Tatooine potatoes. Anakin is enjoying this meal a lot.

"Isabel, where did you get this fish?"

"I dropped a line in the lake last night."

"You learned how to do this in the Coruscant Girl Guides too?"

"No, my father taught me."

"Well, this is exceptionally good work. I apologize for waking you last night. I didn't realize you had to wake up early to clean and prepare this fish to make this delicious meal for us. I apologize. I hope you will forgive me."

Leia holds out her plate and smiles as her father showers Isabel with compliments. He does this so rarely.

"Isabel, may I have some more please. It's really good."

Luke presents his plate as well.

"Me too, please. It's _org_….."

There goes that _'word' _again. Leia giggles when she sees the expression on her father's face. His mouth hangs open with a forkful of fish hanging on his tongue. He manages to swallow before he chokes to death and leaving his poor precocious tots orphans.

"Wha…I told you not to use that _word._ Isabel, do you know about this?"

"No! I'm just as shocked as you are." She rolls her eyes and looks across the table at Luke with an expression of surprise. Finally, without batting and eye, the youngster answers his father."

"Aunt Bunny told us it's not a bad word and shouldn't be something we should be ashamed of. She says, anyone who tells us otherwise could probably use one."

"Well, I don't want my children using that word…not yet anyway; and stop calling that woman your aunt. She's no relation to us whatsoever."

"What about Uncle Ben?"

"That's different. He's a great Jedi master and he is your official godfather by Jedi Baptism."

Leia looks over at her father. What she says is well meaning but Anakin isn't having any of it.

"Poor Aunt Bunny, she doesn't have any sweet children of her own like us and no godchildren."

"She doesn't need any kids. She's not the motherly type. You should be looking up to someone who's going to nurture you properly and guide you into adulthood like Isabel over here. She's very good with children. I believe she'll make a superior mother one day. She slipped up big time last night but she's on her way to being a good parent to some lucky child."

"So, Dad?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"When can we say that _'word'_ you don't want us to say?"

"When you're all grown up."

"When is that?"

"When I'm old and dead and at peace and my children have moved far, far away to another galaxy so my peaceful spirit doesn't have to hear it."

Leia giggles.

"Oh, Daddy, you're so funny. You're never going to die."

"No, I'll be at one with the Force then I'll come back to haunt you miserable creatures. How did we get on this topic? I was in the middle of scolding you."

"We were complimenting Isabel on the fish breakfast."

"Oh, yeah… Isabel, you did good."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just when I thought you were a lost cause. I almost lost hope but you have redeemed yourself after slacking off on your babysitting duties last night."

Isabel is not quite sure how to react to the backhanded compliment.

"Uhm…thank you…" She serves the twins each another helping of fish. She didn't dare tell him that she never caught the fish herself. Her father did teach her to fish but she was never any good at it and cleaning fish was not something she looked forward to doing. He father actually caught the fish on a recent fishing expedition and gave her some to freeze for events like this. The twins and Obi-Wan are the only ones who know the true origins of the fish and no one was going to give up her secret.

After a hearty breakfast, Anakin takes the twins and Isabel for a walk in the forest. They hike a different trail than the previous day. A forest wasp stings Luke. Anakin looks at the bite on his arm. Leia is trailing behind with her Jedi Girl backpack and her stuffed Ewok. Isabel reaches for Leia's hand.

"Come on, Leia, we're heading back. Luke has a nasty insect bite."

They return to camp. Leia sits on a chair near the picnic table and watches as Isabel applies some medicine on the bite. Isabel smiles over at her.

"How are you doing, Leia?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She lets out a heavy sigh. This is not lost on Isabel. She knows Leia needs some attention.

"Leia, we'll play some games in a minute. I know you're bored, sweetie."

"Ok."

Anakin is preparing the boat for another ride on the lake. When he returns, he looks at Luke's arm.

"I warned you not to roll up your sleeves while we were hiking."

"But it looked cool that way."

"Yeah, now look at you. Your arm looks like a pera is growing out of it."

"Isabel says the swelling will go down soon."

Anakin turns.

"She had better be right. Where's your sister?"

"I don't know. She was sitting over there." Luke starts to point towards the empty chair but his arm is still aching from the insect bite. Anakin turns in a circle as he looks around for his daughter. He swings around again with his hands on his hips. He searches the three tents, then the cabana. He finds one of her pink sneakers on the edge of the lake. It is wet. He panics.

"Oh, no…Leia! Isabel, have you seen her?"

"She was sitting right here. I didn't see her leave the area."

"You should have been watching her!"

Anakin is in sheer panic. His heart is racing as he looks around the campground. Isabel helps. Anakin finds her other shoe He looks out over the water. He is dreading what he'll find next. Isabel runs to the water's edge calling to Anakin but he has already dived into the crisp clear water. He swims to the murky bottom where unknown creatures live. Isabel drops to her knees blaming herself if anything bad had happened. She knows Anakin's dreaded fear is losing his children to the courts. Losing them like this is ten times worse.

Suddenly Anakin emerges from the depths of the immense lake. Isabel waits. She helps him out. He calls out to Leia. He is calling her name repeatedly. Isabel, without thinking hugs him. He continues yelling for his daughter. He is soaked to the bone.

"Leia! Leia! She's not there. Isabel, what am I going to do? It will be dark soon. I've got to find her."

"Dad! Dad!"

Anakin looks up, and then runs. He scoops up his son. He holds onto him for dear life.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Leia… I know where she is."

Anakin still soaked from head to toe runs through the forest calling his daughter. This goes on for half an hour.

"I'm over here, Daddy!"

Anakin swings around. His look of loss and despair changes into a smile and relief as his daughter runs up to him. He immediately sweeps her up in his arms.

"Are you alright, sweet pea?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine."

"Why did you walk off like that? I…we've been looking all over for you. Poor Isabel was beside herself. Why did you leave the area?"

He puts her back down.

"I wanted to take a walk. You said I wasn't appreciating the natural vistas of Endor, so I decided to make up for all the time I wasted not enjoying the flora and fauna of this beautiful place. Oh, and I'm wearing the regulation hiking boots just as you instructed. See?" She clicks her heels together pointing to new, slightly scuffed shoes.

"Don't you ever leave camp again or you'll be severely punished. I love you, baby." He lifts her into his arms again and smothers her with kisses."

She smells his hair and holds her nose.

"Have you been swimming in mud? You need to wash your hair because it smells. Peeyew!"

"I did this for you."

"Ooh, Daddy. I love you." She smoothes his weary face with her small delicate hands.

They return to camp. Isabel hugs her.

"Sorry I almost got you fired, Isabel."

"It's ok. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. Hi, Luke, I have to tell you all about my hike…Later."

That evening, Anakin links his tent to the smaller one. He tells the twins they will sleep with him tonight. They agree without an argument. They get ready for bed in the smaller tent. Luke crawls over to the pink backpack as Leia unzips it and lets him peek inside the pouch. His mouth drops open in surprise.

"Leia, cool."

"It is so cool."

"Wow."

"It is cool, isn't it? Well, Dad did say to bring back a piece of nature."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind, Leia."

"Oh, he's not going to punish me now. He's too guilt-ridden for not looking out for me and he's too emotionally drained to be angry."

Anakin hears giggling. He pokes his head inside their tent. They turn quickly and sit in front of the backpack so it is out of view.

"Luke, Leia, it's bedtime. Come in the big tent with me. I don't want you here alone tonight."

"But we're ok. I promise never to walk away again."

"This tent is a mess. Look at all of these Jedi Trail Bar wrappers. You're going to clean this up by morning.

"Yes, Daddy, we will."

"Come to bed. You kids are driving me to an early grave."

"Oh, Daddy, we would never do that."

"Come to bed."

"We have to say Goodnight to Isabel."

"She'll come to you. Don't you dare move."

As promised, Isabel stops in to say 'goodnight. She delivers them to Anakin but not before Leia turns on her music box. She takes one last look inside the tent.

"It's very soothing while I'm trying to sleep in this scary forest. I'll keep it in here so as not to disturb Daddy."

Isabel smiles then returns to her tent for the night.

By the dawns' early light Anakin is packing up the YUV. The twins look outside the tent as their father 'strikes the set' of 'Camp Obipenopfee.' Luke calls out to his father.

"What's going on?"

"We've had enough of the camping experience for two days."

"But what about learning to survive in the wild and appreciating the flora and fauna as you said?"

"I think you've learned enough….besides, I thing I got a rash on my leg from being at the bottom of that lake. It's disgusting down there. The first 100 feet is fine, but then…yuck!"

The twins giggle. Isabel gets up and prepares a light breakfast of yogurt, fruit, juice and breakfast rolls. Leia's pink backpack is by her side. It is a quiet affair. Anakin is happy to the have his twins together again. He is ready to move on. Someone burps at the table. Leia covers her mouth and blushes.

"Oops, excuse me."

Isabel looks around the campsite.

"I'll gather the rest of the children's things."

Anakin looks across the table at her.

"No, I'll do it."

"No, you finish having breakfast with your children. I can handle this."

"Thank you. That's very considerate of you."

By the time breakfast is over, everything is packed. The children grab their backpacks. Anakin loads everything into the YUV. They take one more look at the campsite and the beautiful lake. Anakin embraces his children.

"Well, kids, did you have a good time?"

"Yes. We learned a lot, Dad. Leia even survived alone in the woods."

"She did. Good girl, Leia, and don't you ever do that again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Alright, all aboard. Let's get back to the ship."

Anakin starts the vehicle once everyone and everything is secured inside. Luke and Leia take periodic peeks inside the backpack. Isabel turns to see what they are doing but they quickly sit forward like little angels and smile sweetly. Anakin is at peace but peace is never everlasting. An object sails over the YUV and lands on the windshield. Suddenly more of these little objects hit the vehicle. Anakin notices it is an arrow, and not just any arrow, a spear.

"What the…"

From his side view mirror, Anakin sees a horde of Ewoks chasing his vehicle. Leia and Luke sit quietly stunned.

"What in the Hoth is going on?" Suddenly he sees something rear it's furry little head from Leia's backpack in his rearview mirror. The Sith is burning mad. "Leia!"

Anakin pulls the vehicle to a screeching stop on the road. The side passenger door slides open and something is plopped onto the middle of the road. As he speeds off, something hits the storage rack on top of the YUV. Anakin reaches out of the window to catch the object. He looks into the rearview mirror at his daughter. He gives a stern expression to her. Then, without turning, he reaches back and hands her the stuffed Ewok…sans pink ballerina outfit.

On the road behind them, a relieved Ewok mother runs to her baby. The baby Ewok is wearing a pink ballerina outfit and a glittering tiara on it's head. With mother and child reunited, all order is restored in the Ewok village. The baby Ewok points to something on the ground. It is Leia's pink Jedi Girl backpack filled with Jedi Trail Bars. The baby crawls back inside the pouch and the mother carries her child and the pouch back to the waiting crowds. There is jubilation and cheers.

Back in the YUV, Leia hugs her stuffed Ewok. "Dad, my backpack…"

"Don't even go there, Leia. You gambled and you lost. We'll get you another one when we get to Ewokland."

Luke and Leia cheer. Anakin tries to avert his eyes when Isabel folds her arms and looks at him. She smiles softly and whispers. "Pushover."

"I accomplished what I wanted. Don't judge me." He continues to drive with a smirk on his face….after discreetly checking out her beautiful legs. Leia said they were beautiful…and they are.

'_On the Other Side of Endor'_

Anakin reserves a suite in one of the luxury resort hotels inside the park. There are fresh, clean sheets, chocolate-covered peras on the pillow of down. There are extra thick fluffy robes, a Jacuzzi bath, and nicely scented soap so he can wash the stench of the murky bottom of the forest lake off his body.

The children jump up and down on their featherbeds after they take a bubble bath in the huge tub in their room. They are wearing kiddie-sized fluffy white robes.

The wraparound windows in the room have great views of the famous amusement park and beyond. Isabel makes them take a nap so they will feel refreshed when Anakin takes them out later.

This time, the trip to Ewokland is more fun than ever. Anakin in not restricted in his contact with his children, there is no court official monitoring the trip, and Luke and Leia enjoy spending time with their father. This time Anakin actually enjoys the ridiculous amusement park rides with his children.

The Imperial Speeder Bike ride is fun. Luke loves this one. He actually beats his father after the second run. Leia likes the ride through 'EwokWorld 'with the singing Ewok droids. The music is saccharine but Anakin doesn't mind as long as his daughter is happy. He purchases a new backpack for her.

Anakin treats Isabel to a day at the spa while he spends the day with his children. Everyone has a great time. He makes sure of it, because come Tuesday, Leia, the _'Baby Ewoknapper'_ is officially grounded.

_To be continued… 'Sticking Things'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	33. Chapter 33 Sticking Things

_Chapter 33_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Sticking Things'_

'_Springtime Fresh'_

'_Cartoon Sith-A-Thon'_

'_Youngling Reunion'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A month passes since the 'Smoky the Sith' camping expedition.

The twins are invited to Winter's birthday party. Leia fascinates the children at the party by retelling her Ewok adventures. The coolest part is hearing her tell how she was grounded. There was no 'Chewie & Boga' for a week! This generates hushed gasps from her captive audience of contemporaries. She notes that it is just as well because she and her brother have since outgrown the popular K-7 kiddie show. They have graduated to the more sophisticated 'Gungans and Krayt Dragons.' In their minds, they have moved on but their father has installed a V-Chip to prevent them from viewing the violent program. In Anakin's mind, they are not moving anywhere near the possibility of viewing the program except in their imagination. They can tell as many tall tales as they like but they aren't going to watch this show as long as he is breathing.

One of the other responsibilities of a good parent is looking out for the health and wellbeing of your children. The yearly doctor visit is an important moment in a Younglings' life. Dentist appointments run a close second. The Skywalker children are fortunate for inheriting excellent genes because they have perfect teeth. No awkward and unflattering dental appliances for these children!

Anakin receives a reminder in the mail. He isn't sure about how it all works. He was only invited once to sit in on a Youngling doctor check-up. The court demanded that he be permitted to attend each one thereafter. The notices always arrived too late. Bail Organa's wife withheld the information until the very last minute. When the appointment notices are finally sent out, Anakin was unable to respond in time. Anakin never got to participate in this for Leia although he was able to sit in on Luke's appointments. His lawyers filed a complaint in court. By the time this was settled, he missed the appointment by weeks. It was pointless now because he has been granted custody.

Now, with no underhanded tactics by would-be adoptive parents, Anakin is on his own…sort of. Isabel is available for support but Anakin wants to attempt this by himself.

On Youngling Immunization Day the children are permitted a day off from school. Anakin gathers the twins. He tells Isabel that he would like to take the children alone. He is nervous about going but he also believes this to be a defining moment for him as a father and a single parent. Isabel believes he is right and lends him her full support.

Morning -

"Luke, Leia, come on…let's go. We can't be late."

Luke whines and drags his feet getting to the front door.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, what sort of father would I be if I allow my children to become seriously ill because I neglected to take them for their check-ups?"

"We get to stay home and watch the plasma."

"No, that will never happen. Let's go, kiddies."

"Some of the kids in school sit home and watch cartoons on the sofa at home when they're sick."

"Well then they can't possibly be that sick. Any child attentive enough to watch cartoons is well enough to be in class."

"Are you studying to be a lawyer?"

"No, but I've been around them long enough to know a faker. Now, move it."

The doctor's office is just a block away from the Jedi Temple. The office is sunny and the walls are decorated with historical cartoon images of famous Jedi Masters from the past.

Luke plays with some model space ships while Leia reads a book at a small table close to where her father is seated. Anakin sits quietly watching his children. He thinks that this is something Padmé would be doing right now. She would have been thorough and asked all the correct questions to the doctor. She would have been calm. If only…but he could not dwell on what could have been. He is with the twins now. Isabel is good about helping him out with this. She tells him not to be nervous. She urges him to ask questions if he is not sure of something. No one is being judged in this place.

Anakin sees a young mother leaving with her son. This Youngling comes out unscathed. He is feeling better now. A Twi'lek nurse comes out to the waiting area. She is holding two data charts. She has a friendly smile.

"Skywalker, Luke and Leia?"

Anakin looks over at his two wood sprites. He quietly speaks to them.

"Ok, kids, we're up." The reaches for them and follows the nurse to a waiting room down the hall. She is very sweet and cheerful.

The room is painted pale yellow with a big sunny window. There is artwork on the wall, all contributions from other Younglings. It is a lovely gallery. Luke imagines he will someday submit a sample of his artwork to be placed on this wall. For now, he just needs to get through his examination. Luke and Leia were last examined in a different location. Anakin received this doctor referral directly from the Jedi Council Book of Physicians. He had the option of keeping the court-appointed doctors but he wanted a fresh start. Obi-Wan helped him decide.

The nurse checks the children over to prepare them for the doctor. She records their vitals. Each child steps on the scale and gets a temperature reading. She lifts Leia's chin to get a good look at her. Her hands are soft and gentle. Anakin notices she does not do this with Luke when she takes his temperature. The children seem calm so he wasn't going to make issue of it. The nurse tells them to have a seat then leaves. Leia sits beside her father and takes his hand. Anakin smoothes her two looped braids. Isabel always does a beautiful job with Leia's hair. It is always neatly braided and decorated with two perfectly tied ribbons. Luke's hair has never looks better. Even when he is being a 'wild child' playing _'jump the reactor shaft,'_ his hair always falls back into place.

The doctor finally enters the room. He is a middle-aged Jedi healer specializing in Youngling medicine. During the Clone wars and at the time of the Imperial takeover he spent part of his internship helping injured Jedi underground. He did his residency at the Jedi monastery. He provided medical care for young mothers with newborn Younglings who had no place else to go for fear they would be sought out by agents of the Empire and murdered. Yoda helped relocate these women and babies to a secret refugee outpost on Pica, just east of the Dagobah System. They remained until the first shake-up of the Empire and returned to Coruscant under protection of the Re-emerging Republic and rebel forces. The Empire was slowly losing hold on the galaxy. Few were aware that a certain Jedi -turned Sith spilt with his alliances with the Empire in order to get his children back. The emperor felt his power gradually eroding.

The doctor walks into the exam room carrying the data history chats on the Skywalker twins. He greets everyone.

"Good morning. Which one of you is Luke and who is Leia?"

The children smile at this little joke. He knows who is who but he uses this tactic to break the ice and to put the children, and sometimes-anxious parents, at ease. Luke responds by quickly pointing to his father. A broad smile forms on the doctor's face.

"Oho! He's a big one! What are they feeding you in school, _little _Luke?"

Anakin blushes then points to the _'correct' _Luke Skywalker. The doctor winks back at him.

"So, how is everyone?"

The twins respond. "Fine." Leia, however, falls into step after her brother. The doctor looks at Leia.

"Hello, gorgeous. I bet all the little boys in school have a crush on you. He glances over at their father. "She's a little heartbreaker, isn't she?"

"That, she is."

"So, who wants to go first? Luke, why don't you start us off? Hop up here on the table my little Jedi." He pats the cushion covering the examination table. Luke obediently hops on the table. The doctor hands him a droid sphere to test the boys' reflexes as he checks Luke's heart. "Good boy!"

Leia sits close to her father. The nurse preps Luke's arm for his immunization. The doctor uses a small handheld device, which administers a flash -quick injection.

"Good form my little Jedi!" He makes a side remark about their height and weight. They both have small builds but comments that Luke is exceptionally healthy. He helps Luke leap from the table then looks across the room for Leia.

"Ok, Princess, Let's show these men who's the boss." Leia is suddenly bashful. Anakin gently coaxes her over.

"No."

"Tell Dad to sit up here with you."

Leia doesn't want to appear like a scared little girl but she cannot help herself for some reason. Luke takes a seat and examines the cool holopatch covering his arm where he has received his injection. It is an image of a running Tauntaun.

Anakin gently strokes his daughter's hair as the doctor re-checks Leia's chart to make sure he is not missing anything.

"Mr. Skywalker, I don't see her Youngling Cardooine Chills shot on here."

Anakin responds quietly. He is embarrassed for not being aware of this.

"Uhm, I wasn't present at the last exam. I was told she had her boosters."

"She had one and there is and asterisk noted. The clerk who recorded this noted that documents are missing." He sees Leia appearing anxious. He continues her exam and administers the same immunization as Luke but the missing information concerns him. He smiles at Leia after applying an Ewok holopatch on her arm. "It's ok, sweetheart, don't worry, we'll get you back home playing with your brother in no time. He completes the examination as the nurse researches the missing data. In the meantime, she gives each child a Felucia pop. The doctor chats with Anakin outside.

"She has a slight fever. I don't see where her guardian at the time brought her in for this booster when she was a baby. She should have gotten it then. We can take care of it today. The sooner the better."

"Why isn't it on her chart?"

"She was never examined by a Youngling physician on Alderaan. Someone tried to delete the booster requirements from her chart but my nurse found the back-up file in the archives. I suppose they didn't want to put her through the exam so they never had it done. They didn't do her any favors by avoiding this. I spoke to the Jedi Council during a recent conference on this very issue. The rules will be strictly enforced from now on."

Anakin is upset but does not let his daughter see him like this when he returns to the room. The doctor alerts the nurse to prepare an anti-Cardooine solution. The nurse returns to the room with a mobile injection droid cart. Leia tenses up as she sees this. The injection is more painful when given after the first year. Anakin knows it is the only way because she has already developed a fever. The time to take care of it is now.

Leia tenses up as she sits on the exam table. Her small fingers dig into the cushion of the examination table. Anakin hates himself for having to hold her down while the doctor administers the injection. Luke is outside sitting with the nurse but he feels his sister's pain and sobbing. His tiny heart pounds as he senses her cries. After the exam, Anakin carries his daughter out of the office. He takes Luke by the hand as they return to the car.

The journey home is a relief, but Leia clings to her father not wanting to let go. He puts the vehicle on auto so he can hold comfort his child. He knows he will probably get a traffic ticket for doing this. Luckily, they arrive home before anyone notices.

Isabel helps put Leia to bed. He starts to second guest himself for not asking Isabel to come along. Isabel sees the look of regret on his face. He feels as if he has failed his children. Isabel smiles letting him know he has done a good job. She knows she will need to let him do these things on his own.

The judge told him months ago that he will have to take the 'bitter with the sweet.' The woman wasn't joking. The 'bitter' really sucks. He wants to contact his attorney about the altered medical records. Anakin is too angry right now to speak calmly to his attorneys. He will wait again until morning and start fresh.

Leia is clingy and needy all day. This is not his daughter. The doctor explains that Anakin must allow the medicine to start working. She may feel a lot worse before she gets better.

That evening the family, including Isabel, tries to comfort Leia. Obi-Wan hears about the incident and hurries over to offer support as well as to make certain Anakin keeps his temper in-check. He tells him to permit the attorneys do their work. Anakin knows his friend is right. It's one of the rare moments since Obi-Wan has known him. This time Anakin does listen.

He lets Leia crawl into his bed for the night. Luke joins them. By midnight, he realizes he isn't getting any sleep so he returns children to their bed. This lasts only for half an hour when Leia wakes up screaming. She is having a nightmare about a horrible black shiny machine with a thousand needles sticking out of it. Anakin winds up sleeping with her in her little bed. His feet hang off the edge and the blankets are too short but his daughter is now at peace. His feet are cold and that maniacal looking stuffed Ewok sits on the shelf in the dark room. Its marble eyes are staring at him from across the room and its matted faux fur arms are outstretched. The creepy little thing!

By morning, her fever is down. The doctor makes a house call. He tells Anakin that she will be fine in a few days. Anakin decides to keep both children home for the rest of the week. The school calls and tells him that his children have not returned to school.

"Are you people idiots? Of course I know they're not in school They're home sick."

"_How sick are they?"_

"Very sick. I'll let you know when they will be ready to return to school." He hangs up.

Anakin goes to visit his daughter in her room. She is sitting up in bed. Isabel has just served her a tray of food. Anakin sits on her bed.

"How are you doing, sweet pea?"

"Better, Daddy. Shall I go to school tomorrow?"

"No. You stay home with me this week. You're not 100 percent yet." It breaks his heart to hear his daughter's sad little voice weakened by fever. She's still concerned about losing time at school. Bless her little heart. "You still have a bit of a temperature. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Daddy."

Anakin goes to the next room to look in on his son. Luke is doing quite nicely. He is playing Earth Invaders on his Game Pod. Obi-Wan returns and brings Aunt Bunny and Aunt Ginger for a visit to see the Younglings. Anakin does not mind so much today.

The two women bring a box of floral hair clips for Leia to put in her hair. Anakin thanks them and accepts the gift on behalf of his daughter who is not seeing visitors today. Anakin is shocked. The gifts they usually bring are limited to the electronics shop next to the strip club where they work. They actually bring a gift that is from a children's shop. They buy Luke the entire series of _'Chew & Boga' on _DVD chip and include a bootleg copy of the 'not yet released' _'Gungans and Krayt Dragons'_ they got from a 'client' who works in the studios where the popular kiddie show is taped. Anakin rolls his eyes. He decides to let this slide because the women went to all the trouble to do this. He just hopes the IFBI 'Intergalactic Federation of Bootleg Investigations' doesn't kick down his door in the wee hours of the morning searching for the illegal film chip.

He sets the box of 50 hair accessories on the table in the upstairs hallway. He will examine them later. He wants to make sure they are not a boxful of 'modified' pasties from the strip club. The women were well meaning, but they aren't exactly the best judges when it comes to selecting gifts for young children.

Obi-Wan knocks on the door of Luke's room. He has just left the kitchen where Isabel is loading the dishwasher. Bunny and Ginger hang around in the kitchen to help. She wasn't looking for any but here it is…in twos. She hopes they aren't there to give her 'fashion tips.' Obi-Wan is pleased to see his godson.

"So, Master Luke, how is my little protégé doing?"

"Hi, Uncle Ben! I'm okay, thanks. How are you? I'm showing Dad the cool gift Aunt Bunny and Aunt Ginger gave me. It's not so bad being home not really being sick and getting gifts and stuff."

Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan who he thinks is undermining his attempt to be an effective parent. He attempts to explain a few things to his son.

"Luke, this is not what being at home sick is all about. Don't start expecting gifts from people when they visit."

"But I get to keep the gifts anyway, right?"

Anakin lets out a heavy sigh then picks up the wrapping paper. He looks at Obi-Wan who is still standing in the doorway. He points an accusing finger at the handsome Jedi Master.

"You said you wouldn't indulge them."

"…and I haven't. I kept my promise, Anakin. I did not come bearing gifts of any kind." Obi-Wan smiles broadly then focuses on Luke. "Look at him; a trip to the doctor and no worse for wear. So, Luke, let's see that cool holopatch!"

"Oh, yeah! I got to pick the one I wanted. My arm doesn't hurt so much today so I can lift it higher now." He rolls up his sleeve to show Obi-Wan his patch.

"Ooh, a tauntaun! What a delightful creature."

"Yeah. I saw one when my grandparents took us to Hoth for a ski holiday. They're really big and they spit a lot. We didn't get hit or anything because we were traveling in a Tundra Buggy. One hocked a luggy at the window. It was awesome!"

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows and chuckles softly as Luke tells of his Hoth adventures. He scratches his head and responds the only way he can.

"It sounds as it if was a lovely Naberrie family holiday, young Luke."

"Dad says Leia is going to be ok"

"She will be."

"I'm glad because I don't want to go to school if she's not there."

"Your sister will be back on the school bus with you before you know it." He looks at Anakin. "They do take the school bus don't they?"

"Sometimes. I'll be back. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No…let's do it another time when our little princess can join us; besides, I have to drive Bun and Gin to the club to rehearse for a new show tonight. " Laddie and the Tramps."

Luke's eyes light up.

"Oooh, Dad! I want to see that. I have that book. When Leia gets better can we go see Aunt Bunny and Aunt Ginger on stage?"

"It's not like the cartoon you're thinking of, Luke."

"I know. It's live."

"It's…a different version….for grownups or adults with too much free time on their hands…never mind. Forget everything I just said." Anakin tries to explain but he is not doing a good job of it. Obi-Wan tries to help. This is one time Anakin does not want help explaining adult entertainment. Obi-Wan insists.

"I'll tell you what, Luke; when you turn 18 years old I promise to get you into the club."

"But that's a whole bunch of years away."

"Be patient. When you graduate from the Jedi Academy, it will be the first thing I do. I promise. You'll be able to appreciate it then."

"Wow! Thanks Uncle Ben. I can't wait. Aunt Bunny and Aunt Ginger are really nice to me…" He leans close to Obi-Wan as if to whisper but Anakin can still hear him. "…even though they're not my real aunts because Dad says they're lost women and they have no motherly instincts."

"Is that so? Well, your father knows so much about women he keeps it a secret. I bet Isabel has great motherly instincts." Luke smiles and nods his head 'yes.' Obi-Wan looks over towards the door at Anakin and grins. Anakin gives Obi-Wan a dirty look.

After the visit, Obi-Wan pays a brief visit to Leia's room then calls 'Gin' and 'Bun' who have been keeping Isabel company in the laundry room. They help her fold and iron clothes. They marvel at Luke's 'Youngeroos' with the Jawas and the 'Chewie & Boga' cartoon characters printed on them.

"Oh these are so sweet. How precious. That boy is so sweet I could just eat him up."

Bunny sets the underwear on the stack Isabel has created for each person in the house. Ginger picks up another pair of underwear.

'And whose might these be? Someone is a brief man." She giggles. Bunny holds up another pair.

"Or maybe 'someone' can't quite decide. Look, a boxer brief. I think these are sexier. He's so mysterious, that man." She winks.

Ginger grabs them.

"Well, he can't be that mysterious, we know what underwear he has under those dark pants. Isabel, what fabric softener do you use? These smell so nice. Uhm…Bunny this laundry smells so good."

Isabel is embarrassed as she tries to fold the laundry. Obi-Wan pokes his head in the door as he carries Luke in his arms.

"Ladies, let's go. It's show…time." He sees Bunny holding a pair of white briefs. He grins. Anakin sees them. He is horrified. Isabel nervously snatches the underwear from the two women. She inadvertently holds them to her chest as if trying to conceal them. Luke is oblivious and smiles. The women exit the laundry room to leave with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nods 'goodbye' to Isabel.

"Bye, Isabel! We have to stop by and help you fold laundry again."

"Bye." Alone in the laundry room, Isabel tosses the underwear into the laundry basket then covers her face with her hands. She is thoroughly embarrassed.

Anakin is at the front door. He takes Luke from Obi-Wan.

"Luke, say good bye."

"Goodbye, Uncle Ben!"

Bunny and Ginger each kiss Luke. His face is plastered with red lipstick kisses.

Bunny examines her handiwork then looks at Anakin.

"Ani, sugar, you deserve a kiss too. Let Bun give you a hug." Bunny leans over and gives Anakin a kiss.

"Thanks." Ginger decides to kiss him full on the mouth. Luke giggles.

"Daddy got a movie star kiss. Hahaha!"

"I didn't deserve it."

Obi-Wan pats Anakin on the shoulder.

"I'll be in-touch. Don't worry. Leia will be fine. Isabel is good at her job. Let her help you through this."

"I will. Just don't kiss me, okay?"

"I promise. I'm not a boxer man anyway." He grins. 'Anakin, you should be flattered. You had three women handling your underwear today. How often does that happen?"

"To me or to you?"

"Well, I'm not one to brag."

Anakin has to laugh now, but more at himself then anything else.

"Get out of my house."

"May the Force be with you my friend."

"And may the Force be with you, Master."

Luke, not wanting to be left out, chimes in as well.

"May the Force be with you, Uncle Ben."

"May the Force be with you, young Luke." They rub noses. Obi-Wan kisses Luke on the forehead then follows the women to the speeder.

Luke waves to Obi-Wan and the two 'unofficial aunts' as the speeder takes off. Anakin brings Luke inside. He looks at the boy's face then shakes his head. Luke runs upstairs to see his sister who is just waking up. Anakin stops by the laundry room. Isabel is immediately apologetic.

"Mr. Skywalker, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't know they were going to do that."

"Don't worry about it. Apology accepted. Is this my basket of laundry?"

"Yes."

"I'll take that. Are you finished with the kid's things?"

"This is Leia's. I'll bring Luke's when I'm finished. They rather made a mess of his. He's got the most interesting underwear these days."

"Leia lost out to her brother for the most decorative clothing?"

"No, she beats him in that category by a long shot, but Luke triumphs when it comes to superhero socks and matching shirts and briefs. He's a hit with the ladies…and it's somewhat disturbing."

"What do you expect from women whose nicknames are 'Bun' and 'Gin,' hum? A breakfast pastry and an alcoholic beverage, they're two of Obi-Wan's favorite things. I'll take these clothes upstairs."

Anakin goes upstairs and puts the laundry baskets in the bedrooms. He sets Leia's laundry near her dresser. She is sitting up in bed chatting with Luke. He shows her his DVD collection.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Can we watch the DVDs Aunt Bunny and Aunt Ginger gave us? Please?"

"Are you serious? What about dinner?"

"Can we have dinner first?"

"I want to see it too, Daddy."

"Are you up to it, sweet pea?" He feels Leia's forehead.

"Yes."

"Take your Youngling aspirin first." Her father hands her a glass of water and a tablet. He scoops her up in his arms and grabs a blanket. Luke leads the way down the hall. Leia points to the gift box on the table in the hallway.

"Is that mine?"

"Yes. You don't miss a thing do you?"

"I felt it was mine."

Anakin grabs the gift and the three head downstairs. Isabel sees them walking into the living room.

"Leia, how are you, sweetie?"

"Better, thanks."

Luke smiles up at Isabel.

"We're going to have a film festival."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yep!"

"Is anyone eating?"

Anakin looks at the children.

"Isabel, they're not really hungry. Just bring a bowl of fruit out here please; thanks."

"Can we order pizza?"

"No. We are not parking in front of the plasma to have pizza. We're only going to watch one show."

After half an hour, Leia is curled up on her father's lap as she hands him the floral barrettes to put in her hair. "No, Daddy, not the green ones. Use the pink butterflies."

Anakin complies with her orders. Luke is sitting at the end of the sofa eating a bowl of cereal.

Anakin can't believe the children find this program so amusing. He just doesn't get it.

Well into the first hour he actually utters his first chuckle. He becomes interested just as the twins are growing drowsy. It is bedtime before he realizes the children have fallen asleep. He sets a bookmark in the episode then totes his twin wards upstairs to bed.

He spends another evening in Leia's room after he takes a shower. He puts on a pair of thick socks before returning to her room for the night. No cold feet this time! Luke sleeps in the spare bed in his sister's room.

DAY 3 -

The cartoon marathon continues at breakfast. The coffee table is populated with breakfast plates, a pitcher of breakfast juice and Leia's medicine. Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie call the house to check up on their grandchildren. They are actually civil to Anakin, especially after hearing the details and the medical record debacle. They are upset with Bail Organa and his wife and truly believe that the woman is unstable.

Anakin lets the Naberrie's speak to the children who are somewhat 'inconvenienced' that the call has come just as they are about to enjoy their show. The grandparent's are thrilled to hear Leia's voice. Jobal almost cries. Ruwee offers to send additional domestic help if Anakin needs to leave the house but he tells them this is not necessary. Luke is growing impatient that the call is going on so long. He takes the phone from his father. He speaks to his grandfather.

"Opa, Dad needs to give Leia her medicine and he can't be on the phone and watch me at the same time. You know I always get into something and require constant supervision….Isabel is doing the laundry. Leia barfed all over everything….yeah…ok. I'll tell him…ok. Yes, Opa…I love you too…yes…she can't talk…she's about to hurl again. Ok…bye." He hangs up, folds his hands, then looks up at his father, and grins. He is quite proud of himself.

"That's how you get rid of Opa or he'll have you on the line all morning, Dad."

"Gee, thanks, Luke." Anakin is being sarcastic. "Give me that phone" He takes it from Luke. He is used to Leia doing cheeky things like this, but not Luke. He needs Leia to get well fast. He doesn't need a Leia _'stand-in.'_

Leia gives her brother a dirty look.

"I never barfed on anyone. Why did you have to tell him that?" She is almost in tears.

"…Because Opa hates to hear about that stuff. I'm sorry."

The school calls next. Anakin does not let Luke take this one. He puts the Plasma on mute.

"Hello?...yes…they're going to be out for the rest of the week…I'll keep you posted. Don't call for the rest of the day. It upsets them to hear so much noise. The doctor says they need quiet and lots of bed rest…yes…ok…thank you. Bye." He hangs up and restarts the show. "Damned school gets on my nerves. I'm trying to spend quality time with my kids."

Back at the school, Leia's nemesis Nelson the bully and victim of Leia's 'occasional' Force-chokes, is saddened not to see his classmate in the room. It wasn't that he liked being choked, but he found her a worthy opponent. The other cowards never fought back and the rest were horrible fighters. One child would habitually faint at the very sight of Nelson. He was insulted.

The school decides to do something heartfelt for the Skywalker twins. They send a giant 'Get Well Soon' hologreeting card to the house. Every child in school signs it…even the little 'Red Tornado.' The card is set up on the patio with the colorful balloons that came with it.

Everyone takes a refresher break between the shows. Threepio and Artoo join them on the sofa. Anakin has removed the V-Chip from the plasma so they can watch the bootleg copy of 'Gungans and Krayt Dragons.'

"Artoo, I have never seen such senseless violence. Look how Raspy smashes Phiby in the head with a boulder. How could someone recover from an attack like that? …and now Raspy the Dragon is dressed like a woman…Phiby can't tell that's him at the door with a lit plasmaball in his purse? What an idiot! They constantly blow each other up and then return, good as new, for the next episode…appalling. What irresponsible parent would let a child watch this mindless garbage?"

Anakin stops laughing at the screen and turns to the protocol droid with a menacing gaze.

"Don't make me tear you limb by limb…I might just get my hands on a boulder too."

Threepio shuts up fast. "Come on, Artoo; don't let yourself be destroyed by this like they have been."

Artoo does not budge. Instead, he beeps a few times then looks at the screen again and chirps maniacally.

"Too late for you too I see…lost to the 'Dark Side' of bad cartoons." He walks away in a huff.

It is now Friday. -

Anakin has not shaved since he has come home from visiting the Youngling pediatrician with the twins. He has four days' worth of facial stubble. Leia is feeling much better. She is fighting with her brother again. Everyone becomes quiet long enough to watch another three hours of 'Phiby and Raspy' while Leia decorates her father's hair with the flowery barrettes. She likes when her father plays 'beauty salon.' It's even better now because he is too engrossed by the 'D&K' show to notice what his daughter is doing. He obediently hands her a barrette as she instructs him to. She is standing on the sofa beside him. Isabel has since draped the expensive piece of furniture with a plastic bed liner and an old blanket. A food accident is just waiting to happen here.

Isabel walks over that morning and takes a candid holograph of the three couch zombies. They yell at her to move out of the way. Anakin playfully flashes the remote at her as if to make her disappear. The children laugh. Anakin watches as she leaves the room.

"Isabel, you're too serious. Come over here and join us."

"I'm too busy. I will not join you."

"I might let you use the remote to watch one of your chick shows. It's the only way."

"No thanks."

By Saturday night, Isabel has seen enough. During one of their hourly refresher breaks, Anakin finds the holograph taped to the door of his bath. He is horrified. He looks like a homeless felon. He returns to the living room and starts to clean up. Isabel has been vacuuming around them all week.

Anakin decides it is time for a family intervention. He calls his subjects to the patio because Isabel won't let them sit anywhere else in the house. She airs out all the rooms and does a thorough cleaning. Artoo assists her.

Anakin looks at his children who are in yesterday's pajamas.

"Ok, troops, here it is…The marathon is over. I feel we have overdosed on the plasma watching. Look at us; we're a mess. Is this how we want people to see us? I think not. Therefore, starting tomorrow, we will get back to the way things were…before the _dark times_. I don't want to hear any whining. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Oh...that was easy. I though you'd be disappointed."

"No…we were getting bored. There was no challenge. We ate horrible food…well...food that wasn't nutritionally good for us and we did the same thing everyday."

"Oh.. I see."

"We only did it because you seemed to be enjoying yourself, Dad. We've never seen you so happy. You were laughing a lot this week. We should do this more often but not a whole weeks' worth."

"Daddy, you let me humiliate you and you didn't yell at me when I put ten Lyn Me Felucia Pasty Barrettes in your hair."

"Who?"

"I found the name on the bottom of the box. 'Me Lyn Floral Pasties, Inc.' they make nice barrettes. We should buy some more. I like them."

Anakin knew there was something he needed to do. He was too caught up in the 'kiddie-toon' marathon to examine the contents. He was walking around the house wearing pasties in his hair. The postman laughed at him too. He concludes: cartoons can ruin your brain.

"Well, it's over. The school sent over homework so you wouldn't be behind in class."

"Oh, we started it already."

"You were feeling up to it, sweet pea?"

"Yes. I've been taking my medicine. I'm almost done. Isabel is good to have around, Dad. She knows how to kick our butts when we need it."

"Nobody told me."

"She knew you would come around. She says you're a good father."

"Really? Well, I'll need to thank our snobby little PhD. graduate."

By Sunday, the Skywalkers are 'human' again. Breakfast is in the breakfast room and everyone is dressed. Anakin has shaved his _'homeless man'_ stubble and is wearing a clean cotton shirt over his black leather pants. Luke is wearing freshly laundered t-shirt with the left sleeve rolled up so he can show off his holopatch. Leia has yellow daisy barrettes from her _'Me Lyn Barrette Collection.' _The daisies compliment her brightly colored yellow gingham dress.

Anakin does something he has been slacking off on since that day in the hospital years ago when the young Jedi priest took his confession. He takes the twins to Mass. He couldn't miss this one. Obi-Wan has joined the choir. He sees Anakin with the children and winks.

Monday Morning -

Leia visits the doctor on her way to school. She is nervous. The doctor is pleased with her progress. She is free to go. Anakin leaves the office with his daughter.

Leia runs back into the doctor's office. She gives him a warm embrace and hands him drawings from her and her brother. He posts them on the wall himself. One is of Luke getting a holopatch and the other is of Leia feeling better after her injection. There is a smiling sun in the upper right corner of the paper.

Anakin drives her to the school and fills out some forms. He turns in all of their class assignments then kisses his daughter before he sends her back to her class. All eyes are on her when she walks into the classroom. She quietly takes her seat. There is a note in her chair. She reads it:

_Leia,_

'_Welcome back, nemmesis'_

_A.N._

Nelson could use a bit of tutoring in the area of spelling and grammar; but the drawing is impressive. It is an image in crayon of Leia strangling Nelson.

Luke gets his own 'Welcome Back' message. 'The Red Menace' greets him in the schoolyard. She is very shy as she walks up to him. Luke is handsome in his school uniform. He unfolds the paper but keeps a wary eye on her. He reads the note then looks at her. He places his backpack on the ground, removes his blazer, and rolls up his sleeve. She is impressed. Then, without provocation, she sucker punches him in the arm. The running tauntaun falls over. Luke is tempted to punch her back but decides against it. He puts on his blazer, grabs his backpack, and heads to his class. He turns to see her waving at him. He waves back. The 'Red Menace' skips off to her class.

Back at home, Anakin calls out for Isabel. Threepio walks into the room.

"Master, Miss Isabel went on some errands. She won't be back until 2 o'clock today."

"Thank you, Threepio."

"You are quite welcome, Master. Might I say, you are looking very well put together today, sir."

"Thanks, Threepio. So, she won't be back until after 2 o'clock, you said?"

He removes his jacket and heads for the kitchen.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok…no problem." He grabs a bag of Tatooine chips and walks into the living room. Anakin grabs the remote. He ejects the V-chip and inserts the disc for the "Gungans and Krayt Dragons Show." He selects Episode 6: 'Return of the Jam.' He sits back, kicks off his shoes, and laughs. He figures he has about five hours of uninterrupted fun. He makes sure the sofa is covered. He doesn't want to hear one word out of her mouth.

_To be continued… 'A Celebration'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	34. Chapter 34 A Homecoming

_Chapter 34_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_A Homecoming'_

'_It'll Clog Your Arteries'_

'_Historical Gifts'_

'_A Celebration Coming'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twins have reached several milestones since Isabel arrives in their home. They have excelled in their schoolwork, Luke is well on his way to becoming a decorated Jedi knight one day, Leia has achieved here own noteworthy place in Jedi history. She has become the first Youngling to present her own views of Jedi knighthood before Council. She advocates new Youngling dress code and field trips. The more conservative members of the Jedi Council remind the ambitious Youngling that this is the training facility not a day camp.

Anakin is still making progress as a single parent. He cautions his daughter about her outspokenness but does not stifle her. He appreciates her free-spirit attitude. He encourages Luke's courageousness and compassion. He sees his children at their best when then work together, which is something they do often. He is proud of what he has accomplished in a year.

He did everything that is expected of him as a father. He craves but avoids doing the one thing for himself…bringing someone into his life to share his accomplishments.

Isabel proves herself a capable childcare advisor. She would score well will her superiors. After all, she had the most challenging assignment in all the cases presented before the board. She took on the assignment none of the other graduates wanted. Isabel didn't see what the problem was. Once she met the Skywalkers, they were no worse than any other family.

She also was evaluated every four months. With all of his grumbling, Anakin had nothing but high praise for the new graduate. She had outshone the other graduates in the program by taking on her first assignment with grace and without complaint. Her fellow classmates laughed at her and said she was going to run home crying after one day with this family from hell. If she did any crying, it was done in private. Anakin Skywalker could be difficult at times. Sometimes he wouldn't speak to her. She had to be strong if she were to stand up to him. He respected her for at the end.

The judge is pleased with the progress the family is making. Some of the social workers thought Isabel was set up to fail. The judge hoped she would not. Nevertheless, she knew Isabel's job would not be easy. She wanted Isabel to prove everyone wrong, and she was doing just that. The twins adored her, the dark lord was happy. None of the Skywalkers could imagine life without her.

Luke and Leia knew that when Isabel would pick them up from school, an adventure followed.

On one such occasion, when their father had to attend an all-day seminar on anger control, something new would happen.

Anakin hated these workshops but he remembers what Isabel always tells him. Turn a boring task into something exciting. Turn something you hate into something you love. 'Think positive.' Anakin is positive he is going to hate this workshop. However, as Isabel also said, 'something good comes out of the most mundane.' Mundane, money…it all sounds the same. Anakin decides to carry his 'enterprising activities' to the workshop. He found some more interested members in his pod racing investment venture. He had Isabel to thank for this. Had she not 'forced' him to register for the workshop, he never would have met these people. This is definitely _Not_ what Isabel had in mind! It's a good thing she was too busy with the twins to worry about what he was up to during these sessions. As long as he brought home a certificate of completion, signed by the instructor, Isabel was satisfied.

The twins loved to have their father drop them off to school; but when he was otherwise 'occupied,' Isabel would do the dropping off and picking up. The picking up part was the best. Isabel would always have some neat activity or excursion ready for them. It was especially fun when one or both Skywalker children got an 'A' on a school project or on an exam. As long as there were no homework assignments due, there is a great afternoon in store for them. They would visit a museum or enjoy a treat at the ice cream shop.

On this particular day, Isabel takes them to the Intergalactic Sciences Museum. There is a special exhibition on foods from outer space. The twins get to sample all sorts of treats a child could only imagine. They especially likes the 'Mac and Cheese' from planet Earth. This is something they could get used to. Isabel informs them that it may taste good but it's also a well-known artery clogger. Leia laments but tells her brother, "She really cares about us, Luke. We'll get Aunt Sola to make it. She's out of practice taking care of little kids since Pooja and Ryoo are_ "getting up in years." _She has no experience in the sciences so she won't have a clue."

The twins quickly use Luke's E-Pod to scan and download the chemical components that make up the dish and convert it into the local ingredients on Coruscant. Isabel is busy chatting with one of the curators of the exhibit who is also a faculty member at the university. She walks over to the children to see how they are doing.

"Are you learning anything?"

"Oh, yes. This is a cool exhibit. It's amazing!"

Yes, it is amazing what a primitive culture is capable of in another galaxy far, far away. Luke smiles up enthusiastically at Isabel.

"What's next, Isabel?"

"Well, we could go to the 'Hall of Incredible Earthling Facts' before we leave. We could get a good laugh.

They proceed on to a screening room where they watch a holofilm short of this unusual society. They discover that leaders like Darth Sidious and Galactic Senate politicians couldn't hold a candle to the corrupt Earthling governments. It is incredible to find that these leaders could be so incompetent and illiterate. For a moment, they thought the Empire wasn't nearly as bad as the ones on Earth! Who knew?

After the educational tour of the exhibition, Isabel decides it is time to take the children home. A dark cloud forms in the sky as they are about to exit. A torrential downpour soaks the visitors exiting the building. Isabel took the speeder bus over to the museum because the twins begged her. She parked the YUV in the parking bay across town. The storm wasn't letting up and there is a tremendous traffic jam heading south. The first thing to do is to seek shelter. She makes a call then takes the twins, via local commuter tram speeder, to the safest place she knows. They arrive at a pretty tree lined street, not like the ultra-sleek Hyperdrive Estates area in South Coruscant.

"Hi, Mom. Do you mind if we hang out here for a few hours until the weather clears up?"

"Of course not. Are these your little charges?"

Isabel smiles as she looks down at the rain-soaked twins. Luke immediately has his eyes fixed on a model of a canoe on a display table in the beautifully decorated foyer. It looks like a small living room. There is a sitting area to receive guests and a beautifully framed mirror on the wall between the two armchairs.

"Yes. Luke, Leia, this is my mother, Mrs. Nor. Mom, this is Leia and the blond gazing at the display table is Luke." She gently positions the child so he faces Mrs. Nor. Luke immediately displays his manners as he and his sister shake hands with the matron of the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Nor."

Isabel's mother is instantly taken with the wet but neatly dressed children, still in their school uniforms. She leans over and smiles sweetly.

"Hello, Leia. Hello, Luke. My, aren't you both the sweetest little ones? Isabel, they're precious; and so well mannered too! Come in and let's get you dry."

The housekeeper enters the foyer with towels. Isabel takes them to the guest room and blow-dries their hair. They emerge dry and as good as new.

Mrs. Nor smiles as they walk into the sitting room. Isabel's mother is a beautiful middle-aged woman, dressed in a designer suit. She had just arrived home in the last hour from the Bimmisari Tea House. She looks as if she is about to give an interview to a reporter or give a tour of the lovely and impeccably decorated home. In fact, she was in one of the side parlors at the establishment to play bridge and to discuss one of the many charities supported by the Ladies of the Bimmisari Tea Committee.

"Isabel, have these children eaten?"

"Not yet. We were on our way home when the weather turned bad."

"Well, they can have supper right here."

"Oh, thank you Mom."

"Besides, we never see you anymore except for the occasional weekend visit."

"I promise to come home more often."

Mrs. Nor rolls her eyes with mock disbelief. She winks at the twins and they smile in return. She sits on the sofa between the children.

"I have a special treat for the two of you. You're just in time; I just tried a new recipe from a book I bought from the museum."

Isabel interrupts.

"When do you have time to play 'Betty Coruscant'? You're never home."

"The girls at the Society and I took the guest passes that nice Professor Julius Kelp gave us. He asked about you last week."

"Mother!"

Isabel is immediately embarrassed. Luke and Leia are hearing something new about their lovely childcare specialist. They sit quietly, taking in every detail but pretending not to be interested. Isabel is stunned by her mother's comments and horrified that she would even consider bring up this man's name. She has never so much as dated this man and her mother is trying to get her to go out with him. Ugh!

"What? I just suggested that you were available…"

"What? Mother, please tell me you did no such thing…Ohhh God!"

"Why are you getting so annoyed? He may my not be the handsomest man around but he would be a good provider."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh stop with the dramatics. I'm only teasing. Let's get these lovely children fed."

The children are brought to the dining room. They sit politely as a servant pours fresh pera juice in green frosted goblets. Leia enjoys this. It makes her feel like a grown-up. A few moments later, a platinum salad bowl is placed on the table along with a serving dish of freshly steamed Felucia vegetables. The twins can smell the sweet aroma of the sweet peas, carrots, and yellow snap beans. The veggies are brightly colored too, just the way Isabel prepares them.

The best surprise is the main course. A sterling silver chafing dish is brought to the table. The aroma is undeniable. When the lid is removed, they think they have flown back to a galaxy far, far away. Their little mouths are watering. Luke can't help himself. He makes his feelings heard.

"Wow! This is so cool! I could eat this whole tray!" He covers his mouth remembering he is a guest. "Oops! Sorry."

Leia speaks up for her brother.

"He gets excited easily."

Mrs. Nor smiles.

"That's ok. This house is full of excitement when the whole family is here. It's just been quiet lately. We could use a bit of noise. Don't be shy. We're friendly people."

The stream billows from the top of the hot creamy cheese sauce. The perfectly cooked macaroni has flavor baked throughout. Isabel offers the children the steamed vegetables.

"Leia, Luke, I want to see you eat some vegetables please."

Leia is eager to please and demonstrates her cooperation.

"Yes, ma'm."

Luke accepts the recommendation too.

"Yes, ma'm."

Isabel is amused. Usually they are trading one-line insults across the table. Today, they are on their best behavior as they enjoy a delicious macaroni and cheese dinner with a side serving of fresh veggies.

There is no talk of artery-clogging earth food. Isabel enjoys a health portion of salad. Mrs. Nor looks across the table at her daughter then glances at the twins. She sees a beautiful chemistry here.

Just as the meal is ending, a voice can be heard from the foyer. Luke and Leia have just had a delicious pera custard dessert. They turn towards the door to see who is entering the house.

"Dinner already?" A stocky but handsome man walks in. He wears his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. There are streaks of grey in the sides. Eyebrows that are even more expressive frame his small but expressive eyes. He moves gracefully through the foyer as he enters the dining room. The deep but gentle voice calls out to his family and finds a surprise. "Wha? Look who it is! Hello, stranger! To what do we owe this honor?"

Isabel leaves her chair and walks over to her father. They exchange a warm embrace. His pride and joy honors graduate student and professional, is home.

"We got caught in the rain, Daddy. How are you?"

"Oh, so that's what it takes to get you to visit your parents. One dark cloud in the sky and she finally floats across town. We were looking at your room just the other day. It would make a great upstairs breakfast room." They laugh. He stops when he sees her two small guests.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Well, we were thinking about it. You brought company?"

"I did."

Luke and his sister leave their chaise to gather around Isabel. Mrs. Nor smiles proudly.

"These are the children she takes care of across town."

"Oh…" He looks down at the two suddenly shy twins who grab Isabel by the hand. The man raises his eyebrows then breaks into a soft smile. The children smile back. "Hello, what are your names?"

Luke speaks first. This is one of the few moments in time. Leia is at a loss for words. Luke takes advantage of this opportunity with great aplomb. He shakes hands with the man.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Luke and this is my little sister Leia."

Mr. Nor is amused. Leia is not but she smiles anyway. The friendly looking man indulges the blond Youngling.

"Oh, I see. You're the man of the house, hey?"

"No, my father is, but I'm his number one son."

"Oh, really now? So, little big man, do you like boats?"

"Yes, I think so."

"How about your little sister?" He winks over at his wife and daughter. Mrs. Nor politely interrupts and gently draws Leia by her side.

"This lovely young lady is going to join us in the dayroom." She looks down at Leia. "…That is, of course, if you would prefer to go with your brother and Mr. Nor, Leia. It's up to you."

"No, thank you, I would prefer to go with you to the dayroom please." She snubs her brother and sneaks a dirty look at him for bringing up the fact that he is _older_…by one minute! Nakai looks at is wife pleased that everything is settled.

"Well, there it is."

Nakai Nor ushers Luke down the hall.

"Let's get out of here, Luke, before they have you playing dress-up."

As Leia walks into the dayroom, she realizes she has made an excellent choice. She is impressed. The beautiful room looks as if it is set up for elegant at parties where fashionable ladies in high society gather to boast about their perfect children and successful husbands and nonsense such as, the best shoe sales of the week.

The dayroom is just as beautiful as the flower garden it overlooks from the large windows. Ouisanne has received high praise for her garden of rare Felucia orchids and roses. She tells her friends that the real praise must go to her husband who is an excellent gardener and orchid whisperer. The prizes won for these gifts of nature are on display in the archway leading to the garden. When Leia sees this little area just off to the side of the dayroom, she feels she is in heaven…not Ewok heaven…but doll heaven. All sorts of rare collectibles are on display. The collection covers four shelves on each wall. Each doll is more unusual and beautiful than the next.

Ouisanne watches Leia's eyes dart around the room.

"You can touch them. A doll is no fun if you can't play with it."

"Really?"

"Of course you may. Go on." She smiles then looks over at Isabel. Leia handles each doll with the most meticulous care. She finally focuses on one doll in particular. It is beautiful and regal.

In the back of the house, Luke is enjoying his own little piece of heaven. He is standing in the private workroom of the best boat builder in the core worlds, if not the galaxy. Luke sees scale models of boats he has seen on the lakes of Naboo and in the history books in school. The Nakai family has been building canoes and large watercraft for a millennium. The lucrative trade has passed down from generation to generation of Nor men. The business is thriving.

Luke sees a model of a boat built for the Royal Houses of Jamillia, Apailana and Amidala and reigning monarchs before and after. He recognizes the Queen Amidala boat immediately. It is featured in the many holoalbums treasured by his grandparents on Naboo. Luke says nothing but Nakai can see that the boat has caught the boys' eye.

Meanwhile, as Leia peruses the doll collection with Mrs. Nor, Isabel makes a call out in the garden. Not all is going well in her effort to_ "reach out and touch someone."_

"Hi…We're across town…_.I mean_, we had to take a detour…We left the vehicle at the bus station…because the twins have never ridden an air tram before…they asked. I didn't think it would hurt ...I know it's not raining anymore…I know…We'll be home shortly. I'm at my parent's house…because it was the quickest way to get the children out of the rain…they're fine…they're dry…they didn't have any homework…because they had exams. Their teachers didn't see the need…I didn't ask…well, because I trust that the teacher knows what she is doing…everything is fine. They've eaten. Well, I wasn't going to make them starve before we got home…yes, they're having a nice time…no one here is_ 'traumatized'_…so, how was the workshop? Yes, I'm changing the topic…Yes; I know to whom I'm speaking. I am not…disrespecting you. What did you do in the workshop today? No, I'm not taking notes…You think I should?" She holds the phone away from her ear…the screaming on the other end is giving her a headache. "Well, my father can drive us back to the parking bay to retrieve the YUV…I never said you had to drag yourself across town to get the YUV then pick us up…Have you eaten? There's a …put it in the flash oven for 10 seconds…You have two hands…I'm not being smart…_('I am smart')_…nothing…You can't fire me…What are you going to tell the judge?...hmm-hum…Well, do what you feel is right…what? You sure? Yes, we're just about done here…ok…ready? I'll give you the address…excuse me?...I didn't take the children all over Coruscant…stop yelling…I told you to go ahead and eat.. We'll get home…Well, if you really want to wait, the children will sit at the table with you so you won't feel as if you have to dine alone."

This conversation is exasperating. Isabel lets out a loud sigh as she listens to 'Martyr Sith' drone on about his _'plight.'_ His tireless rant on the other end of the line just infuriatesIsabel. "You're not putting anybody out; besides, the children would love to sit at the table with you when they get home….What?... Now? ...They're playing…" She sighs again. "Fine…hold on…I said Hold On! Geez!"

Leia and Ouisanne are in the dayroom looking at the dolls when they hear Isabel yelling over the phone outside. Leia blushes. She knows who is on the line. Isabel squeezes the phone as if she is strangling someone. She walks over to the glass paneled doors and stands inside. In a soft, sweet voice, she speaks to Leia.

"Leia, sweetie, your father is on the phone. He misses you so much and would love to hear his daughter's voice."

Leia quietly places the doll on the table and excuses herself before walking out in the garden.

"Excuse, me, Mrs., Nor, but I really need to take this."

Isabel's mother smiles. "You go right ahead, dear. I understand."

Leia follows Isabel outside. She sees the look on her face then whispers.

"Is he freaking out?"

Isabel rolls her eyes then nods "Yes." She leaves Leia and walks around the garden to the back of the house where her father's home workshop is. Luke and Nakai are testing some of the boats in the man-made pond. Luke already knows what's up before he sees her. He turns to Isabel as she walks over.

"Is he home alone?"

"Yes."

"Artoo and Threepio are there."

"This is your father we're talking about. I don't think the droids are hanging around 'Mr. Happy' today."

"Ok."

Luke looks over at Nakai, the man who has been so friendly and kind towards him. "Excuse me, Mr. Nor, but I need to do this."

"I understand."

Luke follows Isabel back around the garden. Leia sees him and finishes her conversation with _'Daddy-Worry-A-Lot'_.

"Daddy, I'm fine, really, Luke's fine too…we're all fine….We're having a great time here…we'll be home soon…Isabel's parents have been real nice to us. Here's Luke."

She shoves the phone in Luke's hand. Luke speaks to his father.

"Hi, Dad…yes…it's a really cool place…Yes…I got an 'A' and Leia did too. Isabel treated us to an afternoon at the museum. We thought it was going to be boring but it was fun. Are you ok, Dad? ...Well, I'll talk to you later. You hang in there; we'll be home soon…Ok, Dad. I love you too. Here's Isabel." Luke quickly hands Isabel the phone then hurries back to the pond to play with the boats. When Isabel takes the phone, there is a deafening silence. Finally, she hears him speak.

"Have my children ready. I've got things to do."

When Anakin says he has 'Things to Do,' he means there's a pod race on the satellite plasma tonight.

Isabel announces to the children that they have 20 minutes of playtime before they need to leave. After half an hour and she knows Anakin is counting the seconds, Isabel rounds up the twins. Isabel's parents see the children to the door.

"So, it was a pleasure having you over Luke and Leia. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes, Sir, and thank you very much for the gifts."

Leia holds onto her new doll.

"Thank you for the doll. She's beautiful."

Mrs. Nor hugs the twins. Isabel sees a YUV speeder pull up. She embraces her parents.

"Mom, Dad, thanks a lot for this."

Mrs. Nor smiles at Isabel then sweeps a lock of her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Come and visit sometime."

The speeder horn beeps

"I will. Well, we have to go. He looks as if he's in a hurry. Thanks for the leftovers."

Isabel leads Luke and Leia to the YUV. As she opens the rear passenger door, she pokes her head inside and looks at the tall silent man behind the wheel.

"I thought you would want to meet my parents."

"No time, Isabel. It's getting late. My children have to go to bed soon."

"Oh. Ok."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps another time…You getting in, or are you going to run along the side of the YUV? "

"Oh, sure."

She slides in onto the front passenger seat beside him. She holds a container wrapped in silver thermal bag. He looks.

"What's that?"

"Food."

"Who made it?"

"My mother. She was in 'domestic mode' today."

"I see." He looks in the rear view mirror and notices the 'gifts'.

"Who took the children shopping?"

"No one. My parents gave them the boat and the doll."

"Who are you, the food and toy fairy?"

Isabel ignores him. The twins are getting sleepy and remain quiet during most of the ride but hold onto their new gifts.

It is a long ride home with the silence in the front seat. The twenty-minute drive felt like an eternity. When the YUV comes to a stop, Isabel realizes they are home in the parking bay. Anakin wakes up his children. The timing is perfect because it is evening and their warm, soft beds are beckoning.

Luke and Leia set their gifts down in their room then wash and slip into their bedclothes. Anakin is too busy pondering what to say to Isabel when his children walk in the kitchen. He is on a roll blasting her for taking his children across town.

"So, as I was saying…you need to clear these things with me first. Just because you're here by court order, doesn't give you the right to run my children ragged across the galaxy."

"So, have you eaten?"

"Don't worry about it. You need to listen better."

She sees the food she left for him in the freezer earlier that day. He hasn't eaten it. She removes the hot casserole dish from the thermal bag. Another container is still in the bag. Luke walks in and takes s a seat at the breakfast table. Leia follows holding her stuffed Ewok. They watch as their father rants. Leia speaks.

"So, are you hungry or not?"

"Kids, look what your esteemed university PhD. left for me to eat when she had you poor children all over the city." He removes the frozen meal from the freezer and lets it drop on the counter in a loud icy thud. Leia giggles. "Leia, if you ever get married, don't serve your husband this stuff. It's poison."

Isabel is insulted.

"That's not poison! I prepared that myself. I made single servings so you could have it whenever you want. You're eaten this before. You are so ungrateful."

He pretends he doesn't know this.

"Oh, it is? Oops, I'm sorry." He looks back at the twins.

"What are you doing up? Go to bed."

"You wanted us to sit up with you while you had your supper."

"Oh, well, It's going to be awhile before I'm done."

"What? Yelling? Geez, Dad, aren't you exhausted?"

"She had it coming. Yelling is never exhausting when you're right." He eyes the dish Isabel brought with her. The aroma is interesting. Anakin lifts the lid of the casserole then grabs a fork and stabs it into the food. He tastes it. It is still hot. Leia slides out of her chair.

"Come on, Luke, let's go to bed. We can find out in the morning who won when we see who's pouting the most."

Luke follows his sister out of the kitchen. "Well, it sure won't be Dad. He's got the biggest mouth but the weakest argument. Isabel always makes the most sense."

"Go to bed or I'll confiscate those door prizes you got today."

Leia walks over and looks up at her father. He is still chewing. He realizes what she wants. Anakin leans over. Leia wraps her arms around his neck and dangles there for a moment then kisses his cheek. She releases her arms and scampers off in her fuzzy pink Ewok slippers. Luke is already in his room admiring his Naboo model boat.

Isabel is about to leave the kitchen when Anakin stops her.

"Hold on now. I never gave you permission to leave."

"What now, Master?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"I thought not. So, tell me abut your visit home to 'mummy and daddy'."

"There's nothing to tell. It was a spur of the moment decision."

"You got that right. Weren't thinking things through today, eh, Miss Perfect?"

From the stairway, Anakin hears a voice shouting out some '_enlightening'_ information.

"Isabel has a secret admirer at the University. Isabel's mother says so. He must be a troll because Isabel made a funny face."

Anakin yells up the steps. He is still eating from the casserole dish.

"You're supposed to be in bed, young lady!"

"His name is Professor Julius Kelp and he has the hots for her. He gave Isabel's mother the museum passes. That's where we got the Mac and Cheese."

Anakin starts to projectile spit out the food he is eating.

"Eww! What?"

"Isabel's mother got the recipe from a book she bought at the museum. She cooked it today."

"Oh…that sounds better, thanks, sweetie." He resumes eating. "Leia…?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Go to bed…Now!"

"Ohh, alright."

Anakin looks inside the thermal bag and pulls out the container of vegetables. He begins eating this too. A visit to the wine kuhlschrank, he pulls out a bottle of Corellian Burgundy, then grabs two wine glasses.

"Isabel, follow me, please."

She rolls her eyes. They are on the terrace. Anakin is grinning as he pours the wine into the glasses then hands her one of them. The food is on a small table. Isabel accepts the wine then looks at him.

"What's this for?"

"Sit with me. It's ok, you're off duty now."

"What's so funny?"

Without looking at her, he points.

"Hold that thought."

He puts down his fork then runs inside and returns with a holobook of "Who's Who' in Coruscant Academia."

She does not see the cover of the book but she is not actually paying attention. He takes a seat and raises his glass to make a toast.

"Okay, I'm all set. Isabel, may the Force be with you."

"And to you, Sir."

"No need to be so formal tonight." He flips through the publication then chuckles softly.

Isabel is becoming impatient.

"What's so funny?"

"Ewww…the Force sure isn't with him. Hahaha!"

"What?" She looks to see what he is talking about as he sips his wine. She is embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You dated this guy?"

"No."

"Your mother sure wants you to date him."

"My mother is insane."

"She may be insane but she's a good cook. How come you never made this for us?"

"My mother likes to try crazy things. She was curious."

"Want to try some?"

"No, thanks. Is that a good wine for that meal?"

"Actually, it is." He stuffs another forkful in his mouth. "So, Isabel, my overpaid renegade nanny, what do you want to do with your life?"

"I'm doing it. I like helping people."

"Do you like me?" He waves his hand at her. "You don't have to answer that."

"You think I don't like you?"

"You like my kids. I know I'm not the easiest man to work for."

"I….like you."

Anakin holds his fork and points to her with it.

"You hesitated."

"But…I do. You're not the most patient man and you're stubborn…sometimes you don't listen."

"I have a little trouble taking orders from a 22 year old that hasn't seen the galaxy yet."

"I've traveled."

"You lived a charmed life. You never suffered adversity like I have."

"I know but I can empathize."

Anakin sits back in his chair. There is a cool breeze in the air after the rains earlier. There are some boxes behind Isabel's chair. The waterproof containers still have droplets of water from the rainstorm. The party decorations are safe. This year, Anakin was going to celebrate the twins 7th birthday at home on schedule this year. They will celebrate on Naboo the following weekend.

Isabel tries to adjust the chair. Anakin gets up, walks behind her, and shifts the boxes to the side. He helps her adjust the chair back.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Anakin returns to his chair. He doesn't want to taunt her anymore about the wacky-looking chemistry professor with the crooked glasses, bad overbite, and bowl haircut. Her mother must be insane or desperate to try to set her daughter up with this man. Anakin regrets not staying log enough to meet Isabel's parents. Perhaps another time, when the occasion presents itself, he'll pay them a visit.

Isabel gets up.

"Well, I have to get ready for tomorrow. You have part two of your workshop, right?"

"Yes." He follows her into the kitchen. She decides to hand wash the dishes.

"How is it so far?"

"It's ok. I met some people."

"Oh, good, you're making friends."

"I guess you could say that." He sees her grab the casserole container. "Oh, I'll take this. There's still some food in there."

"Oh, sure."

Anakin stands behind her and grabs a towel. She feels his arm reaching around her as he pulls the towel from the drawer. He smiles as she washes the dishes.

"I'll dry."

"If you like, but there aren't that many dishes."

"No, I ate, I'll help."

She passes the dishes to him to dry. A fork drops in the water as she tries to pass it to him. He dunks his hand in the water to retrieve it the same time she does. His hand touches hers. He doesn't know what has come over him but he does not immediately let go. Isabel doesn't pull away. Suddenly Anakin grins mischievously. As Isabel lifts her hands from the water, she realizes one arm is lathered with suds. He has added more dish washing soap to the water.

"You evil, evil man!" She tries to wipe her arm on his shirt but he runs behind the island counter. They are both laughing as she tries to fling suds at him.

"Come on, try to catch me! Will I go left or will I go right?" He playfully darts side to side to evade her. He looks up at the clock. He immediately stops the 'game'. "Oh, _sith_, I've gotta go. Got some work to do in my study. I'll be behind closed doors for the next few hours before going to bed. Don't disturb me unless it's important."

"I thought you were going to help me with the dishes." She is almost disappointed.

"There aren't that many there, you said so yourself. Don't be lazy." He quickly reaches across the counter and grabs what is left in the casserole dish, and the half-full bottle of wine. "I'll be needing this. See you in the morning."

He gives her a wink then disappears. Isabel finishes the dishes. There is a smile on her face.

Anakin retreats to his study and locks the door. He breathes a sigh of relief. One more minute and he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. He sets the wine and dish on the coffee table near his Gundarkian leather recliner, grabs the remote, and turns on the pod racing championship already in progress. He grabs a separate remote and turns on the COM. He hears voices on the other end then looks up.

"Anakin, Lando here. I have Captain Typho and Boba Fett here with me."

Anakin changes the plasma to split screen, not wanting to miss the race. He looks at the three men.

"Boba, you look a bit young…how old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old, sir."

"Don't I know you from someplace?"

"Oh, I was in an anger management group therapy session with you. I was the one from the halfway house after being paroled on alleged murder charges. They figured I was angrier than the average teen."

"Oh, yes, now, I remember. You know the rules, right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm used to taking risks."

"Alright then. Let's get this party started."

Anakin sits back and enjoys the rest of his meal. He thinks of Isabel…and her near-brush with a possible mad scientist.

_To be continued… 'Love Changes Everything'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	35. Chapter 35 Older & Wiseacre

_Chapter 35_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Older & Wiseacre'_

'_Love Changes Everything'_

'_Love Puppet'_

'_Dueling Birthday Twins'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Birthdays come and go but this one was one of the best. There are lots of friend and treats, but best of all, Isabel is there to keep life simple. Luke and Leia could remain children.

Naboo is not on their minds right now. The twins are thinking of their first big party at home.

The twins had various celebrations at home but always Obi-Wan, Yoda and a stiff-jawed social worker who was there to oversee things. This annoyed Anakin, but it bothered the children even more. It was difficult enough that Anakin had to learn to be an effective parent but it wasn't easy when an employee from the city scrutinized everything he did, how he did it, and for how long. Anakin was already nervous. He made more mistakes and had an uneasy time with Leia. The social worker deal was not helping. Every holiday and birthday followed the same pattern. Anakin felt he was losing out because the Naberrie's got first choice with vacations and celebrations. Anakin was trying to be conciliatory, but he felt he had every right to be selfish too. The twins, after all, are his children.

Now, with no supervision, Anakin could do and say as he pleased. Of course, there is Isabel, but she didn't bother him. He is comfortable with the fact that she is on his side and she cares about his children. He also wants to impress her. She gives him room to make mistakes. This builds his confidence. The judge notices this too. He doesn't hesitate as often when setting rules and dispensing discipline. Being a father is cool.

The night before the party, Anakin stays up late helping Isabel with the little hand puppet napkins. He is actually enjoying himself. Isabel teaches him how to make the puppet and apply the felt eyes and other features.

Luke and Leia could barely contain themselves earlier that evening. Anakin threatens them with 'no party' if they didn't go to bed on time. The twins sulk their way upstairs to their rooms. After twenty minutes of fighting to stay awake, they birthday duo drift off to sleep dreaming of a big cake, fun surprises and all the new friends they have made in school. Sweet dreams indeed!

Anakin checks on them after an hour. They are assuredly asleep. He quietly closes the door of each of their rooms then tiptoes downstairs to sit in the dining room to help Isabel. They behave like children that night, playing with the napkins, which are being transformed into hand puppet versions of beloved children's TV characters.

It is now 10'o'clock and they have completed 25 napkin puppets. They take the rest of the items in the living room to finish. They are both tired and a bit punchy from lack of sleep. , they continue to work. Anakin makes mistakes along the way and has to redo most of his.

"I can't seem to get the hang of this. Why did you choose such a difficult project? The kids aren't going to wipe their mouths with these. They'd as soon use their hands or shirtsleeve before they would think to use a napkin."

It's creative and different, and it adds a personal touch to the party."

"It's a waste of time. You need a degree in geometry and engineering to make these things. My dewback looks drowsy. How come yours looks so much better than mine?"

"You need to put the eyes on it."

He applies the felt eyes then gives her a look as if she must be joking. The dewback is not exactly an endearing creature. Somehow, an illustrator and writer of children's literature decides to create a character based on the slow moving creature. There exists a series of holobooks. The story tells of the adventures of a little boy named Jacen and his pera honey-loving toy Ewok, and their other stuffed animal friends. Dewy is the hapless blue dewback with the loose tail held together with pieces of Velcro. Luke and Leia have the entire series of books. When the film came to the holoplex, the twins were the first to see it. Anakin sat through every single sequel with the children, suffering through every insipid song as the children in the audience sing along happily.

He remembers purchasing the dewback stuffed toy for Leia during his limited visitation days when the twins were still toddlers. The Twi'lek sales clerk in the store recommended it. She tells him it would most-assuredly gain him points in getting his little girl to like him. Anakin looked at the pathetic looking creature as she gift-wrapped it for him. Anakin would look at the stuffed toy and suddenly felt a strange affinity for it. It reminded him of himself, unattractive and seemingly unloved and lacking self-confidence. However, that was then. Everyone loves Dewy and Anakin's kids love him. Dewy however possesses a bigger fan base. Anakin looks into Isabel's eyes.

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. You've never done this before. You're going to be a hero tomorrow." She helps to fix the puppet. "Now slide your hand in and you have a nice little dewback puppet. See?"

Isabel has just completed another Boga puppet with colorful felt 'plumage.' She uses a little puppet voice to 'talk' to Anakin. They are slouched on the big sofa performing their own puppet show.

"It's ok; you're doing a great job, Anakin. You made a lovely dewback puppet."

"No…he's ugly…his eyes…" Anakin finds himself speaking in his own puppet voice. "My eyes are crooked, my snout is bumpy and out of shape. No one wants to play with me."

"Aw…poor dewback." Isabel takes her napkin puppet and rubs its head gently against the face of the dewback. Anakin watches. He is mesmerized. "I like you dewback puppet. Don't cry." The Boga puppet hugs the Dewback. Anakin stares blankly as she does this. He finally speaks. He makes a joke in his typical dry, deadpan manner.

"Were you a lonely child?"

She is offended. Anakin presses the index finger of his left hand across his lips to keep from laughing. She squints at him as he is obviously making sun of her.

"No, I was _not_ a lonely child. I had friends. I just wasn't allowed to get my clothes dirty."

"Well…you are much too into these kiddie crafts. Have you eaten today? It's the twins, isn't it? Have my children driven you to the brink of madness?"

"No, why?" She finally has to laugh at herself because she may have just gone overboard with the napkin puppets.

"Those kids aren't going to notice the work you put into this project; and I am the first to admit that I have been no help to you whatsoever."

"Luke and Leia will appreciate them."

"Well, of course, they're my kids. I raised them properly. I threaten them into being gracious. I mean business." He smiles. "So, how many of these crazy things do you…I mean _'we' _still have to put together?"

"I don't know. Twenty…twenty-five…"

"What? You're crazier than I first realized. Get a highlighter and draw the faces on those napkins…Isabel, you work too hard. You need to be more of a slacker like me."

"But I like doing this. I just want everything to look nice."

"Show off."

"You're just jealous!"

"Snob."

"Lazy oaf!"

"Ooh…those are fighting words. I toss my dewback napkin and challenge you to a du-el, Madame! En Garde!" He has the puppet on his gloved hand too tight. When tries to shake it off, it flies across the table. "Oops!" He catches it.

Isabel hits him with one of the unfinished puppets. Anakin laughs.

"Girls can't fight…well, Jedi chicks can, but you other girls fight like this." He flails his arms around in a spastic manner. Isabel stares for a moment as if she is about to kill him. She finally breaks into a smile as he mocks her. She decides to retaliate. Her boga puppet 'attacks' his fragile-looking dewback and knocks one of the already loose eyes off its face. Anakin backs away.

"You attacked me! That wasn't right."

"Oops. I'm sorry."

"You will pay. Look, its eye is dangling off of its face. This means war. Boy, if that judge hadn't confiscated my lightsaber…Oooh…you're a lucky lady, that's all I've got to say."

"I said I was sorry."

He glares at her as she covers her head. She sits in the corner of the sofa. Her feet are resting on the coffee table. Anakin reaches for her feet using the puppet. The puppet "bites" her toes. Isabel giggles and screams.

"No! Get away! Don't!"

Anakin looks. He is sure she has lost her mind now but then he realizes something. A devilish smile forms across his face.

"Don't what? This?" He attacks her feet again. "Or…this? …Hmmmm…Oh, I see…you're ticklish. Aha!"

"Stop! No! Stop! Please! Help!"

"Shhhh! You'll wake the children. Who are you calling? The droids? Threepio is a coward and Artoo can't be bothered. I'll stop if you apologize."

"For what?...oh…oh…Ok...I'm sorry. I apologize…stop!" She tries to shield herself and falls off the sofa. Anakin stops short of laughing. He has never seen Isabel like this. It is strange but also delightfully amusing.

"Ooops! Are you okay, Milady?"

"I'm okay. I'm wedged between the sofa and the coffee table. I can't get up."

"You've fallen and you can't get up? Hmmm…are you old?"

What?"

"It's a joke. Never mind. Give me your hand, I'll help you up."

"This is embarrassing."

"It is, and you're not even drunk. You're pathetic." He pulls her up onto the sofa.

"Thank you. Oh, Geez, there's so much to do. I need to get serious."

"You're tired."

"But I need to finish …"

"Don't make me inflict the Dewback puppet foot torture on you. He's right here."

"You're not a nice man."

"Obi-Wan never told you how cunning I can be."

"He told me enough. He said you were twisted and evil."

"He said that?"

"Maybe…"

Anakin sits on the sofa beside her. He is quiet now. He turns to her.

"But I am nice." Before he can think, Anakin is doing what his subconscious tells him. He kisses her. In this moment, Isabel does what her subconscious tells her. She kisses him back; they are still donning their hand puppets. She uses hers to smooth his hair away from his face after their skurrier play. Anakin gently caresses her face. He whispers to her.

"I knew you liked me."

"It's getting late. I need to finish these."

"It is late, but don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

**Morning**** -**

Dawn comes at 5:55 the day of the twin's birthday. The morning sun is poking through the fluffy clouds of the bright blue Coruscant sky. Isabel is asleep on the sofa. Anakin has covered her with a chestnut colored Wampa wool blanket.

When she opens her eyes, she sees him sitting in the armchair facing the opposite end of the sofa. He is attaching the felt eyes, feathers and other features on the remaining Dewback, Ewok, and Boga puppets. He is almost done. She yawns.

"You're finished?"

"Almost."

"I'll help."

"No. Go back to sleep. I'll clean up. We have a busy day ahead of us but everything will be fine. I can feel it."

Isabel doesn't argue. She drifts back to sleep. She will have to get up in two hours to change out of her clothes she slept in, take a shower, and get dressed for the party.

Anakin continues to work on the rest of the napkin puppets. They look pretty good. Anakin is quite proud of himself.

The twins wake up an hour later than usual for breakfast. Isabel was able to catch up on an extra hour of sleep upstairs. She showers and changes into some temporary clothes to tie up loose ends downstairs and to give directions to the caterer and staff after breakfast. She will put on a special outfit later. She notices something as she carries her laundry basket downstairs. That Anakin Skywalker waited until she had fallen asleep on the sofa to sew felt eyes and a dewback tail on her ankle socks. He watched her sleep during the night and her feet were sticking out from under the blanket. When she would curl her toes, the socks turned into some amusing little animal faces. She would have to remember to get even with him later. She leaves the laundry and heads for the kitchen before the children wake up.

The twins lumber into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast table. The droids greet them on the way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Master Luke. Good, morning, Little Miss. Happy Birthday to the both of you. What a glorious day it's going to be; sunny, 71 Fahreheit/22 Celsius, clear skies with 52 percent humidity."

"Thanks, Threepio."

You're quite welcome, Master Luke."

Luke pours just enough cereal in his bowl this morning. Leia is actually calm as she avoids fighting with her brother. Isabel is amazed at the transformation. If this happens because of their birthday, she hopes she can get this to happen daily. She greets them with birthday breakfast hats.

"Good morning, my favorite birthday twins. Here's a little something to start off your day."

Leia hops into her chair.

"Good morning, Isabel"

Luke smiles up at Isabel who is wearing her hair piled up in a loose bun/ponytail.

"Good morning, Isabel. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Luke, thank you."

"The hat is cool. Thanks."

Leia spreads jam on her toast.

"These are very nice. You actually had time to make them with _'everything else'_ you were doing yesterday?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you have such a busy schedule, you had time to think about us."

"Oh, well…it was a pleasure to do it, Leia. Are you excited about your party?"

"Yes."

"Yes…but…tell me, is something wrong?"

"Well, Luke and I searched all over the house for presents and we couldn't find any. Aren't we getting anything?"

"I'm sure you are. Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"Well…"

"Besides, your friends will be bringing gifts with them."

Anakin walks in the kitchen. He is calm and happy. Leia turns all the way around in her seat as her father heads for the island counter.

"Good morning children."

Isabel hands him a fresh cup of jawa.

"Thank you, Isabel. Uhmm, smells great. This is just what I needed."

Leia gives him a suspicious look.

"How come you didn't say 'Happy Birthday, Younglings' as you usually do?"

"You haven't given me a chance, Leia." He takes a sip from his cup then leans over to kiss each child. "Now. Happy birthday, Younglings."

"Thanks Dad." Leia sounds disappointed.

"What's wrong? No birthday energy?" He looks over at Isabel. "They didn't find their presents this morning, did they? You think this day is all about you, don't you?" He winks. Leia looks up at her father.

"Isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but…I thought for once you would think of all those little Jawas who don't get presents." He winks over at Isabel again. He knows his twins too well. Their gifts are stored in a safe place. Leia is upset.

"Daddy, no!"

"Luke doesn't look too concerned."

"He's happy about everything."

Luke responds with a mouthful of cereal

"I like presents." He stuffs his mouth with another spoonful of cold cereal.

Isabel looks at him as she wipes the counter.

"Luke, no talking with your mouth full. Wipe your chin."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Leia looks around the table. She looks up at Isabel.

"Isabel, you forgot to fill our glasses with the required daily serving of freshly squeezed Felucia orange juice."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." She grabs the pitcher from the counter and fills their glasses. Leia looks over at her father.

"Daddy, aren't you going to yell at her or something? You usually do."

"No. She knows what's she's doing. She's fine."

"What's the matter with you today? You're usually grumpy and threatening everyone. You look too happy."

"Can't I be happy with my children in the morning?"

"Not that happy. You look as if you've been eating those blue Felucia mushrooms. You're too calm and peaceful."

Anakin spits out his coffee. Isabel hands him a damp cloth to wipe his shirt.

"What? How do you know this stuff?"

"I heard the older high school kids talking outside the ice cream parlor one time. They said it makes you feel 'groovy.' Daddy, what does groovy mean?"

"Sick…violently sick. You stay away from those boys. Boys like that take disobedient little girls for joyrides in beat up old starships and get swallowed up by giant space slugs. Mark my words; it's been known to happen. "

Leia mimics her father.

"_Mark my words…blah…blah…blah.' _You're funny, Daddy. The boy I'm going to marry is going to have a nice job, a beautiful home, and a glamorous ship to go on vacation trips. We'll go to pretty beaches and visit all of his famous beautiful friends. He's going to respect me for my mind and buy me lots of presents…even when it's not my birthday. You're going to adore him, Daddy."

"Ha! You're looking for a wimp! If you stick out your foot, trip a man like that, and catch him, he'll be a rare find indeed. Poor sap!"

Luke agrees.

"Yeah! He's going to cry!"

Isabel is sitting on a stool at the island counter going over the 'To Do' list for the party. She looks over at Luke.

"Didn't you invite your little girlfriend, Luke?"

Luke is like a bantha staring in the headlights of an Imperial Starfighter. He wishes she hadn't brought this up.

Anakin looks across the counter at Isabel.

"Luke's got a little girlfriend?"

Leia answers.

"Yeah, he's got a wildcat crazy girl in school who likes him."

Anakin thinks for a moment. Isabel explains.

"Leia's referring to the little girl who speaks to Luke in the schoolyard."

Anakin recalls now. He nods with a knowing smile. He whispers across the counter to Isabel.

"Oh..._Mara__ the Menace?_"

Isabel is being diplomatic when she says, 'The little girl who _'speaks' to Luke. __'_Mara's way of speaking to Luke goes something like this:

"_Turn rope for us, Blondie!"_ and _"Blondie, toss that plasmaball at those big kids hanging around outside the schoolyard. The ones with the facial tattoo's. They don't have anyone to play Plasma dodge ball with them."_

Luke swallows a mouthful of cereal then speaks.

"I'm never going to marry a bossy, troublemaking girl like that. I'm going to marry you, Isabel."

"Luke, you're so sweet, but I thought we had this discussion. You should at least give those other girls a chance. They have a lot to offer."

"They'll have to be super nice to me to make me change my mind."

"I see you're a man who believes in higher standards."

"Yep! I sure do!"

Leia chimes in.

"I believe in higher standards too, Isabel."

"I'm sure you do, sweetie."

Luke responds.

"Yeah! She believes in being bossy and making all the men in her life miserable. All your husbands are going to jump in the lake because you'll drive them crazy!"

Anakin spits out his jawa again. He starts coughing. Isabel watches him grab a dishtowel to wipe his face. She giggles.

"Just give it up and change your shirt."

Luke sees Leia becoming angry but he keeps pushing her buttons.

"You're going to be in divorce court every day, Leia. Yoda has foreseen it."

Anakin stops laughing and quickly puts on his 'serious father' face.

"That's enough. Yoda has not foreseen anything of the sort."

Luke does an imitation of the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Foreseen nothing…yes…yes…"

Anakin warns his son.

"Be nice or no one is getting any birthday gifts today."

Suddenly, a high-pitched whine comes out of Leia. Luke stares across the table at his sister. With her breakfast birthday crown on her head, she buries he face in her arms on the table. She is bawling. Luke is still wearing his crown. He puts his spoon down for a moment. He is waiting for his scolding. Anakin sets his cup on the counter. He does not want to indulge his daughter. Leia had called his bluff on more than a few occasions with her crocodile tears. This time the tears are real. She lifts her head. Tears stream down her reddened face.

"I don't want to be in divorce court! And now, I won't get any presents either. Waaaah!"

Anakin walks over to console her. Luke places his elbow on the table and rests his head waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Am I going to have to apologize again?"

The telephone rings. Isabel answers. Perfect timing! Little son of the Sith has been spared a tongue lashing. Isabel is speaking quietly into the phone.

"Skywalker residence… good morning…yes…oh, yes sir. Yes, they're here. One moment, please."

There is no exchange of niceties. The voice on the other end of the line sounds business-like, almost abrupt. Isabel looks over at Anakin. He knows who it is. He rolls his eyes then nods to Luke.

"Luke, go talk to your grandparents."

Luke takes the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hi, Opa, hi, Oma…thank you….Yes…later today….friends from school and Bear-Clan training class…Yes…really…you did?...we'll get our gifts at the party…wow…thanks, Opa…yes...Oma…ok…" He calls Leia to the phone. "Leia, Oma and Opa want to wish us a happy birthday."

Leia wipes her face then walks over to where Luke is. She is still a bit upset. Anakin refuses to turn on the holomonitor because he knows, one looks at Leia's tear-stained face, Ruwee and Jobal will panic and call their lawyer.

"Hello…Hi, Oma…Thank you…I'm fine. No. We're getting our presents all at once…I'm ok…nothing…thank you…we're having breakfast. I'm happy…Hi, Opa…I'm not crying anymore…yes…one minute, please." She hands the phone to her father. "It's Opa. He wants to talk to you."

This cannot be good. Anakin never got calls from the Naberrie's except to find out when the children will be picked up, or dropped off, and at which location. Anakin is not in the mood to listen to a lecture by Ruwee Naberrie. He hesitates for a moment then speaks.

"Hello…Leia is fine. She and her brother had an exchange of words…I am being a good parent…Listen, I don't wish to argue with you…They're children…children have disagreements. They do this all the time. Leia can dish it out as well as Luke,…it's not the first time and it definitely won't be the last. It's children's stuff. If they wish to discuss it with you then fine. With all due respect, Mr. Naberrie, they're my children. I may not have had them around me all their lives but I do know my children…more than you'll ever know them. What's that? Yes, I know you shipped gifts to them… they will get all of their presents at once…They are privileged children, not getting a gift won't stop them from enjoying the day…well, I have set rules in my home and they are able to survive. Yes, they will be at your house on schedule next weekend as promised…."

He breathes a heavy sigh. His morning was going so well. He looks around the kitchen. Everyone is gone. He hears laughter coming from the laundry room. "Mr. Naberrie, one moment… they took off some place. Luke, Leia…"

He walks over to the laundry room. Luke shows Leia Isabel's 'puppet socks' laying on top of the laundry basket. The twins are laughing. Leia answers her father. Ruwee Naberrie can hear the twins in the background. There is no sign of unhappiness, and no more tears. Leia runs to her father and takes the phone. She kisses her father and swings under his arm, making circles around him as she speaks to her grandfather.

"Hi, Opa…yes…I'm ok. Luke showed me something funny…yes…" She giggles. Luke takes the sock and inserts his hand in it. He chases his sister around Anakin. Leia squeals as Luke tries to grab her with it. Leia ducks behind her father. She continues to speak into the phone. "Yes…It's going to be a great party. We're having it outside on the terrace….Luke stop! Daddy, help! Hahahaha!...Oma, Luke is chasing me with a sock!."

Luke continues to taunt his sister and laughs maniacally. He turns on the holomonitor. The first thing the worried grandparents see is Luke's face and the sock he is holding. Leia hides behind her father, using him as a shield as Luke pursues her.

"I'm gonna eatcha! Hahahaha! Get in my belly!"

"Luke! Stop! I hope Mara kisses you today!"

"Well at least someone wants to…blah!" He sticks out his tough. Leia holds onto the belt loop of her father's pants. She speaks to the holomonitor.

"Opa, Luke has a girlfriend!" She pokes out her tongue at her brother. Off camera, Isabel can be heard talking to Luke.

"Luke, the sock…please?" The Naberrie's see Luke handing over the sock. Isabel quickly disappears from view. Leia speaks to her Grandparents.

"Well, Oma and Opa, Luke and I have to get dressed. Daddy's taking us to get new shoes. He says our feet are going to be as big a Gungan's! He's so funny."

Jobal speaks.

"Well, I'm sure they won't grow that large, Leia."

"I know, Oma…it's a joke."

"So, you're alright, Princess?"

"Yes."

"Luke, your hair is growing so long. You'll have to get a haircut when you get down here."

"I like my hair like this. It's like Dad's. Right, Dad?" He holds onto Anakin's other belt loop and almost pulls his father sideways. Anakin resists the_ 'gravitational pull of the son'_ and manages to regain his balance. Luke continues to speak to his grandfather. "Well, we have to go now, Opa. We don't want to be late for our own party."

Ruwee waves, but is still unsure of the children's safety. Luke and Leia wave back at their grandparents. Ruwee gets a nudge from his wife.

"Okay, Luke, Leia. Don't eat too much cake and ice cream."

"Okay…Bye!"

Leia waves.

"Bye Oma. Bye, Opa!"

Luke disconnects the conversation and hands the phone back to his father.

"Leia, we're going to eat so much cake and ice cream, we're going to burst."

"Cool! Hey, Dad, we'll be right back. We're going to get dressed so we can go shopping for new shoes."

"What? What are you talking about?" He starts to follow them out of the kitchen

Luke and Leia appear shocked at this apparent change of events.

Leia realizes that her plans on selecting her favorite new sneakers with the fluffy pink boa pom-pom shoelaces are dashed. She looks up at her father with sad eyes.

"But, Daddy, you said…you said we were getting new shoes because are feet are growing like Gungan flippers."

"That's okay, sweetie. When you go to Naboo next weekend, you'll be able to swim the depths of Otoh Gunga and live amongst the Gungans. Why should I spend good money on footwear you can't use?"

The twins are stumped. Two little mouths drop open but words fail to come. Anakin stands in the kitchen doorway looking back at them. He finally speaks.

"Well? Pick your bottom jaws up from the floor and let's go shopping. Hurry up and get dressed before the Gungan shoe sizes are all gone." He grins down at them waiting for a reaction. Leia squints and scolds her father.

"Daddy, that wasn't funny!"

"You kids can't take a joke. Why would I let my most favorite big-footed children go without shoes? I've got the Judge, Isabel and your humorless grandparents riding my ass as it is! Hurry up and get dressed."

Leia heads for the stairs. She turns around to speak to her father.

"And just for your information, I have a pair of beautifully-formed petit feet. Luke's feet are in pretty good shape as well."

"Ok. You made your point, _'Senator_' Leia."

The twins run upstairs. Luke reaches the top of the stairway first and speaks to his sister.

"Wow that was close. I thought we were really going to go barefoot for the rest of our lives...like the little people with hairy feet in that book we read in school."

Leia rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Luke, you're so gullible. Those people are from Middle Earth. They make enough money from the cookies they bake to buy shoes. "

"Oh. I'm glad they don't live here. I'd hate to get a cookie with hair in it."

Anakin turns back towards the kitchen door. Isabel is clearing the table. He speaks to her.

"Well? Are you going to yell at me?"

"No. At least you're not losing your temper. You're doing great. You have a warped sense of humor but it got their attention."

"I'm taking that as a compliment since you don't dispense them that easily." He leans over the counter as she continues to clear the breakfast dishes. "So, uhm…can we talk a little later…about last night?"

"Sure, after the party."

"I wanted to make sure we're okay. I hope I wasn't being inappropriate…"

"We can talk later. You had better go. The caterers are on their way."

"Oh, sure. See you in a couple of hours."

"Enjoy your shopping."

They exchange awkward smiles. Anakin leaves the kitchen and looks out on the terrace. The caterers are just arriving. Artoo joins Anakin at the entrance as they wait for the children. There is a gentle breeze blowing through his hair.

"She's the consummate professional, Artoo. Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, whaddya think? You think a PhD. and a guy like me... "

Artoo beeps and whistles.

"I know but…I really like her and I know she likes me…Yoda says I need to be patient. (sigh) Where are those kids?"

Anakin spends most of the morning in the Youngling Bear Clan Shoe Shop. Anakin tells the twins they need to select a pair of dress shoes as well. He sees them eying the casual and sports shoes. Leia has the store clerk checking the scanner for her size in the white Jedi-Girl sneaker with the pom-poms. She is almost in tears when the clerk is about to tell her that her size is not available. Anakin warns her to be flexible. Somehow, today the Jedi spirits were smiling down on her. The clerk is able to get the last pair from a store on Selvaris. A shipment of other shoes is due from the location anyway. The clerk meanwhile fits Luke with the new Padawan Sprinters in navy with the white Jedi emblem on the sides.

By the time the twins are fitted for new dress shoes and school shoes, Leia's sneakers arrive. Each child has three new pairs of shoes. Anakin remembers to leave several pairs of restored and cleaned shoes that the twins have grown out of in the past year. The shoes are collected for refugees in the distant Minos Cluster. Anakin was glad to do his part in addition to making generous financial donations.

When Anakin and the children return home, the terrace is transformed into a lovely children's garden party setting. There is a game area to pin the tail on the Emperor. Anakin thought of this. He places the headshot of Palpatine over the face of Dewy the Dewback. The place settings are lovely. There are Jedi unbreakable plates with a napkin puppet on each one. In addition, on each chair, even non-Jedi children can enjoy a party Bear Clan helmet.

The twins are bubbling over with excitement. Isabel suggests they rest for an hour before getting ready. Anakin takes a shower and changes into new clothes. Isabel is the last to get dressed after overseeing the last few details for the party.

Luke and Leia sit on the balcony overlooking the terrace. They anxiously await the arrival of their guests.

Leia is wearing a white sleeveless party dress with a pink ribbon that ties into a pretty bow at the waist. She is wearing white anklet socks and her new white Jedi-Girl sneakers with the pink boa pom-pom laces. Isabel combs her hair into two loops braids with pink satin ribbons to match the sash on her dress. The twins wanted this first big party at home to be special so Isabel does not try to convince her to wear their play clothes.

Luke is wearing navy suspender dress shorts with a crisp white sailor shirt, white socks, and his new navy Padawan Sprinters. Isabel mists his hair to prevent flyaway strands.

Anakin takes one look at his over-privileged Younglings and smiles. He whispers to Isabel, "Now what do we do with them? They're perfect angels. I'm compelled to bow before them. Your mother dressed you like this, didn't she? Don't answer; I'm certain of it. How long do you think they'll stay clean like this?"

"Once the party starts? Ten minutes."

'You're an optimistic one today aren't you?" He looks at her as she watches the twins wait on the balcony for their guests to arrive. "Nice pink dress. Bright."

"Thank you. Nice gray shirt. You could hide out on a cloudy day."

After taking the children shopping for new shoes that morning, Anakin passes the window of a trendy men's clothing store. The android model in the window is wearing black jeans and a gray pleated-front silk shirt. Leia wishes her father would wear lighter colors but this is an exceptionally beautifully made shirt. The price tag was 'beautiful' too!' It is perfect for the stay-at-home dark lord.

Isabel ignores Anakin's backhanded compliment about her raspberry pink slim dress with cap sleeves, draped boat-neck, and two side slits. The dress falls just below the knee. The dress hugs all the right curves. Anakin notices. She walks back inside to speak to the caterers. Anakin finds it amazing she doesn't fall in the Felucia turquoise thong sandals with the kitten stacked heel. She must go shopping for shoes with Obi-Wan's lady friends these days.

Concern turns to excitement as the first guests arrive. It is Leia's friend Fiolla from school and Fiolla's parents. Close behind is Sena Shan and Rocca Tachi from their Bear Clan training class.

The twins breathe a sigh of relief as the party is about to start. Leia jumps up and down.

"They're here, they're here, Luke! Aaaahh!" Leia squeals with girlish glee and disappears from the balcony to go downstairs to greet her guests. Luke rests his chin on the balcony rail. Suddenly he hears someone calling him.

"Hey, Luke! What are you doing up there?"

Luke looks down. Someone backs up so the two get a good look at one another.

"Oh, hi, Kyle. You're the first one here."

"No I'm not. A bunch of girls just came in yapping about their party dresses. Who the hell dressed you?"

"Hey! You're dressed up too!"

"Yeah…My mom told me I had better start looking presentable or no one will ever take me seriously as a Jedi."

"I see."

"She says she's got enough rebels in the family. I've got to step up to the plate. So, aren't you coming down to your own party?"

"Just observing. Want to come up? It's a great view from here."

"Sure!" Kyle runs inside and meets Luke upstairs. He checks out Luke's sneakers. "Hey! Cool! You got a pair of Padawan Sprinters! Those are the coolest shoes in the galaxy! Are they new?"

"Yes." Luke examines his new footwear. He has to admit, there are amazing.

"Luke, you are awesome. So, why are you still up here?"

"I'll wait until more guests arrive. I don't want to appear too anxious."

"Look again; there are tons of people filing in now. Well, if you keep from being anxious, they're going to have the party without you. Luke, I know we're friends and all but there's also cake. I'm going where the cake is."

"I suppose you're right, Kyle. I better get a move on."

Luke is surprised to see so many children at their party. He is surprised to see Nelson, one of the school bullies. He didn't invite him. Nelson actually looks human today. His hair is combed; he's wearing a nice shirt and pants. What a transformation from the disheveled oaf who usually comes to school with his shirttail hanging out of his uniform. Nelson takes his gifts from his mother. He sees Luke. Luke is hoping Nelson wouldn't notice him but he remembers, he is the birthday boy.

"Hey, Luke Thanks for inviting me to your birthday bash. Happy birthday. Here's your gift."

"Thanks, Nelson."

Nelson looks around to take in the atmosphere. He nods with approval. Nice house, Skywalker…I used to imagine you lived in a cave near a swamp filled with snakes and stuff…who knew? This place is ok. So, you want to open your gift now?"

"I was told to wait until all the guests arrive before opening anything. But thanks. I'll open it later."

"Oh…so…where's your sister? I have a gift for her too."

"She's over there with her friend Winter." Luke suspects Nelson has something else on his mind besides just trying to unload a birthday gift. He is about to ask Nelson the burning question but he doesn't want to get a bloody nose on his birthday.

Nelson turns. He doesn't want to hand Leia his gift to her; not with all of her friends watching. He rather prefers a one-on-one encounter with his female nemesis. Someone covers Luke's eyes as he chats with Nelson.

"Guess who, Dude?"

"Uhmmm…" Suddenly Luke smiles and moves the person's hands away. He turns to see Surfer Ken#2 aka Chip Preston Esquire "Wow! Chip! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, little hot shot gremlin! I met up with the Wiz in Mos Espa. He told me you and your twin baby chick gremlin was having a party. Ted and me thought, cha! We love a party; so here we are!"

"Cool!"

"So where's your gnarlatious nanny?"

"She's around. So, are you staying? We have food and cake."

"We're all about grub Surfer Luke, fer sure!"

Surfer Ken#1 appears.

"Hey! It's gremlin surfer Luke! Happy birthday, little dude!"

Luke's surfer friends have made this the best party by far. Valin and Luke's other friends arrive. All the children take their places at the table. Luke remembers one other person. Just as the children are admiring their napkin puppets, another guest arrives. Luke can hear someone apologizing for being late.

"Miss, Im sorry we're late. Traffic was really bad on the road from Coco Town."

Isabel greets the guests at the door. It is Vince Jade bringing his daughter Mara to the party. Isabel smiles as Mara hands Isabel gifts for the twins.

"Mr. Jade, don't worry. We're just getting started. Hello, Mara. You look very pretty today."

"Thank you. Call me Vic. Vince is so formal. Oh, these are for Luke and Leia." He hands her two gifts.

"Well, I'll put this with the other gifts. Why don't you come with me and have a seat with the other children."

Mr. Jade apologizes again.

"Sorry about this."

"It's fine. Come in, please…"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my wife. She's walking in those shoes you women love to wear. She should be up in a minute…"

Just at that moment, Maggie Jade sashays through the door. She is wearing aqua spandex mini dress with a matching push-up bra, a gold belt, and an armful of gold costume jewelry bracelets.

"Woo! I didn't realize you had an elevator in the docking bay downstairs. I saw this little green fellow bringing up some presents but the doors closed before I could call him." She fluffs her copper red hair. And who are you?"

"I'm Isabel. I…"

Vince Jade interjects. "She's the nice girl who took Mara out for ice cream when we forgot to pick her up from school that time."

"Oh, that! We got this angry note from the school and then the Coruscant Child Welfare Department was parked outside our home for three months. It was a silly mistake. Anyway, how are you?"

Isabel smiles and welcomes them inside. The other parents turn to see what the commotion is at the front door. Obi-Wan enters behind them with Yoda. They are delivering the gifts that were sent earlier in the week. Anakin wanted the gifts stored where the twins would not detect them. Yoda's hut was the perfect hiding place.

Mr. and Mrs. Jade look around as Threepio escorts them to the terrace. Surfer Ted and Chip see Obi-Wan aka 'The Wiz' and offer to help set the gifts on the gift table.

Luke sees Mara. Mara sits across from Luke who is sandwiched between his sister and little Callista Ming. Callista looks angelic in her powder blue party dress. She is wearing a big blue ribbon in her long blond hair.

Mara is wearing a lime green dress with red tulip pockets. She pouts. Luke smiles at her from across the table and waves to her with his Boga puppet. She reciprocates.

Yoda is unloading the gifts. He mutters to himself.

"A good spanking those twins need. Heard them mocking me this morning I did. Spoils Younglings Anakin does."

Surfer Ted looks at the Jedi Master.

"Dude, you don't get presents?"

"I get presents…Peanut butter candy and lots of potted plants. Yes…Yes. A Jedi craves none of these things."

"Dude, start making some demands…You can't live like a monkey all your life."

"Ted, it's monk not monkey. Monkeys are dudes who give up a life without babes and live in trees. Monks eat bananas and ring monastery bells. They're the ones with the big potato sack bump on their back,"

"Oh, yeah…The Toll House cookie dude! Sorry, Bro."

Yoda stares at the two surfers then rolls his eyes. Obi-Wan is having a good laugh and he hasn't had a drop to drink yet.

The cake is brought out and everyone sings a chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' Anakin stands close by as the twins blow out the candles on their cake. The birthday cake is a beautifully designed image of two Younglings in Bear Clan helmets facing each other with lightsabers. While the children and parents enjoy cake, the children are offering their presents to Luke and Leia. Nelson hands his gift to Leia.

"Leia, this one is from me."

"Thanks, Nelson."

"It's a book."

Leia looks at the shape of the package.

"I think I figured that out already, Nelson." She removes the paper and reads the title:

"_Why Can't We Be Friends?"_

The book has pictures of children from all over the galaxy shaking hands with one another.

"My mom made me buy it. I was going to give you boxing gloves but she said it wasn't an appropriate gift for a sweet little girl."

"Boxing gloves would have been cool. But, you know I could beat you up without them. Thanks, Nelson. The book is very nice."

"You're welcome." Nelson turns to Luke who is opening his gift from Nelson. Kyle and Valin look in the box.

"Wow! Luke, cool present!"

"It is cool. Look, Kyle, it says 'Official Pee Wee Gloves.' Thanks for the boxing gloves, Nelson."

"My mom made…"

"Yes, I know, Nelson."

Mara points to a package with bright yellow paper.

"That's from me. Aren't you going to open it?"

Luke is hesitant. He begins to unwrap the gift, but carefully. "Yes, I don't want to break it."

"It won't break."

Luke is suspicious of the red demon's burnt offerings. He calls for back up.

"Dad!"

Anakin is chatting with some of the parents. Winter's parents and Mara's parents are part of the group, Maggie Jade checks out the dark lord as he accepts compliments for organizing a lovely party.

"Mr. Skywalker, that is a gorgeous shirt. You should open the neck; you have such a nice physique."

Anakin is uncomfortable because everyone in the group is looking at his_ 'physique.'_ Thanks to Luke's 'panic-call' to his father, Anakin finds an easy way out.

"Uhmm…I have to go, my son needs …me. Will you excuse me? Luke, I'm coming!"

Vince Jade elbows his wife. "What did you do that for? You embarrassed the guy. I hope he doesn't get mad."

"He seems like a nice man. I'm beginning to think you made up that choking incident last year. He is a looker."

Anakin rushes to his son's aid. It seems they both need rescuing.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Help me…open this gift."

"But…oh…ok." Anakin unwraps the gift. Luke thinks that if there is anything dangerous inside, his father will lash out and choke the entire Jade family as a preventative measure.

Anakin looks inside and removes the contents, setting everything on the party table in front of his son. Three packs of cherry liquorices, two tetra paks of pera juice with straws attached, a tauntaun lunch box, and a book from the Jedi Temple Children's Book Store entitled, _'The10 Most Dangerous Creatures in the Galaxy.'_ Luke is sure 'The Red Menace' must have a page devoted to her somewhere in this book. He is wondering if the creatures are listed by rank. Anakin feels ridiculous acting as Luke security detail, but he feels his son's fear. Luke is a little embarrassed to have his father there as his personal Swat Team, but better to take precautions. Anakin looks at his son then gives him a reassuring wink. Mara watches, looking shy and quiet. Luke finally lets his guard down.

"Thanks, Mara. It 's an interesting gift."

Anakin leaves the children alone. Luke needs to stop being so afraid of the six-year old. Mara finally speaks.

"Aren't you going to share it?"

"What? But it's a gift…I don't think it's enough candy to go around."

"Not with them… with me! Didn't your dad teach you how to share?"

Luke is annoyed by the pushy little redhead.

"Would you like some licorice, Mara?"

"Why, yes, thank you, Luke." He hands her one of the packages. " I sure could use a pera drink to wash it down." Luke hands her one of the tetra paks of pera juice.

"You want anything else from the gifts you gave me?"

"No, this will do. Thanks." Someone approaches them. Mara does not want any intruders.

"Hello, Luke."

"Hi, Callista. Thanks for the Jedi history book. It's the best…book on the Jedi masters I have ever seen. The holographs are cool!"

"We're playing pin the tail on the Dewback. Want to join us?"

"Luke and I are having a moment here. Can you come back later?"

Callista is stunned. There is someone else there watching. It is Maggie Jade.

"Mara, you apologize at once. That was not a nice thing you did just now."

"I'm sorry, Callista. You can sit with us."

Maggie watches her daughter. "Now that's better. Everyone play nice. Better yet, why don't the three of you go play the game?"

As the children hurry over to join the others, Anakin walks up beside her.

"You handled that well."

"Listen, I love my daughter, but I know she can be a little demon. Her father spoils her and I know I could be a better mother. The social worker told me so." She shrugs with a smile. She is embarrassed but not too embarrassed to flutter her false eyelashes at him. He politely excuses himself.

"Well, I must go check on the punch bowl." This sounds stupid because the caterer is staffing the beverage table. It is the first thing he looks at while he tries to get away from Mrs. Jade.

The party ends late in the afternoon. The children are having such a great time; Anakin lets the party to continue for another hour. Luke and Leia are at the front door thanking their guests and handing them goodie bags. Leia is collecting the napkin puppets. Anakin tells her to stop.

"But, Daddy, they're from the party."

"There are extras. Don't be a bad host. Give them back to the children. You've got tons of nice presents today, you, and Luke. Go on."

Leia obeys her father. She returns one of the puppets to Nelson. He winks at her as he is about to leave with his mother.

"Thanks. Cool party. See you in school, nemesis."

"Thanks for coming, Nelson."

The guests all soon gone. Obi-Wan pats Anakin on the shoulder.

"Good show, Anakin... The parents seemed to enjoy themselves as much as the kids."

"Obi-Wan, they enjoyed it because you slipped all your mini bar samples in their bags. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Relax, I told them it was from me. I have to catch up with Yoda. He's got the keys to my speeder. He can't drive worth a crap."

"Thanks for all your help, Master."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"Good night, Master. May the Force be with you. I've got to get my children off their sugar high before they kill one another."

"They'll be fine. A good night's sleep and they'll be good as new by morning."

Anakin goes upstairs. Luke and Leia are playing with the boxing gloves. They are jumping on the bed.

"Luke, why don't we trade?"

"No. I like my boxing gloves."

"Take the book."

"No!"

Anakin walks into the room.

"I'm confiscating the boxing gloves if the two of you aren't out of those party clothes and washing up for bed."

Leia bounces on the bed.

"It's still early. You said we could stay up late. Birthday rules, Dad."

Luke chimes in.

"It's Saturday film night, Dad."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" The doorbell rings. Anakin leaves but warns the twins one last time. "You had better be ready or no film."

Anakin hurries downstairs and opens the door. It is Obi-Wan.

"Sorry, Anakin. I forgot something." He heads out to the terrace. The surfer _'Ken's '_are helping Isabel clean up the party decorations. "Gentlemen, your ride home awaits."

"But, Wiz, dude! We're trying to chat with the Nanny babe."

"Next time. Let's go."

Chip and Ted bid farewell to Isabel. She gives them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping. It was good to see you again."

"We're not worthy!" The two surfers bow before her. Isabel is amused as they back away awkwardly through the door. Obi-Wan ushers them out as he says goodnight once more. Anakin is alone on the terrace with Isabel.

"Long day."

"It was but what a great time the children had. They love you for this. Leia told me this was the best party by far. Anakin, you should be proud."

"I had you to help."

"You pulled your weight. They appreciated it."

"Uhm…I'd like to talk about last night."

"Maybe another time. This is movie night after all. They didn't open your gifts."

"They're wired. I'll do it in the morning.. Thanks again, Isabel."

"You're welcome."

Anakin goes upstairs to give the twins another warning.

The three finally settle down for a night in front of the plasma for their Saturday evening movie festival. Leia is in her baby doll nightie resting on her father's lap. She has a napkin puppet on each of her small hands.

Luke is lying close to his father on the sofa. His feet are resting against the pillows. He is wearing his gift from his surfer friends. It is a t-shirt with their logo _'Tuskin' Rayders'. _Anakin hears the sound of cellophane while he is watching the film. Luke has a pack of cherry licorice from 'Red Menace Mara.'

"Excuse me, hand it over. You know the rules, no candy before bed, and no eating lying down."

Luke hands over the booty of treats. Anakin tosses the package on the table behind the sofa." Don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed tonight."

Before coming downstairs for the film festival, Leia speaks to her father. She apologizes to him for her behavior earlier when she tried to collect the puppets from the children as they left the party. She tells her father she likes the puppets so much because he made them and she didn't wish to part with them. The two that were left over will do fine. Anakin smiles at his daughter and smoothes her soft brown hair. She is a year older and wiser. 'Apology accepted.'

The next morning they will be full of energy to enjoy their Youngling Speed Bikes stored in the parking bay. Anakin also wants to talk to Isabel. He can be patient one more day.

_To be continued… 'Something is Happening'_


	36. Chapter 36 Let's Talk

_Chapter 36_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_The Talk-Let's Be Honest'_

'_Getting to Know You'_

'_Pull my String and I'll Talk to You'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A week passes after that kiss the night before the twins' birthday party. It has been a hectic week.

Leia was packing and unpacking for her weeklong visit with her grandparents. Anakin had to put his foot down. Luke wanted to bring along his new boxing gloves but his father didn't think it was a good idea. Ruwee might think Anakin was advocating fighting to resolve problems. Anakin was all for giving deserving idiots a good ass whooping but he didn't want to make grumpy grandfather Naberrie think he encourages it. After a brief explanation, Luke understood everything his father was saying. He buries the gloves at the bottom of his backpack. Luke couldn't wait to spar with his uptight know-it-all architect uncle Darred, or_ 'Dimwood' _as Anakin refers to him. Anakin has a slew of nicknames for Aunt Sola's husband. He would keep the twins in stitches upon their return from Naboo inquiring about _'Darwud dah builder'._

Ordinarily, Anakin would never make fun of another adult in front of his kids but Darred got on the wrong side of the Sith's nerves one day when he ridiculed Anakin's parenting skills; but worst that this, he tried to scold his children. The humorless architect intervened one day when the twin's Aunt Sola was correcting Leia on her behavior. Anakin waited until his children were safely back at home. He committed a 'forbidden' remote choke on the stupid little man during a presentation for a new building on Corellia. The choke was meant to be more embarrassing than harmful. It turns out it was embarrassing and hilarious because the clients watched as Darred kept tugging at his collar then tried to speak. He started to sound like a cartoon duck. All he needed was a blue sailor cap and matching jacket.

Anakin was glad that they finally got a moment alone to talk with Isabel. The children were away on Naboo enjoying a second big celebration with their relatives. It paled in comparison to the party back home. Luke enjoyed having the bossy redhead in his home and Leia would have been heartbroken if her great nemesis Nelson did not come. Ruwee and Jobal were happy to see their grandchildren. If only Padmé were alive to see how well her beautiful angels are doing now.

Back in Coruscant Anakin has just returned from dropping off the twins. He walks through the front door and heads for the laundry room. He sees Isabel loading the washer and grabs the laundry basket from her, tosses it to the floor, and kisses her.

"I missed you. We haven't done this since last weekend. Do you have time to chat before you leave on your vacation?"

"Sure."

"Let's talk in the day room." They walk over to the room facing the patio where it is quiet and private. "Have a seat."

"Thank you."

There is an awkward silence. Suddenly they both laugh.

"We're not going to get very far gazing into each others' eyes. I know you like me and all, and I make you speechless when I walk into a room…."

"That's true, you do." Isabel begins to relax. So does Anakin.

"Hey! I'm not that bad…but seriously, I want to take you out. I think we get on well and the children would be thrilled. They love you." What he meant to say was, _'I Love You', _but it was easier this way.

"We should bear in mind that I still work for you and I'll need to keep my reports objective."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not off the hook yet with 'Judge No-Nonsense.' I don't want us to have to sneak around but I do want to be with you. God, you're beautiful when you talk business."

He caresses her hands in his. Isabel blushes and rolls her eyes.

"That's the word on the street."

"Aaho! You've been spending too much time with my daughter! That sounds like Leia talking." He sighs for a moment then smiles. "I wish I could go away with you."

"And who will be here to greet your children when they return?"

"You know my children. They can fend for themselves. I'm just joking... I would never leave my kids. Sooo…, Isabel, I don't know very much about you."

"You have my résumé."

"Not that. I want to know about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"I want to know your favorite color, your worst hair day. I want to know about your childhood."

"Wow, you want to know a lot."

"I have time."

"You might fire me after I finish telling you about myself."

"Oh, I was ready to fire you before I hired you."

"Yes, I heard."

"That's my Leia. She's my personal dictaphone. I can't stop apologizing enough for that."

"She was honest. I realized later that it was a compliment. So, you want to hear about my childhood first?"

"Seems as good a place as any…Do I need to get comfortable?"

"Are you asking if it will be long and boring? If it gets to that point, feel free to stop me at any time."

Anakin grabs a decorative throw pillow and fluffs it before resting on the sofa. He grins.

"Just in case. I like to be comfortable when I fall asleep."

"It's your house."

"That's the word on the street."

Isabel begins telling Anakin about her life growing up on the tree-lined street in Coruscant Village. It was just outside of town. It does not resemble the sleek Metropolis of the city center. She lived a short drive from the Galaxy-Metro Expressway in a quiet part of town. She was spared the trappings of life in the downtown district, as she was the petty crime and the simmering political climate. She was just a young schoolgirl back then. She didn't have a care in the world.

She is the cherished and only daughter of Nakai Nor and his wife Ouisanne, a prominent watercraft builder and socialite. Even with the oppressive dark hand of the Empire hovering over Coruscant, Nakai Nor maintained a lucrative business. He was of no threat to the Empire.

The Nor's took pains to shield their three children from the daily reports of carnage and tyranny inflicted on some of the citizens of the Core Worlds. The galaxy was in turmoil. Nakai saw many of his friends in the business community taking sides. Some businesses had no choice because of indirect alliances with the Trade Federation. Some, otherwise innocent merchants, were pulled in because of their usefulness to the cause.

Stephan, Philippe, and Isabel, attended school and participated in recreational activities. They were virtually unaffected by the political climate. The Nor siblings were aware of the bad political climate as soon as they were old enough to understand. Isabel would overhear discussions by the village elders in the meetinghouse. Her father was one of the most well traveled members of the lodge and his views were widely respected. His travels took him mostly to Naboo but also to Kamino and even to Dagobah where he would confer with Jedi who were in hiding. He designed a special swamp trawler to navigate the murky waterways of the swamp planet. He was one of the few trackers who could safely negotiate across the dark waters. These exploratory trips were secret and never entered into his logbooks.

The bread and butter of the Nor watercraft industry, however, was all of the business on Naboo. The Nor family was, and remains the official watercraft builder for the Royal House of Theed. The intricate artisanship remains unrivaled to this day. He has many other clients in the area.

Isabel discovered that being an only daughter had its shortcomings. She had to put up with an overprotective father who, at the same time demanded only the best from her. She was expected to excel in her academic schoolwork and she did. She consistently made the honor roll and received the award of distinction for her work. She took courses well advance for her years. Her teachers, impressed with her perseverance challenged her. She outshone the older, more seasoned students in her class and graduated university at age 17.

Her social life suffered. Forbidden to date, unless strictly chaperoned by an older brother, Isabel asked to travel to see other worlds. She skied on the slopes of Hoth, hiked Endor, and visited refugee camps where she got her first look at true despair. Families separated, children left orphaned by the Intergalactic War. She knew what she wanted to do.

She returns home. Isabel applies to graduate school. She is immediately accepted. She buries herself in her studies. He mother worries her daughter would never find a suitable husband. Nakai Nor is thrilled. His daughter is too busy to _'hang out'_ as the kids call it.

Ouisanne competed with her husband on the direction in which their daughter's life should take. Ouisanne won this round, reintroducing her daughter to the world of Bimmisari garden parties at the Bimmisari Tea House and Social Club. Isabel was back wearing the beautiful dresses as she did when she was a little girl. Her mother enjoys showing off her 'Star Child' The women would sit around chatting and bragging about their daughters. There was more bragging than chatting. Isabel would blush from all the attention. She recalls bursting into tears at the Coruscant Society Ball. All of the brightest and prettiest girls attended this cotillion or debutant ball. The event made her feel like a slab of shaak steak at the marketplace. She managed to hold herself together until after the dance. The young men were all trying too hard. The were either awkward or pretentious. She was not impressed by their wealth, or of their schooling or lineage. Some were sons of Imperial officers. Isabel thought she would throw up. She witnessed true suffering caused by the Empire. None of these young men seemed affected by this.

Isabel, always mindful of her manners, gracefully excused herself. She escapes upstairs, locks herself in the refresher, and sobs. She felt she was doomed.

That night, after returning home, Ouisanne visits her daughter's room and apologizes. She could see her daughter was miserable all evening. Ouisanne, in a good conscience could not see her darling daughter betrothed to an officer of the Empire or any of the wealthy insipid spawn of the elite. She trusted that her daughter would find her own way and not stuck in a loveless marriage to a snobbish aristocrat. Still, neither Ouisanne nor Nakai wanted their daughter _'shacking up' _with some common riff-raff either.

Isabel returns to Coruscant University to complete her PhD. Her thesis: _ 'Mother and Child Separation Anxiety Algorithms In A Hostile Environment' _

Anakin pretends to be sleeping. He is snoring loudly. Suddenly he opens one eye and looks at her from his sofa.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"You asked me to tell you about my childhood."

"Remind me to keep my mouth shut and mind my business. So, what grade did you get for that wasted tuition money?"

"I got a "A" plus. My professor said it was the most impressive case study ever."

"Bunch of Bantha fodder."

"You need to have some compassion. It was a truly heart wrenching case."

"So, you wore all those frilly little dresses growing up?"

"My mother was thrilled to have a girl to dress up and to show off to people."

"Got any holographs on you?"

"Sure."

She leaves the room then returns with an album of images from her childhood. Anakin takes the album and flips through it. He glances at the first few pages then looks up at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"What's this one? All I see is a doll on a dresser."

Isabel pretends to be insulted.

"That's me!"

She has to admit, her mother did go overboard with the dresses when she was a little girl. Anakin tries not to laugh but he is smiling a lot.

"You sticking to that story?"

"Yes. Why? Are you making fun of me?"

"No…no…it just looks as if your mother selected you from a shelf in a store. He does an imitation of what her mother might sound like during a shopping trip._ 'I'll take that one with the yellow ribbon in her hair.' _He waves his hand gesturing for her to turn."Turn around so I can pull the string on your back.Heheheh."

"My mother does not sound like that; and that is a cute holograph of me."

"So you're smart too, eh?"

"I think so."

"You're smart and your mom dresses you like a doll. You freak."

Isabel snatches up her photo collection.

"Fine! That's the last time I show you anything personal of mine."

"Awww, come back, I'm sorry."

"No, I have to go." She looks at her watch. "Oh, dear! We've been sitting here too long."

A sound of a taxi speeder pulls up in front of the house. Anakin leaps up and heads for the door to help with her bags. Isabel gathers her purse as she starts to return the album to her room.

"Isabel, leave it. I'll put it away for you."

She heads for the door.

"I forgot the laundry."

"I'll take care of it." He hands the bags to the driver then takes Isabel by the hand back inside the house and closes the door. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you..."

"…See you in a week."

They kiss.

"I think I felt that string in your back. Can I pull it?"

She pretends to ignore his joke.

"Goodbye, Anakin."

"In a week."

He refuses to say goodbye. He is afraid of the word right now. He opens the door and watches her leave.

That evening, he sits on the patio sipping a glass of wine. He flips through the album. He starts from the first page. It is a beautiful baby with a rattle and pink satin booties. Anakin smiles. She's always in a fashionable pair of footwear! He flips to her first day of school, her first camping trip. Her first canoe made by her father, her various graduations. He uses his hand as a placeholder for his favorite image of her as a child. The adorable _'doll on the dresser.'_

He knows her favorite color: Yellow.

Her worst hair day: Visiting refugee camps of displaced families

She had the most beautiful 'bad hair' ever.

Now he should tend to the laundry that _'Little Miss Baby doll PhD.'_ was supposed to do. He should fire her.

_To be continued… 'Something is Happening'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	37. Chapter 37 Something is Happening

_Chapter 37_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Something is Happening'_

'_The Unabridged Version and the Youngling Version'_

'_Say Uncle!'_

'_Splish-Splash'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin returns to Naboo to retrieve his angelic duo. He truly misses the twins. It has been a whole week living in the house without them. The droids stayed on Naboo as well. It was just as well. Having anyone in the house, even droids, would have made it difficult to have that special moment with Isabel. Thinking about her made the week bearable because a door had finally opened for him.

As he stands at the gate, he sees Luke appear. Three servants exit the house carrying luggage to the ship. Jobal insists to her husband that they should at least be civil. They manage a nod in reciprocation of Anakin's acknowledgement of them. Luke approaches his father. Anakin immediately breaks his gaze at Jobal and Ruwee. Luke is carrying scuba gear he got for his birthday. He is wearing his yellow flippers. His goggles are on his head. His new A99 aquata breather is tucked away in the pouch of his Youngling life vest.

"Hey, Dad! How do you like my Gungan feet now?" Luke flip-flops like a duck over to his father.

Anakin smiles and rolls his eyes. Luke hugs his father. He lifts his flipper-covered feet off the ground as Anakin almost sweeps him off the ground.

"Nice. You're not wearing that gear on the ship."

"How come?"

Anakin pretends to grumble as he points to the boarding steps.

"Get on board the ship."

Luke almost sees a smile on his father's face as he makes his way up the ramp with some difficulty.

Leia leaves the house via the patio door and waves to her teenaged cousins Ryoo and Pooja. The girls are giggling. Leia has made them laugh more in one week than in all their years growing up on Naboo. Leia's irreverence and vibrant life force was intoxicating to the older girls. They let Leia take command as they spent the past week playing dress up, beauty parlor and flirting with Jev Nerran, the teenage neighbor and local heartthrob. They sit out on the back patio on the deck chairs, sipping lemonade, painting their nails and watching, 'not-so-discreetly' as Jev mows the lawn across the way.

Pooja and Ryoo think that their young cousin is hilarious. They beg their grandmother to let Leia stay up past her bedtime so they could have a slumber party. They sit up eating ice cream and flipping through Intergalactic teen idol magazines Leia enjoys beings around her cousins and their teen friends. Each teen heartthrob in the magazine has a mini bio attached to the holograph. They all shriek and giggle when little Leia draws little hearts around one boy she finds_'Hot.' _Ryoo makes a sour face.

"Ewww! Han Solo?" Leia, he's a pirate and a rebel."

"I know, but he's cute."

"I guess…the cute ones are always delinquents or crazy."

"I just think he's cute but I would never marry him. Daddy calls boys like this scoundrels."

The girls giggle. Leia likes being treated like one of the girls. She feels grown up.

When Leia sees her father standing at the gate, she is his little girl all over again. Ruwee and Jobal smother her with hugs and kisses before she leaves. She walks up to her father and smiles. There is a big yellow Chrysanthemum in her hair. She is holding a floral clear vinyl tote with various items inside. Anakin almost laughs.

"Hello, Daddy."

"Hello, Sweet pea."

"You look really handsome today, Daddy." She sniffs him as he leans over to kiss his daughter. "You smell nice too!"

"Why, thank you, Leia. I washed."

Leia thinks for a moment then laughs.

"I know you wash, Daddy but you're wearing cologne."

"Obi-Wan's girlfriend Bunny is working part-time at the mall. Your uncle Obi-Wan dragged me there. She wouldn't let me leave until I let her give me a facial. She said she needed the points for her beauty school course. The next thing I know, I'm walking out the store after purchasing the entire men's skincare line. I got the cologne as a bonus for all the crap I bought. Stuff cost me 175 credits."

"But it's really nice, Daddy." Leia touches his face. "Your face is softer."

"Thank you, Leia. So, ready to go home?"

"Of course I am. I need someone to give me ultimatums. No one threatens like you do, Daddy."

Anakin points to the ship.

"Get on the ship, you…."

"Wait…wait! See my hair? Neat ponytail, huh?" She twirls around for him. The skirt of her little yellow and white sundress swings as she turns.

"You look lovely, Sweet pea."

Jobal and Ruwee watch from the path leading to the ship. They see how well Leia has bonded with her father. Leia takes her father by the hand and board the ship. She turns only briefly to wave to her grandparents. The smile on her face is unmistakable. She truly misses her father. The droids follow. Threepio is complaining as he walks behind Artoo.

"The nerve of that Ruwee Naberrie shutting me down. Just because I told him he shouldn't nag the twins so much. I told him that those two little demons were free spirits and needed to go about their day unhindered…wait...that doesn't sound like anything I would have said…that Leia has been tampering with my program. That little…just wait until I tell the master. He'll give those two the 'what for…' But they'll never get a spanking to teach them a lesson, I'm sure of it. They have him fooled."

As the droid babbles on, Artoo is inside the ship already. He stands at the door and operates the controls to the boarding deck. He raises the ramp then lowers the ramp. This happens about four times. The astromech droid revels in taunting the poor protocol droid. Threepio panics and scampers up the moving ramp.

"Oh, Dear! A ship malfunction? Don't go! Wait! Don't leave me here!"

The twins and Anakin are laughing. Anakin stops and tries to behave like a responsible adult.

"Alright, Artoo, you had a good laugh. Let him inside before he has a breakdown."

Threepio steps onboard the ship. He snubs the little droid. Artoo chirps something sarcastic to him. Threepio responds in a huff.

"You'll never get a 'Thank you' out of me, you over-sized citrus juicer!"

He sees the twins sitting in one of the cockpit chairs. They are laughing. Leia turns in the chair and points.

"Threepio, you looked as if you were dancing the 'Cha-cha.' It was funny! We watched you on the security camera the whole time."

"The whole time?"

Leia smiles and nods in agreement.

"The whole time."

"Little monsters."

Anakin turns to the twins.

"Ok, what do you want to do while we head home? Want to take a nap?"

Leia looks up at her father.

"I'm staying up. I want to ride up here with you, Dad."

Luke protests.

"But he said I can sit up here and be his co-pilot! Get out of the chair, Leia!"

"You get out of the chair!"

Leia shoves Luke off the seat.

"But I asked too! Daddy!" Luke pushes his sister off the chair. "Hey1 Daddy, Luke shoved me!"

"Enough, you two. You can both sit with me but you have to keep quiet and you have to listen."

"Are we listening to music?"

"No, Luke, you're going to listen to me. The sound of my voice is better than music. One day the two of you will be driving a ship." He whispers to himself. _"God help us."_

"Cool!"

Anakin points to the chair.

"Sit in that seat; the both of you."

"We have to share?"

"Sit where I tell you or you're going to the lounge and taking a nap."

The 'dynamic duo' hop up in the co-pilot's seat.

"So, did you have a good time here on Naboo?" He fastens them into the seat.

"Yes. Leia got yelled at."

Anakin fastens them in tight.

"Oh, really?" Anakin already know what happened but he's interested in the twin's_ 'version' _of the events leading up to Uncle Darred's meltdown. "I trust you were on your best behavior and a reprimand was unwarranted."

Luke clarifies things for his father.

"Close to it. We're kids, we're not perfect, Dad!"

"I understand, Luke." He almost releases one of his laughs but purses his lips. He tries to give them a stern look. Luke looks up at his father. The yellow scuba flippers are still on his feet as he swings them back and forth. He and his sister are securely buckled in right now. Interrogation time.

"So, you want to hear what happened?"

"Please."

Anakin is waiting for the Youngling _'Modified'_ version of the turn of events. He is hoping not to have to punish anyone but this can't be good. He stands in front of the co-pilot's chair, folds his arms across his chest, and listens. At least they won't escape his clutches should corporal punishment become necessary.

During their weeklong stay on Naboo, Luke and Leia spend the night at their Aunt Sola's house. Leia arrives late for dinner. She is deciding what outfit to wear. Her aunt laid out a white pinafore with red piping at the sleeves and cherries embroidered on the front just before Leia woke up from her nap. Leia cannot find her matching _'bunch o'cherries'_ ponytail holder. She figures she must have left it on the dresser in her grandmother's room the day before. Being the fashion-conscious tyke that she is, Leia could not make her grand entrance without her full attire. She decides to wear her green sundress and her Greenleaf ponytail holder instead.

Aunt Sola asks Pooja to get Leia and bring her to the table. Luke offers to 'help.'

"I'll go get her, Aunt Sola."

"Luke, you stay right where you are. I don't want to send a search party out for both of you. Pooja, go see what's keeping her."

When Leia arrives at the table, Aunt Sola speaks to her.

"Leia, it's not polite to keep people waiting. What happened to the clothes I put out for you?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sola. I won't be late again. I couldn't find my hair accessories so I had to change my clothes."

"Leia, there will be no more wardrobe changes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Sola. But I can't concentrate on my dinner if my outfit sucks."

Ryoo and Pooja giggle. Luke makes a face. Uncle Darred is not amused.

"Ryoo, Pooja, don't laugh. Her antics are not funny."

Leia responds.

"It's not an antic, it's true."

Aunt Sola looks across the table at her young niece.

"Eat your dinner, Leia. Do you do this at home?"

"What? Eat dinner? Of course I do. My father wouldn't let us starve."

Uncle Darred speaks up.

"You know full well what your aunt means, Leia. You need discipline. I don't think you get much of that at home."

"We get it where it counts."

"When your Aunt asks you to do something, you are to comply immediately."

"What's comply?"

Uncle Darred squeezes some lemon over his Kachirho Sea Bass as he speaks. Leia watches him. He looks as if he is preparing the poor fish for a post-mortem massage. Anakin remembers meeting him during his visit to Naboo with Padmé during the Clone Wars. He swears the man has OCD.

"Seems that school you're attending…is not offering you the best education."

"It's a great school. Actually, I do know what the word _'comply'_ means."

"That smart mouth won't carry you far, young lady."

Leia rests her elbow on the table as she listens to him ramble on and prepares his fish for eventual consumption. He has re-arranged the spinach on his plate. The fish has a traumatized expression on its face. Luke and his sister exchange glances. Leia watches him.

"Are you building something?"

"What?"

"It looks like you're building a house for your fish."

"Never mind about my fish. Your food is getting cold." He starts to eat when he sees something else that '_bothers'_ him. "Elbows off the table. We're civilized, not Wampas."

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy."

Sola quietly interrupts.

"Darred, it's okay. She'll eat at her own pace. Leia, sweetie, sit like a proper lady, please? Thank you."

She looks at her husband for a moment. He glances back at her as he swallows a forkful of his fish.

"What?"

The following day Sola and Darred take their daughters and the twins to the water park near the lake. Ryoo and Pooja are excited to go because there will be boys there. They have outgrown the water park long ago but a few boys are there from the boys' prep school and a few university students. They join the twins on the slides, each taking a child on their lap for the rapid decent. Luke raises his arms in the air as she sails down the winding slide with Ryoo holding onto his waist. After two runs down the slide, Leia has had enough. Pooja sees a few boys she wants to flirt with. Leia is not interested in watching her cousin go boy chasing. She walks over to her Aunt.

"Leia, are you done already?"

"Yes. I feel like a sponge. There's only so much sliding a person can take…except for, of course, Luke. He'll keep going all night if you let him."

Aunt Sola smiles as she lathers her young niece with another application of sunscreen then wraps her in the towel.

"I'm glad he's enjoying himself. The girls were so excited when they found out you and your brother was coming over. They told me, _'Mom, for once you can treat us like adults now that the twins are here on Naboo'._"

Sola smoothes Leia's hair then pins it back into a ponytail. How's that?"

"Fine. Thanks."

"Where is that girl? I can't believe she left you alone. You stay here with your uncle until I get back. She was responsible for you. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I catch up with her."

She taps her husband who is on his mobile phone talking business. He nods as his wife speaks. He is still conducting his call as he turns slightly and sees Leia standing beside his wife. Sola leaves them to search for her wayward teenaged daughter.

Darred shouts into the air. The phone is clipped over his ear as he paces. Children, soaked from taking numerous rides on the water slide, run pass him. Leia stays close by, keeping in pace with him at every turn. Finally he points to a bench close by.

"Sit over there where I can keep an eye on you. Don't move." Leia turns then walks over to the bench and sits. Her uncle continues his conversation with whoever is on the other end of his headset. "…What do you mean the ice is gonna break? ...Did you foresee this? …Well, what do you want me to do, design another skating rink?"

This conversation goes on for several minutes. Leia is flipping through a large picture book.

Meanwhile someone appears. She looks up and smiles. The visitor sits beside Leia.

'_Hello, little princess. Is this seat taken?'_

"Sure, there's no name on it."

'_He doesn't stay in one place for long, does he?'_

"I think it's nerves."

'_Why don't you call him?'_

"He looks really preoccupied."

'_Hmmm…and he talks to his food. Trust me; I heard him.'_

At the end of the call, Darred turns to speak to Leia.

"Alright, missy, that wasn't hard, was it? …Leia? Leia! Now where did she go? Leia!"

Leia's uncle spins around trying to spot her in the throngs of children scampering around in bare feet or water sandals as they leave the water slide. Aunt Sola calls back to him. She is followed by Pooja would has had her encounter with a university student interrupted. He mother had a worried look on her face as she hurries over to her husband.

"Darred? What's wrong? Where's Leia?"

"I told her to stay put. I did. The next thing I know, she disappears on me."

"Where did you tell her to stay?"

"I told her to sit on the bench…over there…"

As he turns to point to the bench. Sola gives her husband a suspicious look. Pooja giggles.

"Dad, she's right here."

"Leia, where did you go?"

Leia is still flipping through the book.

"I didn't go anywhere. You gave me specific instruction to remain here. _You_ left me."

Pooja hugs her. "Leia, I should have taken you with me. Dad didn't do a good job did he?"

"It's okay."

Aunt Sola kisses Leia on the head.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?

"I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Sola takes her husband aside to speak to him.

"Darred, what's gotten into you? This isn't like you."

"I don't know. Listen, I love your sister's children; I really do…for some reason, they get me all worked up, especially Leia. I didn't mean to be so short with her these past two days." He scratches his eyebrow. "I guess I'm under a lot of stress."

"If I see you on the phone on anymore family trips, I'm going to rip it off your ear and toss it in the lake. I promise you."

"I didn't do a good job watching a seven year old."

"Exactly."

Pooja is chatting with the university student who is on lifeguard duty. She doesn't hear Leia chatting with her visitor right now.

'_He's got a tongue lashing. Those Naberrie girls can crack that whip in the most subtle and charming way.'_

"Here they come."

'_Well, I think you'll be okay from this point on.'_

"Thanks for the visit, Qui-Gon."

'_Why, Leia, you're growing up. I kinda liked being called Guy Engine.'_

"Well, I am seven years old now. I can pronounce my 'Q' and 'U' sound combinations."

'_You are indeed turning into a beautiful young lady.'_

"Thanks."

Qui-Gon leaves as Uncle Darred approaches the bench.

"Hello, Leia. I am so sorry; I have been a terrible uncle today."

"It's okay. You have a lot on your mind."

"No excuse. I behaved badly. Forgive me?"

"Sure."

Darred gives Leia a tight hug. Just as everyone relaxes, Ryoo and Luke return from their fifth ride on the slide. Luke runs up to his sister. His hair is still dripping and his swim trunks are soaked and clinging to his legs.

"Wow! Leia, you have to get back on the ride! It is so cool!"

"Okay."

Luke wave his hand for Ryoo to join them for another ride.

"Ryoo, come on!"

"Luke, no more, you're killing me. My bum is numb." She laughs to her parents. "Mom, Dad, Luke loves this ride. He's addicted."

"Luke, aren't you tired?"

"No, Aunt, Sola. I want to go again."

Uncle Darred hands his wife his phone and pulls his shirt over his head. He steps out of his khakis to reveal blue and white surfing shorts.

"Sola, don't throw away my phone."

"Go play. You need to have a good time."

Ryoo winks.

"Cool and Funky surfing shorts, Dad."

"I may be a workaholic but I still have style. Luke, Leia, let's go!"

Leia races ahead of them.

"I want to ride up front!"

Uncle Darred sits and Luke sits directly in front of him. Leia sits in front of her brother.

"Luke, hold on to me."

"Okay. Kawabonsai!!"

Darred rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Oh what the heck! Kawabonsai!"

The three sail in tandem down the slide.

This is their version of what lead to the Uncle Darred meltdown. Anakin stares at his children. They look up at their father with those still angelic-looking faces.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Anakin leaves the cockpit. He walks to the pilot's refresher and locks the door. He laughs aloud.

Luke and Leia look at one another; they remain strapped in the chair.

"Leia, he doesn't believe us does he?"

"I don't think so, Luke. That man can read right through us."

After Anakin is able to contain himself, he returns to the cockpit.

"Okay, you young felons, I'm going to give you your first flying lesson, so listen up."

He shows them the controls. The control panel lights up and the ship begin to make a soft low hum.

After liftoff, Anakin continues speaking to his 'student pilots.' As soon as they are out of Naboo airspace, he turns to look at his little darlings. After many frequent flyer miles, they are sound asleep. Anakin can switch the ship to autopilot now. He leaves his chair, unfastens his water-sliding champions, and carries them to the sleeping quarters. Just as he predicted, they are asleep in the first hour! He naps for a couple of hours close by. He is thinks how great life is going to be. Things are going to be different now. He hopes Isabel likes his new cologne.

_To be continued… 'Home and Away'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	38. Chapter 38 Home and Away

_Chapter 38_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Home and Away'_

'_Pleading the Fifth'_

'_Worry'_

'_Talk Me to Sleep'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The house is quiet. Not a creature is stirring…until the ship docks in the landing bay.

Two little Younglings, revived from their nap during the flight home, storm through the front door.

"We're home! Hello! Isabel!"

"Luke, try the laundry room."

"Okay. Isabe…"

Daaad? Where's Isabel?"

Leia follows. She has a worried expression on her face.

Anakin walks through the door carrying Luke's scuba gear and the luggage. Threepio and Artoo follow.

"Daddy, where's Isabel? She promised to be here when we got home."

"I'm sure she'll turn up, sweet pea. She's due back today."

"I hope so. She was going to comb my hair."

"She should be here soon." Anakin leaves the room.

Luke sits in the window seat of the day room. He is sulking. Leia hums a melancholy tune as she circles the alabaster pillar at the entrance of the garden. Threepio stands nearby observing them.

"You know, children, a watched sith never burns." As the droid speaks these words, Luke leaps from his spot in the window and runs to the door. Leia is not far behind.

"Isabel!"

Threepio places his hands on his hips and turns away in a huff. "Well! I stand corrected."

The twins run towards her almost knocking over the droid. Threepio regains his balance. Luke and Leia jump for joy when they see Isabel.

"We were waiting for you."

"You were? Well, here I am."

The twins crowd around her before she can get through the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, Leia, my ship only landed an hour ago."

"Was it delayed?"

"No; it was on time. So how was your week on Naboo?"

"It was fun."

"That was it?"

"The party here was more fun."

Luke hugs Isabel so hard she can barely move.

"Yeah. We missed you Isabel."

"Well I missed the two of you."

"So, Isabel, what are we going to do today?"

'I thought it would be a good time to relax."

"Relax? We're active kids. What are we going to relax for?"

"Aren't you tired after that long trip?"

"No. Daddy made us take a nap on the way back. We've had enough rest to last us for the next millennium."

"Oh, I see."

"So, Isabel, tell us about your trip. Did you bring us anything?" Leia smiles as she peeks inside Isabel's straw tote. Luke wheels her suitcase to the sofa.

"Well, I went to Yavin…"

"By yourself?

"I met up with some friends there."

"What did you do?"

"We sat on the beach, we went dancing…"

"Were there lots of cute boys there?"

"Yes, Leia. There were some."

Anakin is in the storage room nearby putting away the children's outdoor gear that they brought with them from Naboo. He stands behind the door listening as Isabel discusses her trip with the twins. He is imagining all of the fraternity boys showing off their surfing and swimming skills to Isabel and her friends. Maybe she has forgotten all about their talk. Luckily, Isabel changes the topic and has some questions of her own for the returning Younglings.

"So, my little princess, were you good while you were on Naboo?"

"Describe what you mean by 'Good.' Could you elaborate?"

"You know what I mean."

"Ooooh, why did you have to bring that up?"

"It's a simple question, Leia. But you don't have to tell me."

"Alright then, I plead the fifth."

"I see. I never asked you to 'plead' anything." She turns to Luke who is guarding her suitcase waiting for her to open it. "…And how about you, Luke?"

"Can I plead the same '_number'_ she's pleading?"

"No one is on trial here."

"Well, just the same…"

The truth be told, Luke was up to his own separate mischief making while visiting his grandparents. Over the years, during the custody battles, Luke and Leia would spend alternate summers with their grandparents on Naboo. The twins made many friends there. Luke made friends with a neighbor across the street named Dennis.

One this occasion, during the 1-week stay, the two young boys are playing 'Explorer.' Luke finds an old crate in the corner of the Mitchell's storeroom.

"What's this?" Luke taps the side of the old dusty crate with the toe of his new Padawan Sprinters that his father bought for him on his birthday. Dennis grabs a crowbar and pries open the lid. What the crate revealed was the answer to every mischievous boy's fantasy.

"Check it out! Ma-a-an! Bottle rockets, Geonosian Candles, Skyrockets, and Mustafar Firecrackers!"

The boys are elated.

"These make 'splosions?"

"They sure do!_ Ca-bluwee_!" Dennis waves his hands in the air and puffs his cheeks as if imitating an explosion. He smiles assuredly. "…No need to explore anymore. Our journey is complete. Luke, we've hit the mother load. That's what my older brother always says when he comes across something cool"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have some fun! Oh, grab that Mylar bag off that old barbecue grill; we'll use that too."

Dennis is two years older than Luke is, so Luke thought his playmate and _'mentor'_ was a genius. The boys gather their booty and head out of the storeroom. Dennis knew enough to inform his young co-conspirator that the gunpowder-laden sticks must be handled carefully. Luke surmises that his friend has done this before.

That afternoon, the two boys get to work on their project. Luke follows Dennis to the lawn strategically placing the fireworks near the fence. Luke points to the Mylar bag on the ground.

"What are we going to do with that?"

"Those work great in water. My dad drained our pool. That's why there's tarp over it. The pool man is coming next week to fix it."

"Oh…what happened?"

"Believe me, Luke, you don't want to know."

"Well…my grandparents have a pool. No one ever uses it. My cousins only sit in the patio chairs around the pool so they can make goo-goo eyes at Jev Nerran, the boy who lives next door. I'm sure they give him the creeps staring at him all the time. The pool is in perfect condition. We could use it."

"Cool! We'll do that."

Dennis sets the timer on each of the firecrackers before returning across the street with Luke to empty the contents of the Mylar bag into the Naberrie pool. They stand at the pools' edge waiting for something. The water is clear and still. Dennis grabs Luke's toy fishing pole and swishes the water with it. Nothing. Luke dips his hand into the pool and agitates the water.

"Don't use your hand in there, Luke. Use the pole, it's safer." They kneel at the side of the pool; waiting. Finally, Dennis sets the pole aside and gets up. Luke backs away and stands up too.

"What are we supposed to see?"

"Nothing now. Those Mustafar lava rocks are too old. Forget about it."

"Should we get the net and take them out now?"

"We can do it later. No one will notice. Let's go."

Luke has a bad feeling about this but _Dennis knows best_. At least they'll have a cool pyrotechnics show to watch later.

That evening Leia follows Luke out the door after dinner.

"Luke. Luke! Where are you going?"

"Outside. Stop following me."

Well, can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No girls allowed."

"I'm telling Oma you won't take me with you."

"Alright, fine! But it's a secret."

"Anyway, I saw you and Dennis with that crate of bottle rockets."

"Okay! Not so loud!"

"Cool!" She skips along behind him. "This had better be a good show or I'm telling Daddy you were playing with fireworks."

The twins walk across the street to Dennis' house to perch themselves on the wall. Dennis joins them.

"What's she doing here?"

"Sorry, I had to bring her along or else she will tell."

"Ohh, alright. You're sure she can keep her mouth shut, right?" He climbs the wall and sits.

"When it counts."

Leia looks up at Dennis as she climbs on a box to get to the wall. Dennis reaches for her hand to help her up onto the wall. Leia takes this opportunity to interrogate him.

"Hi. So how long do you think you were going to keep this from me?"

"I guess not for long." Dennis pouts and rests his chin in his hand as he stretches out on the wall to get comfortable. His sneakers are almost touching Leia's frilly pink and white gingham shorts. One good _'accidental nudge'_ and she could be sailing to the ground. Leia looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Don't try it." She turns to face him, giving him the once-over. "Aren't you a little too old for overalls? My brother doesn't even wear them and he's a little nerd."

"You bossy girl!"

"Our nanny can do something about that stupid cowlick on the top of your head."

Dennis sticks out his tongue. He is at a loss for words.

Luke climbs up onto the wall after Leia. The three children sit on the wall waiting for the _'show' _to start. Luke puts his arm around his sister's shoulder. He doesn't mind her being there at all.

Officer Ric Olié and his wife Dormé arrive for a small get-together at the Naberrie house. Jobal invites them out onto the patio where a few other guests are mingling and sipping cool drinks.

At a house across the street next door to Dennis are George and Martha Wilson. They are enjoying a quiet evening on their patio. Mr. Wilson is working on his Intergalactic Stamp collection and his wife Martha is crocheting a sweater of Felucia silk for Leia.

"George, those Skywalker twins are so adorable. So well-behaved too."

"All children are miserable little creatures who upset my quality of life. What are you knitting now, Martha?"

"I'm 'crocheting' George. I'm making a little sweater for Leia. She told me she left her favorite sweater back home on Coruscant. Poor dear. I'm going to make one for her so she won't miss the other one so much."

"Well, Martha, she's only going to be here for a week. Why go to all the trouble?"

"I don't know…a little voice kept telling me to make it. I guess I couldn't help myself. I think I can finish it in two days."

"Well, I suppose they're okay. Luke seems alright. He's a big improvement on that Dennis Mitchell next door, I'll tell you that much. It's awfully quiet over there." He turns cautiously towards the Mitchell house for a moment. Martha glances wistfully at the house next door.

"He's probably fast asleep. That sweet boy is so full of energy. He's probably exhausted."

"Yes, exhausted from thinking of ways to get on my nerves."

There is someone at the front door at the Naberrie home.

Back at the Naberrie house on the patio, Henry and Alice Mitchell arrive. Jobal and Ruwee greet them. Uncle Darred is at the house and decides to take an evening swim. Sola joins him. Aunt Sola wades in the pool while Darred is starting to swim a few laps. She calls out to her father.

"Dad, did you heat the pool?"

Ruwee looks over from the table where he is chatting with his guests and turns to his daughter.

"No, why?"

"It's warm. It's not bad…you might want to turn the thermostat down."

"I'll check it in a moment." Henry walks over to speak to Ruwee.

Jobal is chatting with the Alice.

"Alice, I'm glad you and Henry could make it. I trust you found a reliable sitter for Dennis."

"Oh, Henry called someone."

"Ahhh…I see…" Jobal seems confused as she has just overheard Henry telling Ruwee that Alice had called for a sitter. The adults are enjoying the evening. Ryoo is on the phone with one of her friends in the family room. She is looking out at the night sky. Pooja is sitting in the gazebo preparing to make out with her neighbor Jev Nerran.

Back on the patio, Ruwee is busy entertaining his guests. Suddenly there is a flash of light in the nighttime sky. Henry looks up.

"Wow…There must be a celebration. I see fireworks in the sky…oh! There's another one."

Ruwee and Ric look up.

"Sure is. I wonder what the event is. I didn't hear anything on the plasma about any special event."

Back across the street, Dennis and the twins are enjoying a spectacular fireworks display.

"Wow!"

"Leia, Look at the one!"

"Luke, there's another one with circles! Dennis, I thought this would suck but it's cool!"

"Yeah, it is cool, isn't it? My brother left a big stash in the storeroom."

Luke turns to Dennis. "So where is your brother anyway?"

"Dad said he had to go off to boot camp or else he was going to have to serve 4 to 7."

"My Oma serves 4 to 7 every day since we came to visit. It's not so bad. She likes it." Luke turns to Dennis again. "I'd rather go to sneaker camp. Boots are kind of hot to wear on a camping trip."

Leia turns to both of them

"Well, I think both are dumb names for a camp. It must be a boy's camp."

Dennis nods with a smile.

"It is. No dumb girls allowed!"

The children resume watching the fireworks display that can be seen all over the township and even in downtown Naboo. The show has gone on for several minutes now.

At the Naberrie house, Sola sees effervescent bubbles appear on the surface of the pool.

"Dad, did you turn on the pump or something? The pool is …"

Darred reaches the end of a lap across the pool. He bobs his head above the water.

"It's sort of refreshing those tingly little bubbles in here. It's like a hot tub."

"Well, I'm getting out." Sola gets out of the pool and grabs her robe. She sits on a lounge chair as her husband continues his laps. "What's with the fireworks, Dad?"

"I have no clue, Sola. I'm on the city council and there was no permit issued for fireworks tonight.

On the other side of the house, Pooja is having her first 'make-out' session with neighborhood heartthrob Jev Nerran.

"Oh Jev, I think I can see fireworks already."

"Really? I haven't done anything yet."

Ryoo is still on the phone chatting with her friends on a three-way call. She turns for a moment when a burst of light appears in the sky.

"…and then she said she was dating Troy Darklighter and everyone knows she was lying and…wow, there's a big fireworks show going on right outside my window. How cool is that…you see it too? Really? I wonder what's going on."

Across the street at the Wilson home, Martha looks up at the sky.

"George, look at that. What a beautiful fireworks show. We have the perfect seats too. It's as if it coming from next door."

Just as she says this, a Mustafar Firecracker sails over the Wilson house and lands on the data board holding George Wilson's rare stamp collection. He has just set it down for a moment to take a sip of Martha's delicious lemonade.

"Martha, this lemonade hit the spot on a night like this. Oooh Nooo!"

"Oh, Dear…"

"Martha, duck! They're coming this way….Dennis!"

The pool is starting to bubble. Darred suddenly stops swimming when he feels something sting him in the water. Small white-hot pellets shoot up from the bottom of the pool and begin to burn. The pellets feel like Mustafar mosquito bites.

"Oh my God! What's happening! Ouch!" Darred swims to the edge of the pool and leaps out just as the water begins a ferocious bubble. The water shoots up like an effervescent geyser. Ric and Henry help him to a patio chair. The fireworks have not stopped. Suddenly the Naberrie and Wilson homes are attacked by flying bottle rockets. Everyone runs for cover. Ruwee ushers everyone under the patio awning. He grabs the ice bucket to put out the tablecloth fire after one of the Geonosian Candles lands on the patio table. He tosses the cloth in the trash and discovers the Mylar bag. The label has faded but he can still read what it says:

_Mustafar Lava Rocks for Barbecue Grills._

_Directions: Add water to activate_

Ruwee knows that this bag has Luke written all over it. Henry Mitchell knows now where the fireworks display originated.

"Dennis!" He storms across the street.

Ruwee is looking for the _'co-conspirator.'_

"Luke!"

Luke is sitting on the wall when he hears his name. He looks mortified. Leia hops off the wall ands takes off like an airspeeder.

"See you guys later."

When Leia returns to the house, she sneaks in from the kitchen door and pretends to have been in the family room the whole time. Pooja and Jev run for cover when the roof of the gazebo catches fire. She takes this as a sign that she should not be making out with boys before she is married…or at least until she is away at school. Ryoo turns on the sofa and sees Leia.

"I know where you've been. That's ok, little cuz, I won't rat you out. Where's your other half, demon-child?"

"He's on his way back."

Luke sneaks back into the house too but Oma catches up with him.

"Going somewhere, child?"

Luck gasps when he realizes he has been _'caught.'_

"Uh…no."

"Just tell me one thing before your grandfather comes in here."

"Sure, Oma."

"Was this your idea?"

"No."

"Go play….In the house."

"Yes, ma'm."

"I'll take care of Opa."

"Thanks, Oma."

Leia walks out onto the patio. Aunt Sola is applying ointment to Uncle Darred's skin. He has a series of red blotches covering his body.

"Gee, Uncle Darred, what happened to you?"

"Someone tampered with the pool."

"Oh. You look like a red polka dotted clown."

Sola tries not to laugh as she tends to her husband.

The next morning Luke is sent over to the Wilson's to apologize for his part in the fireworks melee. Leia stops by for _'moral support.' _Mrs. Wilson bakes some cookies for the twins. Luke cleans up the stamp data board and makes everything good as new. Leia tries on her new sweater. Dennis is made to stay inside all day for his part in the 'Night the Skies lit up on Naboo.'

Isabel decides she does not want to know. She can only imagine what went on during their visit. She sees Luke still eyeing her luggage.

"Alright! Yes, I have presents. You kids…" She unlocks her suitcase and pulls out three sombreros. Luke takes one with a blue print design. Leia picks the pink one. The immediately wear them and parade around the room.

"Thanks, Isabel!"

"You're welcome, Leia." She gives Isabel a warm hug. Luke curls up next to Isabel and gives her an equally warm hug.

"Thanks, Isabel. I love it."

"You're welcome, Luke."

Anakin walks into the room.

"Hello, Isabel. Welcome back."

"Thanks…" She doesn't know whether to address him as Anakin or Mr. Skywalker. "Oh, I have a gift for you."

She hands him the sombrero.

"Oh…thank you, Isabel."

"You're welcome."

That night, Leia walks into her father's study and kisses him good night.

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, sweet pea. I was going to come up to tuck you in, Leia."

"I want Isabel to tuck me in. It's girl stuff."

"Oh…oh, alright."

Isabel knocks on Leia's door a few minutes later.

"Leia? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Close the door please."

"Sure…what is it, sweetie?"

Isabel sweeps Leia's hair off her forehead.

"I had some bad dreams, Isabel."

"Really? What is it?"

"I dreamt that one day I came home and you weren't here anymore."

"Oh, Leia…I'll be hear. But you do know I'm not here forever, right? I'm working here just until your father can be an effective parent without my help."

"I don't want you to go."

"Well, let's deal with this one day at a time. I'll be here tomorrow. Okay? Let's not worry about a long time from now. But your father still has some work to do."

"Oh, you mean his temper and being patient and not force-choking the meter maid when he gets a traffic ticket?"

They both giggle softly.

"Yes,_ 'that' _work. Feel better now?"

"Yes. Thanks, Isabel."

"Go to sleep. You've had a long day."

"Okay. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She gives Leia a big hug before turning out the light and leaves her room. Luke has his personal 'appointment next but what she said to Leia was good enough for him. He give Isabel a tight hug before he hits the pillow and drifts off to sleep.

Anakin stands on the terrace looking up at the night sky. He feels Isabel standing in the doorway. He reaches out for her hand without turning around.

"Should I feel slighted? My children didn't want me to tuck them in tonight."

"It's nothing like that."

"They missed you….I missed you." He turns and kisses her. "Thanks for the hat."

"You're welcome."

"Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"I respect you, so I'm going to wait until the time is right. I want to do this properly. See? I'm working on _patience_."

"I see that. Good start."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Relax on the chaise with me for awhile. I just want some company."

He pushes two of the chaise together. They lie back looking up at the stars. Anakin takes her hand in his. He has had his first peaceful nights' sleep in a long time. Tomorrow, he plans to do the _'right thing.'_

_To be continued… 'The Right Thing to Do'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	39. Chapter 39 Meetings and Revelations

_Chapter 39_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Meetings and Revelations'_

'_In Cracker Jacks You Get a Prize'_

'_Fancy Meeting You Here' _

'_Price Check on Intergalactic Pleasure' _

'_The Right Thing to Do'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nakai Nor has a busy schedule today. He had to travel to Naboo on business. There were clients to meet. His itinerary has him away from his family for a few days.

The conference with the acquisitions director for Theed Palace goes well. He has a contract to build six new boats for the Royal Regatta Jubilee the following year. Business is good. There is a bit of handshaking with some high-ranking officials after attending a lavish dinner.

The last day of his trip, he meets with his last client, the business discussion the topic changes to casual small talk about their families after some required paperwork is completed. His client is eager to relax for a few minutes. The two men have done business together for years. Nakai's client finds Nakai a fascinating man. They have never met socially but he always enjoys chatting with him during their meetings.

"So, Nakai how's the family? I heard your son got married last year."

"Philippe married a nice girl from Corellia. Her family has a vineyard there. They're expecting their first child next month."

"Well, congratulations. You have two other grandchildren. You must love it."

"They remind you that you're moving up in years. Yes, Stephan has two little ones. They're growing up before our eyes. Two married and out of the house. One more to go."

"Oh, I remember you have a daughter."

"She's my youngest. I won't have to walk her down the aisle for a few years."

"Those are the weddings that will eat for your wallet. My daughter Sola's wedding cost me a small fortune."

"My wife and I have started saving up for her wedding the day she was born. She's busy being a career girl. We're blessed with an occasional visit. She's just across town."

"What does she do again?"

"She's a child psychologist but she's working as a childcare adviser which is tantamount to a glorified nanny if you ask me. All of that education down the tubes…" Nakai smiles with a half blissful-half sarcastic sigh. "She's helping to care for a couple of kids...twins, I believe. She apparently loves the job. I met the children. They came to the house one day…well-behaved."

"Twins you say? I have grandchildren on Coruscant. They're my daughter Padmé's twins, Luke and Leia. They have a court appointed childcare counselor…or whatever they call them these days. My son-in-law…"

Ruwee huffs with an air of contempt as he says these words. Nakai can see the man tense up as he speaks.

"I take it you two don't get on well."

"Ha! That's an understatement," Ruwee Naberrie snorts at Nakai's assessment. His voice becomes quiet and reflective but forceful as he continues to speak.

"The judge in the case told him he has to attend anger management therapy as a condition to retain custody…my wife and I tried to get custody of the children but the judge refused to hear our case. Her Honor seems to have some hope that he can be turned around. Rehabilitation is what they call it. I get monthly reports from the court. They say he's doing a good job." Ruwee's blood pressure lowers to a simmer. He rolls his eyes but Nakai sees his clenched fist. He can tell the man is still grieving for his youngest daughter. Finally, Ruwee relaxes and touches his forehead. "What's your daughter's name? Maybe she knows the young lady on this case."

"Oh, her name is Isabel…" Nakai's voice drops off as the two men look at each other with hesitation and disbelief at this revelation. Ruwee almost smiles.

"Isabel? My grandchildren talk about her constantly. They adore her. I believe my wife has met her. She dropped the twins off one day…she's living in their house."

"That's my understanding but I have never visited her there. She doesn't say much to her mother or me these days."

"Nakai, make sure she's careful. That Anakin has a temper. My Padmé would be here today if it wasn't for him."

"Did he…Is he the one? Oh, Ruwee, I'm so sorry."

"I have been able to recover over the years but this brings it all back like a slap in the face."

The two men chat some more. Nakai feels a great concern for his daughter. He wanted to know how Ruwee and Jobal know these horrific facts about his daughter and son-in-law. He learns that Padmé married Anakin in secret right under their noses on Naboo. He does not ask. The person who knows the truth is the Queen but she had never breeched the secret with the Jedi. Ruwee received an anonymous message from a dying Trade Federation officer.

Nute Gunray, thought to have died immediately during the massacre on Mustafar, was able to able to live long enough to send a brief communiqué to an aide in hiding at a safe house on Coruscant. As the Viceroy lay dying on the console of the Control Center, he witnesses what looks like an argument between two people. With his life slipping away, he can see cloudy images of Anakin on the landing platform with a woman. He sees her collapse onto the ground. Gunray's partially severed body finally drops to the floor. The last thing he is able to transmit is _'Anakin kill…Sen.…Pad…'_

The aide forwards the message to Naboo with the stipulation he is compensated and sent to a Yavin for safety. The aide meets his demise before his conditions are met. Clone Troopers capture him as part of a campaign by the Emperor to eliminate all remnants of the Trade Federation.

The other horror was how this embarrassing series of events spilled out onto the courtroom floor in the judge's chambers. The former queen and senator had her name sullied much to the embarrassment and humiliation of the Naberrie's. The judge instructed all partied to keep this information off public record but the damage was done. The information leaked out and rumors spread. The secret Padmé tried to take with her to the grave had become fodder for lunchtime discussion at the office. Anakin was not spared. Rumors circulated that he was everything from an abusive spouse to serial killer.

As far as Ruwee Naberrie is concerned, Anakin killed Padmé. The barely audible voice testimonial was good enough for him.

Now he is sitting across from another father who shares the dubious connection with the Dark Lord. Neither knows what else to say.

Nakai thinks about what he has learned during his return to Coruscant. He is concerned for his daughter's safety but he believes he can handle the situation. He does not want to be an alarmist and frighten her into resigning. She has never mentioned her employer and she never expressed any fear about working for him. He does not share the same sense of peril as Ruwee Naberrie. The job Isabel has is monitored by the court. Besides, it's not as if Anakin Skywalker is going to walk through his door and ask to marry her or anything. He has nothing to fear. When he arrives home, he calls his daughter.

"Hi, Honey."

"Oh, hi, Daddy. How was your business trip?"

"Good…good….typical stuff…deals to be made boats to build….what's going on with you?"

"Ohh…nothing." She is sitting on the patio painting her toenails.

"Nothing? How's your job?"

"Fine."

"Your two little charges are doing well?"

"Yes. They're in school. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine, we're all fine." I'll see you next weekend."

"Oh…alright, angel."

"…Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

Nakai hangs up the phone. Fine, nothing fishy going on there.

Isabel removes the phone clip from her ear and sets it on the small table near the chaise. Anakin walks out on the patio and sets a tray with two glasses of iced tea on the table. He leans over and blows on her toes. She immediately curls them and giggles.

"Stop! That tickles."

"Hey, you're not getting paid to glam it up in my house. How long does it take those 'claws' to dry?"

"A few minutes…twenty minutes."

"Is it a few minutes or twenty minutes? I don't think you can tell time. My kids are coming home from school soon. I hope you can get out of that chair and sashay over to the door to greet them."

"My toes are _Not_ 'claws.' I have nice feet."

"With ugly nail polish; Boga blue?" He wrinkles his nose.

"It's pretty. It matches my dress."

He mocks her._ "It matches my dress."_

"I can report you for harassment. Besides, I'm on my break."

"That break was up an hour ago. The only thing you're breaking is the rules of this house."

"Fine. I'll get back to work."

"High time."

She walks carefully back inside so as not to ruin her freshly painted nails. Anakin checks her out as he sits and prepares to read his homework from anger management class. The topic is _"How to Talk to People Without Resorting to Violence."_ He also has a self-help book, _"How to Deal with the Giant Sith Inside You."_ and something just for fun: "_Dreams vs. Nightmares"_ and a magazine.

The twins arrive home from school. Isabel serves them a snack. Luke wrinkles his nose.

"What's this?"

"It's a snack."

"No it's not. This is dinner food."

"It's a snack."

"Isabel, have you been reading your childrearing books again? Let me explain something to you, we kids like sweet stuff. I thought you were cool."

"I am cool. Eat the celery sticks and cheese, Luke. Leia, I'm surprised you're not up in arms protesting."

"That's because I'm more mature than Luke is and I appreciate you for your skill as a child care specialist."

"Oh, why thank you, Leia."

"Besides, I know you have a cool dessert for us after dinner so I'm not worried."

"Thank you, Leia. You have alerted me of my sudden predictability."

"You're welcome. I just thought you should know." She takes a celery stick filled with low fat Geonosian cheese and begins to eat it.

After a few minutes, Luke has had enough.

"Isabel, May I leave the table?"

"Of course, Luke. You're not being held here."

"I want to see my dad."

"Ok. Go."

Luke walks out onto the patio. He finds his father quickly picking up a book. It was not what he was reading when Luke walks out onto the patio. Anakin hides the magazine he was reading and opens the _"How to Deal with the Giant Sith Inside You."_ book. He looks up from the chair and smiles at his son.

"Hey, Luke! How are you, son?"

"Hi, Dad." He sits in Anakin's lap. "What are you reading?"

"Have a seat." Luke senses the sarcasm in his father's voice as Luke has already made himself comfortable. He notices a big change in his father since Isabel arrived. Anakin is happier and has more self-confidence. He can laugh at himself; but most of all, He feels loved. People speak to him on the street, and shopkeepers greet him with a smile. "So, how was school today?"

"It was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah."

"You seem bored. Do you like that school?"

"Yes. It's cool and all…"

"…But…"

"I've been wanting to get home. In the past few weeks It seems I need to get back here to see Isabel…"

"Oh, I see…and what about me?"

"Oh, I like coming home to see you. You're a lot happier now than you were when we first moved in with you. You're even funny now."

"Oh, I'm here for your amusement now?"

"Leia and I need some comic relief when we come home."

"So, I'm your court jester, am I? Come here, you! I'll make you laugh!"

He grabs Luke and tickles him. Luke giggles. Luke is out of breath as he braces himself for another wave of tickling from his father. The two look at one another for a moment. Eventually Luke feels it is safe to engage his father in some quiet conversation. He lays back on his father's chest. The top of Luke's head is just under Anakin's chin and the mop of blond hair falls close to his mouth. Anakin blows a few strands away so he can speak.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah, Dad." He points to the book on the round end table. What are you reading?"

"Just some stuff for my class."

"Ohh…the angry guys' class."

"We're not angry."

"What are you then?"

"We need help controlling our anger. You make us sound like raving lunatics, Luke. I'm hurt."

"You're not hurt. You're funny when you get all crazy, especially when you're yelling at Leia."

"I can show restraint."

"So what's the book say?"

"It tells you to count to ten when something or someone pisses you off; and how to determine if it's worth all the extra energy and stress."

"Is it?"

"It always makes me feel better."

"But that's because you usually follow it up with a 'Force-choke.'"

"Okay, let's change the subject."

"What's that magazine?"

"It's nothing…" Luke reaches for it as he turns on his father's stomach. Anakin makes a face as if ten Dewbacks are standing on his chest. It is too late; the Youngling is too fast for his old man. Luke makes himself comfortable again on his father's chest. Anakin rolls his eyes. Little sheets of paper fall from the pages on Anakin and onto the ground. Look looks at a few then hands them back to his father. Anakin places the subscription blow-ins on he end table. Luke flips though the pages, not finding anything of much interest so far.

"There's lots of writing between the pictures. What's this story about?" He reads the title of the article aloud.

'_Order 66 Red-Hot Sexual Confessions'_

"What are they confessing that's so hot?"

"It's grown-up stuff. It's not for children to read."

"Oh…boring magazine anyway." Just as Luke is about to toss the magazine back onto the table beside the chaise lounge something else falls from the pages onto the child's stomach. He picks it up to examine it. "Oooh, wow! A prize! Look, Dad, a red balloon!"

He holds up the flat round object wrapped in clear cellophane. The wrapper has tiny red hearts and red lipstick kiss prints all over it. Anakin looks in horror as his young son examines the 'package' looking for a place to tear it open. Luke starts to put the wrapper to his mouth to tear it open with his teeth. Just as quickly, Anakin grabs it from his little fingers.

"I'll take that!"

"How come I can't have it? You're too old to play with balloons."

"It's not what you think it is." Anakin stuffs it in his pocket.

"Then what is it?"

"Trust me; you would be horrified if I told you." He sits up and gently shoves Luke off his lap.

"It must be close to dinner time. Go back inside and wash up."

"It's not time for Dinner. Leia and I just had our snack."

"Then go do your homework. Get!" He waves Luke away. Luke pouts as he heats inside. Anakin shakes the 'Intergalactic Quarterly Men's Health Magazine' for any stray 'prizes.' If a packet of 'male enhancement' pills falls out next, he's going to faint. This advertising campaign could be dangerous. He intends on writing a sternly worded letter to the publisher. In the meantime, the little packet in his pocket may come in handy if things go as planned. He believes he is on the fast track to some romantic encounters. He should pay a visit to the Coruscant Apothecary to 'stock up.'

That evening, after dinner, Anakin spends some time with the children while Isabel clears the table. Anakin pokes his head in the door.

"Isabel, I'll help you with the dishes after the twins are in bed."

"Sure. Take your time."

"I'll see you in a bit."

Anakin returns to the living room to read with the children. Leia looks up at her father.

"Hey, Daddy, why are you doing dishes again? Is the dishwasher broken?"

"No, Leia, it's not broken. I just wanted to do my part in cleaning up."

"Teamwork, huh?"

"Exactly. Teamwork."

"Besides, it's part of my growth as a productive and capable parent."

"Don't forget to wear your rubbers."

Anakin is concerned by his daughter's remark.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your rubber gloves. You don't want dishpan hands. You have to protect your hands from the dishwashing soap…the one hand you have left anyway."

"Ohhh... I see. Thank you, Leia. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Gee, Daddy, what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, sweet pea. I wasn't listening properly."

Anakin is relieved. He did not want to start explaining to his children about sex, especially his daughter. He wants her to be clueless until she's married …or until he is dead. He could spend eternity spinning in his grave. He just hopes she meets and marries a nice, career-oriented respectable young man, and not some smart mouthed scalawag pirate Casanova with a lame pick-up line. He believes his daughter will be particular about the young men she encounters but there still lingers in the back of his mind that the danger exists of his sweet angel marrying beneath her. He doesn't know why he is thinking she would do something so foolish. Anakin laughs to himself. He is being paranoid. How silly he is to underestimate his daughter. Luke, he believes will marry well too. He can feel it. He will marry a sweet, demure girl next-door type.

Anakin continues to read to his children. While putting them to bed he does something he has not done much in years. He sings. It is a soothing lullaby. His mother used to sing to him as a young child. He recalls singing this as a teenage when he and Obi-Wan were sent to Ansion to negotiate with the local nomadic Alwari tribe. His voice was flawless. He could have been voted the next _'Intergalactic Idol.' _Damned that Obi-Wan…always trying to hold him back!

Anakin returns to help Isabel with the dishes after his children are securely tucked in for the night. He only wears the red rubber glove on his right mechanical hand. He could still, after all these years, sense his missing right arm. His remaining left arm slips beneath the sudsy water to touch Isabel's soft, delicate hands. They are washing the dish that held the 'cool' dessert Leia had waited for through dinner. Anakin had eaten what was left of the strawberry tarte.

The next day Anakin runs into Obi-Wan in town. His former master is in the apothecary buying some toiletries. Anakin hides in the healthcare aisle so Obi-Wan won't see him. Obi-Wan strolls casually in the hair care section. He picks up a package of _Felucian Formula _and _Just for Jedi._ He notices a few more gray hairs on his head and beard. The women at the strip club told him the little bit of gray made him look distinguished but Obi-Wan wasn't taking any chances. He didn't want to wind up looking like the Father Time holograph as the ball drops on New Years' a decade from now. He dumps the two products in the basket along with some energy bars, a tube of _Jedi Stallion Soothing Massage Oil_, toothpaste and some replacement heads for his automatic toothbrush.

Anakin waits in the healthcare aisle like a criminal hiding from a bounty hunter. He breathes a sigh of relief when he overhears Obi-Wan chatting Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi archivist.

"General Kenobi, good morning. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be at a council meeting at this hour."

"Madame Nu, good morning. What a lovely day to shop at the mall." The Jedi master tries unsuccessfully to cover up the contents of his blue shopping basket. He can see Madame Nu glancing at his basket. "Sooo... who is manning…uhm..._womaning _the archival desk while you're away?" Obi-Wan has never appeared so awkward before.

"General Kenobi, you know full well the Archives are closed between the hours of 11pm until 2pm.

Anakin covers his mouth to keep from laughing. As he drops his hand to his side, it brushes against a hanging display. How perfect! Just what he is looking for! He examines the different types of packaging. Some have interesting names, 'Asteroid Glide-on,' Kamino Extra-Thin,' 'Empire Red Extra Large,' then there was a larger package with a hip neon design on the box. It looked like a box of crayons but there definitely are no crayons in this box. He could not resist so he reads the package:

Imperial Party Pack - Assorted colors and flavors: 'Lightsaber Red,''Dagobah-glow Green,' 'Tatooine Two-Tone Orange Sunset,' 'Dark Lord Black Lacquer,' 'Umbaran Blue,' and 'Sith Smoke.' Each color has a flavor: Lightsaber Cherry, Lime, Orange Mango, Liquorice, Blueberry, and Passion fruit.

Anakin was too busy to realize Obi-Wan and Madame Nu's chat had ended and she has since moved on down the aisle. Anakin examines another package when someone walks up behind him.

"My, aren't _'We'_ full of self-confidence today."

Anakin looks up to see Obi-Wan smiling at him. Anakin is holding a pack of extra large Super _'Star' _Destroyer condoms. Anakin fumbles the package then flips it over his shoulder.

Madame Jocasta Nu is two aisles over when something lands in her shopping basket on top of her anti-aging cream and Granny's Kitty Cat Treats. She looks up to see how it got there.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan are both trying to be cool about their chance meeting.

"I'm uhm…picking up some bandages for the kids. You know how they're always falling and getting scrapes."

"Oh, really? I've never known Luke and Leia to be accident-prone. I believe that's in the First-Aid aisle."

"I knew that. I was just on my way over when I accidentally bumped into this display of…whatever these things are. I thought it only right to pick everything up from the floor. What brings you here?"

"Oh… I needed more toothpaste…and stuff." Obi-Wan holds his basket behind him. Well, Anakin, I'll let you be on your way now."

"Yeah…I'll see you later, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan goes to the checkout counter. Anakin selects a package of condoms and takes it to the automated price check and inventory data kiosk. The computer reads the scan and Anakin's entry query. The computer has a several data response options. Anakin is so nervous about his encounter with Obi-Wan that he forgets to mute the voice activated response option in favor of the screen view. The computer-generated voice speaks:

'_The availability of 'Intimate Galactic Pleasures Condoms' 12-Pack is seven packs in stock. 250 on order'_

_If you would like this selection please say yes and pick up your purchase at the checkout counter….I did not hear your response. Please say, "Yes, I would like the 12-Pack"_

"Yes." Anakin looks around to see who is watching him.

'_Repeat that please. I did not hear your response. Please say, 'Yes, I would like the 12-Pack.'_

"Yes! I would like the 12-Pack."

'_The availability of 'Intimate Galactic Pleasures Condoms 12-Pack' is seven packs in stock and 250 on order. How many you would like? If you would like one pack, say 'One Pack Please.'_

"One pack please." Anakin rolls his eyes. An old man, walking slowly with a cane, passes him and stares. Anakin wishes the old goat would pep up his step. The computer speaks to him again.

'_Did you say one pack? Please re-enter your request. If you would like all packages in stock, please enter or say 'Yes.'_

"Yes! I mean no! One pack, one pack! _Sith! _I don't want seven"

"_Did you say, 'Six packs of 12? Your request has been corrected and entered. Please pick up your purchase at the checkout counter. Your ticket is printing now. Thank you for shopping Ruan Mart Apothecary and Discount Emporium. Enjoy your purchase of 'Intimate Galactic Pleasures Condoms12-Pack' Have a nice day._

When Anakin reaches the counter the old man is there waiting for a prescription with two other customers. The clerk calls the next customer.

"Skywalker? A. Skywalker? Number 0-0-7-2! _'Intimate Galactic Pleasures Condoms12-Pack'"_

Anakin walks in front of the other customers and hands over his computer ticket. The clerk glances at him suspiciously. The other customers stare.

"You want these all in one bag?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." The clerk starts counting and scanning each package. One…two…three…four…five…" The clerk stops in mid count to make a suggestion. "You know, the Imperial Party Pack is two dollars and 75 credits cheaper and there's more per pack."

"No thanks."

"Just making a suggestion."

"That's fine. Thanks."

A older male customer whispers to the two customers standing behind him.

"Looks like someone is going to be getting busy with the ladies this weekend."

A sixty-something year old woman puts her hand over her mouth to whisper back.

"I think it's disgusting. What normal person uses that many?"

"If you've got it, flaunt it."

Anakin is growing impatient with the clerk counting aloud and the nosy old customers staring at him. The clerk continues to count.

".. Six…seven….the total is $87.50, sir. Would you like to put that on your credit card?"

Anakin slaps his credit card down on the counter. Only two packages fit inside the little pharmacy bags. The clerk places each little bag inside a bigger plastic shopping bag along with some bonus coupons for 'accessories.'

"Sign the data pad, please. Would you like to join our rewards program, Mr. Skywalker?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

A woman from Corellia snickers to the others.

"He had better be with that big purchase."

Anakin takes his receipt and card. The clerk hands the bag to him. Anakin storms out of the apothecary. He heads for his speeder. Beads of sweat are on his forehead. He is so glad Obi-Wan was not there to witness his humiliation. Anakin did not sense him there anyway.

Obi-Wan did leave but he forgot to pick up a prescription for a neighbor so he had to wait in the seating area in the last aisle. He watches poor Anakin's humiliation. Obi-Wan couldn't stop laughing.

Anakin arrives home and tosses his keys in the dish on the foyer table. He storms upstairs to his bedroom tossing the bag on his dresser. He lies on his bed and rubs his temples. Ten years from now, he could laugh about it...but not now.

Two Days Later.

It is a beautiful sunny day. Isabel is on a class trip with the children. It is the almost the end of the week. Anakin wears a nice new suit. He feels good. He is proud of himself for not Force-choking those nosy customers at the local Ruan Mart Apothecary. He makes an unannounced visit across town. He is standing at the door of a pretty house in suburban Coruscant. Perhaps he should have come inside the day he came to pick up Isabel and the twins. This is as good a time as any. It is the right thing to do. Things are going to be different he says to himself.

The door opens.

_To be continued… 'Unwelcome'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	40. Chapter 40 Unwelcome

_Chapter 40_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Unwelcome'_

'_Breakfast Chat' _

'_Dejected'_

'_Spirited Away'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin is standing at the door of a pretty house in suburban Coruscant. Perhaps he should have come inside the day he came to pick up Isabel and the twins. This is as good a time as any. It is the right thing to do. _'Things are going to be different' _he says to himself.

The door opens.

"Yes?"

"Good day, Mrs. Nor. You don't remember me but I was here sometime ago to pick up my children. I wanted to thank you for welcoming them into your home. I would like to speak to you and your husband, if I may."

"Oh, yes, of course. Have a seat, please."

Anakin looks as a collection of family holographs. He picks out Isabel immediately. He can tell her parents have put her on a pedestal. She has won just about every award a student could possible win. There is a large holograph of the 'little doll' hanging on the wall. It was beautiful.

Anakin sits for a moment until he hears footsteps. He stands in the foyer waiting. This is a perfect moment to glance quickly in the mirror. His hair looks great and the new suit fits him perfectly. Anakin turns just as Nakai appears from a room near the kitchen. He looks serious.

"I am Nakai Nor. You want to see me?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I know I don't have an appointment, but sometimes it's important to say what you want when you have a chance. Your daughter has been wonderful with my children. They adore her. Frankly, I would be lost without her expertise and training. I have learned so much from her during her time with us. I want to also thank you for giving my children shelter from the rainstorm that day they stopped by. I trust Isabel unconditionally. She did the right thing that day."

Anakin can hear himself rambling on. He is nervous. This behavior is so unlike him. He cannot stop talking. Nakai just stares blankly as Anakin nervously chatters away. Anakin pauses long enough for the man to respond.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, during the time Isabel has been with us we've grown fond of her. I have grown fond of her. She's perfect. I'm here out of respect to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"You touched my daughter?"

Anakin steps away."

"No. No, sir. I have nothing but the highest respect for her. That's why I have come before you today."

"Did she tell you to do this?"

"No, not at all, sir. She doesn't even know I'm here. I wanted to ask your permission first before I speak to her."

"What makes you think my daughter would marry you?"

"She is a good person. I can't explain it but something tells me we were meant for each other."

"Mr. Skywalker, I have only one thing to say to you and I want you to take me seriously…Get out. Get out of my house. Don't ever attempt to step onto my property ever again."

"But…"

"Leave now before you see a side of me that is less than patient." He points to the door. To Anakin, this is like a spear through his heart. Nakai possessed a hostility that made even Anakin afraid. He thought his knees were going to buckle at any moment. The older man walks towards Anakin with slow but determined steps. Anakin could swear Nakai is walking faster. Anakin feels himself backing away towards the front door and back across the threshold leading outside. Before Anakin can utter another word and before he realizes what has happened, he is physically outside the house. The door slams shut in his face. He is stunned.

Anakin cannot believe these hostile words. Is this the same loving family in which Isabel grew up? This family gave shelter to his children, fed them, and showered them with gifts. He cannot believe what he just saw on the other side of the door. Isabel developed such a sweet disposition in a home where her parents taught her tolerance and compassion. He simply did not understand.

The walk back to his speeder is as if he is in a trance. He doesn't remember reaching for his car data key to open the door. The next thing he hears is a loud voice screaming at him.

"Wake up!"

Anakin lifts his head and blinks. He has been sitting at the red light for at least a minute when he hears the terse voice-over the motorist communicator speaker. Anakin had already reached the entrance to the ramp that leads to the highway. The driver in the speeder behind Anakin swerves into the next lane and pulls up ahead of him. He cannot take it any longer. Anakin pulls to the side of the highway. He stops the vehicle and dips his head to the steering wheel.

It is now dusk. He must have been sitting in his vehicle for a while. He can't go home right now. Everyone will be up and he is in no mood to answer questions:

'_Daddy, why are you so late?' 'Daddy, why weren't you here to tuck me in?' 'Daddy, why did you do such a stupid thing?' _

He leaves a message on the home answering machine. Isabel will have to give the children their supper and get them ready for bed. He may not be home for a while.

The twins are disappointed when Isabel gives them the news. Leia worries about her father. She kisses his holograph. It is the one Isabel found in the box that Obi-Wan left at the house over a year ago. Anakin touches his cheek. He feels his daughter reaching out to him with the Force. He wanted to believe there is hope.

Anakin stops at a diner just off the highway to get a cup of jawa. As he gets back inside his speeder, he sees a group of teens across the parking lot. They are standing around several custom-detailed Repulsorlifts. There are at least a dozen boys, half of them wearing varsity jackets from Corellia High. Several others are from the rival school here on Coruscant, 'Our Lady of the Devine Force High School.' Apparently, there is an Intergalactic high school championship going on in town. Anakin noticed the throngs of college recruiters in town in the past week. They are looking for the best and the brightest…Well, they're going to be hard-pressed to find any rocket scientists in this bunch. The group resembles an amateur 'Jocks R' Us' convention…if such a thing exists.

A bevy of teenage girls, who should have been home at this hour, are fawning over the jocks. Another jock pulls up in shiny silver Repulsorlift. The word 'Indiana' is emblazoned on the side in the form of a bullwhip. He removes his helmet revealing a mop of dull scruffy-long light brown hair. The teen rebel grabs one of the girls and dips her in his arms before kissing her. Anakin is repulsed. He is certain her father would be equally repulsed had he witnessed this wanton display of womanizing. If that scruffy looking teen delinquent came within a meter of his daughter, Anakin would certainly choke the creep… but not tonight though… he is learning control in his anger management class. Those classes must be working because it never occurred to him to Force choke Isabel's father.

He is disgusted by the less than stellar behavior of these teens. The Coruscant Police would eventually make the teens move along. He's sure of it. Anyway, it was none of his concern. This knucklehead jock would under no circumstances run into his little princess in millennia. Besides, this boy is too old, thank Heavens! Anakin had nothing to worry about…or so he thought. He is fascinated, however as he watches these 'hoodlums' mingle. He can read the embroidered writing on the back of two of the varsity jackets:

'_Crash n' Dash' _and _'Solo Man'_

Stupid names! Anakin can still hear the squeals of excited young girls as the 'dubious' teen idols walk through the crowd. Girls would surely 'put out' to get one of these jackets to wear on a chilly night at the beach. Even if they just get to lie on it and use it as a blanket while they make out behind some sand dunes on the beach.

More screams and squeals. Apparently, Dash Rendar and Han Solo are national high school champions on Corellia. Even the girls from Coruscant are going 'gaga' for the boys on the rival team. One of the wild groupies is the daughter of Senator Lexi Dio. Anakin is truly shocked by the behavior of these teens. He makes a mental note never to let his children grow up.

For a moment, watching these teens take Anakin's mind off his horrible day. He is tempted to keep driving pass the city limits but that was a long way off and he was tired. He wanted to go home where he is sure his children still welcomed him.

The house is quiet. Artoo is resting in the alcove near the laundry room. The dryer has just finished a load of clothes. Artoo found the soft low hum of the machine relaxing. It was like a gigantic snuggle toy to the astromech droid. Artoo's lights begin to blink when Anakin walks through the front door. He can hear Anakin drop the door key card into the ceramic dish Luke had made in art class. The dish replaced the lovely 500-credit Geonosian porcelain bowl given to Anakin by the housing committee who approved Anakin's application to move into the upscale community. It was a housewarming gift. Before Anakin is granted custody of his children, the bowl sat prominently in the entrance to the living room. The social worker was immediately impressed by his impeccable taste in fine art. Frankly, Anakin didn't have a clue between fine Mon Calamari china and a Wookie nest. The interior designer selected the few pieces of art that hung in his home. He only purchased the artwork because he had to get the place ready for his children and the decorator told him it was a great investment. As for the expensive bowl, it was only a showpiece.

One day, when the children were on a regular visitation schedule, Anakin receives a special gift from his young son. It is a miniature escape pod made out of clay. Luke made it in art class. It resembled nothing like a real escape pod, but Anakin liked it. The twins had not yet turned six and Anakin desperately wanted them to feel comfortable in their soon-to-be new home. He needed to find a place of prominence. He grabs the ornate porcelain bowl and stashes it in the cabinet below.

Luke was proud that day. He had his own work of art that everyone could see. Anakin preferred it to that bowl from the snobbish housing committee anyway.

With the keys in the bowl for the night, Anakin approaches the stairs. Threepio is ready to walk in to greet the master of the house but Artoo urges him not to.

"What do you mean, Artoo? Of course, he looks down in the dumps. That is expressly why I am going to see if I can boost his spirits….what? He would never do that. He's learned restraint from taking those classes, don't be such a worrywart. It's perfectly safe to approach him….still…" He makes a retreat. "…You may be right Artoo…he doesn't look good. Perhaps it's better to let sleepy Siths be."

Anakin is sleepy and is already upstairs in his room. He tosses his jacket over the bench at the foot of the bed. He sinks into the upholstered chair in the dark room and rubs his forehead. There is someone else there….watching him. Anakin turns towards the glass door leading to the private terrace. Whoever was watching him is now gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning - The Breakfast Table

Luke and Leia are having their breakfast. Anakin didn't answer his door when the children stopped by to wake him. Isabel whispers to them to join her downstairs. She assures them that their father will be down eventually to see them off to school. Luke keeps looking up at the wall clock. Isabel sneaks a glance at it as well. She is concerned Anakin won't be down in time to see his children off to school. Leia is unusually quiet as she eats her breakfast. Isabel reaches over to wipe Leia's chin.

"Leia, careful, you have milk on your chin and it will soil you uniform."

Luke says one of the funniest things so far this morning that gets a laugh out of everyone.

"Gee, Leia, I used to be the one with the hand to mouth coordination problem. You're a mess!"

"Oh be quiet, 'Mr. Mushy Cereal'."

"I hope you get kissed by a wookie."

"I hope you get beat up by a girl…oh, wait, you already did!"

Isabel tries to get their attention.

"Luke, Leia…"

The twins continue to taunt one another.

"I'm telling Opa you recorded over his DVD's of Tatooine CSI so you could watch 'Chewie & Boga.'"

"Can't prove it."

Luke leans over the table looking her in the eye.

"Yes I can!"

Leia squints over at her brother and points.

"I'm telling Daddy you were playing with firecrackers."

"You watched!"

A shoving match ensues across the table.

"Don't push."

"You don't push."

Isabel raises her voice. It is a rare moment for her.

"Children! Stop it now!"

As the twins look up they see their father standing at the table. He is clean-shaven and dressed to go out.

Leia gulps as if caught in a scandal. She smiles up at her father.

"Good morning, Daddy. You look really handsome today…well…you're always handsome but you look especially nice today."

"Cut it out, Leia. I know all about your escapades on Naboo." He turns to Luke who now realizes he is about to get a tongue-lashing as well. "And you, Luke, I know all about your illegal fireworks arsenal."

"It wasn't mine."

Leia chimes in before her father can say another word.

"Daddy, I pleaded the fifth. I'm supposed to be exempt from punishment."

Luke decides this is a good time for him to state his case as well.

"Dad, I _'pleated'_ right after her"

"Luke, is your teacher deaf? Because if she gave you an 'A' after hearing you pronounce that word incorrectly, something is wrong with her. Anyway, you don't know what could happen when you mess around with that stuff do you? You can lose a hand. You stay away from that kid next time you're visiting. That Dennis kid is a disaster waiting to happen. I guarantee you, by the time he's in high school, he's going to be an awkward-looking has-been, experimenting with drugs, in and out of rehab and doing time for unspeakable crimes. Mark my words."

Luke is stunned at his father's predictions. Leia rolls her eyes.

"There he goes again, Luke. He wants us to mark his words. Daddy, you need to warn us next time so we have paper and a stylus handy to take all notes you want us to remember.. Anyway, I thought you told us not to read or write at the table."

"Leia, you're smarter than that. You know what I mean. Get your elbows off the table…the both of you. Finish your breakfast before we leave for school."

Luke looks up at his father.

"You're taking us to school today?"

"Of course I am. It's my job. I'm your father. Isabel, you won't need to take them today. Are their lunches ready?"

Isabel hesitates for a moment. She knows he is supposed to take them to school, but she was getting used to taking the twins in the morning when he had his appointment with his therapist. Dr. Crane enjoyed his patient too, especially after Anakin helps him make a killing in the stock market investing in a pod racer manufacturing company. Lately their sessions focused on pod racing strategies and watching a few races on the plasma in Dr. Crane's office. Patients waiting outside were told it would be awhile before the doctor could see them. She explained that the patient inside was a special case. The muffled sounds inside could only be described as those coming from a Tourettes patient. In actuality, it is Anakin and the good doctor cheering or cursing during a race on which they were betting. Only one of them emerged jubilant.

Isabel hands him the lunch pouches. He barely makes eye contact with her as he takes them. Luke and Leia are stunned too and they adore Isabel but they love their father. It has been awhile since he has taken them. This is a rare treat. They cheer. Luke smiles as he leaves the table. Anakin takes a napkin and wipes Luke's chin.

"Thanks, Dad. I forgot how messy I can get."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Leia, honey, lets go."

"Oh, I have to get my stickers. I was going to trade with Fiolla today."

"Well, hurry up, we don't have all morning. I don't need the head master riding my ass about getting you to school on time."

"Daddy! You're yelling again…cool!"

"I'll try not to disappoint you in the future."

The children gather their school blazers and head for the door. Anakin carries the lunch pouches and their book bags Artoo and Threepio go to the door to see the twins off.

"Goodbye children. Have fun in school, but not too much fun…Learn something!"

"We will! Bye Artoo, Bye Threepio…oh, bye Isabel! Don't forget to make us our favorite dessert tonight!"

"I won't."

Anakin smiles as his children head for the speeder. He barely acknowledges Isabel who is standing at the door behind the droids. He manages a faint and somewhat distant smile before closing the door behind him. It was as if they were strangers.

"Goodbye."

Threepio looks down at Artoo and speaks happily.

"That went well, didn't you think, Artoo? They're one happy little family, thanks to Miss Isabel."

Artoo chirps something to Threepio. Threepio turns to see Isabel running up the stairs weeping. He looks at Artoo and snaps at him.

"Now what did I do? …Apologize? For what? Ooh, alright." He heads for the stairs. "Curse the maker! I dread climbing these blasted stairs…." In mid-sentence, the protocol droid has an idea.

Isabel is in her room drying her eyes when the doorbell rings. She looks in the mirror then hurries down to answer the door. No one is there. Threepio slips back inside the house as she looks outside. She turns to see Threepio standing in front of her. She is startled for a moment.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Threepio. I thought someone was at the door."

"Oh, don't bother, just some Jawa Witnesses at the door. I told them to move it along and we're not interested. I don't know how they got into this neighborhood. It's a gated community. Peasants! Are you alright, Miss Isabel?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She suddenly bursts into tears.

"Oh, dear! Don't cry, Miss Isabel, I only rang twice. It's just those stairs I have trouble dealing with…" The protocol droid is interrupted mid-sentence.

"Threepio, I don't think that's the issue."

"Why Artoo, for a moment you sounded just like Master Kenobi." Threepio turns and raises his hands in the air as if startled. "Goodness gracious me! Master Kenobi! It is you, it is you!"

"Yes, Threepio, it is I." Obi-Wan closes the door and steps in front of Threepio. "Isabel, I stopped by to meet with Anakin but I see he is not at home."

"Oh, he took the children to school." She is embarrassed for allowing him to see her cry.

"A-ha. Looks like you and Mr. Skywalker are at a crossroads, my dear."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure it will all turn out fine. Don't let his actions upset you. He probably had a difficult day yesterday."

"I suppose. Master Kenobi, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No….I'll come back another time when Anakin is home…You know what, Isabel, let me do something for you. Have you had breakfast?"

"Well, I wasn't…"

"Let me take you out to breakfast."

"Oohh…I' would love to but I have laundry to do…"

"Laundry? What happened to the housekeeper?"

"She quit…"

"Why? Never mind…say no more. Well, can I help?"

"No…It's not a lot, anyway, let me do something for you. We can have breakfast here."

"Great. We can chat out on the terrace…with one condition."

"What's that, Master Kenobi?"

"Stop calling me that. In this house, you're family. The twins don't even call me that."

"Yes, Sir…Obi-Wan."

"You're getting there. Hang around Leia, she'll set you straight."

They have a good laugh.

Master Kenobi knows his way around the kitchen, especially when it comes to breakfast. He's has a lot of practice over the years entertaining his lady-friends during their overnight stays at his bachelor pad on Tatooine.

Today, he helps Isabel prepare a sumptuous breakfast of Belkaan waffles, a big Geonosian omelet, and mimosas.

The two sit outside on the terrace this sunny morning. Obi-Wan listens to Isabel talk about her vacation. Since her return, Anakin has not once asked her about her holiday on Yavin4.

Master Kenobi is laughing about 'Conga Night' where the women had to ask the guys onto the dance floor with them. Card numbers determined the selection. The attractive young men were going fast. Isabel was wondering when she would get her turn. She is last to be called and has to select the most uncoordinated guy in the bunch. With a new wardrobe and new glasses, he could look quite handsome. Perhaps some coordination exercises would help him too, because she had to soak her feet when the night was over.

Obi-Wan responds with a hardy laugh. He imagines the poor girl trying to make the most of an awkward situation. He adds a little more 'Ben's Special mimosa' into Isabel's glass because, according to him, she needed a 'pick-me-up.' Isabel tries to cover her glass.

"No more. I can't. I'm working." She blushes.

"Come on, I know how challenging this family can be. An occasional nip won't do any harm. Look at me; I have a flask once a day. I can still function. Come on….just a splash."

"No! Stop!" She laughs as he teases her.

"Now, Isabel, are you afraid you'll be_ 'sith'-_faced by the time the children return home?"

"I have to stay focused."

"You never got just a teensy bit tipsy on your vacation?"

"Not once."

"You are good!"

They sit and chat outside even after breakfast is over. Their laughter is interrupted when they hear the front door bang shut. Isabel I startled but Obi-Wan remains relaxed and playfully shifts his eyebrows.

"Oh! The master of the house has_ arrived._" He snorts and chuckles.

Isabel giggles.

"I thought you said you could still function." She covers her mouth and whispers to him. "Obi-Wan, you're drunk."

"But I can still function, young lady…just watch."

Anakin walks out onto the terrace where Obi-Wan and Isabel are chatting. Obi-Wan looks up and slaps his hand on the table. A spoon flips up and falls to the floor. He grins; slaps his hand on the table once more. The spoon pops back up to settle on the table.

"Ani, bro, we've been waiting for you!"

"Is that so?"

"It is so." Obi-Wan is in a giddy mood as he jokingly mocks Anakin. He pats on the chair to his left. "Come sit down. Join us. Isabel was just telling me about her vacation."

Anakin is non-responsive. His arms are folded across his chest.

"Isabel, aren't you on a schedule?"

"Uhm…yes…I suppose I am. Obi-Wan, thank you for breakfast. You're really a great cook."

"It was pleasure, my dear."

Isabel clears the table then goes inside the house. A cup of jawa remains untouched. Instead, Obi-Wan takes another sip from his flask as he looks up at Anakin from his chair.

"Have a seat, Anakin. Take a load off."

Anakin turns slightly to look inside the house then grabs a chair and sits.

"What is it, Master? I need to go to therapy today."

"You sure do…I respect your schedule and I would never want you to miss an opportunity to better yourself. _Anywhoo_…If you recall, I promised to stop by to prepare Luke for his transition to Padawan in another year."

"Yoda and Council believe he's that good?"

"Yes. He's more talented than any of the other Younglings."

"How does Luke feel about this? I don't want him growing up to be a freak prodigy like I was when I joined the Jedi Order."

"Yoda has taken great pains to keep that from happening. He gives just enough praise, but not enough to make him cocky. He's a good boy, Anakin. We want to avoid the mistake we made when you were young."

"And what about Leia?"

"I think Yoda wants her to have fun first and foremost. We'll know if this is the correct path she should take. She is talented and a fast learner. You should be proud of them, Anakin."

"I am…I am…"

Anakin's mind is somewhere else right now. His children are safely in school right now. Leia has been asking her father to walk her to class lately. He is thrilled to do this. She is not embarrassed to have him accompany her. Much has changed since the twins came to stay with him. Luke is making friends with the other boys. Everything is falling into place…almost.

Isabel avoids Anakin for most of the day. Since the housekeeper left, Isabel has been performing most of the domestic work. She didn't mind so much. She is sort of a neat freak. Anakin became so used to her picking up after them that he didn't think of hiring a new person. Anakin did not want to have to explain to the judge that the housekeepers were not a good fit for him and his children. He and the children were comfortable with just Isabel. She knew just how they liked things.

Anakin leaves that afternoon to pick up the children from school. Luke and Leia enjoyed the school bus speeder. It was a time to bond with the other children without being scolded by the teacher. The school bus driver was another story. They usually get the nice but firm "Stagecoach Sally." She's an older woman who likes to 'round up' her charges by standing outside the vehicle and counting the youngsters as they boarded. Fiolla called her 'Round 'em up Sally' because no one was left behind. Every child lined up for inspection. If there was a child missing, good ol' Sal would COM link the school office to inquire about the missing one. If Sally was satisfied with the response, it was 'Tally ho! And away we go!' There was a sing-along during every ride home.

This experience was a sharp contrast to 'Crazy Mel' the alternate bus driver. There were no sing-along moments. Mel wanted to get the kids on the bus then get them the hell off the bus in that order. He told the children, _"If you want to sing along, wait till you get home. Sing along all you want you rotten little ankle biters."_

'Give 'em Hell Mel' was transferred to dispatch duty after several complaints from parents after 'Crazy Mel' made one 2nd grader run along side of the vehicle for half a block before stopping. His excuse to his supervisor was that it was an exercise to build character. He wasn't exactly a people-person. Mel Sharpels missed the little tikes.

Leia enjoyed the bus rides for another reason. She would watch from her seat as Nelson sat in front of her playing 'Raiders of the Lost Earthly Treasures Game' He plays the game with another schoolmate on a Game Pod. Leia would flick Nelson on the back of the head to distract him when it is his turn to play. He could smell the sweet bubblegum she is chewing as she lean over the back of their seat. She is forbidden to chew gum in the house and her grandparents banned it altogether. Oma said it was un-lady-like. Leia and her cousins would sit out on the patio by the pool and chew gum as they spied on the handsome Jev Nerran next door. Leia always had a gum stash she would share with her cousins.

Leia comments as the two boys take turns on the Game Pod.

"That was a sucky move. You lost 50 points already, Wampa brain."

The boys do not appreciate her play-by-play remarks.

"Back off, Nemesis."

"No way, Nel-son."

"The ride home soon ends. The twins are dropped off at their door. Nelson waves from the school bus window.

"See you next week, Nemesis."

"Enjoy your two days off; 'cause I'm gonna kick your butt on Monday."

Monday is the day Leia gets her turn to square off with Nelson playing the 'RLET' game. She wins that day of their face-off.

This Friday, however, her father picks her up so there is no re-match scheduled. Anakin does indulge his daughter in a 'Chewie and Boga' trivia game. Luke opts out of the game to play with his Game Pod. It is the latest one given to him by 'Aunt Pepper', one of Obi-Wan's latest flames. Anakin does not seem to mind anymore.

Luke is doing splendidly in school. His teachers adore him. As they ride home, Anakin thinks about what he said to Luke the first day he brought them home from school. He takes back what he said that day. Game Pods don't rot your brain…unless of course you're a little moron in the first place!

Leia stops her game with her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"Are we going to stop and get a treat before we head home?"

"Nooo…you have to eat dinner."

"But it's not supper time yet."

Everyone is quiet in the YUV for a moment then Anakin saves the day.

"I know! Let's have an early supper. Anyone up for pizza?"

Luke looks up from his Game Pod. _'Dagobah Pizza?'_

"Dagobah's it is."

The twins cheer. "Can we eat inside, Dad?"

"We sure can!"

Leia's eyes light up. "The green and red table cloths?"

"Yes."

"Cool! I love you, Daddy."

Luke remembers something.

"Dad, we have to call Isabel. She'll want to join us."

"No. Let's give her the day off. This will be family dining out night."

"But we should still call her. She'll b expecting us."

"Don't worry. I'll call her."

They arrive at the restaurant. Many families are there for family night out, mostly to give the mothers a break. The twins marvel at the new tablecloth the waiter puts on their table just before they arrive. Anakin orders a medium pie because he knows the twins will never be able to share a large one. The waiter invites the children to watch the famous brothers; Luigi and Giacomo Dagobah twirl the pizza behind the counter. It is like watching a circus performance. They twirl the dough like spinning tops, then, just as quickly, they apply the toppings. Anakin flips open his phone.

"Hello, Isabel, It's me. Don't bother cooking tonight. The kids and I are eating out….oh…you did? Sorry. Well, maybe we'll have it of Lunch tomorrow…. Oh…ok…bye." Anakin watches the children enjoy the pizza-twirling performance. They take their seats and wait for dinner to be served.. They leave the restaurant stuffed and decide that dessert will have to wait another day. The twins do enjoy watching their father shovel away half the pizza. Leia is thoroughly entertained.

Satisfied and with full bellies, the twins, and their father return home.

Isabel is in her room. Luke and Leia visit her to tell her how much fun they had. After all, this is what was supposed to happen. So why did she feel so depressed? She should be proud of herself. She is doing a great job.

The weekend held much of the same. Anakin is spending all of his time with the children. Isabel makes use of her newfound free time. She joins her friends for a Sunday night out on the town. That evening when she returns, the twins are waiting for her. They are thrilled to see her. She is up with them as they tell her about their weekend.

Anakin must go to his anger management class on Monday so Isabel is back with the children again.

Across town, Nakai Nor expresses his concern for his daughter as he speaks to his lawyer. He does not wish to alienate his daughter; however, he wants her out of a potentially dangerous situation. The best solution is to involve a third party. Nakai never has to get involved. By midweek, Isabel receives a call to report to the office of her superiors. She must meet with them the following morning. She has no idea what is in store for her that day. It is a rare occasion that she actually has to show up at the office Isabel meets with her superior, Lara, and Lara's boss. They are sitting in the office. Isabel looks at Lara who seems to have been 'persuaded' to go along with plan.

They tell her she has done an exemplary job and has progressed as far as she can go with this family. It is now time for her to move on. The Skywalkers, she is informed are no longer on the_ 'crucial' _list. When Isabel questions the sudden decision, Lara's boss tells her reports indicate a positive trend and the topic is not up for discussion. An interim facilitator will replace her at the Skywalker home.

That afternoon Isabel returns to the house to pack her things. She calls her parents to ask if she can return home until she finds a place to live. She is immediately told to come home when she is ready.

Anakin returns home from his therapy session. He is not angry anymore and is ready to 'forgive' her.

"Isabel, where are you?" He heads inside his study to store some of his winnings in his safe. Therapy is good for something after all.

Isabel appears in the doorway just as he is about to sit at his desk.

"You called me?"

"Yes. Have a seat. I know I have been upset with you last week. I want to tell you that you can stop hiding. I forgive you…"

"Oh…uhm…I needed to speak to you anyway."

"What do you want, more veggies for the kids? Done. I'm going to be more receptive to your harebrained ideas you picked up from that snobby school you graduated from."

"Mr. Skywalker, this is serious."

Anakin stops with the good-humored jabs. He immediately senses something is wrong.

"What's going on, Isabel?"

"Today is officially my last day here."

"What?"

"Effective today I will no longer be the child care specialist assigned to your case. I have tendered my resignation."

"Are you unhappy here?"

"My happiness has nothing to do with it."

"I said I wasn't upset with you anymore. What's the problem?"

"Nothing…someone will be here this afternoon to take over."

"What about my children?"

"They will have the new person to help out."

"So, is this how you leave? You sneak out? Not a word?"

"I'm telling you now."

"How long have you known?"

"It was a sudden decision. I…I was presented with another opportunity…"

This is becoming difficult for her. She didn't really know herself why she was leaving. She did know one thing. Anakin's facial expression had changed quickly, from a wry smile, to confusion, and now intense anger.

"That's it? That's your excuse? Get out."

Isabel is shaking inside. She is almost frozen in place as she looks in his eyes. She makes a quick exit. Threepio rarely maneuvers up and down the stairs more than twice a day. This time, he helps Isabel with her luggage to the front door. Just as she carries the last bag downstairs, the doorbell rings. It is the new child specialist.

Artoo beeps and chirps to Threepio.

"Not so loud, Artoo! Yes, I recall she's the one Leia referred to as an old cow. That was almost two years ago...she doesn't look so bad given the right lighting…Artoo! You are a horrid little creature. Dark lighting would be the word, Artoo, but it is not at all appropriate, nor kind. She is hard on the eyes. His Lordship won't be splashing on aftershave as often from now on. Oh Dear…The children will not be pleased…Oh, dear…here comes the school bus now…"

Isabel shows Mrs. Ranth around the house. The woman had not been inside the Skywalker home since her interview with Anakin. She had now seen how beautifully they have grown since they turned six. The many holographs around the house indicated as much. The twins are taller but still the smallest ones in their class. They are petite as their mother was. They each have lost a few baby teeth since she last saw them too.

They cruise through the front door. Leia tosses her book bag in the foyer and runs to Isabel for a big cheerful hug. She stops frozen in her tracks when she sees Mrs. Ranth. Her expression turns to horror.

"Noooo!"

Luke slows down as he follows his sister in the house. There is a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?"

Isabel tries to smile.

"Children, you remember Mrs. Ranth?"

Leia clings to Isabel. Luke manages to speak.

"Hello."

Mrs. Ranth has the unenviable task of getting the children to warm up to her.

"Hello, Luke, Hello, Leia. My you two have grown."

"We're kids. That's what we do. Isabel, what's happening?"

"Let's go someplace quiet and talk. Mrs. Ranth, excuse us for a moment."

"Of course. "

Isabel takes the children into the dayroom to speak to them. Anakin stands outside waiting. When he hears Luke sobbing and Leia choking back tears, he opens the door. Leia clings to Isabel. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"But you were supposed to be with us forever. You're the only one who knows what I like to wear."

"You can tell Mrs. Ranth what you like. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No she won't, Isabel. You can't go. You can't. Were we that bad?"

"No…no…"

Luke hugs Isabel. "Please don't go. I promise not to spill the orange juice all over the table."

"I never cared about that, Luke. It's just my time. You knew I would have to leave one day. My bosses told me that I did a good job. Look how beautiful you and your sister have turned out."

Luke points to the door.

"But she's going to cut my hair. I don't want her to touch my hair."

"Luke, Leia, listen to me. One day, I promise to see you again. I promise. We'll keep in touch, ok? It may be awhile but I will talk to you again."

"Tomorrow? You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"No, Leia. Not tomorrow."

"Everyone leaves us. I'm never going to have a mother, am I?"

Anakin walks in at this point.

"Luke, Leia, come with me. She has to go."

Isabel stands. Anakin holds his children close. Isabel takes her bag. The driver has arrived and is loading her luggage into the taxi. Isabel turns to look at the family of three. The twins let go of their father to give her one last embrace. Anakin pulls them back as Isabel releases them. They exchange one last glance. Anakin Force-slams the door closed. She feels a gust of air in her face. This is more than Isabel can take. She chokes back sobs then turns slowly. Fighting back tears, she walks to the waiting taxi.

Back inside the house, Anakin takes the children upstairs. Luke and Leia don't want to eat that night. Leia has thrown one of her tantrums. She has not done this since she moved in with her father. She stamps her foot and demands her father leave Isabel's room as it is. Anakin is slightly embarrassed as Mrs. Ranth overhears the tirade. Anakin is almost afraid of Leia right now. He walks into the living room and addresses Mrs. Ranth.

"I'll show you to one of the guestrooms."

Anakin shows her to a room at the opposite end of the hall from where the children's rooms are. She turns to Anakin.

"But, Mr. Skywalker, this is much too far away from the children for me to effectively care for them."

"That's my job anyway. They will let you know if they need anything."

"But I need to be close by. I'll need to prepare them for bed tonight."

"Consider yourself off-duty." Mrs. Ranth will soon learn to get used to being_ 'off-duty' _from this day forward.

That evening, Anakin, Luke and Leia all share the big bed in the master bedroom. The twins are exhausted from crying. It has been a harrowing day. Anakin wakes up in the middle of the night and tiptoes downstairs. He passes the door from where he had watched Isabel depart. He walks out onto the terrace to the farthest side so no one can hear him. He sits on the bench under the lemon tree plant and cries.

_To be continued… 'A New Day'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	41. Chapter 41 A New Day

_Chapter 41_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_A New Day'_

'_Seems Like Old Times' _

'_Compensation'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A New Morning -

Anakin calls his in-laws, explains his situation, and asks for more time with the twins. The Naberrie's agree to forego a weekend with the twins. They understand and wait until the children are in better spirits.

Back at school, some children tease Leia for causing her 'Nanny' to _'run away.'_ Nelson, much to the surprise of his teachers and other classmates, defends Leia in a public display of kindness.

"If anyone picks on Leia, I'll clean your clock! No one torments my nemesis but me." After the other kids make a hasty retreat, Nelson turns to Leia and whispers, "How did I do, Nemesis?"

"Just fine. Thanks, Nelson."

"If you're riding home on the bus tomorrow, I'll play '_Earth Invaders' _with you."

"Sure. Thanks, Nelson."

Luke meanwhile is having his own issues. One morning, Mrs. Ranth is running after Luke to give him a haircut.

"But I don't want my hair cut! Dad!" Luke is almost in tears.

Anakin opens the door to his study. He is expecting to see someone else. Instead, he sees his son with Mrs. Ranth in hot pursuit wielding a pair of hair shears. Anakin is quiet but firm.

"Mrs. Ranth, please don't touch my son's hair." He holds Luke close by his side.

"But, Mr. Skywalker…it's."

"I don't care. Leave him to me."

"But it's due for a decent cut. He cannot continue to go to school everyday looking unkempt."

"Mrs. Ranth, my children are never unkempt. Don't you dare tell me how my children look."

"It's my job…"

Anakin waves his hand to signal her to stop speaking.

"It's 'my' job. I'm his father."

"This will not go over well with the authorities."

"Oh, so you're going to report me? Take all the notes you want. I'll tell the judge you ran after my son with a pair of scissors. Don't ever chase after either of my children again."

"I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Luke, come with me."

Anakin retreats into his study with Luke in tow. He closes the door then goes to his desk and opens a drawer. Luke plays with a revolving holosphere on the other side.

"Thanks for saving me, Dad."

"Yes, I saved you." Anakin is busy looking for something. There is barely any emotion in his voice.

He grabs a few old papers and spreads them on the floor. He takes one of his old robes from a narrow closet next to the bookshelf. Obi-Wan had found it in a box in the Jedi Temple. A few Jedi monks had volunteered to help clear the Temple after the 'Great Fire' seven years ago. It was an effort to salvage what they could and prepare the Temple for renovations. While assisting the crew of volunteers, Obi-Wan removes the contents of a locker. He recognizes the Padawan robe immediately. Anakin used to stash Corellian candies in the inside pocket. Obi-Wan returns this item to his friend after their reconciliation.

Anakin calls Luke over.

"Hey, hop up in this chair." He pats the seat of the leather desk chair. There are two throw pillows in the seat, one stacked over the other. Luke looks at the big chair.

"Do I get to play the boss?"

"No, son, we're going to play 'Makeover'. "

"Makeover? What sort of game is that?" Suddenly Luke sees a pair of hair shears in his father's gloved right hand. He looks up at his father as if Anakin has betrayed him. Anakin looks down at his son.

"It's either me or what's on the other side of that door." He points to the closed door with the scissors.

Luke lets out a wistful sigh and hops up into the chair. Anakin drapes the old robe over his son's shoulders. The robe flows over the chair. Anakin realizes how small Luke is even though he has grown substantially in the past two years. Luke feels his father's hand touching his blond mane. The mist from a spray bottle wets his hair.

"I wish Isabel were here."

Anakin starts cutting. He does not respond. Luke can sense his father's sudden anger and figures it is wise to remain quiet.

After a solemn twenty minutes, the scissors are back inside the desk and the blow-dryer stops. Luke hears a long sigh come out of his father. Anakin takes the robe.

"You're free to go."

Luke hops from the chair and feels his head. He tries to get a look at himself in the glass display where his father keeps a few collectibles. Anakin walks over and hands Luke a mirror. Isabel bought it for him when he wasn't quite confident about his appearance before his surgery.

Luke takes the mirror, stares at himself, and then hands it back to his father.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome."

He turns to look at the floor.

"You sure were prepared."

"I was expecting you."

"Well, you sure made a mess."

"You might want to help me sweep this up."

The two work together with the broom and dustpan. Luke watches as Anakin dumps the hair clippings in the wastebasket. Before the cleanup is complete, Anakin waves Luke away.

"You're free to go. Get out of here. I'll finish this."

Luke leaves the study. He heads for the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit from the counter. Mrs. Ranth is waiting. She holds her folded hands hand loosely in front of her apron.

"Still more hair than I would have left, but I must say you look very handsome, Master Luke."

"Thanks." Luke is still suspicious of the woman. He holds the banana as he backs away and runs off.

Across town, the Nor family sits down to dinner. Nakai sits and waits. He looks across the table at his wife.

"Is she going to sulk all week? She 's got a great new job. She has more free time…a bigger salary…what's eating at her?"

"I think she really liked her job."

"She needs to learn how to move on."

"That's easy for you to say. She took care of those children as if they were her own."

"That was her mistake. But she's young and she will learn from it. What's she doing up there?"

"Face it, Nakai, she's not coming down. Have you given anymore thought to what we discussed?"

"Why can't she be happy living with her own family?"

"Because she's got an over-protective father tracking her every move. She's my daughter too but she needs to be allowed to make mistakes."

"Fine. But you take care of the furnishings."

"It's all taken care of."

"I should have known." He takes a forkful of food into his mouth.

A few days later Isabel travels into town with her father. They enter an apartment building.

"Why are we here? Who are we here to see.?"

These are the first full sentences Nakai has heard from his daughter during the drive over. He takes out a key and unlocks the door.

"So, how do you like it? It's beautiful, isn't it? Your mother picked out the furniture…."

"Dad, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to…you deserve something nice…you can't stay home forever you know."

"It's lovely. Thank you." She hugs her father.

"It's the least I could do… given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Ohh…nothing…you know…your sudden promotion. Your mom and I wanted to cheer you up."

"I felt so terrible leaving the way I did. It wasn't right. I was doing a good thing. It was going so well."

"You did such a good job they rewarded you…you got compensated…you got a raise, a cushy new job…and this nice condo. What could be better?"

Nakai is fishing for something positive to say to make his daughter smile but it is not working. Isabel looks around then walks out onto the balcony. She grabs her purse and turns to her father.

"When can I move in?"

He hears from his daughter these last words. They ride back home in silence. She moves into the new apartment at the end of the week.

_To be continued… 'Growing Up'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	42. Chapter 42 Growing Up

_Chapter 42_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Growing Up'_

'_Secrets My Father Never Told Me' _

'_Three Okikuti Lobsters with fixings…189 Credits'_

'_Cost of meeting your Jedi Grandchildren Priceless'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During the months after changes and upheavals, Luke and Leia watch their father sleepwalk through life. He performs his parental duties but finds little joy outside of his home. He is working well with others. He even manages to get along with Mrs. Ranth.

She retires at the end of the year with the Skywalkers as her last clients. In her final report to her superiors, she writes:

'_Never before have I been truly challenged during my career as a childcare professional. This has been a defining moment for me and I am ready to retire. '_

The judge, almost humored at the Skywalker's track record, remarks that they went through childcare specialists and nannies like tissues. She interviews the twins separately then together every six months. The twins, with all of the excess baggage, are actually two of the most well adjusted children she has seen in the past ten years. Leia, surprisingly, is the most protective of her father. However, Leia also complains that he is too strict with her while he gives Luke more liberties. This is an indication that Anakin is doing his job.

When 'Her Honor' interviews Anakin, she finds him charming. She decides it is time to sign off on this case and close the file. The calendar closure date is on the 18th birthday of the twins, but in a discretionary move, she closes the case when Luke and Leia turn fifteen. Anakin has worked hard and accomplishes a lot over the years as a single parent. She believes it is time for Anakin to start to make a life for himself. She sees a certain sadness in his eyes. She tells him he can return to work. His lightsaber will be returned to him. She reminds him that going back to work for the Emperor may not be in his best interest. Anakin hints that his reasoning for returning to the Imperial Offices is to wrap up loose ends. There is another reason he needs to return. Anakin harbors a secret that has haunted him for years. He needs to tell his children.

Luke and Leia continued to excel in their studies as well as with their Jedi training. They have progressed through Youngling training and into young capable Padawans. For Leia, taking classes at the Jedi Academy is for one purpose, to fulfill her basic requirements as a Jedi. Obi-Wan agrees that she must take a different path. She is accepted an intern in the Junior Senators program. She is sponsored by one her mother's colleagues. She would occasionally see Bal Organa in the Galactic Senate. Their contact is restricted to a polite _"Hello."_

Luke began to see 'Little Red Spitfire' more now that they were in training as Padawans. Unfortunately, Mara Jade was usually on suspension or on Padawan probation. Yoda predicted jail time if she didn't get her act together. Vince Jade was still digging in deeper with his involvement with the remnants of the Empire. They were weakened by Rebel and Republic forces but they still had power. Jade's gambling debts were getting him in a hole that he would find difficult to climb out of too. Mara was becoming a rebellious adolescent and starts hanging out with a bad crowd. Luke was not seeing her in training class anymore and she was cutting her regular classes too. When he does see her she is ridiculing him. He decides it is best to avoid her.

Leia is spending more time on Naboo with her cousins and Aunt. Anakin thought it is just as well. Leia knows he is uncomfortable talking about bodily changes. He simply does not want to know about it. Leia would taunt him on occasion. He would cover his ears and leave the room. She volunteers more information than he wants or needs to know. She uses this tactic when he tries to scold her about something. It works every time. It got to a point where Anakin would stop asking questions. Leia would leave the room with a broad smile on her face. Triumphant once again!

Anakin is having a difficult time with her and he wanted to keep her in the house. He almost has a coronary when he sees his twelve-year old daughter in a bikini at the beach on the Dune Sea. Boys start looking at her. It was not to hurl a beach ball at her like in her younger days. Leia was looking back at them. She was becoming quite a young lady. Anakin is in a panic.

Obi-Wan tries to explain this delicate phase with Anakin but it is not up for discussion. He didn't want to discuss his daughter with someone who has a corral of beach babes with questionable vocations and have names like, 'Sugar', 'Bunny.' Cookie.' Ginger and Peaches It sounded like a sugar-laden free-for-all. Anakin didn't see the years pass. Where was his darling six-year old with the 12th level vocabulary?

Leia tried to keep her father from being depressed. She begs Obi-Wan to stop by to get him out of the house. She even thought some home renovations would help brighten things up. She arranged to have his room redecorated and added color to his wardrobe. She remembers how Isabel helped brighten things up in the house. Leia believes it is important to continue the trend.

There was one thing the twins kept from their father; it was the letters and gifts from Isabel. They truly wanted to share this with him, but it would only break his heart. Obi-Wan would see Isabel on occasion and meet for tea. He would hand-deliver a package, card, or a note of congratulations when one of the twins received a good grade in school. She would later comment that they were keeping her busy with the notes and joked that she might just send one note card to cover to full academic year. Of course , she continued sending the individual greetings. Sometimes she would send it to Naboo so they would have Vespers Eve presents and gifts for their birthday. They always zeroed in on a gift from Isabel. It was always beautifully wrapped in their favorite colors. Anakin never asked questions when the cavalcades of gifts arrive home with the twins. They receive gifts all the time. It didn't matter. Anakin wasn't interested.

Luke is growing up too. Anakin has an easier time with him, especially since they had all those father-son meetings to _'drain the pipes.' _Luke made friends on Tatooine while visiting Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He meets Deak and Windy, two boys at a PowerStation at Anchorhead. Owen used to chase the boys away whenever they would fly by on their speed bikes. If that wasn't enough, they would make a nuisance of themselves cruising around on souped up T-16 skyhoppers. To avoid the skyway police patrol, the kids would race the vehicles through Beggar's Canyon.

Luke's newfound friends help him assemble a skyhopper of his own. Uncle Owen found out after the instrumentation blew out and Luke crash-landed the machine. Beru was afraid for Luke's safety and she did not want Anakin to ban Luke from visiting. Owen warns Luke that the boys were nothing but riffraff and a pound of trouble. Luke had no idea what that meant but he got the idea that Uncle Owen didn't like them. This makes the young boy want to hang around them even more. He has a great time at the PowerStation. He learns about sex after watching the mechanic Fixer and his biker chick girlfriend Camie making out in the garage. Tatooine is more fun than being on Naboo where his sister is staying but he misses her.

Opportunities for fun under the Tatooine suns are few and far between.

The 18-year-old Biggs Darklighter, heir to the Huff Grocery Store chain, impresses Luke. Biggs seems to know so much and he has traveled extensively. Luke couldn't wait until he was old enough to travel on his own.

Luke makes lots of friends during his vacation on Tatooine. Owen is not impressed and he dislikes Biggs. It is not on just because he is rich but he is a braggart. He does not care for his flashy clothes and speeder. What most concerns Owen is why he is hanging around a bunch of 12-year olds.

After listening to Owen's tirade, Luke almost agrees with his surrogate uncle.

During a visit with Obi-Wan, Luke seeks out his friends at the beach. Malibu Bill and Ted don't disappoint. Luke spends most of the summer honing his surfing skills. He spends less time at Anchorhead. This bothers Deak and Windy.

"So you'd rather so surfing than hang out with us?"

"Well, it's sort of hot here and there's not much to do."

Luke knows that his two friends don't have the means to spend time at the beach resort. He contemplates paying their way but both Anakin and Obi-Wan agree it would not be right. They would eventually resent him for it. It's a heavy burden for someone so young. Obi-Wan reminds him that the real test is to find out who your real friends are. Luke opts to spend the rest of the summer by the sea.

The return to Coruscant for both Skywalker children is a happy one. They miss their father.

Back on Coruscant, Luke has his friends from the Jedi Academy with whom to past the time. Kyle, Kyp, and Valin all become close friends. Leia usually tags along.

Between classes, there was plenty of time for Padawan mischief. The adolescents decide that a game of 'Spin the Lightsaber' would be fun. Everyone laughs when Kyp spins and the lightsaber stops at Leia. Leia blushes as Kyp grins mischievously.

"Milady, follow me."

"Ohhh, God!"

Kyle yells. "Go on, Leia, you like him! Give him a long wet one!"

Kyle, Valin, and Luke chant,. "Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go…" The girls giggle and chant too. Callista sneaks a gaze at Luke as they sit in the circle on the floor of the study room behind the student library. Luke smiles back at her. This is where he gets his first kiss.

Students can reserve a study room from two to four hours. The rooms are soundproof so as not to disturb the scholars across the hall at the Jedi Archives. The Padawan study rooms and library are in the same wing. It is intended for serious study. Lately, the rooms have been used for purposes other than serious study. Any misuse is an infraction of school policy and is grounds for seriously disciplinary action. Luke and his classmates were careful not to be caught. But being caught was the challenge.

Life is good. Good friends, new speeder bikes for you and your sister, a loving and protective father; what could ruin this happy scenario?

Anakin has dragged his heels telling the twins something that grated at his conscience for years. He had to tell the twins something that they were not going to like to hear but he wanted them to hear it from him and not some outsider.

He sits with them in his study with the door closed. Leia knows this cannot be good.

"What's the matter, Daddy?"

"I have some news to tell you. It's not good news but I need to tell you. Remember I told you about the bad thing that happened to me on Mustafar?"

"Yes. The Emperor made you do bad things. Obi-Wan told us."

"I learned some horrible news. Your grandmother, my mother, is gone but you have a grandfather. He's not a nice person. I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to tell you."

Leia is visibly shaken but she knows. Luke is just in shock. Leia walks over to her father.

"I knew. Somehow, I always knew. But it's not your fault, Daddy. I know it's not."

"Thanks, sweet pea. Luke, how do you feel?"

"Did you kick him in the nuts for making your life miserable?"

Anakin is not expecting this. He laughs. He thought it was going to be a lot harder to get through this. He stops laughing because the next thing he is about to say may not go over well.

"He wants to see you."

Leia is upset now. She stomps her foot.

"No! Daddy...No! I hate him! Why do you want to hurt us after all the terrible things he's done?"

"You don't have to go. I'll just tell him you don't want to see him. That will be the end of it."

"He's only going to make life miserable for you, Daddy. If we don't go, he won't leave you alone. I want to see you happy, Daddy."

"Oh, sweet pea, it's ok."

Luke leaves the chair he is sitting in and walks over to his father.

"I'll go Dad."

Leia takes Luke by the hand.

"I'll go too, Daddy."

"You don't have to do this; neither of you. I can deal with him."

Luke pats his father on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Dad. We'll go see the old prick."

Anakin looks at his son.

"Luke, what's with the language?"

"Oh, it just slipped out. Sorry." He giggles. Over the years, the twins have had several 'guardian angels' watching over them. _'Guy Engine', 'Max Window,' 'Allee Sircusa', _and_ 'Key Adi Alphabets.'_ They hid this secret from their father for years. The twins learned a lot from them.

The day of reckoning is soon upon them. Anakin walks across the plaza pass the Darth Plagueis monument and enters the building. No one stops them. The old man in the Executive offices has been waiting for them. Palpatine looks out of the window of his office. He wrings his wrinkled sith hands.

"Today is the day you will present my dear ones to me. Good boy, Anakin"

The secretary announces his visitors.

"Your Excellency, they're here."

"Show them in, Agnes, then go!" He rudely waves her out of the office.

The door opens again. Anakin asks the twins several times, from the lobby, to the elevator and outside the executive suite if they want to change their minds. They tell him 'No.'

Anakin enters first with the twins close behind him. Palpatine is dressed in his burgundy brocade and velvet robe. The attire has been outdated for some time now. No one wears this anymore. Palpatine searched the galaxy high and low to find a tailor who still makes them. He finds someone in the theatre district who specializes in period costumes. Palpatine is his only private client. The costume designer makes a fortune off the old geezer during the off-season

Anakin shields the children.

"Well, we're here. We don't have a long time so let's get on with it."

"Anakin, my boy, it has been awhile. Show them. I can't get a good look at them if they're hiding behind you. I hope you haven't been spreading lies about me. Bring them closer."

He waves his arms for Anakin to come closer. Anakin holds a child on each side of him. Palpatine walks away from the window and approaches the twins. He opens his arms with a dramatic flourish, which frightens Leia. He reminds her of a vampire. The billowing fabric is scarlet and black. She buries her face in her father's side.

"Will you please lighten up with the theatrics? You're scaring them."

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I only wanted to get a good look at my darling grandchildren."

Leia lifts her head and looks at the old man. Palpatine appears to be genuinely hurt.

"Oh, brother, you're pathetic!"

Luke covers his mouth as he hears Leia's comment. Palpatine raises his chin in haughty fashion and looks at Anakin for a second and then at Leia.

"humph…My, does she have a mouth on her. Reminds me of her…darling child."

He pats Leia on the head. She pushes his hand away.

"My Dad says you have to get permission to touch us and we didn't give you any. Blah!"

She sticks her tongue at him. Anakin bites his lip to hold back a laugh.

"Hmmm…well…How's the boy? Is he going to bite me or something?"

"Who knows? It depends what mood he's in….kids their age are so unpredictable."

"Yes…I wouldn't know since I have missed out on their formative years…" He lets out a long sigh. "So, I thought we would go out to lunch, buy the kids a few things…Make a day of it. Would you like that? Hummm?"

"We don't have time."

"Oh, Anakin, please! Why are you making this so difficult? You've already kept them from a day of school."

"They aren't missing school. It's a school holiday."

"Oh….what can I buy for them?"

Leia Force-speaks to her brother. _"A blaster so I can shoot you."_ Luke giggles. Anakin can hear her. He pulls at her arm and Force-speaks to both of them.

"_Watch it, young lady. Stop laughing, Luke." _The children stand at attention.

Palpatine waits for an answer but not before he turns to Leia.

"Did you say something, my dear sweet girl?"

"No Sir. I didn't."

"Oh…well…So, Anakin, I want to do something. I know, how about we go to the executive dining room? It has an amazing view of the city. My treat. Please, Anakin, I implore you…"

"Fine. But then we must be going."

Luke and Leia look up at their father. He Force speaks to them. Palpatine cannot hear him.

"You two have to work with me here. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get out of here."

They file into the executive elevator. Luke stands next to his father. He studies Palpatine's ornate robe.

As they arrive in the Imperial Executive Dining room, Luke pretends to step on the robe. Anakin gives him a stern warning with one threatening glance. Leia smiles and swings her arm as she holds her father's hand. He is in no mood for shenanigans but he has a feeling shenanigans is what he'll get.

A maitre'd shows them to a table with a superb view of the city. A waiter soon arrives to take their order. Luke and Leia post their large menus on the table like a fence. The make faces as Palpatine speaks to Anakin.

"Anakin, I cannot thank you enough for doing this. It means a lot to me."

The twins sit, hidden behind their menus, mocking the old man.

"Well, I knew it would happen eventually. I'd rather they hear it from me then someone on the street or on the plasma. I'm very protective of my children." Without looking at the twins, Anakin quickly snaps up the menus, surprising the two.

Palpatine continues.

"Anakin, you must try the duck, it's superb. What would the children like?" He looks across the table at them.

Leia, speaks up in one of her innocent little voices.

"We don't have menus."

Anakin grabs the confiscated menus from his lap and returns them. The twins begin reading as the waiter stands by. Palpatine speaks again.

"What would you like to drink?"

Luke reads then looks up from his menu.

"Dad, what's a cosmos?"

"Something you can't have." Anakin looks up at the waiter. "Milk for them, please."

Luke looks up. "Blue milk, please.."

The waiter nods regretfully. "I'm sorry, Sir but we don't carry blue milk on the menu."

Leia pretends to whimper. "No blue milk? We're going to die, Luke. That's part of our diet. What will we do?"

Palpatine is upset.

"This is an outrage. No blue milk? Since when?"

"Since never, Excellency. You yourself decreed it."

"Well…tell the manager to add it to the menu! My grandchildren need their nutrition. Blasted!"

"Yes, Excellency. We have other soft drinks."

Luke tries again even though he does not see it on the menu.

"How about Rodia soda?"

The waiter sighs regretfully. He knows the Emperor is going to start yelling again.

"I'm sorry young man…we don't….but it will be added to future menus." He beats the Emperor to the punch. Palpatine nods in approval.

Anakin puts an end to the beverage dilemma and orders for him and the children. He gives them a dirty look.

"They already have water, they're fine. I'll have pera juice with crushed ice, please."

"Ooooh, dad, I want that!"

Palpatine looks up at the waiter. "Make it a round of Pera juice for everyone."

"Very good, sir." The waiter leaves for a moment.

Palpatine looks over at Anakin.

"No cocktail Anakin?"

"I have two kids and I'm driving." He looks at his _precious angels_. "There are moments where one would think they would drive me to drink."

Leia looks bored.

"Dad, what are you going to order?"

"I'm looking now, Leia."

Palpatine claps his hands.

"Lunch is on me so order whatever you like."

Luke examines the menu the looks across the table at the old man.

"Anything?"

"Order anything your little hearts desire. Anakin, why are they wearing Jedi insignias on their clothing?"

"Obvious reasons." Luke's navy polo shirt and Leia's navy polo mini dress attract attention. Some Imperial officers glance over at the table. Admiral Motti is one of the officers. Palpatine looks at Anakin.

"Anakin., did you dress them like this?"

"What? They're old enough to dress themselves. I think they look nice."

"I'm sure you do."

"We can leave if it embarrasses you to be seen with us."

"No…no…stay. This is a happy day. So, children, what will you have?"

Leia looks up from her menu.

"I'll have the Oki.. ku-ti lobster." She smiles up at the waiter. Anakin gives her a stern look.

"Why don't you order something more sensible, sweet pea? That's a lot of food."

Palpatine waves his hand at Anakin.

"Anakin, let them order whatever they like."

Luke closes his menu.

"I'll have the same thing, please."

Anakin can only see bad things come from this.

"I'll have the Kamino sea bass, please." The waiter takes his menu.

"Thank you…And what would you like, Excellency?"

"I'll try the Okikuti lobster as well."

When the meals finally arrive at the table, Anakin's eyes almost bug out. The lobsters are huge. The waiter ties cloth lobster bibs around the children's necks. He has a third bib for Palpatine but one look from the old Sith and he thinks better of it. He takes it away. Luke and Leia are busy working on their meals. By the end of the meal, the twins are stuffed and have not finished. The waiter clears the table. He is about to present the dessert menu but Anakin politely waves the waiter away. They sit while Palpatine has coffee and cake. Anakin knows the old man is trying to prolong the visit.

Palpatine claps his hands together.

"Well, that went quite well, Anakin. Don't you think, children?"

"Yes."

Anakin rolls his eyes.

"They really didn't need dessert, you know."

"They'll be fine. Kids love dessert. I've been reading up on it."

"Not after a big meal, but thank you."

They return to his office where the children thank him.

"Anakin, please bring them by more often. I have a suite of guest rooms in the East Wing. They are more than welcome to stay the night, perhaps learn all about the operations here. It will all be theirs one day."

"Well, thanks again. I'm going to take these voracious eaters home now."

"Anakin, they are so adorable, I could cry."

Luke wrinkles his nose.

"Huh?"

"Luke and Leia, could you find it in your hearts to forgive a stubborn old man? How about a hug?"

"Will a handshake do?"

Palpatine looks at Anakin.

"These young ones can drive a hard bargain." They shake hands.

Anakin ushers the twins out of the office.

"Alright, it's time to go. Luke, Leia, come on."

The twins thank their dubiously newfound grandparent.

"Thanks for lunch. It was very cool."

"Cool?"

Leia nods. "He's saying we had an interesting time."

"Oh, I see. Well, bye-bye."

Anakin leaves with his children. He does not speak one word to them during the ride down in the elevator nor during the drive home. When they arrive home, Anakin tosses his key card into the ceramic dish that Luke made when he was little. Finally, the twins get an earful as he slams the door.

"Remind me to never take you to a public place ever again! I can't take the two of you anywhere! And what was that with the lobster? You didn't even finish it!"

"Well, he said we could order anything, Dad"

The twins realize that they are not being scolded when Anakin starts laughing.

"Luke, I almost wet myself when you had your foot on his robe."

"Really, Dad?"

"Really. Leia, I feel sorry for that staff. Now they have to order all this kiddie food to add to the menu."

"Well, they should have a kid's menu. He said that one day that place was going to be ours. That place is crying for a makeover."

"Did you see kids in there?"

"No. Only a bunch of mean-looking men in uniforms. And, Dad, The ladies room has never been used. Luke and I had the whole place to ourselves."

"Why?"

Luke looks back at his father. They are all sprawled out on the large sofa.

"It was creepy; I wasn't going to go in the men's room alone. What if that whacko tried to arrange a kidnapping? There is such a thing as safety in numbers."

"True. Good thinking, guys. Great teamwork. I'm proud of you."

Luke turns to his father.

"Thanks Dad."

Leia turns to her father and twirls a lock of his hair.

"So…Dad? How soon can we kill the old corpse?"

" '_We'_ aren't going to kill anyone…yet."

Leia is sprawled out on her father's right side. She kisses him.

"I'm glad you're laughing again, Dad."

"I laugh sometimes. I do."

"But not like you used to, not since…anyway, I'm glad to see you having a little fun."

"I'm a parent. It's my job to make my children happy. You kids were real troopers today. You didn't have to go."

"So, we're not going to be punished?"

"Nooo...you'll feel the punishment you've inflicted on yourselves." He pats them each on the belly. Luke gets up.

"I think I'm going to hurl."

He runs to the guest bathroom near the kitchen. Leia follows. Anakin finally gets up and steers his daughter to the bathroom inside his study. He grabs her hair as two servings of pera juice, a quarter of an Okikuti lobster, and a shared serving of chocolate raspberry cake with whipped cream are deposited into the toilet. Anakin can't help himself but quote his daughter when she lectures her brother at the table at home.

"So, _'Miss Portion Control,'_ looks like you slipped up."

Leia catches a breath then answers him. Her face is still looking inside the toilet.

"You made your point, Dad."

"I know, sweet pea, I know."

_To be continued… 'Sweet Sixteen Angst and Setting Your Sister up on a Date'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Attention Readers: It might take 24 hours or more for the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you're enjoying this heart wrenching story of rebirth and forgiveness.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	43. Chapter 43 Sweet Sixteen Angst

_Chapter 43_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Sweet Sixteen'_

'_Teenage Girl-Squeal: It Will Make You Deaf' _

'_Family United'_

'_Farewell, My Childhood Years'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While Anakin has gone through parental frenzy when the twins were going through adolescence, he definitely is not prepared for teenage twins with raging hormones. Luke is dating Callista Ming. She is the girl every father wants his son to wind up with and then some. She is smart, pretty, behaves as a good girl should, and absolutely is devoted to Luke. The Ming's liked Luke too. They thought the couple was a match made in heaven. They told Anakin in private that they would not object if, by the time they graduated from the Jedi Academy, Luke would propose marriage.

This all comes to a halt when Callista becomes ill. Anakin immediately sought out Callista's parents to console them and to provide any financial or medical support they required.

Still, with all the troubles in the galaxy, there was still something to celebrate and be happy about. This is what Leia proposes during a family meeting. She included the droids to give her vote a fighting chance. '_Father -down-in-the dumps' _is unpredictable, but he immediately snaps-to when a droid is voting. He would be damned if he is out-voted by that persnickety Threepio. Therefore, from that moment on, the three vowed to find something to celebrate, even on the most dismal of days.

Leia's Sweet 16 party is a lavish affair with lots of girlie stuff. In the banquet room next door, however, there is a more raucous event going on. A room full of teenage boys munching on snacks and playing galaxy air hockey. However, the obvious happens. The girls want to check out the boys in the next room and vice versa. After a brief quibble over one sibling stealing the other's guests, the twins conclude that separate parties just won't cut it. That was the first and last separate but equal party thrown for the twins.

As Anakin allows the twins a little more freedom, he warns them these freedoms come with responsibilities. This also means not spending your monthly allowance in 10 days. It also means no over-staying your vacation.

During one of Luke's visits to Tatooine, he has a serious dilemma. He has just missed the last shuttle to Coruscant. Obi-Wan warns Luke that it was foolish to go to the Dune Sea that last day. Luke wanted to catch the early morning tides. Now the tradeoff cost him dearly.

"Obi-Wan my dad's going to spit lightsabers."

"Not to worry, master, Luke."

"Not to worry? Ben, I've got to find a way to teleport me off this rock."

"There are more than one way to get out of here, that's why you're coming to Mos Eisley with me."

The two head for Mos Eisley spaceport in search of a pilot. Obi-Wan negotiates on Luke's behalf lest one of these pirates try to take advantage of the boy. Obi-Wan is introduced to a tall fur-covered creature who leads the aging Jedi to a young man in his mid to late twenties.

"Are you Han Solo?"

The cocky young man unclips his blaster holster just in case the old man is an 'envoy' from one of his clients.

"See, I don't know if this gig is worth my time. Let's say I decided to do it…It's gonna cost you 250 credits."

Luke interrupts when he hears this new amount.

"But the shuttle only costs 150 credits."

"Yes, but you're not on it now, are you, junior? That's my final offer, kiddo."

Obi-Wan encourages Luke to accept the offer.

"Oooh, alright. Listen, I only have 160 in cash but I can give you the balance when we arrive at my house."

"I….don't know. I have a great dislike being stiffed on deals. My associate Chewie here is even less tolerant."

The big Wookie cracks his knuckles in a show of aggression.

"Stiffed? Who's the one charging 75 percent over the shuttle rate?"

Obi-Wan interrupts again. "Luke, allow me."

"Yeah, Junior, don't get your 'Underoos' in a twist. Let Father Time negotiate for you."

"I assure you, the boy is good for it. I know his father."

"Is his daddy home?"

Luke panics.

"Ben, I can't tell my father that I missed the shuttle. I'm in deep as it is…but I know who can give me the money. She's loaded. She stashed everything away like a miser. She's under some delusion that some idiot is going to marry her one day. It's her dowry."

Solo is intrigued.

"Go on, I'm listening. Taking money from your little sister's Eopie bank. You must be desperate. Okay. You people got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. I've got to start her up first. Give me 30 minutes. Go to Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Obi-Wan nods.

Once the agreement is made, and their new pilot gives them instructions where to meet, Luke carts his belongings and surfing gear. Meanwhile, their pilot has some problems of his own to sort out prior to departure.

Jabba the Hutt, a slug of a gangster needs to resolve a couple of issues with the young pilot.

"Solo!"

"Here I am, Jabba."

"Solo, why you fry poor Greedo?"

"It was strictly business."

"Well, I hope you see it my way when I ask you for the money you owe me. Strictly business, Solo."

"I have it, just not here."

"I'm losing patience with you, Solo."

"Get in line."

"I'll give you one more chance. Don't disappoint me again."

"I won't, I promise."

"That's my boy, Solo."

Jabba and his entourage leave the docking bay.

Several minutes later Luke and Obi-Wan arrive at the docking back. A hired squeegee/porter helps Luke with his gear. Luke pays the panhandler a few credits in loose change. Han sees the old man and the boy and calls to them.

"Hey, you two, we're leaving a little early, step on it!"

Luke stops in his tracks as he gets the first look at the ship.

"What a piece of junk!"

"This 'piece of junk is going to get you to your destination, kid. Looks can be deceiving. It performs where it counts."

Solo, his furry co-pilot, Obi-Wan and Luke scurry on-board. Han and Chewbacca start the ship and take off. Luke can see some bounty hunters trying and failing to stop the ship.

"Someone after you?"

"No one that matters."

Once the Millennium Falcon is in cruise control, Han turns and glances at the stash Luke had carted onboard.

"So, kid, what the heck were you doing out here?"

"Surfing."

"Surfing?"

"Yes, surfing."

"You missed your shuttle because you were surfing?"

"There were some great waves."

"What are you, rich?"

"Nope."

Han looks at Luke's t-shirt.

'Tuskin' Rayders? You in a rock band?"

"No. It's a surfing club."

Obi-Wan leans in to confide in the pilot.

"Mr. Solo, we wan to thank you again for your time."

"Yeah, so, _Father Time,_ who are you to junior here?"

"Oh, he's my godson. His father and I have been friends for a long, long time."

In several hours, they arrive in Coruscant. The ship taxis into a high-tech docking bay. Chewie helps unload Luke's gear. Luke walks up to Han Solo.

"I have to go inside to get the rest of the money."

"Sure kid. I didn't fall off the turnip trawler yesterday. I'm not leaving until I get my money. Make it snappy. I've got places to go."

Luke goes upstairs. Han looks around the docking bay. The place has been custom-designed by someone with extra money to spend. There is a separate area for speeder bikes, A YUV, Three custom designed speeders, one of them obviously built for a teen girl, a blue one which looks a lot like something Luke would ride; and then there is a silver and blue metallic custom designed speeder that must cost a fortune. Sweet! In the far corner, there is an Imperial Star Cruiser. Who are these people?

Han paces the bay then whispers to Chewie.

"Who is this kid's dad?"

From the closed door of his study, the 'owner' is watching from a monitor at the two 'visitors. He lets out a deep sigh.

Meanwhile Luke calls his sister.

"Leia….Leia…."

A girl, in white chiffon top and navy pants meets him at the entrance to the bay. She seems to be taking her time. Luke is a bit anxious.

"What took you so long?"

"I wanted to see you squirm. Daddy's going to kill you."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, come on, Luke. We both know better now."

"So, where's the money?"

"Relax, surfer boy. So, what's this guy like? Some scam artist no less. Daddy will rip him limb by limb if he's some low life."

"Well, he looks as if he's seen some action."

"Hmmm…I bet…Here." As she counts the cash, she sees Chewbacca waiting near the front of the bay. She makes a face. "Ewww…he should use some of this money for a good wax job at the salon. Yuck!"

"That's not him. He's over there."

Leia tales another look. Oh, he's not so bad…" She studies him some more then starts squealing. "Luke! Luke! Do you have any idea who that is?"

"Will you please stop squealing like a dolphin? You're breaking my eardrum!"

"Luke, Luke! He was varsity and pro handball champion!"

"Yippee…let me just pay the has-been jock. What century did he play?"

"We were little but he was on the plasma all the time. Luke, you have to introduce us."

"What?"

"Please? But, I don't want to look obvious."

Luke rolls his eyes and takes the money. He starts back downstairs.

"So, Han…Here's the money as promised. Thanks for waiting…it's all there."

"Thanks, kid." He catches a glimpse of Leia pretending not to see him as she stands in the doorway. "Is that your benefactor spying on us from the doorway?"

He cannot help but notice Leia spying on him and batting her 16-year-old eyes at him. He looks up and winks in her direction. Luke is embarrassed.

"Oh, that's my sister." He calls her. "Leia, do you have a moment?"

Leia acts disinterested as she comes downstairs.

"What is it, Luke? I've got things to do."

"Han Solo, this is my sister, Leia. Leia, this is Han Solo."

"Oh, really?"

Luke wants to kill her. Han Solo pretends to behave just as aloof.

"Nice meeting you, sweetheart. Thanks for bailing out your brother."

"Whatever. You've got your money." She turns and goes back inside the house.

"Well, got to go." Han looks back at Luke. Luke is embarrassed.

"Sorry about my sister."

"She's is a total whack job or I'm starting to like her. You think a pampered princess like her and a guy like me…"

"No. My father would kill you."

"Tell me, Junior, who is your father anyway? You've got quite a spread here."

"He's a businessman, that's all."

"Well, if you need my services, here's my card."

"Cool. Thanks."

"See you around, kid."

"Ok. Thanks again."

Han prepares to takes off. Chewie boards the Falcon with him.

Back inside Leia grabs Luke as he enters the living room.

"Well, what did he think of me?"

"He thinks you're a catch and I think you're both nuts."

"So, he liked me?"

"He seems to like you. You psycho man crazy lunatic!"

"I wanted to play hard to get."

"Yeah….that worked."

Back in the study.

"So who is this clown you ran into on Tatooine?"

"He was the most trustworthy for the best price."

"Luke still hasn't come in here to see me since he arrived."

"He's afraid you'll scold him for missing his flight."

"He did miss it for a stupid reason."

"He's just a boy. He has a lot to learn."

"I worry about them. I have a feeling they're keeping things from me."

"Nonsense, Anakin. You just don't want to believe. In time you will know the truth."

"In the meantime, I know this intruder is going to disrupt our home."

"Not the suit, Anakin."

"I just want to give him a good scare if he comes near my daughter."

"This spying thing is getting old. I think they're on to you."

"I don't care. I still have the upper hand in this house.

Two days later.

Luke and Leia arrive at a chic café in town. Obi-Wan is already there with another guest. Luke tosses his Jedi books to the ground. He cannot let go. The hugs are too precious. Everyone sits down.

"Okay, truth."

"Leia has a boyfriend and he's almost as old as dad."

"Luke, that's not true and you know it."

"Your turn, Isabel."

"I got another raise."

Obi-Wan gestures for the waiter to come over.

"That only means one thing. Isabel's paying the bill."

"That's okay. I prepared myself for Obi-Wan happy hour."

"Isabel, when are you going to give us happy hour?"

"When you turn_ 'happy hour' _age. Besides, You need to be ready for dinner with your father. I never want you to miss this meal. I'm serious, Luke. He needs you."

"You're right."

Leia smiles. Everyone looks at her.

"Dare. Isabel."

"I don't like this game when you two make up the rules."

"Fair is fair. Isabel, Dare."

"I don't know if I'm going to like this."

"Within the next two years, you come to dinner."

"Leia, you play dirty."

"Fair is fair. You have until our 18th birthday to do it."

"Obi-Wan. This is not right."

"I'm sorry, Isabel. Fair is fair. The twins want you over for dinner. You have plenty of time to plan."

Luke takes her hand in his." It's time to say farewell to our childhood. We have to welcome the future. It's a new beginning. You have to face him. The ice is going to melt. You'll see."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogue

_CD: Epilogue_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Sleepwalking through Life'_

'_The Gift'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Going back to work has its benefits as the twins spend more time away from the house. They are becoming such independent young souls. Anakin is learning to find his way as he successfully emerges as a seasoned parent. He has done quite well on his own these past few years.

It is a bittersweet period of his life. It was important to have something to do outside the home that will take his mind off the children during those long hours when they spend more time with their friends or taking trips with their mentors from the Jedi Order. He was still alone somehow and lonely. Leia begs him to do something instead of sleepwalking through life.

The Jedi High Council meets to discuss options concerning the former Jedi Knight. It is a meeting held as a courtesy to Master Kenobi but without Anakin's consent. Anakin is furious with his old friend and master speaks on his behalf. He knows that the Jedi High Council will never take him back. He is still considered a liability. While they appreciate his acknowledgment of his dark deeds and his public criticism of the current regime, the High Council cannot forget the pain and suffering to citizens across the galaxy and all the good Jedi Knights who perished at his hands. Anakin has resigned himself to working under Palpatine. He does not want to, but working under the Empire has its benefits. In due time, he will reap those benefits. The twins have taught him patience. His time for vengeance will come…he can wait. The Emperor's reign will not last much longer.

The only ones not happy with Anakin's choice to return, are the officers of the Imperial Military. They thought they were finished dealing with the Emperor's 'wunderkind.'

The prodigal 'son' returns to work beside the Emperor. Palpatine gives Anakin his choice of offices in the executive suite. He would do anything to make his boy happy. Anakin selects the large office overlooking the city with the Jedi Temple in view. He has been sending money to restore the structure to its' full glory. This office has the perfect view. He can watch as all of the damage is undone.

There are other things to be done. The office is remodeled and his meditation chamber is installed in the new space as a reminder of the dark times. Something is missing however. Despite the unwavering support of the Emperor, and resources at his disposal, Anakin is disorganized. He is attending endless meetings and sometimes was late or just outright missed meetings with the officers. Complaints echoed up to Palpatine's office. The old man tactfully explained the importance of keeping up moral in the ranks and respecting Tarkin and the other officers. Anakin would respond with a half-hearted promise to do better.

One of Anakin's happier moments is spending time chatting with Obi-Wan Kenobi. They set aside dinner or lunch dates to have a few good-natured laughs and to discuss other pressing matters. With their bad history put behind them, they regained trust in one another. During one of their weekly meals together at Dex's Diner in Coco Town, (It is a real dive according to Anakin, but no one in the Empire cared about this part of town. There was no one to spy on them), Obi-Wan suggested he get help in the office.

Anakin had not interviewed anyone for years and would have to choose wisely. He did not want a struggling intern or someone anxious to climb the corporate ladder. Obi-Wan suggested one of the strippers at his favorite club. This was out of the question. Although they may be useful as a distraction to the Imperial officers, it was risky. Besides, he reminded Obi-Wan that these women, although beautiful, are weak-minded and easily swayed with babbles and trinkets by love-starve Imperial stormtroopers and officers. He needed a champion to inspire him and never betray him.

The moment came by chance one day while getting advice from a gift expert on presents for his twins for Befana Eve. The proposal was an unusual one but proved to be valuable to the Dark Lord as well as to the jolly but needful man with white hair sitting across from him. As they looked into the others eyes, they each saw and felt a deep-seated pain behind the smiles.

A meeting was arranged with this _'mystery candidate.'_ When they met, it was a match made in the heavens. He finally has a champion who will never betray him. It would prove to be a powerful lifelong friendship.

"Good morning, Mr. Skywalker. I'm Gladys Li-Pippa Jensen."

From this moment on things would start to improve. He would not have to sleepwalk anymore. He could open his eyes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
